Got Me Falling For You
by GAforevermerder
Summary: Harry and Ginny's lives after the war, full of family and post war rebuilding. Harry and Ginny one-shots, in no order. Review please!
1. This One Is For You

_Inspired by Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars, enjoy. _

Where could he be? All Ginny could do was hope he knows she thinks about him, every day. Ginny Weasley sat curled up by her window in her dormitory, thinking about Harry. She sat and talked to the moon in hopes she could somehow get to him.

Ginny missed him. She missed his smell, his dark hair, his eyes, being with him, and the feel of his lips on hers. All she wanted was to know that he was okay, and safe. Ginny glanced at her watch, eleven o'clock, and time to go. Ginny jumped up and walked towards the door, and then she turned back to the moon. "This one is for you Harry," Ginny said quietly. She was going downstairs to meet Neville, and then they would find Luna. Together they would do something mental, completely insane, but Hogwarts is not really Hogwarts anymore. It's more like a prison. Yes, she was going to try to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor. For Harry.


	2. You Stole My Heart

_**These are just one-shots in no order. So, this one is set after Ginny and Harry started dating in his 6**__**th**__** year. **_

"Ginny, you should be studying for your O.W.L.S," Hermione persisted as Ginny grabbed Harry's hand making her way out of the common room.

"Hermione I studied all day, really," Ginny said.

"I don't want to keep you Gin," Harry said sweetly.

"No, it's fine. See you Hermione," Ginny said pulling Harry along. Honestly, it seems like she can never get a minute alone with Harry. But still the past few weeks had been the best of her life, with Harry.

"Seems like we can never be alone," Ginny said as they walked hand in hand across the grounds, to their favorite spot underneath a tree, just by the lake.

"Yeah, but somehow we make time. I have missed you these past few days. How was your Charms O.W.L.?" Harry asked as they sat down.

Ginny shrugged. "It was alright I guess. But enough about stupid OWL's," Ginny said as she leaned closer to him. Breathing in his scent and taking in his amazing emerald eyes that she could spend forever looking into. Then she kissed him, it was passionate, Ginny knotted her hand in his dark hair. In this moment Ginny forgot that Voledemort was gaining power, she forgot about poor Sirius, or even her OWL's. In this moment, Ginny never felt happier, because she was kissing Harry, the only boy that managed to steal her heart before she turned five, and he still had it, forever and always.


	3. Hope

The train stopped suddenly with a jerk. Ginny sat at a table with Neville; everyone looked clueless as to what had just happened. In a matter of seconds a Death Eater entered their compartment, a few kids stood up. Cormac Mclaggen stood up and said, "my father will hear about this." Everyone else was just completely speechless.

Although, Ginny knew why they were here, they were looking for Harry. They were at King's Cross too, as if he would just board the train and march right into Hogwarts. Ginny felt anger flair inside of her; they were looking for Harry, the boy she loved. The boy she always loved.

As they approached Neville stood up bravely. "Hey _losers_ her isn't here," Neville snarled bravely. Ginny was expecting them to send curses flying or kill him, but instead they sent a spell breaking the window before leaving then vanishing.

The train started up again and Neville sat down. "Those, those, ugh," Neville snarled as he took a deep breath.

"Do they really expect Harry to go to Hogwarts? I mean are they that stupid?" Ginny asked.

"Oh trust me, they are that dim witted and evil," Neville replied.

"I just wonder where they are. It's strange they are not here," Ginny said as he voice cracked. Ginny thought about Harry, and all the good he had in him. She thought about her brother and Hermione. Hoping that they were okay, trying not to think the worst.

"One thing is for sure, they are not in hiding. This is _Harry _we are talking about. Since when does he just give up?" Neville replied quickly.

Ginny's eyes were becoming glassy. "Yeah, he is too noble for that, he will end You-Know-Who. I know it, somehow he has a way," Ginny said hopeful. Because these days hope was all she had. Hope that her family would be safe. Hope that Harry will be safe. Hope Hermione will be safe. Hope that in the end the good will overrule the evil. But as Ginny looked around at peoples scared faces, newspapers plastered with Harry's face as if he was the evil one, and others crying over what just happened, it was hard to see the hope.


	4. Numb

Harry just did it, defeated Tom Riddle. Good overcame evil. They did it; they did it so those who died would not die in vain. So Fred, Lily, James, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Sirius, Colin, Cedric, Severus Snape, and Dobby did _not_ die for nothing. They died heroes. Tears were streaming down Ginny's face, she could not believe it. The past twenty four hours had been the worst ones of her life, but lying thirty feet before her lie the evil body of Tom Riddle, and Harry stood not too far away from him staring at the ground. There was silence then everyone took off into a sprint towards Harry, their savior. Ginny fought her way through the crowd and gave Harry, the boy she loved a quick hug. They made eye contact for about five seconds but it was enough to read his expression which was heartbreaking, as if he was saying sorry.

After all this, Ginny realized that Harry was her soul mate. When she saw him lying there dead no more than twenty minutes ago, she felt as if she lost a part of herself. Ginny realized it years ago, that they were just right for each other. But all she could think about right now was these simple words: _Harry is alive. Hallelujah. _

Although, she still felt numb. Ginny still had not come to terms with her brother gone forever, or Lupin, or Tonks, or Colin. As she hugged her mother who was crying hysterically, the pain had not hit Ginny yet. It was there, only time would heal the wounds she got. But what was numbing her pain at least for a little while was: _Harry is alive. Hallelujah. _


	5. Meant To Be

"Bill, what happened to Harry…Harry Potter I mean?" Ginny asked awestruck. Bill had just put her to bed and told her the story about Harry Potter, and how he saved their world that one awful night. Bill turned back and sat on the edge of her four year old sister's bed.

"He is alive, some say he went to live with muggles," Bill replied.

"He is a miracle Bill, he must be extraordinary," Ginny said fantasized.

"Well he was only a baby Ginny," Bill replied.

"But still, he must be a really extraordinary wizard to bring down You-Know-Who," Ginny said quickly.

"Yes, he probably is. But he is only what five now?" Bill said.

"Bill, one day I am going to marry Harry Potter," Ginny said with that small child sense of knowing.

"Well, it's a little too soon to think about that don't you think?" Bill asked laughing a little at the idea. "You must really be tired, goodnight Ginny," Bill said as he got up.

"You will see," Ginny replied with a yawn and sunk further into her covers. "One day." Bill just nodded and shut the door.

For an hour Ginny lie there and thought about Harry Potter, her own personal hero. She wondered if he was okay with his muggles. Ginny just hoped one day she would somehow meet him, and fall in love. From then on, not a day went by that she did not think about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	6. Wishes Do Come True

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny whispered to Harry. As Harry pulled her along through the summer air. They were outside at the Burrow, and Ginny just turned nineteen.

"Shhh, follow me," Harry replied, but Ginny was not a patient person.

"Harry, seriously, I don't like surprises," Ginny said. Harry led her into the small woodsy area around the Burrow. There was a small pond and a table and two chairs with candles floating in the air around.

Ginny gasped in surprise. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful," Ginny said. She turned to face him and kissed him square on the lips.

Harry pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down, her expression bright. Harry took the seat across from her and together they ate. Harry prepared dessert for the evening, since they already ate dinner at the party. Harry made two simple cupcakes, one had a lighted candle. "Make a wish," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and thought, but what she wanted most was more moments like these. More moments with Harry. No, not just moments, a lifetime. So this is what Ginny wished for as she blew out her candle: To spend the rest of her life with the only man she ever loved. She blew the candle and smiled and Harry who whispered, "Happy Birthday love."

They ate their dessert slowly, and took the time to talk about life. Ginny laughed while Harry was completely amazed with her beauty. When they were done Harry pulled out his wand making the plates disappear. Then Harry stood up and held his hand out to Ginny. She smiled and stood up; she looked into the eyes she knew so well.

Then suddenly Harry got down on one knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out a square box. Ginny's hand was over her mouth, her knees wobbled, and she had butterflies in her stomach. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than life itself. You showed me the good in life, and helped me through the tough times. When I see you, all I think about if _our _future together. So, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry said nervously but looking at her with soft loving eyes.

Ginny was at a loss for words, tears were forming in her eyes, but without a doubt in her mind she whispered, "Yes, Harry, I will marry you."

Harry stood up and put the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, with one round diamond with smaller ones around it. "I love you so much Ginny," Harry said as he whipped away her tears of joy with his thumbs.

"I love you too Harry, always," Ginny said as she reached up and kissed him passionately. Maybe wishes really _did_ come true, hers had come true in a matter of minutes.


	7. Wedding Plans

_**I am writing these super-fast. Most of them will be one-shots, but then some will be short stories maybe three or four chapters long. I just adore Ginny and Harry. This has some friendship, which is a major role in the series. Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated. And, Courtney I love all the support, I am glad you are enjoying my story. Please, please, review. Thanks for reading! **_

"Oh, Ginny dear, we have to get the seating arrangements right," Ginny's mother persisted.

"Oh, alright mum, we have been at this forever, I don't really care who sits by who," Ginny told her mother while Harry sat next to her completely bored.

"Well I care; it's my little girls wedding. Now, Harry are you inviting your aunt and uncle?" Ginny's mother said.

Harry was shocked, he had not heard from them in a long while. "Um- I mean I suppose so," Harry said. They had raised him after all, and deep down him wanted to see their faces when they saw how he really turned out: happy, brave, loved. All of the things they never gave him as a child, the complete opposite of what they raised him to be.

"That settles it them, they can sit in the corner table with the cousins," Ginny's mother said happily and she waved her wand and changed the diagram of the seating. There was a loud crack and Harry was delighted to see Ron and Hermione.

"There is my maid of honor! Okay, so we are going dress shopping tomorrow right?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes I have been reading up on all the latest styles. I brought this muggle magazine over, look at this one," Hermione said sitting next to her best friend. Mrs. Weasley too was full of opinions and joined in.

Which left Ron and Harry to talk, Ron and Harry went outside because Ginny wanted Harry to know nothing about her dress. "This wedding, is going to be the death of me, I never knew there was so many details, I mean we are having a _small _wedding! But in the end it will be worth it," Harry told Ron.

Ron was not really listening; he was staring off into space. "So what do you think of me asking Hermione to marry me?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry was shocked, then he flung his arms around his best man. "I think that would be a _brilliant _idea," Harry said. He was happy for them, they deserved to be happy. They really did love each other.

"So, how am I going to do this?" Ron asked. "She just makes me nervous."

"Oh, believe me, you will be nervous," Harry replied. Then he thought about when he proposed. "But when she says yes, it's like the rest of your life plays out in her eyes."

"Jeez mate, we are in love," Ron said clapping Harry on the back and laughed.


	8. The Dress and The Guys

"Oh Ginny, you look incredible!" Ginny's mother said tears forming in her eyes. Ginny stood in front of a mirror in a small muggle boutique wearing her wedding dress.

"Ginny, do you like it?" Hermione asked gently. Today had been stressful, Ginny wanted to find the right one.

Ginny studied herself in the mirror. It was a white dress that was laced and beaded, with not too much poof, and it fitted her athletic body just right. It was also strapless, it was a bit low cut, but elegant. She knew Harry would love it. "I love it," Ginny said.

Hermione jumped up and clapped. "Great, we will take it," she told the shop owner.

Ginny's mother was still in tears. "Honey, you look so beautiful, I cannot believe you are twenty and getting married already!"

"It's okay mum, it's okay," Ginny told her sincerely.

Meanwhile, Harry was at the dress robes shop with George, Neville, Ron, Bill, and Mr. Weasley. "Harry, this is not quite my color," George said holding up a something purple.

"Ginny want's the groomsmen to wear that, so talk to her," Harry said as he fixed his dress robes quickly. He had to get back to work soon; there had just been a new case in the Auror department that picked up new leads.

"Harry, we really should get going," Ron urged him.

"I promised Ginny I would do the final fitting today," Harry said. "Now just try them on and we can go."

"Bloody hell Harry, fine," Ron replied.

"Uh, Harry," Bill said. Harry turned to see his brother in law, whose dress robes only covered half of his arms.

Harry, George, Neville, and Arthur laughed. "Mr. Wilkson could you fix this?" Harry asked the old man that owned the shop.

He came speeding over in a flash. "Oh, certainly Mr. Potter," he said practically bowing to Harry. This is what Harry hated about being the most famous wizard in Britain: the attention. Reporters watched his every move; he was on the cover of all the _Witch Weeklys_, and the _Daily Prophet _almost daily_. _

After everyone fit into their dress robes, Harry thanked the old man and paid him. "Okay, thanks for meeting us guys, so I will see you at the bachelor party I suppose," Harry told then before Ron and Harry apperated off to work. One more thing down to the best days of his life: The day he marries Ginny.


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

Harry paced in place, today he was getting married, and he was nervous but excited at the same time. Harry checked his appearance in the mirror, he looked handsome his hair untidy as usual and his eyes gleaming brightly. Harry saw Ron and George walk in, "ready mate?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded and followed Ron and George out into the lawn. "No need to be nervous," George told him.

"How would you know, your wedding is in three months!" Harry replied. George laughed as the ceremony started.

Meanwhile, Ginny waited with Hermione and her father. "You ready to go honey?" her father asked.

"You do look beautiful Ginny, your wedding is beautiful," Hermione said reassuring her for the thousandth time. Ginny looked at her appearance, her hair fell into curls, some of it was held back, it was simple. Today she would no longer be Ginevra Molly Weasley, but Ginevra Molly Potter. With that, Ginny smiled and looked towards her father.

"I am ready," Ginny told him as he took her arm. "Don't let me fall, dad."

After the groomsmen and bridesmaids, Hermione and Ron walked down as best man and maid of honor. Then it was Ginny's turn, she and her father stepped forward. The first thing she saw was Harry's face, smiling brightly. He was so handsome in his dress robes, Ginny's heart beat faster.

Suddenly, the aisle seemed miles long. Behind Harry were Neville, George, and Ron, all smiling happily. On the other side stood Luna and Hermione, both in lilac dresses, and smiling at Ginny. It really was a small wedding. Ginny looked around at all the familiar faces, her mother was crying. Ginny spotted Harry's relatives on his side looking unpleasant. Hagrid was bawling and McGonagall was smiling broadly with tears in her eyes.

She was halfway down the aisle, and she could not keep her eyes off of Harry. When she was finally there, her father shook Harry's hand, and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny took Harry's hands and smiled at him, silently they reassured each other.

The minister said their vows, which were filled with loving words. Finally the words she had been waiting for came. "Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked Harry.

"I do," Harry said quickly.

"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny promised herself she was not going to cry, but tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. "I do," she was warmly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny, although he had done it a thousand times before it still made Ginny's heart flutter. After what seemed like a second there was a clearing of throats in the crowd and they broke apart. "Introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

Ginny could have never been happier to hear those words, everyone broke out in applause. Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle together, Harry whispered, "you look beautiful Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled brightly. "I could get used to that name," Ginny whispered back. She was married, to Harry, a dream come true.


	10. Don't Leave Us

_**Back to one-shots. Review! **_

"Love I will be back, don't worry," Harry told his wife. He was about to go on a mission for the Auror department, he did not know how long he would be gone, and had to leave his pregnant wife.

"We will miss you," Ginny said as she burst into tears. She was seven months pregnant and very hormonal, plus this was their first child.

"I will miss you two too," Harry said as he kissed her then kneeled down to her stomach. He put his hand over it and rubbed in in small circles. "James, don't give your mother too much trouble," Harry said as he felt his son kick hard. Harry laughed and kissed Ginny's tummy. "I will be back. Common, I will be fine love, I have gone on missions before," Harry said as he stood up and hugged his crying wife close.

"Just be careful, and so help me if you miss our son's birth, Harry James," Ginny said frantically.

"I would not miss it, okay, I promise you," Harry assured her. Even if he was a thousand miles away, being there for his son's birth is something he would never give up. "I love you."

"I love you too, don't do anything reckless Harry," Ginny said as she kissed him one last time, this time lovingly.

"Take care, rest, I will be back. If you need anything Hermione and your mum are there okay?" Harry told his wife worried about leaving her alone. He had taken care of her all throughout her pregnancy.

"Harry, I can handle it. Just be safe," Ginny told him. Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. "Goodbye loves," Harry said as he apperated.

After he left Ginny cried a bit, wondering when she would see he husband next, but then James started kicking. Ginny started to laugh. "I am alright baby, I guess you miss daddy too," Ginny whispered.


	11. A Night To Remember

_**This one may be cheesy but it's romantic. Set right after they have son James. Review! **_

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked as he bowed and held out his hand to his wife. Ginny was dressed in an elegant ball gown, and Harry was in dress robes.

Ginny giggled at her husband. "Why yes of course Mr. Potter," Ginny said. Together they apperated to the Ministry of Magic. There was a charity ball that Kingsley had set up, the entire entrance hall was full of tables, with china plates on them, and there was a large area for dancing.

"Names?" asked a wizard at the entrance.

"Harry and Ginny Potter," Harry told him.

The wizard looked taken aback and his eyes went to Harry's scar. "Of course, go ahead. An honor to meet you Mr. Potter," the wizard said.

Harry just nodded and they proceeded inside. They met Hermione and Ron inside who were sitting with Kingsley himself. "Harry and Ginny! So glad you could come, got away from that beautiful baby boy of yours?" Kingsley asked then in his deep voice.

Ginny laughed as she thought about her two month old son who was at her mother's home. "Yes, this is the first time we have gotten out together since he was born, I was quite excited. Thanks for inviting us," Ginny told him.

"Don't mention it, just enjoy the evening," Kingsley told them as he nodded and walked off.

"Oh, Harry this is so exciting!" Ginny said happily. Harry knew she was excited to just get out of the house and dress up. Ginny has been stuck in the house with James for the past two months.

The evening was full of chatting, talking about James, talking to Ron and Hermione, Harry gave a few interviews, and the proceeds would go to House Elves rights (Hermione was very excited about this.) But mostly Harry enjoyed the evening with her beautiful wife.

Toward the end of the night, Kingsley got up to the podium. "We would like to start the couples dancing, to lead us is Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter," Kingsley said.

Ginny gasped but Harry got up and grabbed her hand, Harry led her forward, and with a million eyes on them they swirled around the dance floor. Ginny smiled brightly and could have never been happier. The past two months had been really hard, and there have been a lot of ups and downs about having a first child, but when she looked into Harry's eyes she knew she could not have been happier with her life. "I love you Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry cupped her face with one hand and kissed her passionately. "I love you too, so much. I want you to know how special you are to me, thank you for giving us a wonderful son," Harry said as he looked into his wife's warm brown eyes. The same eyes that made him look past all the bad in his life, and focus on the good.


	12. I Am Here and Always Will Be

Ginny was moving out and into a new house with Harry, it had been two years after the war and she was finally moving on. "You ready to go?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I will be down in a second. Go ahead," Ginny told him as she packed her last box.

"Alright love," Harry said as he picked up a box labeled 'heavy' with his big Auror muscles.

Ginny reached under her bed and her hand felt something in a box, she pulled it out. It was covered in dust, she wiped it off. It was a box of things from _Wizarding Weasley's. _Fred gave the box to her during the war just in case, her family was being tracked. Inside, there was instant darkness powder, things that will cause small explosions, and pre-maid poly-juice. Ginny sobbed as she thought about the brother she had lost.

"Ginny?" Harry asked from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"F-fred ggave m-me these d-during the w-ar," Ginny sobbed.

Harry looked confused then immediately wrapped his arms around Ginny. "He would not want you to be sad about it love," Harry told her.

"He is my brother, h-how can I not be sad? I know it's been a long time, but some days I miss h-him s-so much!" Ginny said.

"He would want you to smile, and move on with life. I know you miss him more than anything in the world. I know what it's like, like you would give anything to just see their face again," Harry told her. He whipped her tears and held her tightly. Ginny was though and was not one to cry, but when she did break down Harry was there for her, just like how she was always there for him. "I know, we all miss him," Harry murmured.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said her voice cracking still.

"I love you too Ginny, always," Harry told her quickly. Harry held her like that, letting her soak his shirt, holding her, and stroking her hair.


	13. Chocolate Frogs

_**Takes place shortly after Harry and Ginny got married. **_

Harry was working in his office, working on a new case. "Harry! Have you seen these?" Ron asked him frantically as he shuffled into Harry's office and shoved some cards at him.

Harry held one up, it was a Chocolate Card, and Harry gasped when he saw his own face on it. Ron then held up the other two which had Hermione and Ron's faces on them. "Listen to this!" Ron said happily. "_Ronald Billius Weasley born to Molly and Arthur Weasley, born March 1, 1980. Worked alongside Harry Potter, helping in a large role of bringing down Tom Riddle, therefore making him part of the golden trio. Ronald was a member of the secret club, Dumbledore's Army, a group of Hogwarts students that banded together to defeat dark forces. Ronald is a co-owner of successful franchise Wizarding Weasley's, and is also an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Ron is also married to Hermione Weasley (Granger), also part of the Golden Trio." _

Harry had never seen Ron look so proud. "Wow. This is an honor," Harry said.

"I know, and listen to Hermione's!" Ron said happily as he read his wife's card. "_Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger) born September 19, 1979. Hermione is known as the brightest witch of her age, and certainly lives up to it. Hermione is part of the golden trio, working alongside Harry Potter himself. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army. Hermione has completed seven years of schooling, and has achieved the highest marks possible on her N.E.W.T.S. Hermione now works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione is a large supporter on Magical Creature rights, and is the leader in S.P.E.W. Hermione is married to another Golden Trio member, Ronald Weasley." _Ron said with pride as he talked about his wife.

Harry was still in awe as he stared at his own card which had a picture of himself. Then it read:

_Harry James Potter, born to parents James and Lily Potter on July 31, 1980. At the age of one he ended the first wizarding war and made Tom Riddle to go into hiding, but at the cost of his parents' lives. Throughout his school years, Harry was a participant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and head of Dumbledore's Army. Harry was also known as The-Chosen-One or The-Man-Who-Ended-Riddle. Harry defeated Tom Riddle during The Battle of Hogwarts. He is a hero in our world; Harry also is very good at the Dark Arts, and works as and Auror. Harry is married to Ginevra Potter (Weasley.) _

Harry felt like he did not deserve it. He already was famous enough. "Wicked, Kingsley sent them," Ron said happily. He just continued to stare at his card admiringly. "Never thought I would be on one of these!"

Harry laughed and glanced at the clock, time to get home, Ginny was probably home from practice. Harry just wondered what his wife would say. "Well, I am glad to see you're happy about this Ron," Harry said clapping him on the back. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, hey are you and Ginny going to the Burrow tonight, mums cooking?" Ron asked.

"Would not miss it," Harry said as he headed out of his office. Leaving Ron fantasized by his card. Honestly there had been books, songs, and magazines written about Harry, he did not need a card too. In all honesty, he was more excited to just get home to his wife.


	14. Simply Amazing

_**In this one I would say they are newlyweds. I added some Teddy, after all he is Harry's godson. Warning: Emotional, at least I think so. **_

Ginny was just coming home from a long practice for the Holy Head Harpies, it was her second year with them, and she could not be happier. Ginny really was a star chaser, but she just wanted to get home and cuddle with Harry. Ginny apperated and arrived outside of their home, which was a large country style home, it was cozy, it was theirs.

Ginny opened the door and was immediately collided with a hug. "Ginny!" Teddy said happily and smiled.

"Teddy, how have you been?" Ginny asked the boy that was the closest thing she had to a son. Ginny picked him up and held him close, she missed him, he lived with his grandmother.

"I am good, I lost another tooth, look!" said the five year old as he opened his mouth wide, there was indeed a tooth missing.

"Wow, your third tooth? Where is your godfather?" Ginny asked wondering where her husband was at.

"Well we are playing hide-and-go-seek, and he is hiding," Teddy said. "I can't find him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing just exactly what Harry was doing, she heard someone walking around her and Teddy. Ginny reached out and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Harry. "We found you," Ginny told her husband.

"Took you long enough," Harry said chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Teddy claimed.

"Well, you won anyways. You hid in the oven," Harry said then caught the look of Ginny's face. "Which was very dangerous," he added.

"Sounds like you two had fun, are you spending the weekend Teddy?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes! Nana said that she needed a break," Teddy said about her grandmother, Andromeda.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Teddy could be a handful sometimes, but he was fun to be around. He was funny like his mother and caring just like his father. Today, Teddy's hair was bright green, his face looked so much like Lupin's it was almost scary. Ginny was ready to spend some time with him, he really was a good kid, she missed him. It had been two weeks since she had seen him.

After a messy dinner, a Disney movie, and a bath that ended in a bubble filled bathroom, it was bedtime. Harry offered to take Teddy to bed, leaving Ginny alone on the couch. After fifteen minutes, she wandered upstairs to see what they were up to.

Ginny stood outside the door and listened. She was not really being nosy, she was just curious. Ginny peaked in and saw Harry sitting on the bed with Teddy in his lap. "Harry, what were my parents like?" Teddy asked innocently.

Harry did not answer right away, but cleared his throat then answered. "Your parents were _incredibly _brave. They gave their lives so you could live in a world not full of crime, they did something noble. You should be proud they loved you very much, never forget that Teddy. You have a lot of people that love you," Harry told him. Ginny knew he was thinking about his childhood. Harry did everything he could to make sure Teddy did not grow up like Harry did; Teddy was surrounded by nothing but love.

"Nana always says how I remind her of my mommy and daddy, am I like them Harry?" Teddy asked.

Harry's voice cracked, Ginny knew he really missed Tonks and Remus. He did not like to talk about it, but when they went to visit their graves he was quiet for a week, until Ginny forced him to talk. "Well, your mother was one of the funniest people I knew, and she was brave, and loving, all the things you are as well. Teddy, you would give a lot to make someone else smile and she was the same way," Harry told Teddy.

"What about my dad?" Teddy asked.

"Your dad was worth so much more than he thought he was, if every person in the world was like him, it would be a perfect world. He was brave, but he was incredibly selfless, he put his friends and family first. He was loyal and caring. And Teddy, you also remind me a lot of him. You look like him but you too are caring and selfless," Harry told him. Ginny could tell they were both crying at this point.

"I wish I could meet them," Teddy said his voice cracking.

"I know how you feel, my parents died when I was young," Harry told his godson for the first time.

"Well, they love you Harry, because you are the best person I know, best godfather. I love you 'arry," Teddy said before yawning and closing his eyes.

"I love you too Teddy, your parents do too, never forget that," Harry told him. Teddy fell asleep in Harry's arms. Ginny had tears in her eyes and did not even notice. Harry had gone through so much, but it just made him a better man. He was simply amazing, one day he was going to make a great dad. Although, for now Teddy needed their love, because he was a boy, who just like Harry had lost his parents. But so unlike Harry, Teddy had all the love that his grandmother, family, and godparents had to offer.


	15. When Two Becomes Three

Harry flooed home from his office at work, the first thing he saw was his wife standing by the stove. "Harry!" she said happily.

"Hello Gin how was your day?" Harry asked her as he quickly kissed her.

"Good, great actually. I am making your favorite," Ginny told him she looked simply glowing.

"What is going on?" Harry asked suspiciously. Harry was very good at reading Ginny after four years of marriage.

"Can't your wife just cook you dinner?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course you can. Didn't you have practice today? First one of the season," Harry asked her.

She was clearly getting upset. "Can't anything just be a surprise?" Ginny asked as she stormed into the bathroom and came out holding a stick. "I wanted to make it special, but you clearly know me too well," Ginny said as she handed Harry a muggle pregnancy test. "Hermione made me take it; she noticed I was throwing up last night at mums."

Harry stared at the stick that clearly said 'PREGNANT.' He was at a loss for words. Pregnant? They were going to be parents; they were going to become a family. "Well, say something," Ginny said frantically.

Harry said nothing but cupped her face and kissed her, she kissed back, and this was obviously a good sign. "We are going to have a baby," Harry said happily.

"We are going to have a baby," Ginny told him with a watery smile.

"So what was the surprise you had set up?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, after we ate dinner, I bought you a present for you," Ginny said. "Accio Present," Ginny said and with the wave of her wand a red bag came flying into her hands.

Harry opened the wrappings to find lingerie in the bag, which was out of Ginny's character; she was usually more the play hard to get type. "I figured, you know before I get big and fat, we could have some fun," Ginny said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ginny, I love you, this baby is the best thing that could happen," Harry said as he kissed Ginny passionately and her hands became knotted in his hair. Harry broke the kiss smiled, picked up his wife bridal style who was giggling uncontrollably, and carried her off towards their bedroom. They were celebrating after all. In eight months' time there would be a new Potter in the world.


	16. A Mother's Intuition

"Harry! We are late!" Ginny called to her husband who was running down the hall pulling a shirt over his head, Ginny laughed as his glasses fell onto the floor, and he reached for them.

"Okay, okay, I am ready," Harry said as he shoved the glasses onto his face.

"If only you would have just gotten out of bed," Ginny told him. "Common, our appointment started five minutes ago, we are going to find out if it's a boy or a girl today."

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand quickly and they disappeared. They arrived at St. Mungo's and they ran up to the front counter. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, right this way," said the older witch at the front desk.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, the healer will be in with you in a moment," said the old witch quietly.

Harry and Ginny thanked her as she left the room. Ginny then turned to Harry and smiled nervously. "What do you want it to be?" Ginny asked nervously. Harry's face melted into a smile.

"I don't care, boy, girl, as long as he or she is healthy," Harry said and leaned forward to kiss Ginny's forehead.

"I am glad you feel that way, I don't really care either. But it feels like a boy," Ginny said. She thought about a little Harry running around the house and smiled.

Harry was about to say something when a healer came into the room. "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, pleasure to see you two again," Healer Smith said. "Let's get started, you want to know the sex right?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Okay," she said. "Now, let's see." Healer Smith whispered a few spells and their baby's heartbeat filled the room. Harry looked excitedly to Ginny and smiled, Ginny could feel her eyes water. It was just so amazing to know that they had created a life.

After a few more spells, the Healer put away her wand. "It looks like you two can be expecting a boy!"

Harry looked to the Healer to Ginny and smiled greatly. Harry reached over and kissed Ginny tenderly. "A _boy,_" Harry said with so much pride.

"I told you so," Ginny said as she hugged him and kissed him again. "We are going to have a little Harry running around."


	17. James Sirius Potter

Ginny Potter sat on the couch, with her huge belly budging. She was reading a copy of _Witch Weekly _that was sent her; she liked to see what people were saying about Harry today. It was an article on Harry and Ginny titled _Love, Marriage, and Now The Baby Carriage _on the front there was a huge picture of Harry and Ginny, arm in arm, shopping in Diagon Alley, Ginny's stomach bulging.

Rumors prove to be correct; the Potter's are expecting a child. It will be their first born and what the wizarding world is wondering is: can they handle it? With Harry's past and his demanding job at the ministry.

Ginny quit reading; she did not want to hear about what they had to say next. Ginny got up and waddled upstairs to the nursery where she found her husband. The nursery was painted blue and it had a large mural of a Quidditch field and the night sky. It was just waiting for an occupant. "Harry?" Ginny asked her husband as she took his hand.

Harry turned to her and put one hand on her tummy. "We can do this right?" Harry asked her.

Ginny looked into his green eyes and cupped his face in her hands. "Yes, we can," Ginny told him. Harry leaned forward to kiss her when a sharp pain hit her. "Oh, oww," Ginny said as she clutched her stomach. "Harry, it's time, he is coming…now!" Ginny said as calmly as she could.

Harry panicked for about ten minutes before Ginny slapped him and he pulled himself together. Harry sent patronusses to the family, notifying them that the baby was coming. Then they apperated to St. Mungo's . They were quickly put into a large room and Ginny lye on the bed.

By this point she was in pain. Harry sat in the chair next to her for support, doing all he could. Finally the healer finally came in to deliver the baby. "Okay, you ready to push Mrs. Potter?" she asked all too calmly.

Ginny just nodded. The healer said a few spells and nodded to another healer who came in with a blue blanket. "Okay, now push!"

Ginny screamed in pain as she pushed. "Harry- James- POTTER, never ever…ever…again," Ginny screamed at her husband who was encouraging her and every now and then kissing her sweaty brow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny heard the cries of a newborn fill the room. "You did it, Ginny," Harry said happily as their son was handed to them. Ginny was crying so hard she was laughing. Her son was still crying but Ginny had never seen something so precious.

"Welcome to the world James Sirius," Ginny told her son. James had a full head of jet black hair that even then seemed to stand up at odd angles. James had Ginny's warm brown eyes; he had Harry's nose and Ginny's mouth.

"He is perfect," Harry said as he ran a finger over his sons face.

"He is," Ginny said. "Sorry, I erm yelled at you," Ginny said as she reached up for a I-am-sorry kiss.

"It's alright Gin, I love you, and I love you James," Harry said to them. For a while Ginny, Harry, and James just sat there totally immersed in their new world. James was the thing that mattered most now. They were now a family.


	18. Moonlight and Stars

_**Inspired by Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. Set around somewhere after the war before anyone moves out of the Burrow. **_

_The way your eyes shine, put those stars to shame_ Ginny thought as she looked into Harry's eyes, the moonlight shining down on them. They were out by the pond with Ron and Hermione, doing some night swimming.

Harry leaned in and kissed her but they were interrupted by Ron who splashed them. "Ron!" Ginny scowled.

"Common, let's go in," Harry told her as he stood up and took off his shirt revealing his muscular abs that he had gotten from Auror training. Ginny smiled at him watched him cannonball into the pond, splashing Hermione who screamed. Ginny giggled, since she was already wearing her swimsuit she jumped in.

When she resurfaced, Harry grabbed her around the waist, Ginny turned around to face him. Harry was pretty sure he had never seen anything so beautiful. Harry leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Right there, in that moment, with his best friends and the girl that made him happy, he forgot that there was ever a man named Tom Riddle, and he remembered how much he loved Ginny, how much he loved his friends.

The moment was ruined when Ron again splashed them. Harry then grabbed Ron by the head and dunked him into the water. Ginny and Hermione roared with laughter. Ginny then swam to Harry and jumped on his back. "Hello love," Harry said. Then suddenly, Harry dunked sending Ginny under, Ginny came up to see Harry laughing.

"You think that's funny Potter?" Ginny asked him.

"I think you are beautiful," Harry said making her heart melt. Harry held her close and looked into her eyes. _The way your eyes shine put those stars to shame _Harry thought as he kissed her once again.

"You still are not off the hook," Ginny said with a giggle and splashed him.

.


	19. One Day, Happiness Will Return

_**Set just after the battle. Review, thanks so much. **_

Harry: he has been through too much, too much for one person to handle. But somehow he keeps going; he keeps his head up and marches on. There are so many wars he has fought, but somehow he moves on, he keeps going. But at this moment, he was wondering whether he could keep going. Harry was crying as Ginny held his hand staring at the memorial on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Ginny gripped his hand trying to comfort him, but in reality it was hard to see Harry completely lose it. He usually was a leader, the one that moves on because this kind of thing has happened to him before. He has been through too much already. No one deserves this, but especially Harry. He does not deserve to stand here and feel like it's his fault that these people died. "So many people," Harry whispered as he ran a finger over the name that said _**Remus John Lupin. **_"All my fault, if if I went earlier or was there…" Harry said but was interrupted.

"Harry, look at me. Harry, look at me!" Ginny told him as he slowly turned to face her. His face lined with fresh tears. "This is _not_ your fault. Everyone was fighting for a world without evil, a world that was safe. No one deserved to die, but _don't_ you start talking like it's your fault. Do you hear me? It's not your fault. They did what was right, bad things happen to good people. That's how it is, but Harry they gave us a gift, the gift to be able to be happy in a world that we can be happy. They would want to see you be happy," Ginny told him.

Harry stopped crying and looked into her eyes, trying to read her. "Why do you have to be so wise?" Harry asked her.

"Why do you have to be so noble?" Ginny asked him as she ran a hand through is dark hair.

Harry cracked a smile. "I will be happy, we will be happy," Harry promised her. "One day." And for now, since their wounds were so fresh, that promise was enough.


	20. MaMa and Dada Are The Words

Harry came into the house and all was quiet. He had come home early, wanting to be with his family. Harry proceeded into the living room to find his wife asleep on the couch with baby James in his playpen next to her, looking up at Harry happily. Harry smiled at his son then lifted his wife off the couch. She stirred a bit and mumbled, "You are home. That son of ours has been causing trouble," Ginny whispered not even opening her eyes.

"You need to sleep love. I will take care of James," Harry told her as he laid her in their bed and covered her. Harry kissed her on the forehead and then walked back to James. Who was looking up at Harry with a mischievous smile on his face, he was just starting to sit up now and he could mumble.

Harry picked up his son and kissed James' head. "Have you been causing trouble today James?" Harry asked his son. James was a character, he was sweet but he also was a trouble maker. James somehow already hid Harry's wand (which they found under his crib) and he had just yesterday climbed out of his bed and filled the bathtub overflowing the bathroom. At eight months old, you would think these things would be difficult, but not for James.

Harry sighed and looked down at her precious son. He had grown so much, his hair was so messy, he has had several haircuts already but it just grows back. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Mommy's Troublemaker' it used to say 'Mommy's Angel' before Ginny charmed it. But he was a little boy that you could fall in love with easily, he had a laugh that was contagious, and eyes that get you every time, just like his mother.

Harry decided to take his son out; he was probably bored of being in the house so much. Harry left Ginny a note assuring her they were okay, she was really tired lately, and was throwing up this morning, she needed to rest.

Harry took James to a muggle park around the corner from their home, where he enjoyed his first tastes of ice cream. Which he slurped happily, with a smile on his face. Harry let his hold the cone, which was a mistake because James shoved it in Harry's face. "Da-da!" James said for the first time as he laughed at his father being covered in ice cream.

"You said da-da!" Harry said as he picked up his son and spun him around. James just laughed which caused Harry to laugh. Harry really did love these moments with his son, in a way, he was getting his own childhood back through James.

After an hour, somehow reporters started to show up with cameras, and Harry decided that it was best to leave. Harry and Ginny did not want James to grow up around all the publicity. So, Harry left the park and went back home with his son. When they arrived there was a scream coming from the bathroom, Harry ran forward with panic.

James was still in his hands but looked frightened. Harry entered the bathroom where he heard the scream come from; he was Ginny sitting on the floor holding something in her hands. "Ginny! Are you okay?" Harry asked frantically.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled with fierceness. Then slowly, she held up a stick, the same stick she held almost a year and a half ago, and it said the same simple word: PREGNANT.

Harry stood there for a second in shock, another child so soon? James was not even one yet. But the past eight months had been the best of Harry's life, regardless of the diapers and the bottles, he loved watching his son grow. "This is wonderful," Harry told her excitedly.

"Wonderful for you! You don't have to go through the mood swings, being as big as a house, being in pain, giving birth!" Ginny said, she obviously did not feel the same way as Harry.

"Actually, sweetheart, I do have to deal with the mood swings. Oh common, another baby you have to admit it is pretty wonderful. You know what James said today? He said da-da," Harry told her as he sat down next to her sitting James on his lap, who looked at his mother curious.

"Ma-ma!" James said for the first time pointing his little finger at Ginny and smiling.

With that Ginny took him into her arms and kissed him. "You know, maybe another baby is a good thing. He needs someone to grow up with," Ginny told Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry laughed. "You and Hermione will be having babies at the same time now," Harry reminded her of Hermione who was five months pregnant with Ron and Hermione's first.

Ginny laughed and nodded, she whipped away her tears. Harry put an arm around her and kissed the top of her fiery head. Together they looked at their son who was still smiling brightly to his parents. "Another baby," Harry said happily.

"Another baby," Ginny replied.


	21. Happiness In The Darkest Of Times

_**Set during war times. Enjoy, review. **_

Ginny heard someone downstairs yelling, Ginny sighed, probably fighting with Aunt Muriel again. It was war and this was the only place her blood traitor family could go so here they were. Ginny kicked off her shoes and lay on the bed in the small room. She held up her Dumbledore's Army coin, she felt pride to just be able to have it.

She turned over the coin and gasped. It said something new, it always said the old date from their last meeting, but this time it said: _The Trio is back, at Hogwarts now. _Ginny jumped up, this certainly meant that they were fighting, it had to. Ginny jumped up and started banging on George and Fred's door. "LOOK!" Ginny said holding the coin up.

As they read their faces lit up as they scrambled to find their own, which said the same thing. "We have to go; Harry is back, this is bloody important!" Fred called.

"We can't just leave," Ginny told her brothers and scoffed.

"Oh, we will let them know, I have a plan," George told Ginny mischievously.

Fred seemed to read his brother's mind. "Common," Fred whispered and they followed him to the top of the staircase where they could hear their mother, father, and Aunt Muriel bickering. "Mum, were going to Hogwarts, see you later!" Fred called to his preoccupied mother.

"Yes, yes dear, see you later," Ginny's mother called back as she went back to bickering, too preoccupied to worry about Fred blabbering something.

George grabbed Ginny's hand and they saw a whirl of everything. Ginny had no idea how Fred knew where to go, because you could not Apporate into Hogwarts. They landed in a pub, it looked familiar, and Ginny finally recognized it as the Hog's Head inn.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "This is a pub! NOT A RAILWAY!" a man with bright blue eyes yelled from the corner.

"Sorry, we just need to get through the portrait, we have some business to take care of," Fred told him as he climbed up into the portrait. Ginny followed her brothers and together they walked through the long tunnel.

They walked for a while, until they clambered back through the other side. Ginny then spotted Harry, and happiness fluttered inside her. After months of not seeing him and wondering if he was dead, she was happy to see him standing before her. He stared at her for a second and Ginny stared back she gave him a smiled, but then he quickly looked away. Harry looked like he had been through hell: his clothes dirty, his hair longer and messier than ever, he had also needed to shave, but still all the same he was there. And after months of missing him, all she wanted to know was if the boy she loved was okay.


	22. Never Asked For Fame

Harry woke up to the sound of a baby wailing; Harry rolled over and saw red fiery hair and the form of his beautiful wife. Harry laughed, quietly got out of bed, and into the nursery. He saw his tiny son lying in his crib. Harry picked him up and breathed in his newborn scent.

James had been home for a month, and Harry had never got less sleep in his life, but when he held his son close it was worth it. Harry never thought that one day he could ever have a child; he never thought he would live long enough to have kids.

Harry kissed the top of his son's messy hair. "Hey James, daddy is here," Harry said. It was not till about ten minutes later when Harry realized that James needed his diaper changed. Harry picked up his son gingerly and walked over to the changing table. Harry cringed at the smell coming from it; he had only done it about five times before. Harry laid his son on the table and went as fast as he could, trying not to breath.

"You know, for someone who brought down a dark wizard, you would think you can handle a diaper," Ginny interrupted from the doorway.

Harry laughed as he picked his son back up. "Well, Gin, you have to admit it's nasty," Harry said wrinkling his nose.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked in and grabbed her son. Harry grabbed her around the waist and hugged them close. Harry sneaked a kiss and Ginny giggled.

"Good morning love," Harry welcomed her warmly and kissed her again.

"Harry, James is right here," Ginny murmured when the kiss deepened.

"He is a month old! I'll go make some breakfast," Harry offered and his wife nodded gratefully.

Harry walked into the kitchen when an owl tapped the window; Harry grabbed a kunt, gave it to the bird and retrieved the copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Harry opened it up to see his face on the cover, along with Ginny, and surprisingly his son's face also. There was a large picture of Harry, James, and Ginny walking through a muggle street off of Diagon Alley.

**We Finally See the Potter's Son: James**

_Taking a stroll just outside of Diagon Alley. Son James looks just like Harry, and even managed to give us a smile. James Sirius Potter reportedly is his full name, named after his late Grandfather (James Potter I) and Harry's own late godfather Sirius Black (who reported after the war by Harry was innocent of the crimes held against him all those years ago, and died at Bellatrix Lestranges hand.) Ginny and Harry seemed to be happy as they walked holding hands. Congratulations to the young couple, and welcome young James. With parents like his, we know he will do great things. _

Harry rolled his eyes and put the paper down. Books, magazines, and countless articles had been written about him, he only hoped they would leave James alone as he grew up.


	23. To Not Be Forgotten

"Do you have to go?" Ginny asked Harry anxiously. He was leaving to help rebuild Hogwarts with Ron.

"I need to help Ginny, I will be back tonight I promise," Harry told her, as he put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Truthfully, Ginny did not want him to go because she did not want Harry to go back to that place. She did not want to have to think about him having to go back to that place where all those things happened.

But Ginny bit back her words and nodded to her boyfriend. "Be careful," Ginny replied.

"Always am," Harry said then kissed her forehead. Just like that he was gone, apporated.

Harry and Ron got to Hogwarts, McGonagall made it so they could apporate in and out of Hogwarts during the reconstruction. Harry took one look around then looked to his best friend, their eyes sad. Thinking of all the things that happened.

"Harry and Ron you are here!" Minerva called her robes flying behind her as she walked.

"Here to help, where should we start?" Ron asked her.

"Well, Neville is starting in the corridors; I suppose we can start there. More people should arrive later," Minerva said quickly.

Harry and Ron got to work immediately, Harry sped off upstairs using spells to put everything back together, but some things needed to be moved manually. Harry picked up a large chunk of what was a staircase, and found something below it. Harry bent down and picked it up it was a letter folded in half.

Remus,

The next Pottercast will air next week on the day after you know when. We will broadcast from you know where. Just wanted to let you know. Hope your son is well. Keep safe, hope to see you next week.

Best Wishes,

Kingsley

Harry felt his hands start to shake as he saw a picture fall out of in between the note. Harry picked it up; it was a picture of Teddy when he was only a few weeks old. Harry felt his whole body tremble, this is where he died, and this is where Remus Lupin was killed. Harry felt hatred boil inside of him towards Dolohov who had killed Lupin. Harry ran, ran as fast as his feet would take him. He ran towards where Kingsley and McGonagall stood standing. "We need to make plaques, where they died, so students know, so they know who gave their lives so they can live and go to Hogwarts, and…" Harry said rambling he still was trembling.

"Harry, slow down," Kingsley said calmingly.

"We need to make sure students know, I mean we can't just fix the school and act like nothing has gone on. People were _killed; _we can't just go on acting like nothing happened. They should be remembered in the spot they lost their life," Harry replied. Harry held out what he found. "I found this, this were Remus Lupin died. Now I will not have him be forgotten, nor needs anyone else. Remus cannot be forgotten. He was a hero…a hero," Harry said blinking back tears.

McGonagall put a hand on his back, comforting him. "Harry, that is a wonderful idea," she replied kindly. Kingsley nodded to Harry, as his eyes wandered over the note, the last note ever written to the brave man named Remus Lupin.


	24. The Study

**This one is one of my favorites of this whole series. Enjoy and review please! Don't own anything that would be J.K. Rowling. **

Harry walked into his new house, the Potter Manor. Harry and Ginny now had a place that the newlyweds could make their own, have a family here, and grow old.

"Harry, go into the study," Ginny whispered to him. "It's from all of us, as a birthday present."

Harry looked at her curiously and slowly walked down the hall to the study. Harry twisted with doorknob and stepped inside the large study. It had two desks but on the wall was a portrait, before him beaming at him was: Albus Dumbledore. Harry stood there in awe then turned back to Ginny, who stood in the doorway smiling at him.

"Ginny…" Harry said he was at a loss for words.

"I talked to Dad and he told me that portraits need to be made before the person dies. So I could not get one of your mum, dad, or Sirius but he said he could make copies of ones already made. Like the ones that can go between Hogwarts and their other paintings elsewhere. So we all chipped in," Ginny told him warmly.

Harry was about to say he did not deserve this but he was at a loss for words. He turned back to those bright blue eyes Harry had grown used to not seeing. "Harry," Albus beamed. "First, let me just say I am honored that I my portrait can hang in the study at your home. Second, I am proud of you," Albus said.

"Proud of me, sir?" Harry asked.

"No need to call me sir, Albus is fine, you are no longer a student and I am no longer your teacher. We are equals. But yes, I am proud of you. You have been able to move on through all your sufferings, and that takes courage. I am so proud that you came back and fought, you won, and now you can live happily. Of course, you have been through, horrible things, I will not deny," Albus said.

Harry smiled at Albus. "I am glad I came back too. I am glad I have this chance," Harry said as he turned to smile at his beautiful wife.

"Harry, I do wish you take a look around, Ginny has placed many other things in this room to appreciate," Albus told Harry.

Harry tore his eyes away from Albus and walked to the next frame which held a newspaper article:

HARRY POTTER DEFEATS VOLDEMORT

New Minister instated: Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Below was a picture of Harry and Kingsley standing in front of a destroyed Hogwarts, two days after the battle, their faces sad. But still this article meant something it meant that Harry could move on then.

Harry shifted to the next frame which was a picture of Ginny and Harry kissing underneath a tree at the Burrow. The next picture was Ron, Hermione, and Harry with arms around the shoulders beaming at the camera, it was old from Harry's first year at Hogwarts. The next frame held a picture of Harry and Teddy, Harry was smiling at Teddy as Teddy beamed at the camera. Another was a picture of Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny last Christmas, Ginny's engagement ring shining as her hand was placed on Harry's chest. There were so many photos, Harry seemed overwhelmed with memories.

There was tons of him with Ron and Hermione. Wedding pictures: Harry and Ginny kissing. A few from his Hogwarts days. Harry was surprised to find one of him with Hagrid in his sixth year, Colin must have taken it because Harry had never seen it before. Even some of his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. There was one of him and Lupin in Harry's third year, and two of Siruis and Harry smiling at each other.

Harry looked to the last frame, which held two coins. The Dumbledore's Army coins, both Ginny's and Harry's were encased, they looked like they were floating, held up by magic. Harry turned expecting more pictures but instead was an empty wall, then looked to Ginny curiously.

"This is the wall I saved; I saved it so we can keep putting up memories. Memories of us, together, with a family, and careers," Ginny replied as she walked in and held his hand.

Harry smiled at her gratefully. "I think that is a brilliant idea Gin," Harry told her as he took his wife into a hug. While Albus Dumbledore's portrait sat looking at Harry, with a single tear running down his face.


	25. James the Birthday Boy

** I hope you guys like this one, it is a bit long but I kind of just let my brain go with it. Enjoy and I do love reviews! **

"James, you ready to have your birthday party? Your one already!" Ginny cooed to her son as she changed his diaper.

"You ready dear?" Harry asked as he strolled into the nursery. Looking from his four month pregnant wife to his son. "You ready for your birthday party buddy?" Harry asked his son.

"Da-da!" James said loudly and reached out for Harry who took him into his arms.

"I think that is a yes, common love, people are here," Harry told Ginny.

Everyone arrived for James' first birthday including all the Weasley's, Hagrid, Minerva, Luna, Teddy, and Neville. Everyone that has been there in James' first year was there.

"Oh, Harry! And James," Neville said then turned to his girlfriend. "And of course you know Hannah Abbott."

"Nice to see you two," Ginny greeted as she gave Neville a big hug.

Hermione and Ron arrived, Hermione looked like she was about to pop. "Hey mate," Harry greeted Ron.

"Ron," James said simply and pointed his finger at his uncle.

"Yes, this is uncle Ron," Harry told his son then turned back to Ron. "How are you?"

"Honestly? Terrified, I don't know what to do we are going to have a baby in less than two weeks. I don't know what to do Harry," Ron said frantically his eyes wide as he looked at his wife who was chatting with Luna.

"Ron, stop worrying, it will come to you. I was worried but then James arrived and it was all natural, you just go with it. Look, a year from now your kid will be a year old, and you will wonder how you did it. I did it and look at James he is perfectly normal," Harry told Ron.

"Normal enough for being raised by Harry Potter," Ron said laughing a bit.

The party went on, and Harry watched his son play with Teddy, a two year old Fred who was George and Angelina's son, Victorie, and Dominique who was Bill and Fleur's girls. James got along with everyone, but he got along with Fred the most, probably because they both had that troublemaker personality.

James got so many gifts, and from Ron and Hermione he got a toy broomstick. James could not keep his eyes off of it the entire evening. Ginny took a picture of Hagrid holding James with just his hands, and James giggling wildly. Minerva even had taken a liking to James by saying 'He is just like Harry and James,' with a smile on her face as she held him.

When it was time for the cake, Ginny's mother made it. It was a big number one decorated with blue icing and small snitches on it. James looked at it excitedly, and Ginny cautiously helped him blow out his candles after they sung Happy Birthday, but them James did the unexpected (which was expected for him) and put his whole face in the cake. They got some good pictures out of it, but Ginny had to conjure up another cake as the other one was all over James and his clothes.

"James! You are supposed to eat it!" said a seven year old Teddy.

"Ted-ted!" James replied and threw a piece that was in his hair straight at Teddy.

Harry laughed at his son's silliness and was rewarded with cake in his face as well. "Alright, James let's get you cleaned up," Harry said through the laughter.

The evening ended with all the kids asleep in their parent's arms while the adults talked. "So have you and Ron picked out names yet?" Angelia asked Hermione excitedly.

"Well, I love the name Rose if it's a girl, which Ron is convinced it is," Hermione said.

"I am telling you this is one thing I think you are going to be wrong on Hermione," Ron replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her large stomach. "What about you Ginny?" Angelina asked Ginny as she cradled Fred.

Harry had an arm around his wife as James lay across his chest. Ginny looked to her small baby bump and then to Harry. "Well, we want the name to mean something. We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl so," Ginny said.

"We thought about Lily for a girl obviously, but if it's a boy we have no idea it's still up for debate," Harry said aloud.

Molly laughed. "A name will come to you eventually," Ginny's mother said kindly.

"You could name him after a person, like you did with James," Luna suggested.

That put Harry to thinking, who has made the biggest impact in his life? One answer: Albus Dumbledore. But why would he want to pin his child with a name like Albus? Harry pushed his thoughts back and joined the new conversation.

The birthday party ended and it was a success. Harry and Ginny put their son to bed and lay down on their bed. "He is one year old, already," Ginny said as she turned to Harry.

"He is, time does fly," Harry told her.

Ginny looked into his green eyes and smiled. "I am going to miss him being little," Ginny told Harry.

"Well, Gin we do have another one on the way," Harry replied.

Ginny smiled warmly and moved her lips closer to Harry's. "True," she whispered just before her lips met his. Kissing Harry was pure bliss, Ginny giggled as the kiss deepened. Ginny pulled Harry's shirt over his head, and Ginny took off her shirt.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered as he put a hand on her baby bump and kissed her again. Together, it was a perfect night, full of blissful love and excitement.


	26. Hormones

"Babaug," James babbled as he reached out for his father's hand.

"Oh! Harry, this is perfect!" Ginny said as she pointed to a crib, nine month pregnant belly was bulging.

Hermione stepped in and talked to Ginny about what was a neutral baby crib because Harry and Ginny did not want to know the sex of the baby.

"Mate, why did we have to come along?" Ron asked as he cradled his daughter, Rose, who was now four months old. They were at a Muggle baby store, where Ginny and Hermione were filling up their cart rapidly, gushing about all the cute muggle things.

"Because, I have been working a lot lately and Ginny wanted to make sure I was 'involved' in the new baby's room," Harry said. Ron gave him a confused look. "Hormones," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Momons," James tried to mimic. Harry laughed and picked up his son, who was now at seventeen months old able to walk.

"Bloody hell, how much does this baby need?" Ron asked Harry as he looked at the cart that was completely full.

"Ginny has been really anxious lately, yesterday she got upset that James' outfit did not match," Harry whispered to Ron while James lye on his father's chest.

"Hormones. Thank god that Hermione is not pregnant anymore, nine months is a very long time," Ron replied. "Isn't that right Rosie?" Ron cooed to his daughter who was wrapped in a blanket, Ron holding her tight. He really was a natural.

"I just want the baby to be here already. Don't we James, you want your baby brother or sister to come?"

"Baba! Baba, baba, baba!" James yelled as he leaned over, grabbed a bottle off a shelf, and banged it on the shelf.

Ginny turned around and gave Harry a blazing look. "Keep him calm Harry!"

"He is just impatient, I can't help it. James, please put it down," said Harry. Harry took it out of his son's hands, and he started crying. "James, please, please, your mother is going to kill me."

"Momones?" James asked confused look in his brown eyes.

"Yes, mommy has hormones," Harry said and heard Ron laugh.


	27. Albus Severus Potter

"Mr. Potter, your wife is here," interrupted Harry's secretary. Harry had just been going over a new plan of action on catching the very last known Death Eater. "It's urgent!"

Everyone turned to Harry. "I am sorry, I have to make sure she is alright. She is pregnant," Harry said as he quickly got up. He tucked his wand behind his ear nervously and almost ran out into the hall where he saw James in Teddy's arms, Teddy looking overwhelmed, and Ginny clutching her stomach. "Ginny! Is the baby coming?" Harry asked frantically.

"Yes, I think so it's been going on all day and I thought it was nothing, but now something feels wrong. I would have sent you an owl or a patronus but I knew you would wait till your meeting is over. So I had to come in person," Ginny said quickly.

"Okay, alright, we need to go immediately. Teddy let me see James," Harry said to his godson who was staying with them this weekend. Teddy nodded and handed over James.

Ron was coming down the hall looking worried. "I knew something was up, the baby must be coming, I knew it," Ron said.

"Yes, yes, now take James and Teddy while I take Ginny," Harry told Ron as he put James into Ron's arms.

Ron nodded frantically. "I will let the family know," he said quickly.

"Ma-ma," James whispered as Ginny gasped in pain. James began to cry and people turned out of their cubicles to look.

"James its okay, mommy is okay," Harry tried to soothe him as he grabbed his wives hand.

"Harry, we have to go. NOW!" Ginny screamed.

Harry nodded and apporated, hoping that Ginny would be okay, you were not exactly supposed to apporate nine months pregnant but they needed to be quick. Luckily, their feet hit the ground at St. Mungo's in one piece. Ginny winced in pain again and a healer helped them immediately.

After five hours of screaming and Ginny yelling it was all Harry's fault, their baby was born, finally. The healer put the small baby into Ginny's arms and she began to cry tears of happiness and relief. "A boy," Harry whispered to her.

Ginny wiped her face, which was covered in sweat then looked at her tiny son. He was a lot smaller than James was when he was born and he only cried for a brief minute just long enough for his parents to tell he was healthy. Harry and Ginny just sat staring at their son; he had been born with Harry's mesmerizing green eyes and that messy jet-black hair. He had Harry's nose but he had lips similar to Ginny's.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter there are people waiting to make sure Mrs. Potter and the baby are alright, they are quite…erm urgent," the healer said.

"That would be mum. Go, tell them we are okay, and get James in here," Ginny told her husband who nodded.

Harry opened the door to see that red hair he knew so well. "Oh, Harry! Is Ginny okay you guys have been in there far too long, is the baby okay?" Molly asked him frantically.

"Da-da!" James yelled as he jumped down from his seat and ran over to his father, Harry picked him up.

"Ginny and the baby are both fine, it was just a very long labor. We have another boy in the family!" Harry said happily.

He was barricaded with hugs and congratulation's. "Harry, what did you name him?" asked Teddy.

"We still don't know, but I have to go back in there. I am sure Ginny will want you to meet him soon, I will let you know," Harry said as he turned to get back to his wife and son. "You ready to meet your brother?" Harry asked James.

"Bro-der," James said excitedly and clapped his hands.

Harry laughed and opened the door. "Harry, I know, we can name him Albus!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harry had no idea if she knew that he wanted to name him (if he was a boy) Albus or if she came up with it but Harry never told her about this desire. "I was thinking about that. But I mean Albus? It's not a normal name," Harry replied as he sat next to her and James crawled over to her mother.

"We can call him Al for short; I mean we want a name that means something. Albus Dumbledore was the biggest impact in your life Harry, on everyone's life," Ginny said. Harry never really fully realized till that moment he how much he owed his wife, she was truly amazing.

"Okay, Albus Al for short. Now middle name," Harry said as he looked at Albus.

"We could name him after Remus," Ginny suggested.

Harry loved the idea but the name Albus Remus Potter just did not sound right. "How about Severus? Albus Severus, Severus Snape was unbelievably brave, it's a strong name," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. "Albus Severus Potter," Ginny replied.

"James, meet your baby brother, Albus," Harry told his James.

"Al-Al!" James said as he placed a hand on his brother's tiny hand.

Harry never in a million years thought he would be standing next to his wife and two children. One whose name was Albus Severus, but after everything he had gone through he had not met two people who deserved the honor more.


	28. A Smile From Above

Albus was finally home, Harry cradled the little sleeping body in his arms. Ginny carried an excited James. "Al! AL! AL!" James yelled and amazingly Albus was still asleep.

Albus was clearly a calm baby, he rarely cried and when he did they knew something was really wrong. Albus was shy too, when anyone else but Harry or Ginny held him he would squirm in their grasp.

"Shh, James let's let your brother sleep," Ginny told her older son.

"Al, Al, Al," James whispered.

Harry laughed as he carried the baby right into the study, Ginny did not question what he was doing she of course knew her husband well enough to know exactly what he was doing. Ginny just smiled and followed Harry.

Harry carried Albus into the study and up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "We would like you to meet someone," Harry told Albus who looked at the family in delight.

"This is Albus, Albus Severus Potter, our newest addition," Harry told the portrait. Dumbledore beamed, and then a tear fell down his face as he looked at the sleeping baby.

"Harry I am honored, truly. Also, I am sure that Severus would have greatly…appreciated the fact that after everything he risked for you all for Lily, he would have been honored," Dumbledore said voice cracking.

"He was named after the two bravest men I ever knew," Harry said.

"I beg to differ with you standing before me," Albus Dumbledore said. "Welcome to the world Albus Severus," he added.

"Dumba-dore!" James said with a laugh. Ginny could not help herself and let out a laugh as well, her son always had the most inappropriate timing.

"Hello James, so like your grandfather," Dumbledore spoke as he looked at James.

"So we have been told, and he is not even two," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Harry, you have truly made yourself a happy family here, and after all you have gone through, all you have suffered, I cannot think of another soul that deserves it more," Dumbledore said. Even though it was just a portrait, Harry felt as if he had made Albus Dumbledore proud, somewhere way above Harry was sure he was looking down and smiling.


	29. Through All The Chaos

Harry just Apporated home he was exhausted, his day at work was one of the longest ones he has had in a while. Harry shrugged off his traveling cloak and was surprised it was so quiet.

"Harry?" asked Ginny her voice echoing.

"Yes dear!" Harry called back, he wondered upstairs into Albus' room, where he saw his newborn son asleep under the ceiling Ginny had charmed to look like the night sky, just like at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at his son who was sleeping so peacefully.

"Da-da!" James greeted Harry as he crawled into the room. Harry picked him up quickly and kissed his head.

"James, daddy missed you," Harry replied. "Now, why are you not in bed?"

"No!" James said frantically looking at Harry with his brown eyes, pleading, not to go to bed. He had that face that made your heart melt, and would make you give him anything he wanted.

"There he is, I turn around for one second. James it's night night time," Ginny told her child. James lye his head on his father's chest.

"Ma-ma," James said in a whiney voice.

"I will put him to bed," Harry offered quickly. "No problem. How about I fix dinner or something? Did you eat? I feel bad I have been at work," Harry said quickly. She had been home all day with the kids and starting to write her new Quidditch column.

"Just put him to bed, please," Ginny replied looking irritated. Harry nodded and walked into James' room. Harry settled his son in a rocking chair holding him close.

James did not protest, instead he held his father close. Harry rocked at a slow pace taking in the moment with his son. James yawned, "dada," he added.

"Da-da is here son," Harry replied. "Now, have you been giving your mum trouble? Oh James, so like your grandfather and uncle. You need to stop these little stunts," Harry whispered to him.

James nodded with a mischievous smile then pointed at the wall. Harry saw that the entire bottom half was covered in scribbles. "James Sirius, how in the world? After I convinced your mother that crayons were a good thing for a child to have," Harry was lightly with a laugh.

"Soowe," James whispered his eyes closing.

"It's alright son. But between you and me, try not to upset mommy anymore," Harry whispered.

"Lobe," James mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too James, along with all your little stunts," Harry replied as he hugged his son closer until he was finally asleep. Harry put his son in his crib then walked out into the hallway to find Ginny on the floor her head in her hands.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked. Then he noticed she was crying, he did not want to wake up the boys, it had taken them so long to fall asleep so Harry picked her up. Harry carried her down the stairs and into their bedroom; he placed her on their bed and kiss her head. "Love what is wrong?"

She did not reply at first. "I…I am just so tired. All the time. James is always getting into everything, and poor Albus is always hungry or needs a diaper change. Then of course I have the column due at the end of the week. I just can't do it all, I mean I love them, but Harry some days I just feel like falling apart," Ginny sobbed. "Then you, you don't come home until five most nights. They miss you, I miss you. I feel like we haven't had time for just us in ages!" Ginny sobbed into his shirt, completely soaking it.

"Ginny, I know. Shhh…sweetheart, you need to tell me these things. I can take a day off, I can get up earlier so I get home earlier, I will do anything. I know you are exhausted, I am sorry, I really am. I will get up with Al tonight, okay? Shh…it's okay. And as for us I promise we will make time, in fact how about we go somewhere?" Harry asked as he held his wife.

"Like a vacation? Just me and you?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I am sure your mum would not mind taking the boys for two or three days," Harry replied. "She has been dying to babysit Albus."

Ginny's sobs stopped, for now. "I really am lucky to have you. Sorry I freaked out on you," Ginny said.

"You are stressed, I can understand that. You have the boys and work. How about tomorrow I take off and I help out a bit?" Harry asked her.

Ginny looked into his eyes, her brown eyes melting him. "Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really, anything," Harry replied. Ginny reached up to kiss her husband, just thankful through all the chaos he was there. Harry would always be there for her, thick and thin, through good and bad, always.


	30. These Walls That Tumble

The fragile walls that had been held up weakly just came crumbling down around her. She heard a scream come from Hermione that was more terrifying than imaginable. She heard her brother whimpering. "My…my best mate. HARRY, HARRY!" Ron yelled furiously his voice growing louder.

Harry James Potter lye before her dead, at Voledemort feet. It had to be a bad dream but it wasn't. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed furiously. There was no movement; he was gone, just like that.

It was at that moment when Ginny felt a feeling penetrate her entire body. Ginny then realized how much she really did love Harry. Not a 'just a boyfriend' kind of love, this was a more 'how am I going to make it with you gone?' kind of love. Ginny felt her knees falling weak, no, no, no. She loved him, she really loved him all along, and this is what it took for her to see it. She screamed his name again and again, but then Voledemort stepped in.

Ginny cringed at the sound of his evil voice, the voice that said the words to kill the boy she loved. Anger pumped through her as she looked at all the Death Eaters. She would kill as many of them as she could, not matter what, even if she died. They needed to die, they _deserved_ to die.

When she thought nothing more could go wrong, she saw Neville step forward. No, no, no not another friend. Ginny closed her eyes, thinking anything else. Like when she was really little and her mother told her to close her eyes, pretend like it was nothing more than a bad dream. Ginny thought of Harry in her fifth year, kissing him, her family together, Dumbledore's Army, laughing with Hermione, hugging her parents, anything but that moment. She felt tears streaming down her face, and she did not open her eyes till Ron pulled her by the arm.

Furiously, she searched for one of them to kill. Ginny found herself battling Bellatrix, with Luna and Hermione by her side. Ginny was giving everything she had out of anger, and rage. When a killing curse missed her by no more than an inch, Ginny heard the rage in her mother's voice come alive.

Ginny was forced to the side, as she stood there in her collapsed world, watching which surly would be her mother's death. She wanted to help, her heart was aching. Until she saw the curse hit Bellatrix square in the chest. Her mother was still alive.

In rage, Ginny saw Voledemort yell , as his strongest Death Eater was just killed. Ginny felt her body tremble as she saw him walk forward towards her mother. Then she heard Harry's voice. "PROTEGO!" Harry yelled.

He took off the cloak, and just like that he was alive and whole. Standing in front of her. The walls of the world seemed to somehow pick up a bit. He was there alive, her heart pounded with a million feelings. But most of all, love.


	31. Can't Imagine Life Without Him

_**Well, I miss Fred, so here you go. (: **_

Ginny sat at the kitchen counter, and scanned the _Daily Prophet. _The first thing she saw was a large picture of Harry, in a wanted sign. Undesirable Number One written across the bottom, Ginny became enraged. She threw the paper down and ran outside into Aunt Muriel's garden shed. There Ginny just screamed in frustration with the world, what had we done to deserve this she thought.

With Harry, Ron, and Hermione gone, things just seemed missing. She missed her older nosey brother. She missed the way Hermione knew the answer to everything. But most of all she missed Harry, that green-eye boy she will just never get over. Plus, there was a major possibility that she would never see them again. Her whole family was in danger; all she ever knew was at risk. Her family was stuck with Muriel forever, because they would be in danger at the ministry, they were a bunch of 'blood traitor's after all.

For all this, Ginny just screamed. She threw and old clay pot that hit the wall and cracked. Ginny went for a second pot until she heard, "easy there."

Ginny turned around to see Fred standing there. He whispered a spell to fix the flower pot then turned to Ginny. Fred gave her a look; she was used to that look. "Spill it sis," Fred said.

Ginny sat there stubbornly and folded her arms. "What is wrong Ginevra?" Fred asked with an impression of mum.

"Everything, everything is wrong. The world is just a shitty place, Fred. I know you can't see that through all your jokes, but we are in _danger _and our brother, oh yeah remember him? Yeah he is off with Hermione and that green-eyed noble prat probably getting themselves killed. So, please, tell me what isn't going wrong," Ginny said in rage, not even bearing to say Harry's name.

"Oh yeah, I remember that red head, what was his name again…Rupert…Rick…oh Ron I remember!" Fred said jokingly. Ginny threw his a foul look. "Of course I am worried about them Gin. But let's talk about the real problem."

"The real problem? It's one gigantic one!" Ginny replied quickly.

"I saw you read the _Daily Prophet_, which happened to have the face of the 'green-eyed prat' you speak of," Fred replied. Ginny did not respond, but deep down she knew he was right. "I know you miss him Ginny, but Harry has to do this, he is the Chosen One after all."

"He just left. Left me here without any sense of security, and he could be anywhere. Even dead. He dumped me then left. I am all worried about him, but he probably does not even think about me. He has the entire wizarding world after him. I am just angry that they want _him._ I mean why Harry?" Ginny asked angrily.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh young love. Look sis, Harry is anything but heartless. As much as it kills me to say this, I am sure he worries about you too. Harry is noble, he did not want to put you in danger by continuing to date you," Fred replied.

"I know. I know he did, that does not erase the fact that I sit here all day and worry," Ginny said finally breaking down in tears. "I worry about us, and them finding us. I worry about not being able to bicker with Ron anymore. I worry about not being able to get advice from Hermione. And Harry…" Ginny trailed off. She could not think of one thing in particular she would miss; she would miss everything about him. This thought made Ginny sob harder.

"Ginny, I can't promise they will be okay. I hope they will be, I miss them too. But I can promise you one thing," Fred said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"That I will always be here to make you smile," Fred said simply. Ginny thought of how sincere Fred could be when he wanted to. He really was an amazing brother, and the thought of him always being there making her laugh comforted her. So, Ginny cracked a small smile, for Fred. She never thought it was him she should be worried about losing, because that pain would come in time, and unexpectedly.


	32. A Mother's Day Mess

"James, do you know what today is?" Harry asked his eighteen month old son as he pulled him from the crib.

He looked around as if he was searching for an answer. "Mama?" James replied excitedly. His jet-black hair sticking up and his big brown eyes open wide.

"Yes! Its mama's day," Harry told him surprised that he remembered. "And you are going to help me cook mama breakfast." James gave him a face then nodded.

Harry put James on the floor then walked into Albus' room. Four month old Albus was calm in his crib watching his Quidditch mobile spin. Albus was so calm and quite, Harry knew he must have been hungry but he did not even cry. Harry picked up his youngest son and kissed his head, thankful for how quiet he was. "Al!" James yelled from the doorway.

"Shh! We have to let mommy sleep," Harry told his son.

James giggled and then started running around. Somehow, he always had energy. Whether it be energy to pull his brother's hair or throw things, he had the energy. And when you put Teddy and James together it was ten times worse. Although, he did have his good moments, he was just energetic.

Harry shifted Albus and then threw James over his shoulder, his Auror training paying off. James laughed excitedly as Harry went downstairs. "Daddy!" James said.

Harry set down his son on the counter (which Ginny would never approve of) then put Albus in his bouncer. "Okay, what are we going to make?" Harry asked James.

"Waffes," James said with his cute lisp.

"Waffles it is," Harry took out his wand and started to get things started.

Ten minutes later, Harry turned around to see that James had jumped off the counter and covered his brother in flour, and still Albus was not crying. "James Sirius Potter!" Harry yelled at a whisper so he did not to wake up Ginny.

James was simply rolling on the floor with laughter. Harry quickly picked up poor Albus and wiped his face off so the flour did not go into his eyes. Albus was looking at Harry with a confused expression as Harry took off Al's pajamas, which were completely white. "Accio Al's jeans, Accio Al's t-shirt," Harry said then heard drawers closing and sure enough baby clothes came zooming to him.

Harry quickly changed Albus, and then spotted a smile on his face. "I am glad you got a smile out of this," Harry murmured to Albus. Harry then turned to his James, and gave him a stern look.

"Sowe," James said. He gave Harry the big 'please forgive me' eyes.

"Just stay there until breakfast is ready," Harry told him. James nodded and sat down.

When breakfast was finally ready, Harry, James, and small Albus in Harry's arms went into Harry and Ginny's room. "Happy Mother's Day!" Harry said.

"MAMA!" James screamed and jumped on the bed.

Ginny smiled warmly at Harry. "Thank you my boys," Ginny told them. Harry smiled, and his frustration with his son disappeared.

"I love you mama," James told her. In the end James, was a trouble maker but he was also was kind.

"I love you too," replied Ginny warmly and she hugged James closer. "One question, why does Al's hair have flour in it?"

Harry looked at Al's hair and it indeed still had spots of white. Harry became flustered. "Well…"

"Do I want to know?" Ginny asked.

"No, love you really don't," Harry replied with a smile.


	33. Acceptance

Harry opened his eyes, immediately feeling the physical pain, but then as the thoughts all came flooding back the emotional pain took over. The pain of all the deaths: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin. Names kept running through his mind. Harry felt tears run down his face, after all this time, finally.

Harry stood up and got his surroundings, Gryffindor dormitory. Harry wiped his face, and turned to the door and walked down the steps he had once taken every day. Harrys mind kept racing with flashbacks, he destroyed Voledemort but at a high cost. The cost of people's lives, people that had family, friends, and people that loved them, and now they were gone. Just like that.

Harry walked into the common room to find everyone waiting there: Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, George, sobbing Hagrid, McGonagall, and Ginny who was curled up next the fireplace hugging her knees.

They all looked to him expectantly; Harry looked into all of their faces, the faces he grew to love. "It's over," Harry said. "I am so sorry, about everything."

"Harry, you do know that none of this is your fault surely?" McGonagall was first to speak.

Harry did not reply. He did not feel like looking into Ron's tear stained face or George's depressed look. He did not want to be here. It was over, but then again, there was so much more left to overcome.

"Harry, don't you dare say that any of this is your fault. You ended him, you, if anything _saved _lives," Ginny said fiercely.

Harry nodded, not in an agreeing way, but just as an understanding of what she had said. Harry slowly lowered himself into what used to be his favorite chair when he went to Hogwarts, they saved it for him.

Together they sat there in silence, listening to Hagrid's sobbing. "Harry…I…thought you were dead," Hermione said her voice trembling. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny who was crying.

"I had to. But I survived. I was the horcrux he never meant to make," Harry said calmly as everyone gasped. Harry had long since accepted what had happened to him, since he left Dumbledore at King's Cross. Now it was time to accept the fact that it was time to move on, and maybe someday be happy.


	34. Waiting For Normality

Harry was there, right in front of her, alive. People started to clear out of the common room after making sure their hero was alive. All until it was just Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who sat there. It was silent but we were all thinking the same thing: will things ever be normal again?

Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, are…are you hurt?" she said her voice quiet.

"I am fine Hermione, I will be okay. Probably just another scar, I dealt with one, I can live with two," Harry replied slowly his voice low as he touched his chest. Ginny could tell he was in pain.

It was quiet once again, just the fire crackling when Ginny noticed a tear running down Harry's cheek. Ron and Hermione did not move, their hands locked around each other's waists as if they were afraid to leave each other alone. The war did leave scars, that much was clear.

So even surprising herself, Ginny got up and sat next to Harry. She comforted him like she did after Dumbledore's death. Harry looked at her with those wonderful eyes she missed for too long, and they stared at each other, soaking up one another.

"Ron let's go check on your mum shall we?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Hunh?" Ron asked confused. Hermione did not answer and pulled him up. They walked out of the common room, giving Harry and Ginny much needed time alone.

"Oh…Harry," Ginny said quietly still not breaking her gaze into his eyes.

"I am sorry Ginny. I am sorry about Fred, I am sorry about leaving. I thought about you every single day I was gone," Harry said.

There were a lot of things that could be said, but the fact he said that reminded her why she liked him so much. He was so unselfish. "Just promise me one thing, please?" Ginny asked him ignoring everything else he said.

"Anything," Harry whispered then took her hand.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. Harry, I thought you were _gone forever_," Ginny said.

"It was something I had to do Gin, but I promise," Harry replied slowly.

Ginny was content with his answer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I thought about you every single day too," Ginny mumbled.

"We can get through this right; I mean things will be normal someday?" Harry asked her.

Ginny thought carefully and then lifted her head. "Someday," Ginny replied simply.

Harry leaned down to meet her lips. His lips felt like home, like she was okay, that they could get through this. That _someday_ things would be normal again, and with any luck maybe even happy.

The kiss broke. "I love you Harry," Ginny said at last. One thing all this taught her was how much she really did love Harry.

"I love you too Ginny," Harry said without hesitation.


	35. A Moment Captured

**Something different, let me know what you think. Set after the summer after the second war. **

Molly Weasley stood in front of her kitchen window with a cup of tea, looking at something she could never be happier to see. Outside she saw Harry and Ginny sitting underneath an old apple tree. Ginny was laughing with her head in his lap looking up at him. Harry was smiling and had a hand through her hair. Ginny pulled him down and kissed him briefly, then laughed again.

"They really are in love," Arthur said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"They are, I am glad to see them happy. After all this time," Molly replied not taking her eyes off her daughter and her basically-son.

"Turns out all they needed were each other," Arthur said dreamily.

"I always hoped it would be them one day. They seem so right for each other," Molly told her husband.

"Oh I knew it the moment I saw Ginny's face when he left after the wedding, and all those months she could not get her mind off him," Arthur said. The thing about Arthur was he was clumsy and a bit foolish, but he had a good way of reading people.

"How soon do you think till he proposes?" Molly asked anxiously.

Arthur laughed nervously. "I don't' know, but from the looks of it they look as happy as I have seen them in months…years actually."

Molly nodded and pecked him on the cheek. "Have a good day at work," she told him.

"Thanks Mollywobbles," he said with a shy wink before Disapporating.

Molly turned back towards the window and took a sip of tea. Ginny still had a large smile on her face, as well as Harry. Harry had one arm around her and he had his lips in hidden in her hair, kissing her head. Molly thought for a split second of going out there and stopping them before they went too far but she decided against that. They were happy, even for just a moment Ginny and Harry were happy. Her daughter no longer had a broken heart and Harry was finally safe. And to see that, Molly smiled, put down her tea, and grabbed a camera. Someday they would thank her for capturing this tender moment.


	36. Meet Athena

_**Before any kids came along, they are newlyweds. Review please, thanks for reading!**_

"Oh, Harry, we must get her. Look!" Ginny said as she pointed the owl. Ginny had pulled Harry into the Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. She was softly petting a grey owl with amber eyes that hooted joyfully.

Harry smiled; the owl reminded him of Hedwig. Harry touched her soft feathers, and Ginny laughed as the owl hooted. The shop owner who was a tall gray haired old lady came out from the back. "Mr. Potter oh and Mrs. Potter!" she called, even though they had never met her before in their life.

"Hello," Harry replied politely.

"Are you interested in this owl? She is such a sweet bird," the old lady said.

"We will take her!" Ginny said enthusiastically. Harry never exactly agreed but they did need an owl, plus he decided not to fight Ginny on this one.

A half hour later, Ginny and Harry walked arm and arm out of the shop with their new owl. Reporters started to crowed them, but Harry just pushed through them. Gripping the owl cage in one hand and Ginny's hand in the other.

"Mrs. Potter! Do you plan on continuing to paly Quidditch next season?" one reporter asked.

"Mr. Potter! We heard you were responsible for capturing the last and final Death Eater, how does it feel?" another asked.

"Harry, let's just Disapporate," Ginny whispered through all the chaos. Harry nodded and held her hand tighter, concentrating on where he wanted to go, home.

Harry's feet hit the ground and he heard their new owl squawk. Harry set the cage on the counter and turned to Ginny. "They need to learn to stop stalking us," Ginny said irritably.

"It's only because you are so famous love," Harry joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at their new pet. "We should name her Athena," Ginny said.

Harry laughed Ginny was always so inventive and creative. "Whatever you wish," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I think I like this new married thing," Ginny whispered, completely forgetting the owl.

"You do?" asked Harry as he snaked his arms around her. Ginny nodded, and before she knew it she was thrown over his shoulder. Ginny giggled as Harry ran into the direction of their bedroom.

Harry chuckled, sat her on the bed, and began kissing her passionately. "Mr. Potter," Ginny scolded jokingly. Ginny reached for his belt, they could not have each other soon enough. After all, they were newlyweds.


	37. Sleeping Comfort

Ginny could not sleep, she tossed and turned but she just could not. She has not been able to sleep in days. Maybe it was the fact that she was eight and a half months pregnant and her husband was not there. Harry was on a mission, and was still not home yet.

Ginny got up, ignored her swollen ankles then waddled her way out of the room. Ginny wandered into her sons room, James was sleeping peacefully in his crib, James was now a toddler and it was difficult for her to get three minutes to herself. Now though when she had all night, due to no sleep, she wanted her sons company more than anything.

Ginny picked up her son carefully, technically she was not supposed to be lifting him, but she had no choice when Harry was gone. James still stayed asleep; he was such a heavy sleeper, just like Harry. Ginny took a seat a large rocking chair in the corner facing the window; she stroked his messy black hair, just like Harry's. James gave her comfort, he was a piece of Harry, and when she really missed her husband she simply looked at James.

Ginny felt the baby kick her tummy, she smiled. The baby never kicked usually, this baby was very calm. Ginny never even experienced nausea with this baby, which was very unlike when she was pregnant with James. "I know you miss daddy too," Ginny said allowed.

James opened his eyes; she must have woken him up. "Sorry James," Ginny whispered and kissed his head.

"Daddy!" James screamed as he looked over her shoulder.

"No, honey daddy is working," Ginny told him.

"Daddy!" James said again.

Ginny sighed and followed her sons gaze, and standing in the doorway was Harry. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" James cheered as he squirmed in his mother's arms.

Harry stride over and picked up James. "I missed you, buddy," Harry told as he kissed his head. James clung to his father happily, like a kid on Christmas day.

Ginny smiled and stood up with much effort, then hugged her husband. "Hello loves," Harry greeted her and put his free hand on her tummy.

"We missed you," Ginny told him her eyes watery.

"I missed you three too, so much," Harry told her and kissed her. Ginny missed that so much, she kissed back eagerly. Harry pulled apart and kissed her forehead. "You should be asleep. You are eight and half months pregnant, you need rest."

"I could not sleep," Ginny replied honestly.

Harry nodded and took her hand. James in his arms had his head on Harry's shoulder, not letting go. Together they lay down in the master bedroom, James still clung to his father and Ginny clung to Harry's other side. Harry had one hand around James and the other around Ginny. Ginny had her arms around her husband and closed her eyes. She slept at last, in the comfort and security of Harry's arms.


	38. Filling the Shoes of Ginny

Teddy and James ran through the house yelling, eighteen month old James was only wearing a diaper and seven year old Teddy was in his boxers. "Jaaammmeesss! You can't get me!" Teddy taunted James. Rose wailed in the playpen as she watched what was going on.

James picked up the bowl of applesauce from the counter and flung it at Teddy. It got caught in Teddy's hair (which was blue today.) "James! I am telling!" Teddy yelled.

Harry came running down the stairs, with two month old Albus in his arms. Harry and Ron were both giving their wives a day off, and it was turning out to be a disaster. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at Teddy, whose hair was covered in goopy applesauce, James standing by him looking guilty, and Rose going crazy. "What is going on?" Harry demanded.

"James spilt applesauce on me!" Teddy yelled.

Ron walked into the room, holding a fresh bottle. "What is going on, I left for one minute!" Ron asked.

"Get your daughter Ron!" Harry told him. Harry was gaining a headache due to the constant wailing.

Ron ran over to his daughter and held her in his arms. As soon as she began sucking on the bottle her cries stopped.

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at Albus, who through all the chaos was silently looking around. Harry was beyond grateful that Albus was so calm. "Teddy, go get that out of your hair, and put some clothes on," Harry told Teddy. Teddy nodded and gave Harry a half apologetic smile.

Harry sighed and turned to James, such a troublemaker. "James, do you ever stop getting in trouble?" Harry asked James, Harry then heard a snort from Ron.

"Tuble?" James asked his brown eyes big.

"Yes, trouble. I think it's naptime," Harry said as he checked his grandfather's watch, thankful to see that the time was 2:00, finally naptime.

"Noooooo, no nap!" James pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Ron, can you keep an eye on Albus?" Harry asked Ron hopeful. Ron made a face then nodded.

"Thanks mate," Harry replied and placed Albus on the couch next to Ron. Then Harry crossed the room and scooped up James who was kicking and screaming.

"Daddy! No!" James said.

"You need a nap, _now_," Harry told him; he tried to position his face to look stern.

Harry took the up the stairs and into James' bedroom. The room was a mess, toy wands lay on the floor, his toy broomstick by the crib, and toys everywhere. The only thing that seemed in place was the enchanted night sky. "Oh, James Sirius," Harry whispered.

Harry took a seat in the rocking chair. "Accio pacifier!" Harry called with his wand out. The pacifier came zooming and Harry stuck it into his son's mouth, in hope it would calm him.

"Daddy, sparks," James whispered as he cuddled closer to his father.

Harry chuckled and pulled out his wand, sending purple sparks out of the end, this made James laugh. His laugh was contagious, just like Ginny's, so in result Harry laughed too.

After a few minutes of 'Sparks' James was yawning and closing his eyes. Harry began humming, because it always helped James fall asleep. Sometimes, when no one was around he would sing although he would never admit it.

James was finally asleep Harry put him in his crib, thankful. He could get a whole two hours of peace. Harry walked downstairs to find Teddy on the couch across from Ron playing wizarding chess. Rose and Albus were both in bundles next to each other on the couch, asleep.

"The troublemaker asleep?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded then sunk into the couch next to Rose, who yawned and opened her blue eyes, just like Ron's. Rose had red think hair, and mostly looked like Hermione. Harry laughed as she dozed off to sleep again. Harry closed his eyes too. "I don't know how Ginny does this every day," Harry told Ron.

"Seriously, me too. I am exhausted," Ron mumbled.

At that moment, Rose made a weird gurgling noise and threw up all over. Ron moaned and Harry rolled his eyes, thankful it was not his kid.

"Does it ever end?" Ron asked as he took a break from chess and picked up his daughter.

Harry laughed and thanked heaven he had Ginny. Today made him realize how much she does. Harry just sat there and wished that Ginny would be there when James woke up.


	39. The Protection of a Father's Arms

_**This one is short and sweet. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews I love them!**_

Harry woke up out of a deep sleep to feel a poke at his side. At first he ignored it, but then it continued. Harry opened his eyes and found himself face to face with James. Who had just recently got a big boy bed and has been found up at night. "James!" Harry whispered to him, careful not to wake Ginny.

"Monster," James said his lip quivering.

"A monster? Where?" Harry asked still half asleep.

"In the closet, it make noise," James told him. "Come daddy…please," James added giving Harry the 'Ginny look' that he knew would always work on him.

"Okay son," Harry said as he got up, rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses, and grabbed his wand.

James reached up for Harry, and Harry picked him up. Harry kissed his head, trying to comfort him. James hated the dark, it was the only time you saw him scared. Harry thought back to his dark room under the stairs at the Dursley's, how he used to be scared. "It's okay James," Harry whispered and whisked him away to James' bedroom.

They entered his room which was dark other than the enchanted ceiling to look like the sky. The stars were shining lightly, setting a glow on the room. Harry set James in his bed, then went to go check his closet. He opened the door and turned on the light, nothing but clothes lining the walls. "There are no monsters in there buddy," Harry

"No?" James asked clearly terrified.

"None," Harry promised.

"Sweep in here?" James asked him.

Harry sighed and thought of how he had to get up early for work and how sleeping in a toddler's bed would not exactly be comfortable. But Harry looked at his sons scared face then nodded. Harry crept in the small bed and James hugged his father close. "I love you daddy," James said.

"I love you too," Harry replied. His back already started to hurt, but he stayed put. James needed him. Harry thought of all the nights he needed his dad when he was scared, and he was never there. Well, he could be there for James and Albus, always.

James closed his eyes and Harry lay there listening to his breathing and stroked his hair. "I won't let the monsters get you, ever," Harry told his sleeping form.


	40. Finding Herself

_**This one is to the girls who have ever have had a crush and never felt good enough in this one-shot. Let nothing bring you down. Set in Ginny's 4**__**th**__** year (Harry's 5**__**th**__**) at Hogwarts. I love writing this because it really shows that Ginny is just discovering who she is and where she belongs, plus Luna is in it. **_

"Hey, Ginny wait up!" Hermione called from behind her in the corridor.

"Hey, Hermione any news on the next DA meeting?" Ginny asked at a whisper, in case anyone overheard.

"No, I don't know yet I will talk to Harry later," Hermione replied rather fast.

"Oh, well I can't wait. I learn so much," Ginny said.

"Oh, I know. Enough about that, what is going on with you and Michael Corner lately?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed, Michael was okay, but that was it he was kind and sweet but nothing more. Nothing that made her heart flutter or forget what she was going to say. Instead of telling Hermione this she said, "alright."

Hermione nodded. "Well with Cho and Harry together now its almost like…" Hermione said but Ginny cut her off.

"_What_? Harry and Cho Chang?" Ginny asked again for clarification

"You didn't know, oh Ginny! I am so sorry I thought you knew. Plus, I thought you were over Harry," Hermione said.

"I am, I am," Ginny lied. Truthfully, her heart fluttered around him if anything the crush has grown larger in the years she has known him. He is her own personal prince charming, but she kept it inside.

"Well, er, I will see you later. I really must get to the library Ronald is supposed to meet me there," Hermione said as she turned off toward the library, waving a hand behind her.

Emotions bubbled over Ginny like a volcano. She was hurt, she felt like she was not good enough, she felt mad, she felt like screaming. Sure, she had a boyfriend, but secretly part of it was to make Harry jealous. When was he ever going to see Ginny for the bright, though, brilliant girl she is instead of Ron's brother?

Ginny ran to the nearest dark classroom and sat against a wall. Ginny let the tears flow, because she did not know what else to do. Ginny had always not let things get in the way, she was passionate and tough, but when it came to Harry things were different. She turned into a girl that was easily pushed down by love or a crush, whatever it was. It made her feel vulnerable, like any little thing will turn her life completely upside down.

Ginny continued to sob until she heard footsteps; she looked up to find Luna looking down at her. "In a dark, empty classroom, crying," Luna said mystically. Then Luna strode over and took a seat a few feet from Ginny.

"I am fine," Ginny told her sternly, it came out harsher than met. She barely knew Luna well; sure they knew each other, but Ginny would never consider them friends.

"Clearly not," Luna put simply.

Luna continued to stare her down and Ginny new she could trust her, just by the warmness of her eyes. "Harry is dating Cho Chang," Ginny said even though she had no idea why she would tell this to Looney Lovegood.

"Oh, do you fancy Harry?" Luna asked.

Ginny nodded. "That's actually an understatement," Ginny said her tears starting to stop.

"Well, you are young. Only an eighth through the life of the common nargle. If it's meant to be he will find his way to you surly," Luna said mystically.

"Thanks Luna," Ginny replied her eyes still puffy. Luna nodded, stood by the door for a second, and glanced at Ginny. Ginny knew at this moment they really were friends, someone she could trust.

"I did not say how he will find his way to you, let's leave that to the only ones that can," Luna said then left.

Ginny had no idea what this meant, but she knew that Luna believed in some crazy things. Maybe she was right, maybe only time could tell. If he liked her he would have to discover that on his own. Ginny was not weak and not even Harry James Potter, the one with those green eyes, the one with that messy hair, her savior, would get in the way of her being herself which was a brilliant, strong, and passionate young woman. Who was just trying to figure out who she is in this world, and finding her place.


	41. All That Matters

_**I want to express how famous Harry and his family really are, so here you go. **_

Harry did not know what he was thinking when he came up with the idea, but here he was, in Diagon Alley with both his sons and Teddy walking next to him. Reporters flooded the street as they exited the broom shop; Harry just got his godson his very first broom.

"Daddy," James said to Harry as he pointed to a younger man that was taking a photograph of them.

Harry did not respond, what was he supposed to do keep his kids locked up? But Harry wanted to protect them from the limelight as much as he could, so he sheltered Albus' face and James tucked his face into Harry's neck. Teddy followed them and held onto one of Harry's fingers.

Only three more shops then they were gone. Harry just need to pick up a few household potions, owl treats, and new quills for Ginny. Harry took a deep breath and pushed through the crowd.

"_MR. POTTER!" _one man shouted.

"We finally meet Albus!" said one older reporter.

"Mr. Potter! No wife out with you today I see?" another said.

"Mr. Potter! How do you enjoy family life?" another asked.

Harry sighed. Forget the list he thought. Albus was screaming, and he _never _screamed. James was becoming wrestles and Teddy was pretty used to it but was becoming anxious, so Harry just grabbed Teddy's hand tighter and Apporated home.

The next morning, Harry woke up and walked to the kitchen and saw Ginny feeding Albus, Teddy eating cereal, and James on the floor playing with trains. "Morning love," Harry greeted her.

"Morning, I would check the post if I were you. And Hermione dropped off a magazine that she found funny this morning and dropped it by," Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry yawned and looked at the newspaper and magazine on the counter. The magazine had a headline of: The-Man-Who-Became-Mr. Mom. Harry immediately laughed as he looked at the picture from the previous day in Diagon Alley. Harry was walking with Teddy grinning at him, Albus crying, and James tucked into his neck. Over his shoulder was a small diaper bag for Albus.

"I found it rather attractive," Ginny said as she whispered in his ear. "I mean a family man? What more could I want?" Ginny asked with a giggled.

Harry laughed and kissed her square on the lips, taking in his wife, although she had her hair in a bun and was wearing pajamas she looked as beautiful as ever. "Oh, they put in Albus' birth announcement in the Prophet too," Ginny added with a shrug.

Harry unfolded the newspaper. The heading read: The Potter's welcome another Boy!

_The new bundle of joy's name is Albus Severus Potter. The name we can assume is from Harry's life mentors Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The Potter's already have a one year old James; we wish them the best of luck with these two boys. _

_Check out the pictures on page 8-C of Albus with his father and brother in Diagon Alley!_

Harry sighed. "What else is new?" he said then turned to pick up James. Harry threw him in the air and James laughed. In the end, this is all that mattered to Harry, his family.


	42. A Helping Hand

"James, what happened to you?" Harry asked as he looked at his son who stood in the doorway. James was covered in mud and his hair a mess, Harry put down his briefcase and walked to James. Harry bent down to his level.

"Outside! Fun daddy!" James said happily. Then Harry saw the second partner in crime, Fred, James best friend. Three year old Fred stood there guilty.

"Did you guys play in the mud today?" Harry asked. Lately, Fred and Dominique have been visiting a lot because their parents George and Angelina have been so busy with expanding Wizarding Weasley's.

"Yes! We sneaked out, so mommy did not yell!" James said happily and Fred laughed.

Just at that moment Ginny came down the stairs with both Dominique and Albus on her hips. "JAMES! I told you to stay in the play room," Ginny yelled.

James looked at her clearly guilty. "Sorry mama," James told her.

"Sorry aunt Ginny," Fred said.

Ginny sighed. "My dear brother thinks I am running a daycare, well I have work to do. I have a column due tomorrow and…"

Harry cut her off. "I can take care of them," Harry told his wife. He then walked over took Albus and Dom in his hands. "Go, work, I can handle four toddlers," Harry told her. But to be honest he really did not think he could.

"You just worked all da…" Ginny said but was once again cut off by a kiss from Harry.

"Go," Harry told her. Ginny smiled kissed him again then took off in the direction of the office.

Harry turned to Fred and James. "We can do this right?" Harry asked them.

"Daddy, I hungry," James said.

"Well, first we need to get you clean. Common you two," Harry told them. Harry put down Dom and Albus in the playpen then led James and Fred to the bathroom.

After two baths, Harry was soaking wet, due to the fact that James kept splashing him. Harry just used a drying spell and he was good as new. After getting James and Fred into pajamas, he decided he should make dinner.

Harry buckled Dom and Albus in their highchairs and James and Fred sat in 'big boy seats.' Harry was putting a pot onto boil when he heard the sound of his fireplace, someone just Flooed over. James jumped up and ran into the living room. Harry sighed and followed James, what now?

"AUNT HERMIONE!" screamed James.

Standing in his living room was Hermione with Rose in her arms. She had a pleading look on her face. "Harry! Thank goodness, I need to get to work. My department…there is meeting, I forgot all about it. Rose has been keeping me on my toes and Ron is at the shop with George…" Hermione rambled.

"What do you need Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Can you watch Rose, please? For a few hours?" Hermione almost pleaded.

Harry sighed. Five toddlers. But after all Hermione ever did for him he would owe her for the rest of his life. "Of course Hermione, common Rosie," Harry said.

Hermione's face flooded with relief. "Thank you so much Harry," Hermione kissed Rose's head then Disapporated.

Harry took Rose back into the kitchen, James following behind him. Harry conjured yet another high chair and placed Rose in it. "Okay, dinner," Harry said.

The pot was boiling over and Harry cursed under his breath. "Let just have some cereal," Harry told them. It was an easy solution, and that way everyone was happy. Harry got out some cereal and put some in front of everyone, then cut up a banana and all the kids ate. Harry smiled at this small success.

"Daddy, Al is not eating!" James yelled and pointed at his brother.

Harry turned around and sure enough Albus sat there just staring at his food. "What's wrong Al?" Harry asked him.

Albus pointed to his stomach. "Tummy," Albus said.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

A second later he got his answer in the form of throw up all over his work robes. "Okay then," Harry said.

Fred and James were laughing while Dom and Rose cried. At that moment Ginny came into the kitchen. "I heard screaming. Oh, Harry did Al throw up?" Ginny asked her face cringed. "Oh and Rosie is her too?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

This looks bad, really bad, he said he could handle it and here he is with two screaming kids and puke all over him. "Well…" Harry let on.

"Harry, admit it you need help. It's fine," Ginny told him. "Go change, you smell awful, and so does Al," she added.

Harry gave her a please forgive me face.

"We all need help sometimes, even Harry Potter," Ginny told him.

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek quickly. He picked up Al and headed to wash up. Maybe Ginny was right, asking for help is okay, every once in a while. It was a new concept to Harry, he never really did ask for help. Because growing up, when someone else had stepped in the way to help him, they ended up dead. Harry sighed, he was over thinking it.

"How about some potion for that upset tummy Al?" Harry cooed to his son. "And maybe a new shirt too?"

Albus studied him. "Yes," Albus said. It was one of the few words he knew.

"Daddy just needed a little help, right," Harry said to him.

"Help," Albus repeated. Harry smiled at his son, thankful that 'help' these days, just meant a few extra hands and nothing more.


	43. Firewhiskey

**Tried to make it funny! Set before Harry and Ginny's wedding. **

Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch laughing. Ginny was in a great mood, her team, the Holy Head Harpies had just advanced into finals. "Where could they be, they have been gone since after the match," Ginny asked Hermione as she glanced at her watch. 12:30 in the morning.

"I dunno," Hermione said.

Then Ginny heard the sound of apparition and in front of them was Harry and Ron. Ginny was startled and she screamed.

"JenJen!" Harry said loudly as he swayed in spot. His robes were sloppy, his hair messier, and his eyes glassy.

"Ronald Weasley are you drunk?" Hermione asked outraged.

Ron laughed devilishly. "Jusa little…free 'Mioooone," Ron sang.

"You prat, you can't sing!" Harry yelled at Ron and laughed.

Ginny did not know whether to laugh or slap them, she turned to Hermione who was struggling to keep her face straight. Ginny could not believe her fiancé, Harry Potter; the world's savior was standing in front of her, drunk.

"'Amione! You look beauuuuutiful," Ron sang as he swayed in front of Hermione.

Harry hiccupped and laughed. "Well, this one ere is my fince!" Harry yelled and pointed a finger at Ginny.

Ginny looked at him outraged. "I have a name," Ginny told him.

"Of course, of course! Jenny Winevra," Harry yelled loudly.

Hermione gave her an apologetic look. "I'll take Ron home," Hermione told Ginny. She took Ron's hand and he giggled before Disapparating.

"Common bed time," Ginny told Harry.

"Ohh…bed time. My favorite," Harry said mischievously and winked.

"To sleep," Ginny told him sternly.

Harry scowled. "'arry thought he was getting lucky with Miss. Wobblebee," Harry said then did a weird hiccup and laugh mix.

"Who else was with you tonight?" Ginny asked him.

"Well there was the ginger prat…then me…and Longbuttom too," Harry told her slowly. His eyes were falling as if he was going to pass out.

Ginny pulled one of his arms around her shoulders, she staggered under his weight. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I am gettin lucckkky!" Harry sang.

"No, you are not!" Ginny said angrily, and dropped his arm. Harry collapsed on the floor, in the middle of the kitchen.

"Whayoudothafo?" Harry mumbled to the floor.

"Good night Mr. Potter!" Ginny yelled at him then marched away.

"I LOVE YOU JENNNY!" Harry yelled at her. Ginny scowled and went into their bedroom. He deserved to sleep on the floor. The things alcohol could do to even the most respectable men.

The next morning Harry woke up his mouth dry, and he was lying on the kitchen floor. He opened his eyes a millimeter to see Ginny sitting at the counter drinking tea. "GOOD MORNING!" she yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no noise!" Harry mumbled. "How bad was I?" Harry asked her referring to the night before.

"Let's just say you will be making it up to me for a _very_ long time," Ginny told him.

Harry tried to get gup but it was useless. Never would he drink Firewhisky again.


	44. Goodbye, Love

His touch was tender and soft; she was going to miss him too much. After a summer of being inseparable, a summer of grief, a summer of love, a summer of piecing life back together again. It was over, and here she was at King's Cross, off for her last and final year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Harry would be off at Auror training.

"Have a good year love," Harry told her as he put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You too Harry. Don't do anything stupid and noble," Ginny told him. Their foreheads were together as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle some Auror training," Harry assured her. The train gave a whistle, in one minute and she would be gone.

"You are going to visit, right?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course, as much as Minerva will permit," Harry said.

"Bye Harry," Ginny told him. "I love you."

"Bye Gin, I love you too," Harry whispered to her. Harry leaned in for a kiss, he did not care that people were crowded around him or shouting his name, what mattered was that Ginny was there.

Ginny could have stood there all day, kissing him, but he soon broke apart and Ginny headed for the train. Her eyes felt glassy, it was weird thinking that tomorrow she would not see Harry, or the next day, or the next.

Ginny was about to step onto the train when she ran back towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "That's the goodbye I was looking for," Harry told her.

The train started to move forward and Ginny took a fleeting glance at Harry: his eyes, his smile, his hair, she took it all in, remembering. She kissed his again, quickly, but deeply.

"GINNY! Get on the train!" Ginny heard her mother yell from a few feet away.

Ginny gave him a smile then mouthed 'bye' and blew a kiss. Ginny ran towards the train and into the door Hermione held open. She got in out of breath then turned around to see Harry waving to her, her mother smiling softly, and Ron waving at Hermione.

Ginny took a deep breath. The last time she left Harry for a year it did not go well. This time she could only hope that things could go smoothly. Harry loved her and she loved him, a little distance won't get in the way of that.

"Common Ginny, let's find a compartment," Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded and decided that if it was her last year she mine as well try to enjoy it. There would be plenty of letters sent throughout the year and visits. It was not goodbye, it was I will see you later.


	45. Time Does Fly

**I know, it's long, but cute! Review as always, and thanks for reading 3 **

"James! Do not throw your food!" Ginny snapped at the two and a half year old, who had just launched watermelon onto Albus' head.

James put down his fork and looked at him mother. "Sorry mama," he said.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? Say sorry to Al," Ginny told him.

James sighed loudly then turned to his brother. "Sorry Albus," he stammered.

Ginny rolled her eyes, then picked up James. "I know you know better. How about we go to the potty then you can help daddy outside with the decorations?" Ginny asked him.

"No, no potty," James said.

"Oh, I see you want to be a baby forever. Okay, James is not a big boy anymore," Ginny said. For the past month they were trying to get him potty trained. But for the most part James would A: pee all over the walls or B: pee his big boy underwear.

"No, me big boy!" James yelled then jumped from his mother's arms and into the bathroom.

Ginny was impressed how James was finally getting the concept down. Ginny let James go out with Harry who was decorating for Albus' first birthday party. Just then Ginny heard the sound of Apporation and suddenly her mother was in the kitchen too.

"Oh! I brought the cake Ginny. Oh and here is the birthday boy!" Molly said as she put the cake on the counter and gathered up her grandson.

Ginny smiled at the sight: Albus in his 'I'm ONE' t-shirt Hermione found at a Muggle shop and khaki pants. Ginny's mother instincts took over. "Oh, I need a picture of this!" Ginny gushed. The camera was sitting on the dining room table and she quickly grabbed it. Ginny snapped the picture of Al in his grandmother's arms with a broad smile on his face.

Moments like these make Ginny wonder what it would be like if Harry's parents were here. There would be a picture of Albus and Lily, both with their emerald eyes. Harry's father would be helping Harry in the yard, sipping on some butterbeer, laughing, and having father son moments. Ginny never knew them, but somehow she knew what they would be like. Ginny pushed the thoughts out of her head. Albus was one, her little baby, one already.

"Oh, my little boy," Ginny said as she took Albus from her mother's arms. Albus was very calm and just smiled at his mother.

"He is just so much like Harry, those eyes," Ginny's mother gushed.

The door opened and Harry came in with James by the hand. "What about me?" Harry asked.

"How much Albus looks like you," Ginny told him.

Harry laughed and smiled Ginny's favorite smile. "Well, you know that's what I hear but I don't see it," Harry joked as he took Albus in his arms. Both with their black messy hair and striking green eyes. "I cannot believe it's been a year already," Harry said as he ruffled Albus hair.

"Time does fly," Ginny told him happily.

In less than an hour, everyone had arrived and the party was in the backyard. The decorations were all green and blue, there was a small tent with magically refilling drinks with tables that surrounded a large cake made by Molly. All the kids except for Rose and Albus who clung to their parents, were all playing in the yard.

"Oh! How he has grown! I haven't seen him since he was born," Minerva told Ginny happily. Minerva gave Albus a warm smile and in reward Albus smiled brightly.

Ginny, Harry, and the birthday boy moved through the crowd happily. Albus was in a good mood, as always, he was just a little charmer. Ginny spotted James with Fred by the shed laughing, Ginny followed their gaze to see Teddy and Victorie holding hands. It was completely innocent of course, but it was just adorable. Ginny laughed aloud and Harry must have noticed it too because he laughed too. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as to mimic them. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.

When it was time for cake Albus was apprehensive about blowing out the flame so instead of blowing it out, he simply stared at it. "Son, you have to go like this," Harry said then pretended to blow out the candle. In the end, Albus just sneezed and the candle went out, everyone laughed hysterically.

"Well, we can just eat around that," Ginny said.

After the cake the party started to die down a bit, the adults were in the living room with sleeping kids across their laps. Albus was snoozing silently on Harry's chest while James was finally asleep in Ginny's arms. Harry draped and arm around his wife and she nestled her face into his chest.

"You know, when are you two going to have another baby? It's only a matter of time," Bill piped up jokingly.

"No, no more babies at least for a while. The boys keep up on our toes already," Ginny replied instantly. Harry chuckled.

"Well this one here is our last. Fleur and I agreed," said Bill as he patted his very pregnant wife's tummy.

"Yeah, us as well," George piped. "Fred and Roxanne keep us busy enough. The shop is far too busy at the moment."

"No desire to live up to your mother and father's record of seven?" Arthur asked him.

"None, I honestly don't know how you did it," George told them.

"It's called payback," Ron piped up.

"Tell me about it. James is going to cause ten times the trouble I did. Just last week he ran away, just walked out. Turns out he was just hiding in a bush in the backyard but I was never so scared in my life," Harry said.

"Oh James and Fred, that's just their nature. Like how George and Fred used to be," Molly said quickly. It got quiet at the mention of Fred the first, Georges twin, his other half. They rarely talk about it around George because it was painful for him. Harry knew Fred's death is something George will never let go of.

After that the crowd was disappearing until it was just Harry and his family. "I can put the boys to bed," Harry offered. Ginny nodded and handed of James, Ginny laughed lightly at the sight of Harry with two toddlers' passed out in his arms.

Harry went upstairs and Ginny pulled out her wand to clean up a bit. When she was done she decided to see what was taking Harry so long. Ginny wandered into James room and kissed his head lightly, and smiled. She loved him so much, regardless of the trouble he caused.

Ginny walked into the doorway of Albus room, and caught sight of Harry with Albus in his arms, talking to him. "Don't grow up too fast, okay? I mean you are already one…" Harry rambled to the one year old.

"Time does fly," Ginny told him lightly. Harry looked up startled, and smiled immediately. Harry walked over and looked at his son: she saw his small nose that looked exactly like Ginny's, his messy hair like Harry's, and those eyes that she could stare into forever, those emerald eyes. "Happy Birthday big boy," Ginny added and kissed Albus' forehead.

"Love you son," Harry said then put him down in his crib. "Nox," he whispered and then the lights were out. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand in the dark, and together they made their way to their room. Both wondering how fast another year will go by.


	46. Four Little Monkeys and The Zoo

**Okay, this one is fun! And I am continuing this story until there is nothing to write about anymore. And trust me there is a lot to write about. Soon, I want to add little Lily into the mix! **

"Harry, is this one of those crazy muggle places you are always taking us to?" Asked Ginny as Harry drove the car. Harry got his license years ago, and they had a car, but Ginny hated riding in cars. Ginny always thought it was a waste of time, and it was, except it they just magically appear at the zoo in front of muggles it could look fishy.

"No, it's a zoo. James and Al will love it, won't you boys?" Harry asked his sons as they sat examining their car seats, they had never been in one.

"Out, no seat!" cried James. Meanwhile, Albus stared out the window at all the landscapes.

"We're almost there," Harry told James.

Ginny sighed in relief. "I hate this car," Ginny growled.

"Love, we're here," Harry told her as they pulled in.

Soon Harry had Albus in his arms and Ginny held James hand. The first thing they saw was flamingos, and James went ballistic. "DADDY! THEY ARE PINK, pink, pink," James said happily just amazed by their color.

Albus, in his father's arms squinted at the birds and for a while he just stared at them. Harry knew that Albus was going to be very smart one day, he was observant, and patient. "Hey, Albus, those are called fla-ming-gos, can you say that?" Harry asked him.

Albus was on his way to his first word, but it would always come out as a mumble. "Flbgo," Albus said with a smiled.

Ginny laughed at her son. "Nice try, Al," Ginny whispered in his ear then tickled his tummy.

Next was the elephants, and James was completely in love with them. "Elephants are my favorite," was all he said for hours. After three exhibits, elephants were still his favorite, until they got to the monkeys.

"Mumm! Look!" James marveled at the monkeys that swung on the branches. "Can we get one?"

"No, James, we can't buy them," Harry said sternly. James sighed at turned back to the cage.

Albus never took his eyes off of the monkeys; he was completely fantasized by them. "Sometimes, I wonder what is going on of that brain of his," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I know…I think about that every day. If only he could just talk," Harry said.

"I know…oh Harry! Look! A baby monkey," Ginny said as she pointed to a tiny monkey in the corner. "Sometimes, I want another monkey," Ginny added.

Harry did not know wheater to laugh at the way it sounded, but he was sure monkey was code for baby. He had not expected her to say that, he always thought that she thought two boys was enough. She had even said it herself at Albus' birthday party. But secretly Harry wanted a girl, he had just never told her. "Sometimes I do too," Harry replied suddenly.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really, I want our babies, all of them," Harry replied. Ginny smiled and kissed him passionately right there in front of the monkeys.

When they broke apart, Harry smiled. "Soon, it never takes us long anyways," Ginny told him quietly.

Harry laughed; she was right on that one. Both of the boys were a surprise, it would be refreshing to actually be prepared for the news this time.

"Monkey!" yelled Albus. Harry laughed and Ginny's mouth was opened wide, shocked.

"You talked! Oh, Albus!" Ginny gushed as she kissed his head. Harry could not help but feel on the top of the world. Even James was clapping his hands for his little brother. Moments like these made Harry completely forget all his demons of his past, and love his life. Love everything that he built from the ruins, which of course was happiness.

"Yes, Al, you are my little monkey," Harry said happily to his son.


	47. Looking Out For You

**Kay, I love this one. And normally I don't play favorite stories. **

Ginny's day was horrible. Her column went in late, and her boss was not happy. Albus is so sick that he needs constant care. James was of course causing his usual mayhem. Plus, Ginny was not feeling too hot herself.

James did not want to go to bed, and she could hear Harry starting to become angry with him. And Albus was asleep on the couch with a popcorn bowl on his side just in case he throws up. Ginny must have caught the bug because she was feeling very nauseous. Ginny took a deep breath and walked out of the house, which was a mess and needs her attention, but she just needed to breathe.

Ginny walked across the lawn and onto the small Quidditch pitch Harry put in after their honeymoon. Ginny lay down on the grass, and looked at the stars. It brought her back to the days of childhood, when her dad would lay with her and they would just look up into the night sky. It gave her security, that no matter what, the stars would be there every night to comfort her. Like somehow they would keep her safe, the way they sparkled in the sky.

She remembered the last time she laid out in front of the stars was years ago, during the war. No one was safe, Harry was gone, and she was sure he would never return. It was not her father who came to her that night; no she remembered it was Fred. He made her relax and even laugh a bit even then. Then she remembered the thing he said that brought her so much comfort, that she slept for the first time in weeks, without nightmares.

He said: "Just remember, that wherever you are, that somewhere Harry is looking at the same night sky. And if I had to guess he would be thinking about you too," Fred said that night.

Now Ginny lye there she thought of her brother, and how if he was alive he would be the very first person she would go to. For a laugh after a bad day. "I'm looking at the same stars, can you see them too? They are beautiful tonight," Ginny whispered into the dark as if he could somehow hear her. Maybe he could, maybe he couldn't, but she said it anyways.

At that moment, Ginny saw a shooting star. It was probably just a coincidence, but she laughed anyways, as he would want her to do. She did not wish on it like every normal person would do, because when she thought about it she had nothing to wish for. She had the perfect family waiting inside. Everyone has bad days.

"Thanks for being there Fred, love you. Oh and my son, he is just like you a complete troublemaker, you would be proud," Ginny told the sky before getting up and walking towards the house.

Ginny was smiling as Harry met her at the door. "Hello love, James is finally asleep and Al has stopped throwing up," Harry said proudly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest feeling the strong beat. "I love you Harry," Ginny told him.

"I love you too," Harry said a little confused.

"We don't say that enough," Ginny told him.

"I know we don't. I love you Ginevra Potter, with my whole being," Harry told her.

Before Ginny could respond she ran and threw up in a bush. Harry was at her side immediately, holding her hair back. "I don't know what it is I have been sick all…oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harrys eyes grew bright when he recognized what she was saying. They had been trying for months and nothing, but now it had happened. Harry picked her up and spun her around, Ginny was immediately crying from emotions. A baby, a baby, another baby. Somewhere, she knew that Fred was looking out for her, he just had to be.

**Can you tell Fred was one of my favorite characters? And I cannot wait to write stories with Lily in them **


	48. Take An Easy

"Harry, I honestly don't know why you keep acting like I can't do anything anymore. We have been through this twice, I am fine. I am not nauseous anymore and I am not fragile!" Ginny said clearly annoyed. Her husband had been picking on her all morning to take an easy.

"I am just saying that Albus is getting heavier, and I saw you pick up James this morning too," Harry replied.

Ginny who was cooking breakfast turned around and rolled her eyes at Harry. "Harry, I am three months along, I am fine, the baby is fine, and I can lift up my boys if I want," Ginny said forcefully.

Harry sighed and picked up Albus who was pulling on his father's robes. "I just don't want anything to happen," Harry told her.

"Nothing is going to happen Harry. I am fine, now get to work," Ginny told him as she tickled her sons belly and he giggled.

"Fine. Bye love, be careful," Harry warned Ginny and gave her a quick kiss. Then kissed Albus on the head. "Al be good for mommy okay? Because baby is in her tummy. Alright monkey?" Harry asked him.

"Dada," Albus said almost tearfully, he was really attached to both his parents.

"Daddy will be back tonight, I promise. Now where is James?" Harry said.

"Right here!" James called as he dashed out from the bathroom.

"Oh, there he is! I have to go buddy," Harry told James.

"Bye daddy!" James called then ran into his father's arms.

Ginny tore a tearful Albus away from his father and Harry Disapporated. "Oh, Albus, it's okay. Daddy will be back soon," Ginny tried to coax.

"Da-ddddyyy!" cried Albus.

"Hey, boys I have an idea, how about we visit Grandma and Grandpa?" Ginny asked them.

James face lit up. "Gampa! Gampa!"

"Gama!" said Albus, forgetting his tears.

"Well, let's get you two dressed then," Ginny said.

After an hour, they were ready to go. Since Ginny was forbidden to Apporate due to her pregnancy they flooed over to her parents' house. They arrived to see the kitchen in order, then heard laughing coming from the living room. Ginny walked into the room to find Hermione, Rose, and her mother. "Oh Ginny!"

"Hello mum and Hermione!" Ginny greeted them as James ran forward to his grandmother. Albus was wiggling in Ginny's arms and Ginny let him down, then he walked clumsily toward his grandmother as well.

"There is James! Oh and Al!" Molly greeted them cheerfully. "Hermione was over sharing some good news."

Ginny looked over to Hermione and smiled. Hermione told her two weeks ago that she was also pregnant too. "I know, it's so exciting! Two babies," Ginny gushed.

Hermione was already four months along and was keeping quiet because about a year ago they lost a baby. Hermione only told Ginny, Harry, and of course Ron. Hermione took it really hard but Ginny was just thankful for the fact that they are again expecting a healthy baby. Hermione and Ron deserved happiness.

"Ron wants to keep me on twenty four seven bed rest," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. Rosie escaped her mother's grasp and joined Albus and James on the floor.

"Oh, Harry was getting on me this morning about picking up the boys! I mean I can't not pick up my kids!" Ginny said outraged.

"You know, it seems you two have a lot to talk about. How about I take the kids and you two go out?" Molly asked as she bounced a laughing Albus on her hip.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. "Sure…you think you can handle them?" Ginny asked.

"Ginevra, I raised seven kids now get out of here. You two need a little sanity," Molly said.

Ginny kissed her kids goodbye. She was thankful for the girl time. Hermione took her to a muggle place to get their nails done and they talked about anything and everything: their husbands, kids, pregnancies, and work. Ginny was happy that for one day, she was not speaking two year old or worrying about that cough James got or if Harry will be home for dinner. A little break was what she needed, maybe Harry was right. Of course Ginny would never let him know that.


	49. Ten Years

The sun shined through the windows brightly, and then Harry remembered the day. It was May 2, 2008. The tenth anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. Ten years went by in the blink of an eye. He could not believe it, ten years, an entire _decade_.

Harry rolled over to see his beautiful wife's sleeping face. She was surrounded by a pregnancy pillow in which she completely loved. She was six months along, and her baby bump was growing more and more noticeable. Harry placed his hand on her tummy, inside was their little girl, the thought brought a smile to across Harry's face.

Ten years ago, who would have known this is where he would be right now. Staring at his beautiful wife who is going to have their little girl, and two sleeping boys upstairs. They were all healthy, whole, and okay. But ten years ago, all he remembered was feeling the need for it to stop, he just wanted to stop people's hurt, and he would have done anything to stop it.

Bittersweet was the right word for it. As glad as he felt to be here in this moment, he felt all the pain and hurt he went through ten years ago. He had lost so much, and then in a matter of ten years gained so much in life.

"Harry, it's the second right?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry jerked his head away from looking at her baby bump and nodded to his wife solemnly. "Ten years," Harry said.

"Unbelievable," Ginny said as she ran a hand through Harry's hair.

It grew quiet, but they both had the same thoughts on their minds: war, rebuilding, and eventually happiness. Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her. "You got me through it," Harry told her. As he thought back to all the times where her arms were there to hold him as they cried.

"I know, I would not change a thing," Ginny said. It was these tender moments that Harry savored most.

Within an hour, the boys were up and eating breakfast. Ginny was getting dressed and Harry sat with the _Daily Prophet _propped in front of him while he fed Albus.

**Anniversary of The Battle Of Hogwarts**

**Ten years have passed since that day where hero's laid down their lives to make a new world, a better world. They are the reason that I can wake up in the morning and see my kids smile, they are the reason I am writing this right now. A decade can mean a lot of things but we have defiantly rebuilt from the hard times, and made better. But no one, no matter it be ten years or one hundred will forget the things that these heroes did on that horrible but monumental day. They will forever hold a place in our hearts.**

**Memorial services will take place today at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today noon to three pm. **

** -Ginevra Potter **

Harry gasped at the name then felt arms wrap around him. "You wrote this?" Harry asked her happily, it was magnificent.

"Yes. They let me take a week break from the Quidditch column and do this piece, they figure it was only right since I was there that day," Ginny told him.

"You surprised me. It is magnificent, as always," Harry told her as he turned around and pecked her lips.

"Yes, I suppose it was a surprise. But enough about that, we need to get the boys ready to go to the memorial, and you have your speech to give," Ginny told him sternly.

"Mum! I am ready! Hogwarts!" James shouted as he did a fist pump in the air. Albus giggled beside him then Harry turned back to feeding Al the rest of his oatmeal.

"'Ogwarts!" said Albus happily.

Harry laughed. "Well, common James, let's get you dressed then we can go. Daddy can get Al dressed," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and smiled as James jumped up and ran after his mother.

Harry picked out a muggle dress shirt and dress pants for Albus, who looked quite adorable. "Oh there he is! Albus, you look like a little gentleman!" Ginny said as she walked into the room in a sundress with James walking behind her looking unhappy.

"And you love look beautiful," Harry told her as he picked up Albus.

"Daddy, I don't want to wear this," James told his father.

"Well, James you have to look nice today. Now you want to go to Hogwarts right?" Harry asked his son. James let out a sigh then nodded.

"I suppose we can take floo powder," Ginny said.

Within ten minutes they found themselves in McGonagall's office, Minerva looked up and smiled. "I expected you would arrive by floo powder, Ron and Hermione arrived minutes ago," Minerva told them as she whisked over to them and gave Harry a hug.

"Yes, since Ginny got pregnant it was not advised to just Apporate," Harry told her.

"Oh I understand, you may go ahead out onto the grounds," Minerva said.

Harry knew the way from the many times he got into trouble and ended up in her office. The whole walk James asked a million questions about Hogwarts while Harry and Ginny answered them all patiently. When they finally got outside, Teddy immediately collided with Harry, he was crying.

"Teddy, it's okay, it's okay," soothed Harry. James and Albus stood curious over why Teddy was so sad, but Ginny and Harry knew that it was because he visited his parent's memorial. "Harry why don't you take a walk with Teddy, I can handle the boys," Ginny told Harry and Harry nodded.

Harry took Teddy's had and they started to walk. "It said they were heroes," Teddy began.

"Your parents were heroes, yes. But they were a lot more than that too," Harry told him.

"Why did they have to leave me?" Teddy asked miserably.

"I know it seems unfair, that you never knew them. That you have to feel this way, and everyone else doesn't. I know how you feel Teddy, but you have to realize that they did what they did for you," Harry told him.

Teddy looked almost angry; he was at the age where death sort of started to make sense. "They died for me?" he asked.

"They died to make the world you live in a better one, without evil. One where you could sleep without fear, one where you were safe. They did it for you, and Teddy, listen to me, they loved you so much," Harry said. "Don't doubt that, ever."

"I love them too," Teddy said slowly.

Harry smiled. "I think they are probably happy to hear that," Harry replied. "How about this, you can come to my house today after the memorial. James misses you anyways."

Teddy's face lit up even though he had been over less than a week ago. "Can we get ice cream?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Of course, now common I have a speech to give," Harry said.

Harry got up on stage and he felt every eye on him, he had done this before but ten years meant something special. Harry cleared his throat, and looked to the crowd. He looked to James and smiled. "THAT'S MY DADDY!" James screamed and the crowd laughed. Harry could not help but grin, and that gave him more confidence to continue.

"Today, we are here to honor those who have passed a decade ago, but I think it's more than that, we are celebrating the ten years of peace that we have had. I think that these heroes would want us to celebrate as well, because that's why they fought. This is the exact kind of world they fought to their last breath for. With that aside, there is no denying, I miss them just as I know that you all miss them. You think about them every day, you remember them. They will forever and always hold a place in our hearts. There is not a day that goes by and I wonder, why them? I think of how much I would give anything to have them here again. So for that, I think we can all say that forever they will remain a part of us. Something we hold onto, hold a permanent place in our hearts, and we will always be forever be thankful for their tremendous sacrifice," Harry said. It was short and sweet, and at the same time bitter.

The crowd erupted with applause, and Harry tried to blink back his tears as he looked at his boys. Who may not even be here if those people had not given their lives for this world, for peace. Faces flashed through his mind: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore, his parents, Colin, Severus Snape, Sirius, Mad-Eye, even Cedric. They all had a part of him, forever and always, that he would miss every minute of every day.

These past ten years had been something he would not trade for anything. In those ten years he saw the beauty of life, and how wonderful it could actually be with all evil ridden. It had been a new lease on life, a leap at happiness. Luckily, he landed and the bad part was behind him.

Arms collided with his, and he recognized them as his wife's. She wiped the tears from his eyes that he now realized he shed and kissed him slowly. "That was amazing, Harry," Ginny told him. Soon he was surrounded by his whole family, but he could not help the feeling that certain people were missing. And his heart ached for them. The nightmare might have been ten years over, but the scars were still there. The scars of all the people he had lost.

**Too emotional? I don't know, tell me what you think. I thought 10 years should be monumental, sorry if it was a little sad at the end. But I don't picture Harry ever be completely over the fact that he had lost so many people in his life. Next chapter, let's just say, it will be a MUST READ. And we might be meeting a new Potter. Review! As always, thanks for reading. **


	50. Lily Luna Potter

Rain splattered the roof as Harry tried to settle down James and Albus who were excitedly running around the house. James in his underwear and Albus in his diaper, Harry ran after them with their clothes. "Boys! You need to get dressed, now!" Harry said sternly. He was giving Ginny the morning off, she was really sore; being seven months pregnant she just could not keep up with two wild boys the same way.

Albus stopped running and turned towards his father, surrendering. Albus always was the first one to listen to rules. While James kept running wildly and laughing, he was enjoying himself. Harry laughed and decided three could play this game. Harry chased after James as they ran through their spacious home, Al jumped on his father's back and they ran after James.

"You can't get me daddy!" James yelled through his laughter.

"We're gonna get you!" yelled Harry as he made a dive and scooped up James. The boys and their father landed on the floor in a pile, laughing uncontrollably.

"Daaaadddy!" James yelled as he threw his arms around his father and knocked Harry down. Harry's glasses went flying, so he started tickling James.

All you could hear throughout the house was the sound of laughter until Harry heard Ginny almost scream. "_Harry!" _said her voice urgently.

Harry immediately searched for his glasses. The boys looked upset, and worried. "I am going to go check on mommy, play nice boys," Harry told them then he ran down the hall and into the master bedroom.

Ginny was clutching her belly, her face scrunched in pain. Harry immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it love?" Harry asked quickly, his own voice uneven.

"Harry, this no…it can't happen yet. She is too small…no…no…no," Ginny sobbed.

"You mean you're…you're in labor? We're only seven months along!" Harry said.

"Harry, I think so. Just get me to St. Mungo's…NOW!" Ginny screeched. Harry had never seen her like this before, so vulnerable, so scared. Harry acted as fast as he could, and sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione. Within two minutes Ron Apporated into the living room, he looked worried.

"What happened?" Ron asked frantically as he looked from a crying Ginny to the boys who looked lost.

"We think she is in labor. Just take the boys, we will let you know. Notify the rest of the family," Harry said frantically. Harry kissed the boys goodbye.

James looked on the verge of tears as he held his uncle's hand.

Albus started crying as he was forced into Ron's arms. "Ma-mmaaaa!" he screamed out of desperation. Ron just tightened his grip on Al and James and Disapporated.

Harry turned to Ginny, they got some floo powder stepped into the fireplace. Harry tightened his grip on her hand and he yelled "St. Mungos!"

The hospital was quiet, Harry ushered Ginny to the counter and he practically screamed at the healer for help. Ginny was losing color in her face and Harry was panicking. The healer nodded and they were soon in a room.

"We have no choice but to continue with the delivery, she is premature but if she does not come out it could cause harm to Mrs. Potter. We don't know why these things happen, you said your water broke already?" said the healer.

Ginny nodded then cried out in pain. She was terrified, and so was Harry. "She _has_ to be okay, she is my baby girl," Ginny cried.

"She will be okay, and so will you. Common you and I can do this," Harry told her. For a second they locked eyes and she smiled but then cried out again in pain.

It all happened so fast, the baby was out except there were no cries. Nothing, you could hear a pin drop. Ginny immediately broke down in tears, and Harry watched as the healers took his little girl to a table where they gathered around her. Saying all kinds of spells and by the looks of it maybe even a few muggle techniques.

Minutes ticked by, Harry felt tears splash down his face. He thought about the past seven months. He had painted the nursery with Ron; they painted it lilac with a mural of flowers. He thought of the crib that took him hours into the night to build. And the happiness. Now his mind could not surface one good thought.

Until, cries filled the air. Harry's heart felt lighter, he looked at his wife who looked at him, and he nodded, confirming that their baby did cry. A younger healer walked over to them, her expression was relieved. "We got her breathing, but she is tiny. Seven months is not long enough, and she is still developing," said the healer.

"So she is okay?" asked Ginny. "I mean for being born so early?"

"For now," was all the healer said.

It was not until that night when Harry got to hold his little girl, but it was under the watchful eye of a healer. Harry walked her over to his wife, who had managed to crack a smile. "Lily Luna," Ginny said immediately.

"Her name?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she looks like a Lily. We have a James and now we have a Lily. And Luna because she is our dear friend," Ginny said simply.

How Ginny came up with it, he would never know, but it just sounded right. "After Remus too, his nickname was Moony, and Luna means moon," Harry replied smartly.

Ginny let out a small laugh and grazed her finger over her daughters head. Harry had never seen a human being so small, he could fit her into both of his hands when he held them out. She had red peach fuzz hair, and he knew she had Ginny's hair. Her nose was just like Harry's and her lips, but she had not opened her eyes yet, the mystery was killing him. "I bet she has your eyes," Ginny said as if they were thinking the same thing.

"I hope she has yours," Harry replied. So small, so adorable, so vulnerable, so fragile. Nothing in the world would ever hurt his little girl; he would make sure of that. Harry looked over to see Ginny had fallen asleep, Harry smiled. "Mommy needs some sleep," Harry said to his daughter.

To his voice, Lily opened her eyes. They were the warmest, softest brown he had only ever seen on a few people in his life. They were the kind of eyes that just made you feel better as you looked into them. "You do have mommy's eyes," Harry said then planted the softest of kisses on her forehead.

His little girl, Lily Luna Potter. She was only hours old and therefore fragile but she already had him wrapped around her small finger. She had her whole life ahead of her, and she already had a two month head start. "I love you baby girl," Harry cooed to a sleeping Lily.

**So, yeah Lily was born early, but don't worry she will be alright. Now they finally have their three wonderful kids. Review please! Thanks so much as always. **

** -Megan **


	51. I Knew When

"Harry I really should go check on them…James just fell asleep and Alb…," she trailed off.

Harry silenced her with a kiss. He then at that moment realized how much he really missed her. He saw her every day, but they are always so busy with things. With their kids. With work. With life. Ginny smiled thoughtfully then pushed a messy stray hair from his face. "We need more time for us," Harry explained quietly.

Ginny understood quickly and softened her expression. Harry walked over to the cabinet and took out a bottle of Muggle wine, which Ginny loved. "I have some good news," Harry told her.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, he never kept secrets. Never from her, and when he did had she always known always, but not this time. She was clueless. "What is it?" Ginny asked nervously as she took out two wine glasses.

"I got promoted to Head of the Auror office," Harry said half proud and half as if he did not deserve it. Which he did.

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Nice work, Potter," Ginny told him. He loved it when she called him Potter; it reminded him of the old times. "Or should I say new head of the Auror office?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed. "Just Harry, your husband is alright with me," Harry told her then kissed her head. He turned to the wine as started to open it.

They toasted to their family, their jobs, and their life together. Harry and Ginny talked, about anything. Their kids, how James was getting a lisp, or how Albus needed another haircut. Or their old days spent at Hogwarts before the war, anything.

"Okay, so tell me the truth. When did you really knew you loved me?" Ginny asked out of the blue, she was blunt.

Harry thought about it, he should have said something romantic, but instead he said the truth. "When I was killed," Harry answered honestly.

Ginny again raised her eyebrows, and looked into Harry's eyes. His arms were wound around her waist as they lie on the couch. Ginny did not know how to answer, how do you answer to that? "What?" was all that managed to come out.

"My last thought was of you. And I knew at that moment, I knew I loved you. I knew I loved you all along," Harry told her. He was not embarrassed, he was honest. That's one of the many reasons why she loved him. "What about you?"

"Like I love you as in crush kind of love, or real love?" Ginny asked. One was harder to answer than the other.

"Real love," Harry replied immediately.

Ginny thought about it, but the memory came to her quickly. _His body was lying feet in front of her. She screamed his name, but no recognition came. The boy she loved and always will, is gone. _"When I saw you dead," Ginny replied.

Harry nodded; she knew he felt bad for putting her through that. Harry caressed her cheek, then kissed her lightly. "I am here now, forever. I won't leave you," Harry promised.

"I know," Ginny told him. She got up from his embrace and held out her hand. Harry took it and they got into their bed.

Harry began to kiss her fiercely, and Ginny did not object. She missed her husband; she missed the way their bodies felt against each other. She missed how gentle he was with her. She could not have asked for a better husband that was one thing she got right. She never stopped loving Harry James Potter.

**Again, thanks for the reviews. I love knowing so many people love this story, it gives me reason to write more. This one was short, but sweet. I hope you liked it! As always thanks for reading, and please review! **

**-Megan **


	52. I'm Here, Always

Lily had been given a bit of growing potion, and was responding well. They took her home two weeks after she was born. Harry walked into Lily's nursery, it was large and spacious. You got the feeling that you just walked into a field of flowers. He walked over to the side of her crib, where she was awake but not crying.

Harry picked up her tiny body and took a seat in the rocking chair. Her small brown eyes opened lazily and Harry had to smile. Her hair was now thick and red on the top of her head, just like Ginny's. "Today, you are going to meet your grandparents and a few aunts and uncles. We were waiting until you were perfectly fine," Harry told her.

Lily just locked eyes with her father and grabbed a hold of part of his shirt with her very small hand. Harry took off two weeks of work to stay home, the day she was born scared him to death. He refused to go back until her knew she was alright. And for the Head of the Auror department, two weeks is a very long time.

"Is she hungry?" Ginny asked from the doorway. Harry's head snapped up and he smiled.

"I don't think so she was fed an hour ago, and she has not been fussy," Harry replied. Harry stood up and crossed the room with Lily.

Ginny looked at her daughter and ran a finger over Lily's nose. "She is perfect, aren't you baby girl?" Ginny said.

"She is. Where are Albus and James it's too quiet?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed. "They are watching a movie, they love all that muggle stuff," Ginny said.

"It's called technology," Harry said laughing.

Ginny scoffed. "Common, change her diaper, put something cute on her. People are going to be here soon," Ginny ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry joked. Ginny hit him lightly and gave him a smirk then left the room.

Within ten minutes Lily was ready to go, just in time. He heard Molly's voice coming from the living room. Harry walked in and saw Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione they all awed when they saw Lily. "Oh, she is darling!" exclaimed Molly as she rushed over to Harry and took the baby into her sturdy arms.

"If only this one will come along," Hermione said as she rubbed her very swollen belly. It was strange that Hermione was one month ahead of Ginny in her pregnancy, but yet she was still pregnant.

"The due date is only one week away, he will be here anytime now," Ginny told her calmly.

Molly and Arthur were still occupied with their youngest grandchild. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet him," Hermione said happily.

Ron smiled. "Me either. Now let me see Lily Mum!" Ron said. Everyone laughed.

"Where are Al and James?" asked Arthur.

Before Ginny could answer, Al and James ran down the steps screaming for their grandparents. Harry laughed as he was James shirt was on inside out, and he only had one sock on. Albus was wearing a diaper and a t-shirt. "You let them dress themselves?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"They need to learn to do things on their own, James is three!" Ginny told him.

Harry laughed then turned back to James who was yelling, "I want to hold Lil daddy!"

"You held her yesterday, let grandma and grandpa have a chance," Harry told James who looked disappointed. He was already taking to the role of big brother. Yesterday, he saved one of his pancakes for Lily. Harry did not want to let him down so Harry told him that he would save it for her. Instead, because Lily could not eat it, Harry finished it up.

Then on the other had Albus, was not taking to being a middle child well. He was used to being the youngest, our baby. So, Albus became more and more quiet. Harry hated the feeling that he was not giving him the attention he deserved, but Lily was just so fragile and needed their attention now.

"Outside?" asked two year old Albus as he pulled Harry's pant leg.

Harry looked around, it really was not the moment. But he had felt that feeling that Albus was feeling before, the feeling of abandonment. He went through it his entire childhood. "Of course Al," Harry said as he lifted Albus up onto Harry's shoulders.

"Gin, I am taking Albus outside for some bonding time," Harry told her.

Ginny who had also noticed that Albus was having a hard time nodded immediately. "Have fun baby boy," Ginny said to Albus.

Harry and Albus left the noisy house, and into the spacious backyard. The first thing they did was go riding. Albus loved flying, with his father on the Firebolt. Albus giggled the whole time. When they touched the ground Harry sat him on an old swing on the front porch. Harry took a seat next to him.

It was in that moment, where Harry saw that Albus was growing up. He was no longer a baby. His baby face was disappearing, and he was getting taller, more talkative, smarter, and looking more and more like Harry. "Daddy?" Albus asked as he held his arms out.

Harry smiled and picked up Albus and put him onto his lap. "Albus, you know Lily is just a baby. We all love you three the same amount, which is immeasurable, because I love you three more than anything," Harry told him. He knew Albus probably would not comprehend, but he felt like it needed to be said.

"Love you," Albus responded. Maybe he had understood, Albus was sort of a toddler genius.

"Do you love your new sister, Lily?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah," was all he said. "I miss you dada." Those words broke Harry's heart. He had been home the past two, weeks but he was taking care of Lily. James and Albus were with Ron and Hermione for a few days so Harry and Ginny could get on their feet with a premature baby, and then when they came home things were just so hectic. Even before Lily was born, he had his big fancy job where he came home late. It made him feel like shit. His son missed him.

"I miss you too," Harry told him as he held Albus a little tighter. "I promise to spend more time with you buddy. I am sorry."

"Ok," Albus said as he laid his head down on his father's chest and fell asleep.

Harry realized how fragile these moments were. He had three kids, a wife, a godson, and a full time career. Some things needed to come before the others, and sitting there on the porch he vowed to be home earlier, and spend time with each of his kids. Anything to make Albus never feels this way again. Never ever again.


	53. The Little Moments

Harry was dead asleep when he awoke to the sound of Ron's voice. He thought he must be dreaming, but when he opened his eyes Ron was standing above him. "BLOODY! Ron? Why are you in my bedroom?" Harry asked outraged.

"Ronald!" yelled a now awake Ginny, who already had her wand out.

"Hermione is going into labor, I need help!" Ron yelled.

After Harry got over the fact that privacy was completely invaded, he nodded. "Where is Rosie?" Harry asked.

"I put her in the playpen, in the living room," Ron explained.

"I'm going with you Ron," Ginny said all of a sudden. "I want to make sure she is alright."

Harry had no energy to argue. "I'll stay with the kids," Harry grumbled.

"I owe you man," Ron said as he diapporated, soon Ginny gathered a few things, she gave Harry a quick kiss and disapporated too.

Harry made sure that Rosie was alright, she was asleep soundly in the pack n' play. Harry turned and walked back to his bedroom, in hopes of a few hours of sleep.

What felt like minutes later he woke up to see James' nose inches from Harry's. "DADDY!" James yelled excitedly.

Harry heard the sound of crying, and sighed. "James, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Daddy, Rose is here," James told Harry.

"Aunt Hermione is going to have her baby. She is going to be with us for the day," Harry explained. He counted in his head: James, Lily, Albus, Rose, and Teddy. Five, five to one.

"Lily is crying," James notified Harry.

"I can hear that," Harry said jumping up and out of the room.

In the kitchen was Teddy, who had cereal spilt all over the floor, and was gingerly feeding it to their owl, Athena. "James, help Teddy clean that up," Harry told James who nodded.

Harry quickly made his way to his daughter's room. He picked up her tiny body, and cradled her. He changed her diaper then gave her a bottle. Soon she was asleep again, and Harry laid her back into her bed. He took a minute to just stare at her, to marvel at this tiny miracle. The moment was short lived because he heard Albus' voice.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Albus shouted from his room.

Harry ran into Albus room and could not help but smile at the joy on Albus' face. "Hey monkey," Harry greeted him as he lifted Al out of his crib and kissed his head.

"Mornin," Albus said to him.

"How about we go see what James and Teddy are up to?" Harry asked him.

"Okay," he agreed calmly.

Downstairs, the cereal situation was not much better. Rose was awake, and apparently Teddy let her out of the pack n' play. The three of them were throwing the cereal at each other. Harry walked into the kitchen and they stopped abruptly.

Harry got out his wand, and to the kids amazement the cereal disappeared from the floor. "Now, you three take a seat so you can eat some real breakfast," Harry said to them.

After breakfast, Harry put in a muggle movie which kept the kids fantasized. Harry got Lily from her crib and sat down with her on the couch. She was awake, and Harry saw her crack her first smile. Harry kissed her forehead; he had never seen something so precious.

He did not get news till about four o'clock. Apparently, the baby still had not been born, and Hermione was in a lot of pain.

"Uncle Harry, is my brother here yet?" Rose asked Harry.

Harry knelt down to her level and looked into her blue eyes. "No sweetheart, but he will be here soon. Your mommy is doing great," Harry assured her. Rose's worried expression melted then she ran off to play with the boys, her bushy red hair flying behind her.

After dinner, Harry said they could have a dessert. James wanted cookies. Teddy wanted candy. Albus wanted brownies. Rose wanted ice cream. Harry decided that Rose is the guest and she should have the choice. So Harry got out all the ice cream, and they made sundaes.

James' ice cream was covered in everything he could find. Harry wondered if it were even edible. Teddy topped his with caramel and sprinkles, his favorite. Albus, had chocolate covered with more chocolate topping on the top. Rose, she just had strawberry ice cream.

After dessert, the kids were feeling full, and Harry was thinking he could get lucky and just put them to bed. That's when Teddy said, "I think we should make a fort."

Of course, James was his idol and shouted, "Please daddy!"

Albus and Rose also pleaded, so Harry agreed to it. "I'm going to check on Lily. Teddy, you're in charge of the fort," Harry told Teddy who smiled proudly, as if this were a huge responsibility.

When Harry walked back downstairs with Lily in his arms, gurgling happily. Harry's jaw dropped, the living room was nonexistent. The couches were moved, chairs were brought in, and blankets covered the room. "Daddy!" said a whisper.

Harry looked down by his foot and saw Albus, in his PJ's, smiling up at his father. "Come in," Albus whispered. Harry crouched down, still holding onto Lily. He strategically found a way inside. It was lit by a flashlight Teddy found.

Rose, Albus, and James were laughing at something Teddy said. Harry was amazed how two two years olds, a three year old, and a ten year old could literally make something out of nothing.

Harry lay down with Lily on his chest. He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke Albus was snuggled next to Harry, he could see Albus' green eyes close. James was on Harry's other side, he was smiling in his sleep as he was snuggled close to his father, which was unlike James but it was sweet. Rose and Teddy were asleep too at Harry's feet. And Lily, Harry could feel the motion of her breathing in and out on his chest, her face at peace.

Harry ignored the fact that his back was stiff and he would be sore in the morning, and smiled. This was one of those moments; he would look back to one day and smile. He was not going to take a moment for granted. He knew that he should cherish it, because this is what life is all about. The little moments. The little moments that makes everything else worth it.

The next morning, Hugo Bilius Weasley was born. Eight pounds, five ounces of pure miracle.


	54. Goodbyes

Harry's heart broke into several pieces as he looked at Albus, who was crying his eyes out. Harry held him tightly, trying to soothe him. Harry was leaving for another mission, and since he was the Head of the Auror department there really was no other option.

"Dad-dddy," Albus sobbed.

Harry held him closer, and kissed him forehead. Harry looked into his eyes, and Harry saw himself as a kid. Albus looks so much like Harry, more and more every day. "Albus, I am going to miss you so much. You take care of mommy and Lily, okay? Don't let James get you into too much trouble. I will be back before you know it. I love you, so much buddy," Harry told him, while his eyes started to sting.

Albus' tears ran down his face while he nodded. "I take care them. Love you daddy," two year old Albus said. Harry gave him one last hug then turned to James who was now in tears too, which was rare.

"My big boy!" Harry said as he gathered James into his arms.

"Daddy, don't leave," James begged.

"I will be back, I will, real soon. Now can you promise me something?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," James said easily.

"Help mommy, take care of your brother and sister. You are the big brother, I am counting on you," Harry told him.

"I will daddy. I love you. Go catch some bad guy's daddy," James told him then threw his arms around his father.

Harry held him close and planted a kiss on the top of his messy hair. "I'll catch some bad guy's for you buddy," Harry told him.

James let go of his father then put on a brave face, he wrapped an arm around Albus in a protective way. Harry knew that James would keep his promise, at least as best as a four year old could.

Harry could not help but smile as he gathered his baby girl in his arms. She was still tiny as could be for a two month old. She was a happy baby, and seemed to always be smiling. Harry would do anything for a smile from Lily, it was the most precious thing on the planet.

"I love you baby girl, so much," Harry whispered to her. He tickled her tummy and then was rewarded with a smile. Harry could not help it; he felt a hot tear run down his face. He was going to miss her. He had never spent more than a day away from her. He was so protective of her. Harry kissed her forehead, and set her back down in her crib.

He turned to Ginny who had been waiting patiently. She wiped the tear off his face with the back of her hand. Her expression was sad, but she had been through this before. Hopefully he would only be gone for a few weeks, but you never know with missions.

Ginny took his face into her hands. "Harry James, be careful and stay safe. We need you here," Ginny told him. Her eyes were already glassy.

"I am always going to come back to you, I promise that," Harry replied.

Ginny nodded. "I love you Harry," Ginny told him solemnly.

"I love you too Ginny," Harry said. Harry then kissed her hard on the lips, it was passionate, it was intense. It could be awhile till Harry would be able to feel her hair in his hands, or her lips on his, or her eyes looking into his, or her smile which was so much like Lily's.

The kiss broke, James and Albus were scowling at their parents. "Bye Harry," Ginny told him as she picked up Albus.

Albus put his head on his mother's shoulder, then tearfully added "bye daddy."

"Bye daddy," James said.

"I love you all. I will be back before you know it," Harry said. He blew them a kiss then took a last fleeting look at Lily, soaking her in. She could be so much bigger next time he saw her, which was his biggest fear. Harry's eyes burned again, and he was gone. Hopefully only a few weeks, but both Ginny and Harry know that it could be months.


	55. Whole Again

Ginny sat in the study framing pictures, Albus Dumbledore smiled upon her. The kids were all asleep; it was the middle of the night. Harry was still gone; he has been gone for almost six weeks, 41 days to be exact. She missed him more than imaginable. Her heart ached, and the kids cried for him every night.

A tear spilt down her face, and onto a picture of newborn Lily and Harry, she was adding to their collage of pictures they had in the study. "He misses you too; imagine how great his suffering is. He not only has to miss you but also your three kids," Albus Dumbledore said suddenly from his portrait.

Ginny lifted her head and face the portrait. "Every time he leaves, I think about those moments during the battle…when I thought he was…gone. It kills me. His career is not exactly what anyone would call a safe profession, anything could happen," Ginny replied. The tears came harder, she needed to remind herself that this was not Albus Dumbledore, just a portrait, and pouring out her feelings would not help.

"Harry always had a knack for danger, did he not? It's who he is, but with that aside, I don't think he would ever leave you even if something happened, he would hold on. From the little I see in this house, it's more love then I have ever seen when I was alive. The way he loves those kids, the way he looks at you," Dumbledore said. When he talked his voice was soothing, comforting.

"I know," was all Ginny had to say. She turned back to her picture and hung it on the wall with a simple permanent sticking charm. The tears still poured down her face as she looked through all the pictures and one by one hung them on the wall. When they first moved in, only half the wall was full, now a wall and a half was full. Life had been so good to them since the war. So many wonderful memories.

There were pictures of Harry and Albus. One with James' head in a carton of ice cream and Harry was laughing at him. One with Albus and Harry outside riding the Firebolt. One of Ginny and Lily in the rocking chair. One of James and Albus running towards their father as he came home. These pictures only made her miss him more.

Ginny turned towards the portrait of Dumbledore. "Goodnight Albus," Ginny told him. She managed to break a fake smile through her tears.

Albus Dumbledore returned the smile. "Smiles are not meant to be faked. If you feel something don't hide it. Just a little word of advice, goodnight to you too," Dumbledore said then walked out of his portrait, probably going to his one at Hogwarts.

Ginny walked upstairs, checked her watch, 6:00 in the morning. She had been up all night. Ginny wandered into Lily's room, and she scooped up her daughter. Ginny sat down in the rocking chair with her sleeping baby and closed her eyes. Sleep soon took over, thankfully.

When she woke up she was sure it was a dream, because standing in front of her was Harry with James in his arms. James had the biggest smile on his face. "DADDY'S BACK MOMMY!" James screamed.

At first she was a little awestruck, what if this was a dream? What if she woke up and it never happened? That would almost make it a nightmare. "Hello love," Harry told her with a smile. He looked like himself except his hair longer and some stubble.

Ginny choked back tears, she stood up with Lily in her arms, she walked over to Harry and put a hand on his face. It was real; she could feel his stubble beneath her fingers. Ginny laughed and threw her free arm around him. Harry put down James and kissed her hard on the lips, it was passionate, it was full of longing, they could have stood like that forever, but Lily started to cry.

Harry took her into his arms, a tear escaped his eye. "She got so much bigger," he said fearfully. Lily's cries silenced, and she wrapped her fingers around Harry's thumb. Ginny had no doubt that she knew exactly who he was. Harry held his daughter closer and kissed her forehead.

"James, where is Al?" Ginny asked her son who stood hugging his father's leg.

"Asleep," James answered.

"I'll go get him," Ginny said immediately. If anyone missed Harry more than Ginny it was Albus. Her footsteps grew faster and soon she was running towards Albus' room. He was lying in bed, Ginny picked him up and he looked at her groggily. "I have a surprise for you baby boy," Ginny whispered to him.

Albus did not reply, he had grown quiet in his father's absence. When they got to Lily's room, Harry turned to them and offered Albus a smile. Albus seemed almost confused, until his face lit up. He was crying as he screamed "DADDDYYY!"

Harry shifted Lily onto his left arm then held out his right arm, Albus jumped into his father's arms, and gave him a hug. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Albus whispered.

"I am here buddy. I missed you, were you a good boy for mommy?" Harry asked him.

"He was the calm good little boy like always," Ginny replied before Albus did.

"So was I daddy! I took care of mamma, Lily, and Al!" James said.

"He did! He even learned to change diapers," Ginny said as she picked up James. James nodded proudly, and Harry laughed.

"That's my boy," Harry told him and ruffled his hair.

"Daddy, did you catch all the bad guys?" James asked.

Harry's expression changed, as he thought about work again. "I caught them all," Harry told James.

"No more you go bye bye?" Albus asked Harry innocently.

"Not for a long time," Harry promised his son. Albus nodded and lye his head on his father's shoulder, content with that answer.

They were together again, finally. The past month and a half had been hell without Harry. He was missing; he was part of all them. He was their father, he was their friend, he was their guidance. Harry was her husband, her soul mate, her love. Without him there a lot was missing, and now they were together again, the way it was meant to be. Their family was whole again.

**Okay, thanks for reading! It's so amazing to read all of your reviews. It reminds me how many people love this story. Again, if you have any suggestions let me know! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it means so much to me. Thanks for reading! **

** -Megan **


	56. Potter Boys Hit the Ministry

He heard the door open first, then the sound of small footsteps, and then they were climbing up on the bed clumsily. "DADDY!" Al yelled happily.

"We're going to work WITH you today!" said James equally as excited as his brother.

Oh yeah, today was bring your kid to work day (Kingsley thought it would be a good idea) which in translation is: I won't get anything done day. Not that Harry was not excited to be with his boys for the day, it's just they can be a handful.

On the other hand, Ginny seemed quite cheerful. "Boys, have fun with daddy today!" Ginny told them as she grabbed James and tickled him. He was giggling wildly, and Albus was jumping on the bed.

"I will mama, it will be so much fun!" James told Ginny seriously. "We are going to catch bad guys."

"Not today buddy," Harry told James.

James shrugged and jumped down to the floor. "Common Al, we have to wear something like daddy!" he said ecstatically.

Albus laughed and followed his brother out of the room. Ginny laughed and turned to Harry. "Have fun with that," she said with a warm smile.

"Oh, we'll have lots of fun," Harry said to her. He put a hand on her cheek and stroked her hair.

"Meanwhile, me and Lily can have some girl time," Ginny replied happily.

Harry laughed and kissed her hard on the lips. "Enjoy the quiet," Harry told her as he swung himself out of bed.

"I will, you know I might even get a little more sleep until Lily wakes up," Ginny said as she snuggled back into her pillows.

"You're just making me jealous, love," Harry told her.

"Hey, I am with the boys every day. It's your turn Potter," Ginny said as she aimed a pillow at him playfully. It hit him in the chest; he laughed, and then threw it back at her. Harry then jumped on the bed and grabbed her around the waist.

"I'm going to get you now!" Harry laughed.

Ginny was giggling uncontrollably as Harry began to tickle her. "St-oo-p! Po-tt-er!" she managed to get out between her giggles.

Harry stopped with the tickling and looked at her. "I'll stop for a kiss," Harry told her.

Ginny laughed. "You don't have to ask," Ginny whispered then kissed him playfully. "Now go to work, I need some more sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry told her as he got off the bed again.

"Goodnight," Ginny added laughingly.

"Good morning," Harry replied as he grabbed his work robes. Sometimes, they acted like teenagers all over again. Harry laughed as he saw her again asleep, curled up next to a pillow.

After Harry helped the boys get dressed, they had a quick breakfast, and then they were ready to go to the Ministry. First though, he kissed Lily goodbye, she was still asleep but he did it every morning. Afterwards, all three of them stepped into the fireplace, held hands, and Harry shouted "Ministry of Magic!"

They appeared in the marvelous lobby of the Ministry, it was crowded with people and their kids. It made Harry nervous; he picked up Albus and held James hand. People marveled at them, Albus grew shy as people looked at him. "Hey, Harry!" said a familiar voice from behind.

Harry turned to see Seamus, he worked at the ministry for years in the Department of Magical Games and Sports office. "Hey Seamus," Harry greeted him, thankful for a familiar face. Both James and Al were thankful too, because they knew Seamus.

"They have gotten so big! Hi James hi Albus, haven't seen them since the last birthday party," Seamus said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Hello, Seamus!" James said happily.

"Hi," said Al shortly.

"Where are your kids?" Harry asked Seamus, he had a boy and a girl: Elizabeth and Connor.

"Oh, Elizabeth is sick, and Connor is too young. Only seven months," Seamus explained as they got on the lift, escaping the crowd of reporters Harry ignored. He and his kids would be on some magazine tomorrow, great.

"Same with Lily, only three months," Harry replied.

Seamus nodded, and the rest of the time they talked about Quidditch. Which both James and Albus could babble on and on about.

When they got the Harry's office, James and Albus were thrilled from their talk about Quidditch with Seamus. James already had his favorite players, and he was only four. Albus just nodded along with his brother. "Daddy, is this your office?" James asked suddenly.

"Yes, do you like it?" Harry asked. His office had a large view of the Ministry lobby, and was mostly glass windows with a large desk in the middle. Not exactly kid friendly.

"Knock, knock," Harry heard Ron from the door. He was holding Rose in his arms who was innocently sucking her thumb.

"Oh, there is Rosie," Harry said as he went over to tickle her tummy, she giggled wildly which sent her red curls bouncing.

"Uncle 'Arry!" Rose yelled.

"Rosie! Look at this," Albus said as he went through his father's desk and held up an old newspaper that Harry always kept. It was the one from the day after he ended Voledemort. "Daddy is this you?" he asked as he pointed to a younger Harry on the cover. Not exactly something he wanted Albus to ever find.

"Albus just put that down," Harry asked him.

Albus looked hurt then obeyed his father. The cover had a picture of Harry right after Voledemort was dead, Harry did not want his kids to know him as that person. The person who broke a million laws, did dark magic, it was something he wanted to hold off telling them for as long as possible.

By lunch time Albus and James were the Ministry of Magic's new celebrities. Harry had people stopping in his office every ten seconds, weather they were co-workers or just people he passed in the hall. Harry and Ron decided to take James, Albus, and Rose to their usual lunch spot just outside of the ministry. At this point James was giving random people high fives when they said hello or he would give them a dazzling smile. James was going to be popular one day, it was just so clear.

While the whole time, Albus clung to his father. Harry did not mind, Albus and Harry were alike, the attention is something they don't like. "Common, Al it's alright," Harry whispered to him.

They got to the café, got a quick lunch then worked their way back to their offices. When they got there, all three kids were hyper from the cookies Ron gave them. "Ron, seriously…cookies?" Harry asked his best friend.

"James was giving me the sad eyes!" Ron claimed. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"James, you want to help daddy?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, yes, yesssss!" James yelled. "Let's catch some bad guys daddy!"

"It's a little too soon for that, but you can give these forms to Sam Logan, he sits just outside my office, tell them they are from Harry," Harry told his son who nodded confidently.

Within a few minutes, we heard James yelling: "Sam! Sam! These are from my daddy!"

Harry laughed then turned back to work on some more paperwork with Ron. James returned, and Harry thanked him. James took a seat with Rose and Al, they were doing "paperwork" also known as: "drawing pictures."

Soon the day was over, Harry turned to see that all three kids were basically covered in ink. The floor, the walls, the only thing they didn't get messy was the paper they were supposed to draw on. "Albus was not sharing daddy!" James claimed immediately.

Harry laughed and turned to Ron, together they cracked up. It was one of those moments where you're not too sure why it's exactly so funny. Maybe it was the fact that their kids looked ridiculous or it had been a really long day. Either way, Harry could not wait to get home. Work was no place for kids. At least not when they were Albus and James who could make a mess anywhere they go.

_**I was debating how to do this; I hope it turned out alright! Got to love James and Albus, and all their messes. Thanks for reading, and review. **_

_** -Megan **_


	57. Blessings In The Form Of James

"James and Albus, get down here now!" Ginny yelled upstairs. They were late for Easter dinner and Ginny's mother would never let her live it down. Lily was fussy in Harry's arms, and he rubbed her back making small circles. Harry always managed to calm Lily, even when Ginny couldn't.

James came down the stairs first with a guilty look on his face. Harry noticed immediately, "James, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, um Albus is kind of…asleep," James said, barely audible.

"What do you mean James?" Ginny asked seriously. Honestly, she did not have time for this dinner was starting.

"Well, I dared him to drink that potion you give Lily sometimes," James admitted. For a four year old, he knows how to find himself in trouble.

"You _what_? James, that was for Lily when she was sick," Harry told James.

"Harry, I am going to go get Albus," Ginny said worriedly as she took the stairs two at a time. "When we get home James, we will talk about this."

"James, you have to stop doing this. For your mother sake," Harry told James, his voice not all too mad. Maybe it was because he was always easy on his kids but it's mostly the fact that James is so much like his grandfather, and Sirius, and Fred.

"Okay daddy," James said his eyes innocent. Harry took a deep breath and looked at James. It was genetic, it had to be. A knack for troublemaking did run in the family.

"And James, when Albus wakes up you are saying you are sorry," Harry added. Why was Al always the victim of James stunts?

Ginny came back down with a sleeping Albus in her arms. "You gave him half the bottle, he is going to be out for a while," Ginny said harshly to James.

"I already talked to him, let's go love," Harry told Ginny.

"Yeah, you go too easy on the Harry. We both know that. We'll talk later James," Ginny told him sternly.

When they Flooed to the Weasley kitchen everyone was already sitting. "Ginny dear, there you are!" Ginny's mother said as she rushed over to greet them.

"Nice of you to show up," George added with a smirk.

"What's wrong with Albus?" asked Bill.

"A little accident, he will be er….a little tired," Harry explained.

"Sit, sit," Molly said as she ushered them to empty seats.

Harry sat next to Albus in a highchair and James on his other side. Ginny put Lily in the playpen alongside baby Hugo and baby Molly, who were sleeping peacefully. Lily was four months, Hugo was only two, and Molly was born only three weeks ago. She was Percy and Audrey's first born, both parents looked completely stressed.

"Mum, would you happen to have an anti-sleeping potion. James and Albus got into a minor..accident," Ginny explained. Ron laughed and Hermione hit him in the ribs.

Rose pointed at James and said, "It's James fault, I can just tell," in her very Hermione-ish tone.

"I didn't know he would do it!" James said in his defense.

"Nice one!" yelled Fred, giving his best friend an air high five.

"James, didn't I tell you not to do that a long time ago?" asked Teddy seriously, he was concerned for Albus.

"That's not very nice," Victorie said and Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Now now, I think I have something!" Molly said in a harsh tone as she pulled out her wand. "Accio sleeping antidote," she said. Immediately a cabinet opened and a bottle came zooming. She uncapped it, and put something in Al's mouth that smelled foul.

As soon as it hit his tongue, he was alert and confused. "It's okay Albus," Harry told his son as he pulled Albus into his arms. After that, everything seemed fine and they went on laughing over Easter dinner like every other family.

Later, the kids were asleep. The fire was roaring, and hot chocolate had been passed out. Albus clung to his father, James' head was on Ginny's lap, and Lily was in her arms. All three were asleep after the huge meal.

"James reminds me of Fred with his little stunts," George observed as he looked at sleeping James. George never really got over his brother's death; there were nights where you could see the depressed look in his eyes still after all this time. Still, everyone grew quite.

Ginny could not take it; she was done avoiding the subject of her brother. They should remember him. Before she could take back the words she spoke, "I remember one time, I was ten, and Fred dared me to eat the whole plate of Treacle Tart, and I got so sick. Fred felt so bad, so he ate a whole plate too, and we sat in the bathroom laughing all night, both sick as could be," Ginny said smiling slightly as she relived the memory in her mind.

Charlie, Percy, Harry, and Ron laughed. Molly, George and Arthur looked startled that she had just said that. That's when Ron spoke up, "One time, Fred told me that giants lived in those trees beyond the fence, he said that he saw them outside his window one night, and of course at six I believed him. So that night, I had a nightmare. I woke up screaming and Fred came into my room. I told him what was wrong, and he told me he was kidding about the giants, but I was still scared. He spent the night on the floor next to my bed," Ron told everyone his eyes almost glassy.

This seemed to bring a small smile to everyone's face, except George.

"At the battle, the walls were literally crumbling around us. We were hidden behind a barrier, death eaters were battling some sixth years they did not stand a chance. I told George that it would be a suicide mission to go in there and help, but he didn't listen. He jumped out from behind the barrier, threw some stink bombs at them and took three Death Eaters out. I got up the nerve and took out the other two. The kids were so thankful; I remember Fred wrapped an arm around a crying girl in the group. He told her it was going to be okay, that fighting was the only way out of this mess. He _saved_ them, and within the next hour he was dead. I remember just thinking: he is the _brave_ one, he is the _unselfish_ one, he is the _compassionate_ one, and he is the better half. You know, just _why_ him?" George said, tears streaming down his face. "I never told anyone that," he added.

"George, you do know that you are brave and unselfish and compassionate. You fought, you make people laugh, you love your family with all of you," Angelina told him worriedly. She must not have liked that look in his eyes, because it was heartbreaking.

Ginny felt a tear stream down her face and she laid her head on Harry's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. "George, he would never want you to feel this way," Ginny told her brother quietly. Ron and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I know," George said as he stared at the floor. After all those years this is what he thought of? That he was not the one who deserved to be here? What a horrible thing to think, no wonder George could never speak of Fred.

"George, I don't ever want to hear you say that you think you don't deserve to be here again," Molly said to her son sternly. "We miss him, but honey, it's time to stop with the guilt."

"Well…that puts a damper on the evening. Enough with the emotions," Percy said after a few minutes. For some reason, that made George start to laugh, hysterically. Then Ginny and Ron joined in, because they just realized that this is something Fred would say to make them laugh. He would not want to sit here and be sad; it was as if Fred put those words in Percy's mouth.

At the end of the day, Ginny looked at James and was indeed reminded of her brother and even Sirius and Harry's father, his namesake. He had a little Fred in him when he played jokes on his brother or does anything to make his sister smile. A little Sirius when James would take all the blame for something he did not do. A little of Harry's father when he would ride his broom like he ruled the world then end up falling asleep in his father's arms. James was so energetic, loving, fun, and joking. It was like pieces of their personalities were alive still.

Maybe these little schemes and jokes of James were really blessings. Maybe that was the reason that no one in Potter house the next morning said anything about James little dare with Albus. He was simply being James, and at the same time being all these people they missed more than anything. It was nothing short of a blessing, and Ginny never took it for granted again.

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it. I am pretty sure it made sense…haha. Next chapter will be a fun one though, because this one was a little emotional. Also, this one was used to bring out James and his personality. How he is every piece they loved about all these people they miss. I plan on doing two other chapters to highlight Albus and Lily's personalities at some point. You guys are amazing, review as always please. Thanks for reading! **_

_** -Megan **_


	58. Just Harry and Ginny

"Mum, Lily needs to be fed soon, and she hates being held upright. Albus only likes one pillow, and make sure you rub his back before bed, he loves that. And James he needs enough sleep or tomorrow will be…" Ginny rambled on as she dropped the kids off at their grandparents who offered to have a sleepover with all the grandkids.

"Or he will be cranky, and not want to do anything we ask. Also, Lily sleeps with her pink blanky. Oh, and Albus can go potty on his own," Harry finished for his wife.

"Harry and Ginny, they will be fine. It's for one night, I raised seven kids. Don't worry, go have fun you two, live a little," Molly told Ginny and Harry as she took Lily her arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked as she eyed her father.

"Positive, I can't wait. Albus, your excited right?" Arthur asked Albus who was holding Arthurs hand.

"Yes grandpa!" yelled Albus cheerfully with a smile that seemed to light the room.

"Goodbye dears," Molly told them.

Ginny looked at Harry and shrugged. "Let us know if anything happens, anything," Ginny told her mother.

"Of course, but nothing will happen," Molly told her.

"Okay, thanks Mum," Harry told her and gave her a hug.

Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed their kids one last time before returning home. They got home and stood there for a second taking in the empty house. Then at the same exact time the couple said, "it's too quiet."

Harry chuckled. "I am going to miss them, even if it just is one night," Harry told her truthfully.

"Yeah, I have never spent a night away from Lily. I mean she is just a baby still!" Ginny told his sadly.

Harry pulled his wife into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "They will be fine. That's why tonight is about you and me," Harry told her.

Ginny lifted her head and kissed him. "Your right, so where should we begin?" she asked him.

They started out the night with some butterbeer and dinner. They ate in the quiet house where they talked and laughed. "Remember that time we went to the charity ball, and we danced in front of everyone?" Ginny laughed as she remembered the memory: she had just had James and Harry took her out for the evening.

"Yes, that was an amazing night," Harry told her with a smile. "I have an idea," Harry said suddenly. He got out an old radio they had, he tuned it with his wand, and suddenly music was playing throughout the kitchen.

Maybe she had too much butterbeer or maybe she was so in love with how spontaneous and romantic Harry could be. He was not only brave and strong but he was a lot of other things that she never knew about until after the war. Like he loves the color red, he is impatient with little things; he hates eggs sunny side up, and is a kid at heart.

So Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Being so close to him made her feel safe, and at home. All her worries seemed to melt away. Together, they swayed to the music. Ginny hummed softly along.

A few songs went by until Ginny turned off the radio with the wave of her wand. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Common Potter," she whispered and grabbed his hand.

Harry seemed to get the idea, because he picked her up with no effort due to his Auror training, and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently and began to kiss her. Ginny was giggling as he kissed her neck tenderly. "No kids, a quiet house," Harry whispered.

Ginny laughed. "Now you are getting the idea," Ginny replied between giggles. She reached for his shirt and pulled it off, admiring his muscles. Harry laughed and continued to kiss down her neck. Ginny fumbled with Harry's pants button, and continued to let out giggles.

Maybe this is what they needed, they had the three greatest kids in the world, but they also had each other. When they were together it was a different form of magic, it was powerful and magnetic. Taking a break and focusing on themselves is something they should do more often.

_**Hope you liked it! Too cheesy? I don't know, I just thought that they needed time to themselves. Thanks for reading, review! **_

_** -Megan **_


	59. Falling Into Place

__**So here is the thing, my computers internet is not working. Oh the wonderful joys of technology, so that's why my writing has not been as frequent. I felt bad, because I know what it's like to have one of your favorite stories stop with new updates. So here you go on my old computer, because I love all my readers so much. Enjoy! I tried to mix it up, tell me what you think! **

Ron's P.O.V 

At first, I hated the idea. I hated the idea of my best mate and my little sister together. I kept my mouth shut, thinking it could never last, until it did. Ginny fell for him and he fell for her, hard. After the war ended I finally saw that it was fate. The same thing that got me to sit next to Harry on the Hogwarts Express when I was only eleven. The same thing that brought me and Hermione together at last.

Now that I sit here, at their wedding, it feels like life is falling into place. Even George had a smile on his face as the couple took their first dance. Ginny giggled the entire time, and Harry could not do anything but smile. Each other is what made them happy simple as that.

I put my arm around Hermione, the one person that makes me happy, the one that I love. She leans her head onto my shoulder, and I do something unexpected. "May I have this dance?" I whisper.

"Of course," she responds.

It's as I dance with her that night I finally decide, I am going to propose soon. She is the one. Then my mind goes into overload as I think about spending the rest of my life with her, and I can't help but smile.

Arthur's P.O.V 

Deep down I've always known they were going to end up together. Ginny and Harry, impossibly perfect for each other from the very start. I remember Ginny telling me when she was just a little girl that she was going to marry Harry Potter, and how he was a hero. "Ginny, you can do anything you want to. If you want to marry a hero, I know you will, but he better be extraordinary because I won't let just anyone be with my little girl," I would always reply.

If only I knew then what I know now as I sit at my little girls wedding and watch her whirl around the dance floor with her husband. Molly has tears in her eyes, she is trying to hold it in, but it's the simple fact that Ginny is her baby and her baby is married. "I could not be happier, I can't imagine her being with anyone else but Harry," she says her voice unusually high.

I kiss her cheek, then stand up and hold out my hand. "Me either. Common darling, let's dance," I say to her.

She blushes and takes my hand, laughing. I lead her onto the dace floor where Hermione and Ron also started dancing; Ron looks so in love as he looks at beautiful a Hermione. Arthur catches Ron's eye and give him a warm smile, he smiles back in a simple understanding: I am so glad you are happy, you deserve it.

His little girl is married, and for tonight, everyone is blissful. Everything falls into place on that dance floor that fine August evening, with his wife close and his family around him. It's the feeling of peace and pure happiness.

Ginny's P.O.V 

Harry was hers, and nothing felt more right then being in his arms. Like nothing could ever hurt her again, that his arms would always be there to catch her. "I love you my beautiful wife," he whispered in my ear.

My heart could not help but skip a beat. "I love you too, my husband," I replied and kissed him gently. That night, nothing else mattered but the two of them, and finally the world fell into place.


	60. Drowning Out The Nightmares

He was running through the Department of Mysteries, it was as if he was fifteen again, and he was running for Sirius. Except he was not, he was twenty-nine and running for his family. He was screaming for Ginny, then James, Albus, and his baby Lily. His throat burned as his screams pierced the walls.

They had them, they came back. He heard Al's small voice say, "daddy!"

"_ALBUS_!" cried Harry. "Albus! Albus, where are you?" Harry's face was flowing with tears.

He knew there was a chance that someone would come back and avenge Voldemort one day. It was his worst fear, because now he had a family, four people he would give _anything_ for. That means more to him then life itself.

Then he heard a small whimper and it grew louder and louder. It was Lily, his baby girl. "Lily! _Lily_!" Harry screamed.

"Daddd-ddddyyy!" said James.

"Harry, wake up," Ginny said softly.

Harry's eyes snapped open and suddenly he was in his bedroom, with Ginny by his side. James and Albus were inches from his face, and Lily was crying in Ginny's arms.

"Daddy, you okay?" asked Albus tenderly.

Harry took Al and James into his arms, hugging them and started crying.

Ginny looked alarmed, and ran a hand through Harry's thick hair. "You were screaming our names, you had a nightmare," Ginny told him, her voice gentle as if he were fragile.

"I-I was fifteen again in The Department of Mysteries…they had you guys," Harry told Ginny quietly.

Blood drained from her face; she leaned over and kissed him, as if to prove that it was only a dream. Because Ginny's kisses could never feel the same in a dream, in reality they were the closest thing to genuine you could get. "It's okay, were okay. The world's safe," she whispered back.

Harry pulled himself together, he hated crying, it made him feel so damn vulnerable. "Sorry boys, daddy just had a bad dream," Harry explained as he tried to shake the dream off. It was nothing. Ginny was right, the world is safe now.

"It's okay daddy," James responded cheerfully, happy to see that his dad back to normal.

"How about some chocolate chip waffles on this fine Sunday morning?" Harry asked them.

James and Al's faces lit up, it was one of their favorite things of all time. "Yes, yes, yes!" cried Albus as he jumped from the bed and ran to the door as fast as his little two year old legs would take him.

James followed suit by marching out the door. Harry turned to Ginny, and smiled. He kissed her again; he could always count on her to pull him back to reality. "You sure you're okay?" Ginny asked.

"It was just a dream. Right my Lily-Love?" Harry asked Lily. Lily smiled at the sound of her new nick name Harry gave her. "See Lily says I am fine," Harry added to Ginny.

Ginny laughed and Harry jumped off the bed. "I'll be down in a few, I have to feed her," Ginny informed Harry.

Harry nodded, and went downstairs to find James and Albus dancing around the kitchen with 'Witch Tunes' as Ginny would call them blasting. Harry laughed and picked up Albus and spun in circles with him, he giggled the entire time. James ran around them, until Harry picked up James too.

Harry sang along:

"_Something about you_

_Had me under a spell _

_And I knew I loved yooouu!"_

When the song was over, the boys were still laughing. "Daddy! I love you too!" cried Albus.

"I love you too!" said James happily.

Harry's face melted into a smile, he kissed both of their foreheads. "And I love you two, more than anything," Harry told them.

"What about love?" Ginny asked as she came in the kitchen carrying a happily fed Lily.

"Oh, and I love you two too," Harry told them.

Ginny laughed and put Lily in her bouncer, where she nodded off into sleep. "And I love you boys as well," Ginny said.

"I know, mommy!" James said as he gave his mother a hug.

"Waffles?" asked Albus.

Harry started to laugh. "Of course. Not just any waffles, chocolate chip waffles," Harry told Albus, then Harry tickled Al's small tummy. And he giggled happily.

The nightmare is over, the world is safe. Now, he had all he could ever wish for. Sure he still has fears, and worries, but he can't forget to say I love you more often and live in the moment. Because when you look back on life, its memories like spinning around in the kitchen with your kids that you will remember most. More importantly, you will count on them to drown out the nightmares.

**One of my favorites to write. Review please, and as always thank you for reading! **

** -Megan **


	61. Friendship & A Little Too Much Fun

Every year, they met up in the village of Hogsmeade where they would catch up on life. Sure they saw each other on occasional holidays and birthdays, but this time it was just the adults. They would always meet at the Leakey Cauldron, which Neville's wife Hannah Abbott owned.

Harry loved it, and so did Ginny, the only problem was leaving the kids. Molly offered to watch them, so Ginny and Harry took them over to their grandparent's house. "Mommy, don't go," pleaded Al, in his small I-will-do-anything voice.

"Honey, we will be back in a few hours. Go play with Rosie, look she's right there!" Ginny encouraged.

"She is reading a book," Albus said rolling his eyes. This was true, at three and a half, Rosie could read. She was a true mother's daughter.

"Common Al," James encouraged.

"Bye son," Harry told Albus then kissed the top of his head. Then Harry turned to James. "Be good, love you two," Harry added.

Ginny was busy with Lily in her arms, Harry kissed Lily's forehead gingerly. "See you later my little girl," Harry cooed. She grabbed Harry's shirt holding on tightly.

"I'll take her, have a wonderful time," Molly said as she pried the baby away.

"We will be back in a few hours," Ginny told her mother, who nodded and bounced Lily in her arms. Little did Ginny know what state they would be in.

The Leakey Cauldron was brightly lit; Harry and Ginny entwined hands, and walked towards the door. As soon as they entered there was muttering and laughing. Ginny recognized Neville right away, with and arm around him wife's shoulder. Hannah's round stomach bulging; they were expecting their second child. "Neville! Hannah!" Ginny greeted them.

"Thanks for having us," Harry added.

"Of course, no problem," Neville said happily.

Ginny looked around and saw Ron with Hermione, Dean and wife Parvati, Seamus and wife Susan Bones. Of course, George and Angelina, Oliver and Katie, and Luna with fiancée Rolf. This year even Hagrid made an appearance, and Harry could not be happier to see him. He missed Hagrid, they wrote letters constantly and visited a lot but Harry still missed him. "Hello!" Harry greeted everyone. "Good to see you Hagrid!" he added.

"You too, Harry!" Hagrid boomed as he raised his glass in the air.

Harry and Ginny took a seat around the large table and took a glass of Firewhiskey each. "Hey, I think this is the first year in a long time that Ginny here has been able to drink," joked Seamus.

Harry laughed, and Ginny slapped him across the chest. "From now on, I will drink," Ginny promised.

Everyone laughed, even Ginny. "What, no more Potters?" asked George with a grin on his face.

"Well…" Harry started.

"No, no more Potter's," Ginny interjected.

"How is yeh Lily?" asked Hagrid thoughtfully.

"Oh, she is the most precious thing ever," Harry replied. "But enough about us, you probably hear all about us in the _Prophet_, what about you all? Neville, how is Alice?" Harry asked, talking about himself always made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, she is asleep upstairs actually. Oh, you know she is a typical two year old, excited to meet her brother," Neville replied cheerfully as he laid a hand on Hannah's rounded stomach.

"Oh, believe me Nate was the same way before he met Anna," Oliver said as he talked about his two children.

"Really? Henry hated the idea of a younger brother until he got one, now they are inseparable," added Seamus.

Harry started laughing at the fact that they come here every year, to get away from the kids, and catch up. But all they end up talking about is their kids. "What's so funny Potter?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"It's just we come here to catch up, you know get away from the kids, and that's what we end up talking about," Harry said between laugher.

"I guess your right mate," Ron said as he started to laugh to. Harry reached for his second firewhiskey, and his thoughts began to converge. The firewhiskey was beginning to make its affect. Luna started talking about a new plant she discovered in her travels, and Harry sat there patiently, he was actually semi-interested. Luna was a dear friend, even Lily was named after her, and he missed her.

Around ten o'clock, everyone except Hannah, was a little…off. Hagrid was passed out in the corner, mouth wide open, snoring. "Remember when everyone thought you were The Heir of Slytherin, Harry?" Seamus said as he roared with laughter at the old memories. It was just so ridiculous that anyone ever thought that.

Everyone laughed; Ron clapped Seamus on the back. "Glad you came to you have come to your senses," Hermione told Seamus matter of factly.

"Back then, people had to…erm believe something. Now, though I live a quiet life," Harry said, his words were becoming harder to pronounce.

"Yeah, as quiet as you cant get with three kids," Ginny mocked. Ginny rested her head on her husband's shoulder, she was becoming drowsy.

"Uhh, Ginny?" asked a voice. When Ginny looked up she saw it was Neville.

"Oh, thought you were Harry," Ginny said, blushing.

Harry patted his shoulder, and she shifted so she could put her head on his shoulder. "Woopsies!" Ginny giggled.

"Jeez, Potter," Seamus said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Seamus," Ginny said.

The night grew on, and it was almost midnight. "What do…you say love…go get the…kids?" Harry asked with a surprisingly amount of effort.

"Our Alkus won't be…happy mhmm," Ginny replied. "No, Albus!"

"Maybe..he will be asleep, and we could…" Harry told her winking slightly.

George made a vomit face. "Eww…nasty 'Otter," George said, his words slurring.

"Shut up! I see the way you just…looked at Angie," Ron roared.

Seamus and Dean laughed hysterically.

"Common, let's go get the…child...ren," Harry encouraged Ginny.

"We better go too," Ron added. "Rose…" he trailed off. Ron stood up, lost his footing and fell to the ground.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

Ron got to his feet, then looked around, everyone was laughing.

"As the only sober person, maybe you should just leave the kids with Molly, all of you look like you had one too many…" Hannah warned.

"Don't worry my sweet sweetest darling," Neville said charmingly.

"Yeah…don't worry," Harry told her. "Until next year!" Harry roared.

Everyone smiled and waved. Harry took a hold of Ginny's hand and focused on one place: The Burrow.

The arrived in the front yard with a boom, they looked behind to see that Ron and Hermione fallen on the ground, both laughing.

Molly came out of the house immediately. "Where had you been?" she asked them seriously.

"Uhmm…gone," Harry replied. Molly looked from Ginny who, at the moment was all over Harry. Harry loved the drunk-Ginny. Then Molly looked at Ron and Hermione who were stumbling towards her.

"All of you, go home, the kids will stay here," Molly ordered.

"Geez, mum," Ginny hissed.

"I am glad you had fun, but you guys had a little too much fun. Now go," Molly ordered. They obeyed, fled the scene as fast as they could. Maybe they did have a little too much fun that night…

It was just like old times, except they were all almost thirty and no longer in Hogwarts. Life was less complicated, and happier. Friendship is something so valuable; you take it everywhere you go. Something so pure, it's the simplest kind of happiness. So one evening every year, they would meet, and talk, and drink. If Harry learned one thing through his struggles it's that friendship along with love is more powerful than anything else imaginable.

__**Did this one super fast, hope you liked it. I felt like there was a need to show that all of these people still do talk, and they still are the best of friends. Review, thanks! **

** -Megan **


	62. Personal Hero

"Common Ron, I promised I would pick up Teddy today," Harry told his best friend urgently. Harry was waiting on Ron to finish up some paperwork for the Auror office at his place. Harry was waiting as patiently as he could with James and Albus on his heels and Lily in his arms. Rose was sitting in her father's lap, watching him work. While Hugo was in his bouncer laughing quietly, his long red hair bobbing, he was a little Ron. "Where is Hermione?" Harry added.

"Uh, probably at the office still. Since she joined the Law Enforcement Squad she has been so busy," Ron said as he scribbled his signature.

Harry sighed, he promised Teddy he would be there, hopefully he would understand. Harry looked around; Ron's house was big and spacious, similar to the Potter's. Except they had a huge library for Hermione of course, and it was neater than Harry's. Harry and Ginny were no neat freaks, especially with three kids.

On the wall hung the one thing Ron loved most, his chocolate frog card. Ron even had Hermione and Harry's up as well. Harry noticed that his added new achievements he had made in life since it was made, so at the end it stated all three of his kid's names.

"Okay, here. Go get Teddy, get these kids out of here," Ron said jokingly. "Before James plots something," he added and laughed.

Harry laughed too, and grabbed the papers. "Thanks, you going to brunch at The Burrow tomorrow?"

"'Course," Ron replied as he bounced Rosie on his knee.

"All right, come on Al and James!" Harry said.

Albus and James came running, they stepped into the fireplace. James had powder in his hand and Harry yelled, "Teddy's house!"

"There you are!" Teddy said exasperated.

"Sorry, had to swing by Ron's. You ready kiddo?" Harry asked his nine year old god son.

"Of course!" Teddy smiled, showing his missing front tooth.

"Oh, hello Harry, James, Al, and little Lily!" Andromeda said as she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked tired; Teddy did have that effect on a lot of people, but in a good way. When Teddy was around you could not help but have fun.

"Hello Andromeda, so Teddy is coming to my house for a week is that right?" Harry asked just to make sure.

Andromeda smiled gratefully. "He would love that," she replied.

"Well, Ginny is going to be wondering where we went. Take care Andromeda," Harry told her then gave her a tight hug.

"You too. What would I do without you Harry?" she asked as she pinched his cheek like a little kid.

Harry laughed. "You know I don't mind after all. Common Teddy, maybe we can get an ice cream or something before going home," Harry offered, and his face lit up.

"Oh! Please daddy!" begged James.

"Of course. Common," Harry beckoned. They stepped into the fireplace, and Harry waved to Andromeda, then said, "Diagon Alley!"

They arrived in front of the one and only Flouren Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. After the war, the owner's son re-opened the shop, and it's the only place Harry ever gets ice cream. The original owner was a victim of Voldemorts control.

Lily yawned in Harry's arms, and he rubbed her back a little as they shifted through the crowds in order to get in the shop. When they got in they ordered their ice cream and sat down, Harry conjured a high chair to with much amazement from the boys and sat Lily in it. James was eating something that had so many toppings it defiantly did not look edible, his dinner was ruined.

"Do you think Lily would like some ice cream?" Harry wondered.

"Yes! Why would've she? It's amazing," Teddy told Harry seriously.

Harry shrugged and scooped some of his up with a spoon, then hovered the spoon by her mouth. The eight month old looked confused, and then opened her mouth. Her face scrunched up, then it lit up, and she clapped her hands excitedly. "She likes it daddy!" Albus said excitedly.

"Who does not like ice cream?" James asked incredulously.

Harry laughed and fed another bite to Lily, which she loved just as much.

When they were done with their ice cream, Harry promised to take the boys to the Quidditch shop. Of course, there were reporters crowding them, but at this point Harry's kids knew the drill. Hold onto somebody, so as they navigated the narrow street to the store, Harry clutched a curious Lily in a muggle baby carrier that strapped to his chest. Ginny loved when he wore it, even though Harry hated it, he wanted to hold onto the boys hands, because going anywhere in the Wizarding World involved reporters and people everywhere.

"Daddy, why do these people like you so much?" asked Albus. He had always been so smart, so honest. He was curious, Harry could not blame him.

"I will tell you later, son," Harry explained quickly. Now is not the time or place. His kids knew next to nothing about his past, although Teddy did know that I defeated a dark wizard years ago. He did not tell him more, he was afraid to. All they knew was their dad who was happy, he did not want to let them down by telling them he had a dark past.

The Quidditch shop was not too busy. James and Albus marveled over the new racing broom. Which Teddy already got for Christmas, from Harry. Teddy completely loved it, he was an amazing flyer. It only seemed right, seeing as how Sirius got Harry a broomstick a long time ago.

After getting through the crowds once more, Harry returned home with the kids. He found Ginny cooking in the kitchen, he put down Lily, and the boys ran off to play. Harry came up to Ginny and put his arms around her from behind. "Hello love," Harry whispered.

Ginny giggled then twisted around to face him. "Hi there," Ginny replied then kissed him slowly. Harry twisted his fingers through her hair and breathed her in, after all this time he would never get used to how much he loved her, because it was just infinitive.

"Daddy and Mamma! Stop kissing," James said laughing. Harry and Ginny broke the kiss, reality had set in.

"You boys ready for dinner? I made Teddy's favorite," Ginny said.

"Yes!" yelled Teddy.

It was that night at dinner when Albus asked again. "Daddy, why do people like you so much?" he asked innocently, his green eyes curious.

Harry almost choked, he expected Albus to drop it, but he should have known better Albus was smart.

Ginny, who was feeding Lily in the highchair turned to look at Harry, her expression grim. At this point both James and Teddy where looking at Harry too. Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded, granting permission.

"A long time ago, a very bad wizard came to power when I was a baby. That is why your grandfather and grandmother, my mommy and daddy are not here. But because my mom loved me so much, that night I made him go away," Harry said, choosing his words all too carefully, they don't need details.

"So you made him go bye-bye?" asked Albus.

"No, not really. He came back when I was fifteen. Then when I was seventeen, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione went on a mission to help make him go away," Harry said he did not want to say the word death, he did not want his kids to see him in that way.

Ginny spoke up; she could see Harry was having a rough time. "So daddy then came to Hogwarts because he needed help. And everyone banded together and fought the bad guys. That night your father ended the bad guys once and for all. That's why people love him so much," Ginny spoke calmly.

"Were you there mamma, did you help dada?" asked James.

"Of course, your whole family stood by him," Ginny replied.

"So, you are a hero?" asked Teddy.

"Well, I don't see it that way, but others do. I am no more a hero than your parents were Teddy," Harry explained.

"Momma, did you give daddy a big hug after?" asked Albus worriedly.

Ginny smiled at her son, then got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I gave him a very very big hug," Ginny told him then kissed his check.

"I am glad you are okay daddy," said James as he hugged his father.

"You are a hero to me," said Teddy suddenly, his expression serious.

Harry felt his eyes burn, then he took his god son in his arms. "And you and James, Al, Ginny, and Lily are the best thing that's ever happened to me," Harry said wholeheartedly. They were the hero in Harry's eyes, they brought back his happiness. They showed him what life really is about. Sometimes a hero is nothing more than a person you love, that makes you feel alive. And to Teddy, Harry was exactly that.

**Gotta say I loved this one, especially the ending. Did you all get a chance to see the movie this week? Can't believe it is over. But we will always have fanfiction, the magic will never die. Hope you liked it, and as always review. Thank you!**

** -Megan **


	63. No Regrets There

**I am going to start dating these, so in my head it will make more sense. Sound like a good idea? Ha well enjoy this one **

**November 7, 2008**

Lily sat up in her crib reaching for the bars, sucking her pacifier peacefully. When she saw her father's face, she lit up and reached for him eagerly. "Good morning baby girl," Harry said as he flicked the blinds open with his wand. He picked up Lily and breathed in her familiar flowery smell, just like Ginny.

"Habadad," Lily mumbled to Harry. She could mumble very well, but has yet to make a clear word. Being premature, Lily is still tiny for an eight month old; she resembles a six month old.

"My little Lily, did you mean dada? Say Da-da," Harry coaxed.

"She is not going to say it, she just mumbles," Ginny laughed as she came in with Albus on her hip. "But guess who finally went to the potty by himself this morning?"

"Me!" yelled Albus excitedly as he pointed to his own chest, his smile wide.

Harry filled with pride. "Albus, I am so proud of you," Harry told him as he kissed the top of Al's head.

"Me be big big boy!" said Albus happily.

"No, you will always be my baby boy," Ginny whispered to him.

"Always, mama," Albus vowed and then laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Where is James?" Harry asked.

"I was going to ask you that," Ginny said her voice worried.

"I thought he was downstairs," Harry said.

"I thought he was upstairs," Ginny replied quickly. "James?" she yelled.

"James?" yelled Harry, starting to panic. He held Lily close and she tucked her head to Harry's neck, frightened.

They looked throughout the house, no James. "I have to go look outside, here's Lily," Harry said as he handed the baby to a panicked Ginny.

Albus was in the corner, crying. "James! James!" Al roared. As much as the boys got on each other's nerves, they were each others sidekicks.

"I will find him," Harry promised as he pulled his coat on and closed the door behind him. It was chilly a November morning, the kind that makes you think winter is coming. Why would he have gone outside?

"James!" Harry yelled. His mind failed to think logically, it was going to worst possible conclusions. He never felt so terrified in his life, it was like a part of his heart was about to shatter if he did not find him.

Harry looked all over the yard, everywhere. That's when he heard the noise, that all too familiar noise. Harry ran to its source, and in the front yard stood Arthur with James by the hand. "James! James...oh James!" Harry yelled as he ran forward and scooped his three year old in his arms.

"He said he used some of daddy's powder, he said he needed to tell me something. Of course I knew you two were probably frantic," Arthur explained.

"James, don't you ever do that again. We were going crazy, we love you too much," Harry told his son, then kissed his forehead.

"Daddy, I love you too. I wanted to tell grandma and grandpa that Al can go potty all by himself now! Daddy, they were so happy for him," James explained.

"I better get going, Ginny won't be too happy. I will leave that to you," Arthur said with a grin, and then he turned to James. "I am glad you wanted to let us know, but James your mommy and daddy were worried. I will see you soon James," Arthur told James then ruffled his hair. "It's no use telling you to stay out of trouble," he added.

"Thank you so much," Harry told his father-in-law who nodded then Disapparated.

Harry took off into a run to the front door. When he entered, Al's cries silenced and Ginny came running. "Where on earth was he?" she asked as she took James into her arms.

"The Burrow," Harry said.

"The _what_? James, how did you do that?" Ginny asked him, outraged.

James pointed to the fireplace.

Ginny's face melted, and she kissed her sons cheek. "James, please don't ever do that again. Do you hear me? Mommy and daddy were so scared," Ginny told her son.

James raised his big brown eyes and nodded. "I won't mommy," he told his mother.

"Now go play with Albus, he was worried about you," Ginny told him then set him on the ground.

James climbed on the couch next to his brother, and then Albus threw his arms around James. "Don't go bye-bye," Albus told his brother.

"I am not," James said. "I just told grandpa that you are a big boy now!"

Albus smiled. "Let's go play," he told his brother then jumped from the couch.

Harry laughed and looked at Ginny, then simultaneously they took each other into a hug. They just went through the scariest half hour of their lives. "The joys of parenthood," Ginny joked.

Lily smiled from her spot in her bouncer. "Dada," she said as she reached for Harry. Harry turned to Lily, stunned.

"She just…" Harry said flabbergasted. It was like one second he was the most worried person on earth, his worst fear come true when James went missing. Then to just from that one word, he could never be happier.

Harry grabbed Lily and kissed her on the nose. "That's right, dada!" Harry said.

"That's no fair!" Ginny said as she pretended to be mad, she tickled her daughter's tummy.

"Mama!" Lily rewarded her.

Ginny smiled gratefully, her eyes welled up. "My Lily," she cooed.

That night, the kid's were finally asleep, even the boys. It had been a very stressful day in the Potter household. Harry lye in bed with Ginny's head on his chest. "I am curious love," Harry said.

"About?" Ginny asked.

"How come you were not mad at James earlier?" Harry asked. Ginny had always been the rule setter, the stricter parent.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Because it reminded me of Fred, he snuck out one night when I was four. Turns out he was just out by the pond, just beyond the property. It did not seem right to yell at James, because that's just how he is. He just wanted to tell his grandfather about his brother. James is just always going to be…adventurous," Ginny explained.

Harry laughed lightly. "We got lucky when it came to our kids," Harry whispered as he stroked Ginny's beautiful hair.

"Three things I won't ever regret, well okay four," Ginny replied.

"What's the fourth?" Harry asked, curiously.

"You of course," Ginny told him, then reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

"When it comes to you Ginny and those three beautiful kids, there are no regrets," Harry told her then kissed her again.

Regrets come in many forms: days, moments, actions, people, and years. There are a lot of things Harry knew he would take back at any second. But Harry also knows that there are four reminders of all the things that he had ever done right in his life, James, Albus, Lily, and Ginny. And it's enough to outweigh the millions of regrets he has ever made.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	64. Teddy Turns Ten

**Hey, if anyone was wondering the time gaps between the kids or how old they are when the chapter begins here are their birthdays: **

**James- May 11, 2005**

**Albus- September 2, 2006**

**Lily- March 7, 2008**

**Then Teddy of course- April 17, 1998**

**April 17, 2008**

"Harry, don't forget to put up the lanterns. Oh, and bring out the racing brooms, Teddy loves them. Oh and…" Ginny rambled. She wanted everything to be perfect. Teddy was going to be ten today, it was a big day.

Harry silenced her with a quick kiss. "I have got it," Harry whispered. "Teddy will be blown away when I get done," Harry told her.

"I hope he likes his surprise," Ginny replied.

"He will love it. Andromeda will bring him over around two, and people are going to be here at one thirty. It will go perfect, now go rest my love," Harry assured her.

Ginny nodded and picked up one month old Lily, and retreated to their bedroom. Lily has been really keeping them on their toes, and Ginny had been up all night with her. But in the middle of Harry's work and Lily's birth they planned a surprise birthday party for Teddy because if anyone deserved a day of complete happiness it's Teddy.

"James and Albus, reporting for duty!" James yelled as he ran into the kitchen with a wobbling Albus on his heals.

"Duty, duty, duty!" giggled Albus.

Harry chuckled, and then picked up Albus. "Okay, now I need you boys to help me out today. Then later, we are going to surprise Teddy, does that sound like a plan?" Harry asked them.

"Is everyone coming?" James asked. "Even Hagrid?" he added.

Harry laughed, James always loved when Hagrid visited because James would sit on his lap and Hagrid would tell him stories of Hogwarts, his father, and his grandparents. "Yes, even Hagrid," Harry told James, who was at this point bouncing around, he could not contain himself.

"Birfday Teddy?" asked Albus.

"Yes, it's Teddy's Birthday. Now first thing is first, we need a cake and decorations," Harry ordered.

"Yes, daddy!" replied James. It was going to be a quite eventful morning, getting ready for a party with the help of none other but James and Albus.

Harry's pocket watch read one o'clock. After a disaster that involved making several cakes and James 'accidentally' riding Ginny's broom, the party was about to begin. The yard had silver and blue balloons floating in mid-air, with a few tables set up. Molly was bringing food, but the cake was done. It said:

**HAPPY 10****TH**** BIRTHDAY TEDDY!**

**With all the love in the world.**

Harry was pretty proud of it, although the Happy was a little smeared because James 'wanted to try it'.

Harry could not believe it, his godson was turning ten, and next year he would be off at Hogwarts. The idea that his little godson going to Hogwarts in less than a year was almost terrifying. It seemed like it was just a day ago when he was three and Harry would tell him stories about Remus and Tonks. He loved it; it was one of the only ways Harry could get him to sleep without nightmares. Where had the time gone? Now it was his kids he rocked to sleep. Ironic how life worked its way out.

Ron and Hermione along with Rose and baby Hugo were first to arrive. Hermione carried the newborn in her arms protectively. Both Ron and Hermione looked exhausted. "You guys look like hell," Harry told them. It was habit, they were his best friends. Ron said the same thing to Harry just after Lily was born.

Ginny nudged Harry. "No you don't, oh how precious," Ginny said as she welcomed them.

"No Harry's right, we are completely exhausted," Hermione said.

"More than bloody exhausted," Ron said, annoyed.

"Well, let me see my nephew," Harry said to Hermione who smiled warmly and passed the baby to him.

Hugo was about the size of Lily, he had red hair sticking out from under his hat, and his eyes were brown like Hermione's. He was a Weasley, a spitting image of Ron.

"Mommy, can I go play with Albus and James?" asked Rose.

"Of course," Hermione told her daughter. Rose ran off to play with the boys in the play room.

Hermione sat down next to Ron on the couch, and soon they were asleep. "Well, we will just let them rest before Teddy gets here," Ginny told Harry. He nodded; he knew exactly what it was like to have a newborn.

Soon, everyone was here. All the Weasley's, Kingsley, McGonagall, Seamus and his family, Neville and his family, Dean and his family, Luna, and to James' delight, Hagrid.

"HAGRID!" James shouted as he ran into the half giant. James reached Hagrid's knees; it was the cutest scene ever. Albus soon came running, and Hagrid chuckled.

Before Teddy was due to arrive Harry had everyone ushered into the backyard. Ginny had to wake Ron and Hermione, who were grateful for their nap. Then Harry and Ginny waited by the door, and when Teddy finally Apparated in the front yard with his grandmother, Harry and Ginny welcomed them. "Teddy, there you are. Happy Birthday!" Harry told the ten year old as Teddy hugged Harry. Harry could not help himself so he picked up his godson and spun him around.

Teddy giggled like he was three again. Harry was going to miss this. "Common Teddy, we need to show you something, close your eyes," Ginny told him.

Teddy suspiciously closed his eyes, and Harry held his hand guiding him to the backyard. "You can open them," Harry said finally.

Teddy's eyes flew open as everyone screamed "Surprise!"

Teddy's eyes filled with tears, he was so excited. "Thank you!" he shouted. Words could not describe how happy he looked; Harry had rarely ever seen him so happy.

The party was a complete blast, whenever there was any birthday party it was basically just a gathering of all the kids. Victorie and Teddy (being the closest in age) were inseparable as always. Albus got along with everyone, and James stuck close to his best friend Fred.

Harry talked to all of his friends and family, he laughed, and drank, and was just happy to be there with everyone. Ginny introduced baby Lily to everyone, Minerva took a special liking to the baby. "She is gorgeous, congratulations," Minerva McGonagall said as she bounced the baby in her arms.

Neville was happily laughing with his little girl Alice, who Albus has been dancing with. It was so cute, two little two year old dancing to old time witch music. Ginny managed to get a picture.

When it was time for cake, Teddy was bouncing off the walls. Everyone sung Happy Birthday to him and he smiled brightly the entire time. Teddy then closed his eyes, and blew out the candles. Harry wondered what he wished for, but he had an idea it had something to do with Teddy's parents.

When it was time for presents, Teddy took his time. Taking in each and every present, he wanted to appreciate each and every thing. Teddy got everything a kid could ask for, which included a knitted sweater from Molly and Arthur. Plus a brand new, not even released yet, joke set from George and Ron who co-owned Wizarding Weasley's. McGonagall gave him old quill that Remus left behind at Hogwarts, Teddy did not let go of it for the rest of the evening.

The night flew by; Teddy flew his broom with his friends. Harry took Albus and James with him for a ride. He also took Rose, who to Ron's disappointment was not huge fan of flying. "She is just like her mother, she prefers the books," Hermione commented proudly.

The party started to wind down, people started to leave with their sleeping children in their arms. Harry and Ginny bade them all goodbye. Neville gave Harry a hug and whispered, "Come by anytime for a drink. I can take you up to the grounds and show you the greenhouses."

Harry laughed and nodded in response. "Of course mate," he said.

Ron and Hermione basically walked out looking like zombies. Ron was carrying a sleeping Rose, and Hermione was half asleep herself. "Take care," Ginny told them.

Later that night Teddy opened Harry's present, and Teddy went completely nuts. It was Ginny's idea; it was a photo collage of with his parents. Harry had lots of help from old friends and Andromeda. "I wanted you to open it when it was just us so you could take the time to look at it," Harry told Teddy.

Teddy immediately jumped up and hugged Harry. "I am so lucky to have you," Teddy told Harry. Then he turned to Ginny and hugged her too. "Thank you so much," Teddy said as he looked at his present.

"You're welcome Teddy glad you like it," Harry told Teddy.

"What's this one?" Teddy asked as he pointed to a picture of Harry and Remus during Harry's third year. Another student must have taken it; chances are it was Colin Creevy.

"Ahh, that would be when I was in my third year, and your father was a teacher of mine. He was the best teacher I have ever had, of course he would never admit that he was brilliant," Harry told Teddy.

"Why did he not admit it?" Teddy asked.

"Your father, he believed in everyone else so much. He believed in everyone, except for one person, himself," Harry told Teddy.

"Did you believe in him?" Teddy asked.

"Of course I did, everyone did," Harry replied.

"Your dad, he had a way of thinking of himself as less than what he was. Which was the complete opposite if what everyone else thought," Ginny added as she rocked a sleeping Albus in her arms.

"I thought he was a person that could never be replaced. The most unselfish, most generous man I ever met. But Teddy, you remind me of him so much," Harry told Teddy.

"And your mum, your smile is just like hers. The way you make people laugh, that is just like her too," Ginny commented.

"Teddy, they loved you so much. Don't ever feel like they are not here with you, because they live inside of you. Every time I see you, I see pieces of your mum and dad. You should be so proud to be their son," Harry told Teddy.

"They would be proud of you guys too, I just know it. For taking care of me, and loving me," Teddy told Harry genuinely.

"Always Teddy, always," Harry promised.

Teddy was genuine, funny, unselfish, and completely honest. He had his mother's smile and his father's eyes. Teddy was more like them then he could even imagine. Remus Lupin stepped into Harry's life when he was thirteen, and soon became a father figure. Now it was time to return the favor, because Teddy deserved every bit of love and happienss the world had to offer. It was the least Harry could do, because he owed Remus and Tonks, forever. Missing them became less and less painful, because Teddy was there, proof that their memory will always live on.


	65. Us and Forever

"Lily, Lily, honey its okay," Ginny whispered to her as she rocked her in her arms. "Oh, my baby girl, I know," Ginny told her. She was colicky, and she had a minor cough, and she would not take the coughing potion to help. Ginny tried _everything_.

Everything seemed fine last night, the kids all went to bed early, and Ginny finally got some much needed alone time with Harry. Let's just say it was a late night, and this morning she woke up exhausted, to a sick baby, and two toddlers fighting over a toy wand.

It was moment's like these when Ginny thought back; she flashed back, and went to a happier place to make her calm down. Ginny sat down with Lily and hummed to her, soon she was fast asleep. Ginny did a victory fist-pump and set her down in bed. Then Ginny separated James and Albus, then ordered them to a nap. They needed to get some sleep, they had been cranky all day.

Ginny could have written a piece for work, but she had a different idea in mind. She raced downstairs to the study, where she would go when she needed an escape. Not only was it quiet, but there was a pensieve in that room. Harry gave it to Ginny as a gift, and it was the best thing he could have gotten her. They were rare, and did not know where Harry found it, but he got it for her, for them. So they could almost relive all their best memories.

Ginny picked up an old one, labeled: **July 2, 1998**. Ginny poured it in the pensieve, and tilted her head in:

_It was a warm summer day, beautiful actually. The world was rid of evil, and everyone was safe. Well, they were wounded, emotions crazy, but they were alive. The war cost everyone so much, it was hard to see the silver lining. But there is one thing, after something so life changing happens people begin to show their true selves. They let go of secrets, they live with every ounce of living they have got left, and that's what Harry and Ginny did. _

_ They were inseparable that summer, Harry and Ginny. Ginny and Harry. It was the talk of the Weasley family; it was the talk of the wizarding world. Together, they got through it. They made each other stronger and maybe that's why fate brought them together. _

_ Harry was inside, bouncing baby Teddy on his knee. His godson, and gosh did that baby look like Remus. He still did. Ginny's heart ached at the thought, then that thought led to Fred. How much she missed him._

_ "Hey," Harry said as he spotted the younger Ginny. "Did you go flying?" _

_ "Yeah…I yeah," the younger Ginny replied. "Yeah I was. How is Teddy?"_

_ "He is calm, and happy. So happy," Harry told her. Teddy was one of those things that always kept Harry going, no matter what; he set an example for his godson, from after the war and on. _

_ Younger Ginny smiled and sat down on the couch next to Harry, she snuggled next to him. Harry put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Teddy sat on the floor, playing with a small rubber duck Ginny's father always had. It was a gift Harry gave him, years ago. About a month before this memory. _

_ Ginny turned her direction back towards the younger Harry and Ginny. She saw how beautiful she once was, and never fully appreciated it. Or how truly amazing Harry was, with his messy hair and all. _

_ "What are you thinking about?" asked younger Harry. _

_ "Everything. Us. Life," replied the younger Ginny. _

_ "I like those three words together. Everything us and life, you care to be more specific love?" younger Harry asked. _

_ He still said 'love' the exact same way, and he still looked at her the exact same way, like he would look at her forever and never get enough. "I was thinking about our life, and how amazing it could be," younger Ginny replied. _

_ "I know it will be, never could. There is nothing standing in our way," younger Harry replied and kissed her gently on the lips. Younger Ginny tangled her hand through his hair. _

_ "I love you," young Ginny whispered. _

_ "I love you too, forever," younger Harry said softly. _

Too soon, the scene disappeared around Ginny and she found herself back in the study. She was smiling, she loved that memory. "Hey," said a familiar voice from behind.

Ginny turned, surprised to see her husband home so early. "I still love you," she said.

Harry laughed and took Ginny into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, forever," he said. At that moment Ginny knew he was thinking about the same exact memory.

It's more the memories we remember not the hours, or dates. Or even the big fancy things we dream up in our heads. It's more the simple things, which we remember and hold onto, well, for forever.

**I could have done this different, but I liked this way. Tell me what you think**

** -Megan **


	66. And So It Begins: Vacation Part I

**September 2, 2008**

"Harry, don't forget more diapers!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

Harry sighed as he picked up Lily and balanced Albus on his knee, slowly reaching for his wand to summon more diapers. Six month old Lily was fussing in Harry's arms, while Albus bounced on his father's knee. "Me birfday! Birfday!" cried Albus happily.

"Yes, Albus. It's your birthday, and we need to get going," Harry told Albus as he tried to settle Lily.

It just so happened, the Potter family decided to take a vacation starting on Albus' birthday, which was the only time Harry could take off of work. Albus was thrilled with the idea of going somewhere different for his birthday. Albus was also thrilled because Ron, Hermione, Rosie, and Hugo were coming too. James was just as thrilled because Teddy was coming of course. What was Harry getting himself into?

Harry finally grabbed the diapers and threw them in Ginny's bag, which had an undetectable extension charm put on it. Lily still clung tightly to Harry's side, as she stuck her fingers in her mouth, causing Harry to laugh. "Silly girl," Harry told her and kissed her head.

"Daddy! I am all packed," James notified Harry as he held a bag filled with toys.

"No, James. You don't need to bring toys," Harry told James.

James just stared at his father, looking upset.

"We are going somewhere so fun, you don't need any toys," Harry told James.

"Oh," he said sheepishly.

"I tried to tell him," Teddy said as he walked into the room, today his hair was a unique shade of blondish red. Lily reached for Teddy eagerly, and Teddy held out his arms willingly. Teddy loved Lily, and Lily became quite attached to Teddy too.

"Here you go baby girl, daddy has to go help James," Harry told a smiling Lily as he handed her over. Harry then grabbed James' hand.

"Daddy, will you help me pack?" James asked.

"Of course," Harry told James.

After an hour of James trying to sneak more toys into the bag, he finally gave up when Ron and Hermione arrived with Hugo and Rosie. "You ready to go mate?" asked Ron as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Albus was still in his underwear, running around looking for his missing bear. Lily needed to be fed, and James was of course making a mess with his father's muggle hair gel.

"Umm, yeah. Eventually," Harry answered as he picked up Lily, and grabbing a bottle. Harry balanced the bottle under his chin, and pulled out his wand. "Accio Al's bear!" he said. The bear came zooming towards him, and Albus ran to his father to retrieve it. It was always like this in the Potter household, and Harry completely loved the exhausting ciaos.

Ginny came out into the living room with James, his hair was sticking up in every direction possible. "Handsome here decided to make a mess," Ginny said jokingly. She wore a long dress that fit her perfectly, and Harry could not help but smile at her beauty.

Harry kissed her cheek. "Well, I think we are all set then," Harry said.

Since Apparition was not an option with two babies and such a long distance and port key would also be out of question, there would be no way two babies and three toddlers could hold onto something and land safely. And Floo Powder would be a bad idea, since they don't just want to appear in the hotel's fireplace. So Hermione suggested they travel 'the muggle way.' This involved a long car ride and two long plane rides. Again, what did they get themselves into?

Harry and Ron figured out how to put a charm on muggle car seats so they would not have to put them together themselves. They strapped the kids in, who were not happy about being so confined, especially James. Hermione offered to drive, seeing as Harry and Hermione were the only ones with a muggle license. Even though Ron was constantly talking about he was going to get one soon. While Ginny had no interest, she hated cars.

"Love, you will be fine," Harry told her before she got into the passenger seat.

"I always get sick Harry," Ginny informed him.

Harry silenced her with a kiss. "Common, I don't need to see this!" Ron roared from the backseat, where he sat in between Albus and Rosie.

"Ronald, leave them be!" Hermione told her husband.

"Yeah, daddy. Leave them be," Rosie said in a bossy tone, just like her mother.

Ginny grudgingly got into the car, and Harry climbed in sitting comfortably next to Lily and James. Thank goodness they used magical enchantments, or they would be completely piled on top of each other.

About halfway to the airport, Ginny and Al were sick. Harry found himself on the side of the road holding Ginny's hair with one hand and holding a sobbing Albus in his other arm. "Here, I knew I had something in here," Hermione mumbled as she pulled out a small vile from her bag.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Thank you Hermione, you are a life saver," Harry told her thankfully.

"Harry, you have known me long enough to know that I always have a plan," Hermione said jokingly. Harry chuckled as he coaxed Albus to take a sip of the potion.

The airport was more than crowded, thankfully they all wore muggle clothes and looked semi-normal. The problem was when they had their bags scanned, and Ron literally freaked out. He refused to step inside so it could scan him. Hermione ended up pushing him in. "Honestly Ronald, your three year old daughter had no problem going through," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

At baggage check, a security guard spotted Ron's wand in his bag. They started to question him and Harry snuck up behind them, and whispered "obliviate." Harry felt guilty about doing it, but they did not have the time to explain why there was a magical wand in Ron's bag. Plus the charm is not permanent.

"Ron, seriously?" Ginny asked her brother.

"What? How was I supposed to know they would go through my bloody stuff, what is with these muggles?" asked Ron, who was still bright red from the incident.

"Not so loud," Hermione told him, people were starting to look.

"Daddy, Uncle Ron needs help," James said casually as he clutched his father's hand.

"Yes, son, Uncle Ron need's lots of help," Harry replied as he laughed lightly.

"Mate…" Ron complained.

"Daddy needs help, help, help," Rosie laughed.

Ron turned to his daughter stopped, then picked her up, and started to tickle her. Right in the middle of the airport. Everyone started to laugh, and even Lily started clapping her hands in joy.

They made it to their flight on time, thankfully. They got situated in their seats and immediately the kids went nuts. "I want a snack," said James.

"Daddy, potty," said Albus uncomfortably.

Ginny laughed, seeing as how she was holding a sleeping Lily. "You are on your own, I have to take care of Lily here," she said with a smile.

Harry looked around to see Rose and Teddy both reading books. Ron and Hermione were bickering over the window seat. Yeah, it was going to be a very long ride to Australia.

**Hope you liked it! I was thinking of doing a three part short story. Review, thanks for reading guys!**

**-Megan**


	67. The Beach: Vacation Part II

The flight finally landed, Ginny's head was on her husband's lap while Lily and Albus squished into the crook of his arm sprawled on his chest, of course not allowing him to get to sleep. But it was fine, he loved it, they all looked so peaceful. James sat to the side of Harry, his mouth wide open and his mouth covered in food. Teddy was asleep too, his book still in his lap. Rosie and Hugo were across the aisle in their parents arms too.

Harry stroked Ginny's beautiful long hair gently; she looked so at ease, he did not want to wake her. Instead, he bent down a kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled beautifully. "Hello love," Harry whispered to her.

"That's how I like to wake up," Ginny whispered to him, as she lifted her head then smiled at Lily and Albus in their slumber. She kissed Harry again and put her head on his shoulder instead. "Are we landing already?" she asked.

"Yes, should we wake the kids?" Harry asked her.

Ginny shook her head. "Let them sleep for now," she said quietly.

After Ron and Hermione woke up, Teddy and James woke up too. Harry carried an exhausted Albus, who was sucking his thumb peacefully. While Ginny held Lily tight to her chest. James and Teddy stumbled tiredly behind with Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

They all stepped out of the airport, and felt the warm Australia air. It was beautiful there. The sun was shining, not even a cloud in the sky. It seemed to immediately put everyone in a better mood. Albus and Lily woke up, and were happily looking around.

When they got to their hotel, Harry got them into their room. Which was huge, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny had their own private rooms. While James and Albus shared a bedroom, and Lily, Rose, and Hugo were in a large living room. Hermione even managed to bring along their cribs, magic could really do extraordinary things.

"Daddy! I don't want to share with Albus!" complained James as he looked into his room.

"James, you're sharing with your brother, end of story," Harry told him. "Look, we are here on vacation. To have some fun, so how about we go to the beach? Would you like that?"

James eyes lit up, he had never actually been to a beech but he has seen them in movies and story books. "Really?"

"Really, really," Harry told him then kissed his head.

James ran out of the room screaming "BEACH! BEACH!" Soon Rose and Albus joined in too.

Ginny walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "It looks like we are going to the beach," she said happily.

Harry laughed and turned around to kiss her. "Of course, we are on vacation," Harry told her.

Ginny laughed. "It's the closest we can get to a vacation with five kids along," Ginny told him. "But I would hate to be here without them."

"Me too, love," Harry replied.

The beach was perfect, and the best part: they had privacy. No one knew he was Harry Potter or she was the once famous Quidditch player Ginny Potter. No one knew that 'The Golden Trio' was together. Or 'The Potters' were out of their house. Here they were just another tourist, and the family loved it.

James literally ran into the clear water eagerly, he giggled when a wave came to shore and he jumped into it. Teddy joined in too, grinning ear to ear.

It was good to see Teddy like that, with a life like his, Harry knows that no matter how many people are around, no one replaces your parents. Even if you never even knew them. But now, as Teddy splashes in the water with his god brother by his side, he seemed as carefree as Harry had ever seen him. Teddy usually worried about everything, like his father, but right now he seemed completely, happy and at ease.

Albus was a little hesitant at first, but Harry grabbed his hand, and he ended up loving it. Harry still held his hand tightly, he was only two and it made Harry a bit nervous. While Ron insisted on carrying Rose, even though she hated it.

"Daddy, down, now!" Rose demanded.

Harry laughed. "Rose, no. It's dangerous," Ron said. It was so typical Ron, you would think Hermione would be careful and protective, and she was, just not as much as Ron. Ron was overly protective over his little girl.

"You hold my hand," she insisted.

Eventually, Ron gave in and Rose loved the water. Harry kept a close eye on James, who laughing along with Teddy. James looked up to Teddy so much.

Harry turned back to see Ginny and Hermione on the beach, lounging, and talking. Ginny was wearing her swimsuit, which Harry adored on her. Lily was squirming in her arms; Harry picked up Albus and walked back to Ginny. "I am going to show Lily the water, I think she will love it," Harry told her.

"Be careful, I am sure she will love it. Won't you baby girl?" Ginny asked as she kissed Lily's temple.

Harry balanced Albus and Lily in his arms and walked back towards the water. Harry sat down with them, right where the waves lightly tap the shore. Harry let Albus explore with the wet sand while Harry watched Lily feel the water come up and tickle her feet as she sat in his lap.

Lily giggled immediately, and then clapped her small hands excitedly. "You like it Lil's?" Harry asked her. She rewarded Harry with a huge smile, the kind of smile where her big dimples showed, she inherited them from Ginny, and they were adorable.

Ginny came up behind Harry and sat next to him, not wanting to miss this. She came carrying a camera; she snapped a picture of Lily and Albus. Then turned and got one of Harry. She sat down and took Albus into her lap. James and Teddy joined them, and together they watched the beautiful Australian sunset and Ron with Hermione, Rose, and Hugo laughing in the distance.

"Happy birthday my baby boy," Ginny told Albus as she kissed him.

"Happy birthday brother!" James yells and actually hugs his brother. Then Lily laughs again, Teddy smiles one of those ear to ear smiles again, and suddenly Harry feels like he is on top of the world.

Maybe you don't need to go somewhere to be on vacation, maybe you just need to take a step back. Look at the bigger picture. Not about work, or making everyone happy, or being famous, or what you have to do three weeks from now. Look at life, and what you want to accomplish. Because in seventy years, you are not going to be thinking about that article written about you or that interview for work or whether you got the article in on time. It's going to be whether or not you tucked your kids in every night. Or if you person you love the way they deserve to be loved. Or if you said 'I love you' enough times to your kids. Or if you took in your godson, and loved him like you know his parents would. Or if you celebrated every moment, every birthday with the people who mean most, because when you do look back, you will realize there was never time to waste. And if you do it right, you did not waste one minute.

**Hope you liked! It's something different, leave your reviews and tell me what you think. We have one more part to their vacation. Thanks for reading; you guys make my day with your reviews!**

** -Megan **


	68. A Chance To Prove Himself

**I know some of you liked the vacation, and I was going to do three parts, but I just felt like it was not one of my best works. So, this one is not a vacation one, but I hope you like it anyways. This one is set differently, its back before Albus was born. I just think this one needs to be added, remember, these are one-shots! **

**August 5, 2006**

Ginny woke up in the arms of her husband; their room was quiet as could be. James was still asleep. Ginny kissed Harry gently, and watched as his brilliant green eyes opened. He smiled and kissed her again. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning love," Harry told her as he deepened the kiss, and then interrupted the kiss to rub her tummy, Ginny was eight months pregnant with their second child.

"Do you feel that?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes," Harry said smiling as he felt the baby kick. Then he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses along her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

Later that morning, Harry was sitting at his desk working, it was a really dull day until Ron came by holding _The Daily Prophet._ "Mate, you have to read this," Ron told him and tossed the paper over, pointing to an article.

**Malfoy's Welcome First Child **

_The Malfoy's may have a dark past, and to some the family is guilty. They were supporters of Voledemort, but in the end through their decisions, Narcissa and Draco were shown mercy. Although, Lucius Malfoy is still in Azkaban both his son, Draco and wife, Narcissa walked on free after she lied to Voledemort himself before he was defeated by Harry Potter. With Draco, it was never clear what side he was ever on, but it was clear he was not to be sent to prison. During his trial, Harry Potter himself acted as a testimony, proving that Draco did nothing in any terms evil without being forced. Therefore, he walks free. _

_So eight years later, the Malfoy's seem to be keeping it on the down low. We know Draco married Astoria two years ago in a very small ceremony. But now new surfaces that Draco and his wife welcomed their first child, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy on August 2. Draco did not have much to say except: "Right now, privacy is a must. But Scorpio is doing exceptional."_

It was true, Harry did testify for Draco. He had to. Draco may have been a bully and mean, but by no means could Harry ever see him as evil. Draco could have never killed Dumbledore. After the battle, it was clear that Draco never really wanted to stand behind Voledemort all along. Harry could not let him be sent to prison for being born into evil things.

Harry never told anyone this, but Harry spotted Draco at a few memorial services and Fred's funeral during the past eight years. He always wore a black cloak and blended in with the crowd, but Harry knew it was him. And it just proved that Draco was sorry for his teenage years. During Fred's funeral, Harry even saw him linger by Fred's casket, whispering something that looked like 'sorry.'

"So, what do you have to say?" asked Ron curiously.

"I…I…good for him," Harry told Ron.

"What? Harry, this kid bullied us and served Voledemort. I don't know why you ever let him walk free," Ron rambled.

"Ron, I know that there is good and bad. And I will admit it, Draco made bad decisions, but did he really have a choice. He is not evil, he may be bad, but he is not a killer," Harry told Ron.

"You are too forgiving," Ron told Harry. "This kid is going to be the same age as Rose and your new kid that's going to be here soon," Ron added, clearly annoyed.

"Ron, seriously Draco himself proves that you are not what you are born into. Scorpio may be completely different," Harry told him.

"Whatever mate. Why don't you send him a congratulations owl while you are at it," Ron replied then walked off.

Harry laughed. "Give Rose and Hermione my love," Harry yelled after him. Ron just waved him off in response.

Harry got home early, and James came running. Harry picked him up and kissed the top of his messy head. "Hey, my James," Harry told him.

"Dada," is all he said in response.

Ginny came waddling into the room, smiling beautifully. She kissed him quickly and Harry put his hand on her stomach. "How did we do today?" Harry asked.

"Good. Same old same old. James overflowed the bath tub, but what else is new? Did Ron show you the article about Draco and little Scorpius?" Ginny asked as if she was reading Harry's mind.

"Of course, Scorpius Malfoy was born three days ago," Harry replied.

"I don't know what to think about it," Ginny told Harry curiously.

"Draco, he proved himself innocent, and he has the right to be happy. Just as long as he does not screw this kid's life up," Harry told her.

"Scopio?" asked James wide-eyed.

"Scorpius," clarified Harry.

"Anyways, my mom invited us to dinner, so go get changed," Ginny told her husband.

"I'll get right on it," Harry replied. Harry watched her leave, going into their bedroom. Then he turned to the window.

"Athena!" James yelled excitedly at their owl.

"Shhhh, buddy!" Harry calmed him. Harry grabbed a parchment and a quill, and then scribbled a note addressed to Draco Malfoy.

Congratulations Draco, I wish you and your family the best. Maybe our kids will be in the same house one day at Hogwarts.

-Harry Potter (oh, and James S. Potter)

Little did Harry know that Scorpio and his kids really would be in the same house one day. Because sometimes, who you are is not what family you are born into, it's about whom you grow up to be. That people are all different, and they are their own person. They should each have one chance to prove themselves. Even if his last name is Malfoy.

**I felt like I needed to do something about Draco and his son. I was thinking about doing a next generation story about Harry's kids at Hogwarts (once I finish this fanfic.) I hope this tied up Draco a little better, proving that he is not evil. And Scorpio certainly is not either. **


	69. Don't Grow Up Too Fast

**(On last chapter) I know I know its Scorpius not Scorpio. I understand how much that would bug you, but I swear it was a mistake, I feel bad about it. I honestly don't know where my head was a few days ago, I came up with the idea for a Draco chapter and just started typing away. I am taking my driving test in a few days so I am a little distracted. Sorry again! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!**

**I think I might wrap this story up at 100 to like 115 chapters. I will miss it, but I really want to start writing other things. I will do more Harry/Ginny because they are amazing. You guys have been awesome, and understanding. Anyways, I hope you like this one. **

**October 11, 2008 **

"Gama! Gama!" seven month old Lily yelled as she reached for her grandmother.

"Oh, hello precious Lily," Molly told her granddaughter as she picked her up from her mother's arms.

"Grandpa!" cried Albus and James as they ran to greet their beloved grandfather.

"There are the Potters! Common, everyone is inside already," Arthur said as he picked up James with much effort.

"Dad, don't pick him up, you're going to hurt yourself!" Ginny said worriedly.

"Ginevra, I will be fine. I don't care if I am crippled, I always will greet my grandchildren," Arthur replied and Harry gave a small chuckle. This was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Ginny.

Everyone sat in the crowded kitchen, Molly sat Lily in a playpen with Lucy and Hugo. The babies began to babble to each other immediately. "Dada bagba," said Lily. Whatever she said made Hugo laugh, it was funny how babies seemed to have their own secret language.

Harry and Ginny laughed then turned back to their family. "You won't believe what Molly did this morning!" Percy said excitedly as he spoke of his oldest child.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"She was really upset about not being able to go outside a week ago, and she opened the door magically! She is only three!" Percy said proudly.

Ron scoffed. "Rose did that a year ago," he said, clearly impressed with his daughter who now was running after Albus in the backyard, a book in her hand.

"Ronald, don't brag," Hermione whispered to him.

It's not that Harry was worried, but none of his kids had shown any magical talent. Unless you call playing jokes on your younger brother a talent. James was only three, he was still young right?

Fred might have been feeling the same way about his kids because he quickly changed the subject. "I think you should really keep an eye on Teddy and Victorie," he said as he pointed to Teddy and Victorie who were running after James and Fred, their hands entwined together.

"They are just kids," Ginny began.

"No. I have been worried, Victorie talks about Teddy a lot, and it's almost in a loving way. I mean she is only eight," Bill said shaking his head.

"Oh, common those two have been inseparable since birth," Harry said aloud, sticking up for his godson.

"All I am saying is keep an eye on your godson," Bill said as he put his hands up. Fleur laughed at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think it's adorable," Angelina interrupted. "It's harmless, they are just kids." And just as Angelina said those words, there was a large bang from the backyard.

Harry immediately stood up, he had a feeling it had something to do with one of his kids. Harry walked outside to see the shed had collapsed, and James was standing right in front of it. Fred and Louis were standing at James side. "What happened?" asked Hermione first.

James broke into tears. "Sorry, sorry!" James cried. Ginny came to his aid and scooped him up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked the other kids clearly.

Fred stayed quite, and so did everyone else. "Fred, out with it," Angelina told her son.

Fred shook his head, not wanting to rat out his best friend. Teddy stepped forward. "James wanted to find a broom to ride, Louis, Victorie, Rose, and I were telling him not to. Telling him that grandpa had it locked anyways. That's when James ran off with Fred, and then I heard a crash," Teddy said, he was always the first to step up.

"How did he destroy it?" asked Ron curiously.

"He looked at it," Fred said aloud.

Then it became clear, today James showed displays of magic. "It was magic," Molly clarified for everyone.

"Magic? REALLY?" asked James who was suddenly excited. "Like mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, except yours is uncontrollable. When you get really upset or happy, sometimes your magic shows early," Harry told James who was now smiling.

Arthur returned the shed to normal with a simple spell. "No harm done James," Arthur told his grandson, patting his head proudly.

"Well, James, that was a way to get into magic with a bang! I think I hear Lily, we should go in. Dinner is almost done anyways," Molly informed them.

Dinner was excellent as always, Harry always ate more than he ever should of Molly's food. Lily sat on Harry's knee; she had pie all over her face. Lily loved everything; she was carefree, and adventurous. She loved to babble on pointless little words, her favorite today was: nun-nun. Which Harry figured was no.

Lily's red hair fell into soft curls, Harry always wondered how James and Lily ever got curls, and all the Weasley's had straight red hair. Until one day, Ginny came a across a picture of Harry's mother, Lily, and they realized she had naturally curly hair. Harry is thrilled that a piece of her was passed down; Albus had her eyes, while Lily and Albus inherited her curls. While all three of them had naturally messy hair, just like Harry.

"Dada!" Lily yelled then clapped. Everyone at the table laughed, and Harry regained his attention, he smiled at his daughter and kissed her head.

"I have got to say, Lily you are pretty adorable," Hermione cooed to the baby. "Your mommy knows how to dress you right." This was completely true, Lily wore a muggle dress that had a lady bug print on it with small black flat shoes, and her hair was up in a simple bow. She was the most fashionable baby around.

"What? I have one girl; I am taking advantage of the whole girly girl thing!" Ginny laughed. "The boys just go get dirty, so I can never dress them this adorable."

"I am adorable!" James yells as he turns from playing with a toy beside Fred and Albus.

"Yes, James you are adorable too. We need to put you in a ladybug dress!" George told his nephew jokingly.

James looked hurt for a second, and then turned back to his toys. Clearly not amused with the adult talk.

Later that night, it was bedtime; Harry was in charge of putting James and Lily to bed. Ginny just had Albus, who by far was the easiest to put to bed. Harry started with Lily and told James to wait in his room. Harry sat with Lily, rubbing her back while rocking her. "Lily, my baby girl," Harry said softly, just because he liked those words aloud. She was his baby girl, and always will be. "Don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"Numbga," Lily replied, her expression soft.

"I don't know what that means, but I will take it," Harry replied.

Slowly, he rocked the baby to sleep. He watched her eyelids fall, and for a while he sat there just staring at her. At her perfection. Moments like these, he wished his parents could see how much he loves his kids. Then Harry wonders if that's how much they loved him. Because Harry would do anything, in order for them to remain safe and happy. In a way Harry already knew, because Lily and James both gave their lives for him all those years ago. It was not till James was born until Harry finally understood how you could love one person so much.

Harry set Lily in her crib, kissing her head, and pulling a free curl from her face. "Night," Harry said as he closed the door. Harry then made his way upstairs to get James.

As soon as Harry entered the room James ran up to Harry. "Story," he said.

It was unlike James to be clingy like this, normally he would be crying over not wanting to go to bed. "Of course," Harry said as he laid James down in his bed. James patted a spot on his bed for Harry to lie.

Harry lie down next to James, facing the ceiling which looked like the night sky, it was beautiful. "What story do you want to hear?" Harry asked James.

"About my names," James said.

At first Harry was confused. "Your names?" he asked his son.

"About my other grandpa," James said.

"Oh, of course. James, you were named after my father. He was just like you, he liked to play tricks on people, he liked to joke around, he was very good at Quidditch, a little full of himself, and between all that he had a tender side as well. He did a lot to protect me from bad guys, he fought bad guys actually. He was amazing James, just like you," Harry told his son.

James giggled. "He was good at Quidditch?" he asked suddenly excited.

"He was very good," Harry told James.

"He fought bad guys?" James then asked. "Like you?"

"Sort of like me. He helped as much as he could, until it just was not enough. He was very brave, that's why we named you after him. And James, you are just as brave. There is not one thing you are afraid of, you are both fearless," Harry told James.

"What about my middle name?" James asked.

"Oh, Sirius. He was my godfather. He was also a jokester, brave too, he was very true to who he was. He was dedicated to good. But most of all, he was loyal. My father, James and he were best friends. Sirius protected me as much as he could, he loved me. And I know he would have loved you too," Harry told him.

James yawned and nodded. "I wish I could have met them," he said closing his eyes.

"I wish you could have too buddy," Harry replied as he rubbed in circles on his sons back.

"Night daddy, love you," James said.

"I love you too son," Harry replied as James fell asleep.

For a while, Harry just watched James as he slept. Wishing he could press pause, and live in this moment forever. In the silence of a house with three innocent sleeping kids and knowing for a while nothing but their dreams could hurt them. Harry just wants to pause time, because already his kids were growing up too fast.


	70. Lily Loves Sunny

**March 1, 2009**

**70th Chapter, wow! **

"Ba-na-na, can you say banana?" Harry asked as he fed Lily in her high chair.

"Nana," she replied with a smile.

"Daddy! She already knows that word," James informed his father as he ate a bowl of cereal.

"Because she is just so smart, right Lily?" Harry asked her and she looked at him with a smile reaching for more bananas.

"I am smarter," James said casually with a grin. For an almost four year old, James was very confident.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"I can talk and sing the alphabet and walk," James said seriously.

Harry laughed and ruffled James curly hair. "You are three years older than her too," Harry informed him.

"James, are you ready to go?" asked Ginny as she walked into the kitchen to accept a kiss from Harry and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Yes mommy!" James said happily as he jumped up.

"Where is your brother?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"He is mad at me," James said easily.

"Great. Hermione is going to love that," Ginny told him. James and Albus were going to Hermione and Ron's for a play date while Ginny attended a meeting for her column at work. Meanwhile, Harry offered to spend the day with Lily.

"James, go apologize to him. What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Called him an idiot, mommy called Uncle Ron that yesterday!" James said to his bowl of cereal, avoiding his parent's eyes.

"James, I know I said it but you cannot call Albus that, okay? Enough with you two, now go apologize so we can go, Rosie is probably waiting for you two," Ginny said quickly, clearly in a rush. James nodded and raced off to find his brother.

"Idit!" Lily tried to repeat.

Harry could not hide his laugh, and Ginny laughed too. "Well, I guess I need to watch what I say. Bye Harry, have fun today you two," Ginny said.

Harry stole one last kiss and Ginny giggled. "Bye love," Harry said happily. Albus then came downstairs followed by James; Albus was sucking his thumb looking tired of his brother. But he still gave his father a big hug goodbye. "Just ignore him buddy, I love you, have fun today," Harry told Albus. Harry was rewarded with a big smile from his son.

"I will daddy!" he said.

After James, Ginny, and Al left Harry found himself in a quiet house. Lily was happily giggling in her father's arms. "What should we do today Lil's?" Harry asked her.

Lily looked at him with her big brown eyes and Harry smiled. "Mommy did mention we needed more groceries," Harry told her.

Ten minutes later, Harry had Lily all set to go to the store. He got her all strapped up in the baby seat, he decided to take the muggle approach today, not wanting to be in the middle of a crowd of reporters all trying to get a glimpse of Lily. Plus, Lily loved the car Harry turned on the radio, she smiled and look out the window the entire time, sucking on her pacifier.

Once they got there, Harry put Lily in the shopping cart and Lily was just amazed with all the rows of food. Lily had never been in a grocery store. She reached for everything on the shelves wanting to investigate it. Everything from a bottle of shampoo to cookies she reached for. "Silly Lily," Harry told her.

In line at the register, a lady at the register commented on how adorable Lily is. It's true she is pretty precious. When they finished up at the grocery store, sitting outside was a guy with a cane sitting in front of a box. Lily was first to notice, and pointed a small finger towards him.

Harry walked by him casually, and saw what was in the box, puppies. "They are free," said the old man. What is wrong with these muggles, sitting in front of a grocery store giving away animals?

"No thanks," Harry said politely and walked on. That's when Lily started crying on the top of her lungs, her eyes on the box of puppies. "Lily, we can't mommy would be mad."

Lily continued crying, and it broke Harry's heart. "Looks like the little girl wants a puppy," said the old man.

Harry did not know what to do; she could just look at one maybe that would satisfy her. There is no way he could take one home. So Harry took Lily up to the box, letting her pet the small golden puppies. "Golden retrievers, good family dogs I can't take care of them," grunted the old man.

For not even a year old, she took to the puppies immediately. Lily was so kind with them, and as one barked, she just laughed. She was defiantly an animal person; Harry immediately saw her helping Hagrid taking care of illegal dragons ten years from now.

"Dada!" Lily giggled as the puppy licked her cheek.

It was the cutest thing Harry had ever seen. Lily really had Harry wrapped around her finger. It would be a birthday gift, she was turning one. Plus, James and Albus would love a puppy. Harry pushed Ginny's rage to the back of his mind, and focused on how happy it would make his kids. I mean how much trouble could a puppy be? "We will take one," Harry said to the man.

The old man smiled. "Thank goodness," he said. "Take your pick."

Lily reached for the smallest one; the dog's fur was almost white. Harry picked it up, it was a girl. She was tiny, just like Lily small and adorable. Of course she would choose this one. "Do you want her Lil?" he asked her.

Lily smiled brightly and pet the dog happily. "We will take her," Harry told the old man. Harry made him take some money, and then wished him luck.

Later, when Harry and Lily got home after they stopped at a pet shop, Lily and her new puppy were inseparable. Lily just sat on the floor and giggled as the puppy jumped around. Ginny and the boys were not home yet and Harry was dreading it.

Harry was just giving the new dog some water when he heard Ginny come in through the fireplace, she must have traveled by Floo powder. "Daddy!" James and Albus called as they ran into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of their sister hugging a small puppy.

Ginny walked in absent mindedly then her eyes widened. "Harry, why is there a dog in the kitchen?"

"She is ours now…" Harry told her, as James and Albus ran forward to greet the dog.

"Harry, we did not talk about this!" Ginny said her voice uncertain.

"Well, she was just being given away and Lily fell in love with her. I figured it was a good birthday present. It could teach the boys responsibility," he said, trying to reason with his wife.

Her expression softened. "The last thing we need around here is more ciaos, but I guess it is what we do best," Ginny said as she bent down and pet the dog. "But you still should have at least let me know."

Harry nodded, he was grateful for her understanding, he was happy to see how easily Ginny took to the dog too. "What's her name?" asked James who was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know, what should we name her?" asked Harry.

"Puppy," offered James, Ginny and Harry laughed.

"How about Sunny?" asked Ginny.

"Sunny…I like it," Harry said, testing it out.

"Sunny!" Lily yelled happily.

"Sunny it is," Harry concluded.

Just like that, the Potters welcomed a new member into their household. One that Lily would grow up loving. As Lily gets older, Harry will see more and more that Lily is an animal lover. Many afternoons when Lily goes to Hogwarts, she spends at Hagrids with his creatures. And it all started with a small puppy that her dad got her when she was only one, named Sunny.

**Hope you liked! Sorry for all the cat lovers out there. Sunny is going to make a nice addition in the Potter family. Tell me what you think about the last future snapshot paragraph. I wanted to express how tender and sweet Lily Luna is, and I think all the characters JK Rowling created I see her most like Hagrid personality wise, maybe not as absent minded, but very sweet and animal loving, Lily is also fierce like her mother. I try to express how the kids are so much like other characters like:**

**James Sirius- is like Fred, Sirius, and James. Troublemaker, brave, with a good heart. **

**Albus- is like Dumbledore in a way that he has good instincts, logic and does not have a temper. He also has a gentler and smarter side almost like Lily (Evens) or Lupin. I picture Albus talking to Snape's portrait at Hogwarts, and Snape actually taking a liking to him because he is so much like Lily (Evens). **

**Review as always, thanks for reading. **

** -Megan **


	71. Lily Turns One

**March 7, 2009 **

Harry woke to the sound of sobbing, it startled him. Harry rolled over to find Ginny, tears spilling from her eyes. Harry immediately became alert, and he snuggled her closer. He knew why she was crying, Lily was one today. Their baby was one, already. "Love, it's okay," Harry told her as he rocked her. Normally Ginny is tough, but not when it came to Lily.

"I am happy, I am. I just…don't want her to grow up," she told her husband as Harry wiped away her tears.

"She is only one," Harry assured her. "Common love, let's enjoy the day. For Lily."

"I am just being too emotional, I am fine. Of course, she will be up soon and I have to start getting ready for the party," Ginny replied, her mind already running of the things she had to do today.

"I will get the kids ready," Harry promised. He kissed the tired looking Ginny quickly then got out of the bed, putting on his glasses, and grabbing his wand storing it in his pocket. "Go back to sleep, I can take care of everything," Harry told her.

Ginny sighed. "Only for a little bit," she said as she snuggled deeper within the covers. Harry smiled, she deserved a break, the kids drove her nuts everyday while he worked.

Harry walked into the nursery; Lily was sitting up sucking on her thumb gently. "Oh, baby girl," Harry told her as she smiled and held her arms out towards her father.

"Guba dada," a mumbling Lily said to her father.

Harry held her close and sat down in the rocking chair with her. Harry pulled out his wand and whispered, "Accio bottle." Immediately, a fresh bottle came zooming and Lily drank eagerly. Harry tried to smooth her red curls, which were very long. Harry refused to let Ginny cut Lily's hair, saying it was the most beautiful hair imaginable. Just like Ginny's.

"Lily, today you are one. And everyone is going to be here, to see you," Harry whispered to her. Her brown eyes curious and soft, her smile gentle.

"Ugo," Lily said. Harry assumed she meant Hugo, her favorite cousin.

"Yes, Hugo is coming," Harry assured her. "Common let's go find those brothers of yours," Harry added as he tickled her belly and she laughed.

Albus was asleep, his covers on the floor, he had another nightmare. "Al, wake up buddy," Harry whispered to him. He slowly opened his eyes and lit up.

"Daddy! Bad dream," he said as he jumped into his father's arms, joining his sister who began to pull Al's messy dark hair curiously.

"Sorry buddy, you know what today is though?" Harry asked his son, hoping that the thoughts of Albus' nightmare will pass as soon as Albus gets excited about the party.

Albus looked a little confused then smiled at his little sister. "It's Lily's birthday!" he said easily.

Harry laughed. "Of course it is, now do you want to be my trusty assistant?" Harry asked Albus.

"Yes daddy!" he said happily.

"Okay, well first I have to get James up, can you play with Lily for a minute?" Harry asked his son as he set both of them on the floor. Albus nodded then proceeded to play peek-a-boo with his little sister.

Harry walked into James room to see him snoring, his hair a mess, and his small body curled up. Harry decided to have some fun with his son; he pulled out his wand, and sent small fireworks above James' bed. James opened his eyes, disoriented, then smiled at the fireworks and his father. "Daddy!" James said laughing.

"Common sleepy head, we have a big day ahead of us," Harry told James.

"Piggy back ride?" asked James who jumped on his bed eagerly, already awake and ready to go.

"Of course James," Harry agreed, then let his son jump on his back, Harry ran into Albus' room, and plopped James down on Al's bed. Lily looked at her father, her eyes sad; she wanted a piggy back ride. Harry picked her up, and kissed her. "You are too young sweetie. Common boys, let's you guys dressed," Harry instructed.

Harry was outside waving his wand, making decorations burst out of the end of his wand. And finally he brought over the tent with a simple levitation spell from its home in the shed. The backyard was all set, if only Harry could keep James and Al from destroying it until guests arrived.

"Daddy, I want to play outside," James pouted as Harry dragged him inside.

"James, you can later," Harry insisted.

"But dada!" cried James.

"James, that is enough now go inside and go play with your brother!" Harry told him as sternly as he could.

James sighed in defeat and joined his brother who was playing with their magical train set which he loved. The trains never stopped running unless you whispered _consto_, then they stopped abruptly before the boys eyes. Albus was still amazed by it, for James clearly the novelty had worn off.

Harry joined his wife in the kitchen, who had Lily on her hip. They both looked beautiful. Ginny in a short sundress and her hair pulled back. Lily had a polka dot skirt on and a shirt that said 'I am one' in pink letters. "Hello," Harry told his wife, offering her a kiss and she smiled and kissed him back.

"People will be here soon, the boys all set?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, James insisted on wearing mismatched clothing, but it is what it is," Harry said letting out a long sigh.

Ginny laughed. "Stubborn as always that boy," she said.

Harry laughed, James was stubborn and so was Ginny. "Not so unlike someone else I know," he said.

Ginny hit him across the chest. "I am not stubborn," Ginny told him.

"Right…" Harry begun then he heard the sounds of James and Albus in the living room excitedly yelling: "Uncle RON!"

"Hunh, I wonder who arrived," Ginny said jokingly as she led the way into the living room.

Ron was smiling as he held Rosie and talked to Al who was anxiously talking about his day, down to every detail, to what he ate for breakfast to how bad Lily's diaper smelt. James was standing next to his brother, rolling his eyes. "Hello mate!" Ron said as he saw Harry.

"Hey Ron, hello Hermione," Harry said as he kissed her cheek. Harry then anxiously took Hugo in his arms. Hugo was a big baby, lots of baby fat; even though he was younger he looked months older than Lily. He was precious. "Hello big guy," Harry cooed to the red headed boy who sucked his thumb anxiously.

"Thank god he calmed down; Hugo loves to cry over everything. I have read every advice book, and nothing works," Hermione said as she collapsed on the couch. Lily reached out to her aunt and Ginny passed Lily to Hermione.

"He is just a colicky baby, James was," Ginny told her. "I am so thankful that Lily and Al weren't that way," Ginny added.

"Speaking of Lily, happy birthday," Hermione told her niece happily. Lily smiled at the attention.

"Mione," she said slowly.

"Yes, I am Aunt Hermione," Hermione clarified for Lily.

Before they knew it everyone arrived. Fred and James were soon running wildly in the backyard after Teddy and Victorie. Albus was with Rose, Molly, Lucy, and Dom dancing to the music and eating more sugar than thought possible.

Neville brought his two kids, Alice and Frank, Alice joined Albus and the rest of the kids while Frank stuck close to his father. "He is a bit shy, sort of like me at this age as grandmum says," Neville tells Harry. Frank looks like Neville, round face, gentle features, although he is leaner and his eyes very blue. Harry had seen a picture once, and he recognized those eyes, they were Alice Longbottoms, Neville's mother.

Harry smiled; Lily who he was holding looked curiously at the boy. "Can you say hi Lily?" asked Harry.

Lily batted her eyes, and smiled. She lifted her hand and waved to the boy, Frank smiled at her. Neville laughed excitedly. "He never smiles to strangers," he said lightly. Harry felt a pang of guilt, Lily had never met Frank before this, their lives have become so busy.

"Frankie, can you say Happy Birthday to Lily?" asked Neville of his son.

After a pause, Frankie smiled. "Li-ly!" he said excitedly.

"I think Frank here just made a friend," Harry said laughingly.

Luna arrived late, she brought along her twin boys. They had just been born a week ago, and Luna's husband looked tired but strangely very excited. Both boys had a mysterious look about them, they had blonde hair, you could just know from looking at them that they were Luna's. "Congratulations," Harry told her sincerely.

"Thank you Harry, now if only I can get rid of the wrackspurts," she said dreamily. "Where is the birthday girl?"

"She is with Ginny, over there," Harry answered pointing to Ginny who was anxiously talking to her mother.

"Oh, well I must say hello, excuse me," she said as she walked away. Her husband with the babies trailing behind her. Luna was always so different, and Harry respected her for that. He was glad to see her happy.

The second Hagrid arrived; both James and Albus greeted him. He gave them a big hug, and spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Harry. Harry missed Hagrid, besides Ron and Hermione Hagrid had always been the one Harry would go to throughout his adolescence.

"Harry, I am 'appy with what you have done. Mean look at ya, yer got three kids and yer the Head of yer department," Hagrid said as he sipped butterbeer.

"I guess I did not do too bad," Harry admitted as he bounced Albus on his knee.

The cake was a disaster, Lily threw it right at James' face then James screamed, "Bloody hell!" Ron's face flushed as everyone turned to look at him. Knowing Ron was the only one that ever said that expression.

"Clearly someone has been spending way too much time with their godfather," Ginny said aloud and everyone laughed. Then James threw a piece right at Fred, who threw a piece at Victorie, who threw a piece at Teddy, and so on. Ginny eventually gave in and threw a piece right at Harry, who got her back by smashing a piece on her head. Meanwhile, Lily sat in her highchair laughing.

"Daddy, can I go to Uncle Ron's tonight? Fred and Teddy are coming too!" asked James as the party started to come to an end.

Harry eyed Ron, who shrugged. "Can you handle this Ron?" asked Harry.

"Mate, I can handle a few more," he said very sure of himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "James and Al would you like to come over too?" asked Hermione.

"Yes!" the boys shouted in unison.

"Good luck, and no more teaching James bad words," Ginny cautioned Ron. Ron laughed sheepishly.

Later that evening the party had ended, and Ginny used a simple charm to clean the house, wiping away every speck of cake. Harry had Lily in his arms in the nursery humming to her softly; Ginny came in and stood by them. "Happy birthday baby," Ginny said as she kissed her forehead.

One year, one year already. It was amazing how far they had come. She was so strong, and she had such a personality already. Too soon, years would go by, but this was a milestone. It's amazing how much time can do. "I love you baby girl, happy birthday," Harry said as he placed her in her crib.

Wordlessly, Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband, and they watched Lily's eyes fall. In the quiet of the house, Harry and Ginny stood there, in awe of their daughter. Harry felt somehow, someway, they were being looked over, blessed with three healthy kids. In a word that was safe.


	72. I'm Just Lucky To Have You

**August 31, 2009 **

"Daddy…moon," Albus said then pointed to the full moon as Harry sat on the porch with his family, eating big bowls of ice cream. The summer air was warm and the night was silent. Lily was asleep in her mother's lap, while Albus fought his heavy eyelids as he sat in his father's lap.

"Yes, Al that is the moon," was all Harry told his son, who was falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Teddy and James were in the yard chasing after the fireflies that always resided in their front yard. Tomorrow, Teddy was going to Hogwarts and Harry agreed to take him to King's Cross. Teddy was nervous, while Harry just did not want to see Teddy grow up so fast. It seemed just yesterday when he first met his godson, and watched him grow before his eyes.

Ginny must have read the look of Harry's face as he watched Teddy run and laugh. "He will be okay, he is Teddy," Ginny assured her husband, as she took his hand in hers.

"I know. It's just he grew up, fast. I am sure he will be fine, lots of friends and good markings because that's who he is. I don't know, maybe I just still see him as an innocent little boy still, in need of parents, I see him as me when I was younger," Harry explained the best he could.

"Here is the thing about Teddy, he is not you Harry. He lives in a world that is safe, people love him, and a lot of people love him. I know you and I, we love him like our own. Teddy is growing up, just the way every child does. He will be fine," Ginny told Harry quietly. "Think of all the things he could do, think of how bright his future is," Ginny added.

Harry smiled; Teddy had his whole life ahead of him. He could be anything he wanted, and he would always know he was loved. He had a bright future, and it only seemed right after all his parents gave. Their son deserved the best. "He will be fine, he is Teddy," Harry said as if he was assuring himself. After all, it was a full moon out and Teddy was nothing but happy. So unlike his father, in times which were so much darker.

Harry decided it would just be him and Teddy that morning going to the station. James would go crazy, and it was just another opportunity to have his children photographed and put in a Wizarding magazine. So Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and together Teddy and Harry took off towards Kings Cross.

When they got to the barrier, Teddy looked puzzled. "Just run into it?" he asked.

"Yeah, common I will go with you," Harry said then took his hand, and together they entered Platform 9 and 3/4. Teddy's jaw dropped as he looked at the Hogwarts Express, the station was bustling with children hugging their parents goodbye.

"I am scared," Teddy said to his godfather, and again Harry saw that innocence that would soon be gone in a few years' time.

"Teddy, you will be fine. Hogwarts is a home. It's a place of safety. Nothing to be scared of," Harry told Teddy as he bent down to his level.

"I won't know anyone," Teddy said worriedly.

Harry laughed, Teddy was the most friendly kid he knew. "Teddy, you will make friends," Harry assured him.

The steam engine blew its whistle, two minutes untill departure. "I will miss you and Ginny. Don't let James get into too much trouble, and give Albus and Lily a hug for me every day. And you will visit me? So will grandma?" asked Teddy.

"We will visit as much as Minerva will permit. Don't worry about James he will be the same old James when you get back. I will hug Lily and Albus a thousand times a day for you. And Teddy, I will miss you too so much, but you know what?" Harry replied.

"What?"

"Hogwarts will be lucky to have you," Harry told him.

"Thanks…I love you Harry," Teddy said slowly.

"I love you too Teddy, write me, okay?" Harry said to him as he pulled the eleven year old in for a hug.

"I will, every day," Teddy told his godfather.

"Oh, Teddy I wanted you to have this in case you ever needed me," Harry said as he pulled out the two glass mirrors. Aberforth gave his half back to Harry after the war, assuring him he would need it one day, and that one day was today. It only seemed right since Sirius gave it to Harry, and now Harry was giving it to his godson.

Teddy quickly understood what it was then nodded. "Thank you," Teddy told Harry offering him a warm smile.

The train blew another whistle, and Harry pulled Teddy in for another hug. "Have a good year, okay?" Harry told him.

"I will," Teddy promised. Harry led Teddy to the train and helped him with his trunk and owl.

As the train left, Harry saw Teddy stare out the window and wave until it turned the corner. A tear escaped Harry's eye as he turned and walked away. It was a tear of happiness, as he realized that Teddy was going to be okay. His parents were looking out for him. And so was Harry, because he always would, Teddy was a piece of Remus and Tonks, and Teddy deserved every good thing his parents never got and more.

**Please, review! Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. This one was for all you Teddy lovers, but them how could you not love Teddy? **

** -Megan **


	73. Always

**September 15, 2009 **

"Daddy!" said the voice in the dark.

Harry's eyes flew open and saw his son standing before him, out of bed. "Al, what's wrong?" Harry whispered. He knew Ginny would not wake up; she was snoring soundly like she always did.

"Bad dream," the three year old said his eyes watery.

"Oh, Albus," Harry said as he got out of bed. This has not been the first time Al has had bad dreams. He has them all the time, and all he can say is that he is all alone in the dream. That someone left him.

Harry scooped up his son, and took him back to his room. Harry sat down on the large rocking chair in the corner. Albus loved it, ever since he was a baby. James has one too, but now at the age of four, he would only allow his mother or father to rock him on rare occasions. Saying he was no longer a little boy, but here is the thing Albus is never like that. He loved the attention and closeness of being held, he was not so rough around the edges like James, and Harry loved that about him.

"It's okay buddy," Harry whispered to his child. "I am not going to let anything hurt you," Harry vowed to him.

"I won't let anything hurt you either," Albus said so innocently, so casually. Something that could only come out of a three year olds mouth.

Little does he know that things have already hurt Harry. That his father had been through so much already. He knew a little bit, that his father was some kind of a hero. He knew that his family was famous. But Albus was clueless as to all the things Harry had to give in order to bring happiness.

So Harry said into the darkness: "Thanks buddy, I love you."

"I love you," he replied. Harry smoothed his dark hair back and looked into his green eyes. His eyes. Harry's mothers eyes.

Before he could stop the words Harry asked, "You want to hear a story about your grandmum and grandpa?"

"Grandma told me stories already daddy," Albus said. Harry was sure he had to be speaking of Molly until he said, "she has these eyes," Albus said pointing to Harry's temple.

Albus had only seen pictures. "How does she tell you stories?" asked Harry.

"In my dream, I get nightmares when she leaves," Albus responded. Harry did not know whether to freak out or just go with it. Could it be his imagination or magic? Magic could do powerful things, but this? It seemed impossible.

"What does she say?" Harry continued.

"She tells me that I look so much like granddad, I seen him once daddy. She said that she love me and James and Lily," Albus said, completely serious.

"Does she come every night?" asked Harry nervously.

"No, only sometimes," Albus replied easily.

"What else does she say?" Harry asked him curiously.

"That they proud of their son," Albus said in his child like tone.

"Did she say how you could see her?" asked Harry.

"In my head," said Albus.

"Then it was not real?" asked Harry not exactly sure what he was looking for in an answer.

"No it's real daddy," Albus replied. "She told me that I am like her and James he is like granddad. Lily, she says is as sweet as mommy."

This reminded him of when Harry had seen Dumbledore at King's Cross all those years ago: "_Of course it's happening inside your head Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real_?" But things were different; Harry just got hit by a killing curse. Albus is perfectly fine.

Was Albus showing signs of magic somehow? Maybe it was just a dream. But how did he know so much about Lily? "Al, you are just like her though. She is right. From what I heard she was just as gentle and smart as you are," Harry told him.

"Thanks daddy," Albus said.

Harry nodded and set Albus down in his bed. "Daddy, will you lay with me. What if I get left alone again?" asked Albus, who was genuinely scared.

Harry nodded and curled up next to Albus, the bed was tiny. Albus closed his eyes and Harry rubbed his back. "I'll be here, always Albus," Harry whispered.

Before he drifted off to another dream Albus smiled and whispered, "that's what grandmum said before she left last time."

Harry thought about this, was his mother really saying she was looking out for Al or was this just Al's imagination talking? "Well, I won't leave you…and grandmum is always there with you," Harry said then gestured to Al's heart. "In here."

Albus nodded and yawned, closing his eyes. "Always," he said then fell asleep, his snores filling the room, just like Ginny's.

Harry kissed Albus on the forehead, and then stared at the ceiling. What was going on? Was this just a beautiful lie a young boy thought up or was it real? Here's the thing, with magic, you never know. But Harry had a feeling that somehow, someway, Lily was coming to Albus in his dreams, telling him that she loves him and will always be there. Even when she could never be, she was there, smiling at the lives her son created. And the happiness that finally came after such dangerous days for her son.

**Thanks for reading as always. I would love love love reviews on this one, hate it? Love it? Let me know. **

** -Megan **


	74. Won't Forget

**November 2, 2009**

The kids were all down for a nap, finally. James pulled another stunt on Albus today. Albus knew what was coming, that was James for you. Ginny wondered when her husband would come home. Thoughts flooded her head, and she sat down to write a piece for her column in the _Daily Prophet_. But instead her mind started taking over the quill and she just wrote down all those thoughts, releasing them like a flood gate being opened. She wrote:

_It has been ten minutes since James asked about his unknown uncle. _

_It has been three hours since Harry left for work. _

_It has been a day since I have gotten sleep. _

_It has been a week since I have seen my parents. _

_It has been two weeks since Lily had her first bite of Tart, and loved it. _

_It has been a month since Albus has had a nightmare. _

_It has been two months since Teddy left for Hogwarts. _

_It had been three months since Lily started to walk. _

_It had been four months since James turned four. _

_It had been five months since Albus nailed the alphabet. _

_It had been six months since she had seen Harry cry. _

_It had been seven months since Lily turned one. _

_A year since anyone has seen George look into a mirror, lately too afraid of seeing his other half. _

_Two years since my family has gone to see Fred's grave. _

_Three years since I found a picture of him in the study. _

_Four since I cried over him. _

_But 11 years and four months till she last saw his face. _

_Where does the time go?_

_Forever since she spoke of Remus or Tonks or Dumbledore or Snape or Mad-Eye or Sirius. _

_Does this make me a bad person? Does this just mean life too easily can get in the way, and when you get around to actually thinking about it, it makes the pain so much more unbearable? Am I disgracing their memory by moving on? Is it normal to all of a sudden have it push you down like a wave? After so many good days, is it normal, break down a bit? I don't know. _

_But I do know one thing; I never meant to take them for granted. Even though they shouldn't they grow more distant, and some days it just kills me._

Ginny suddenly realized she was crying, her wiped her face with her sleeve. She felt nothing but guilty. She slowly walked into the study, seeking a picture she had framed on the wall. Her mother gave it to her years ago. It was a picture of Fred and her when she was about ten and Fred when he was thirteen. The only way she knew it was Fred was because of his smile, he had a crooked tooth and he stood differently that George, always. They were standing in the yard, covered in mud. Fred knocked Ginny down and then she pushed him back. They ended up throwing mud at each other in the April rain.

It was the little things that were beginning to slip away. She held the picture tight, savoring the memory. Until she heard his voice in her head.

"_We have to win this, and then we can survive anything Gin. Voledemort will end. Harry will live," Fred had once said just days before the battle. _

He was right. Harry did win. Voledemort did loose. But Fred did not survive.

_ "I am just so scared, all the time," my sixteen year old self said to him. _

_ "Me too," Fred replied. _

That night they sat on the couch, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, some news. When they went to bed, no hope came through.

"_Keep your head high kid," Fred replied before slipping into his room. Minutes later Ginny heard the sound of Fred breaking a glass. Then George talking to him. Ginny went to bed that night, and cried. She cried for all the danger that could come out of this war. She thought of Harry that night, the one she loved. It did not cross her mind then to think of her older brother who was in the room right next to hers. _

To this day those words seem to cross her mind every day. _Keep your head high kid. _He said it as if he were a hundred years old.

Ginny heard the sounds of footsteps in the kitchen pulling her back to reality. "Ginny?" asked Harry.

"In here," Ginny said, just loud enough.

Harry came in, took one glance at his wife, scooped her up, and held her. He saw the picture immediately. "I know my sweetheart. I know," was all he said as if he could read her mind. And if anyone would understand it would be Harry.

"I feel guilty, how come it just became so easy to almost forget them?" Ginny asked her husband.

It took a while for him to answer. "Because we have three little reasons upstairs why it's okay to move on," Harry told her. "We will never forget, ever," Harry then added.

"What would I do without you?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What would I do without you?" asked Harry in return. He then planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

That night Harry and Ginny started telling their children bedtime stories. Not just your typical fairytales. These were the stories of their grandparents the intelligent Lily and noble James, of Fred their funny uncle, of the loving man named Sirius, of a brave knight named Severus, of a clever professor named Albus Dumbledore, of a loyal elf by the name of Dobby, of a unselfish werewolf that everyone loved named Remus, and a good hearted witch named Tonks. Even sometimes stories of a determined solider named Mad-Eye or a sweet owl named Hedwig. These stories the kids loved far more than silly fairytales, because these people ended up being true heroes, their heroes.

**Sooooo? Did you like it? Review, please! Thanks for reading. I don't know what I am going to do with this story just yet. I am not ready to end it. Anyways, tell me what you think. (Oh the whole 'Six months since she had seen Harry cry' at the beginning that was the battle of Hogwarts anniversary if you did not catch on.) **

** -Megan **


	75. Hogwarts and Quidditch

**November 6, 2009**

"Dada!" Lily shouted from her high chair. "Ilck!" she said holding up her cup and throwing it at her brother, James, who was poking her chubby cheeks. 'Ilk' was her word for milk; Lily had a cute little lisp.

"Dad! She threw something at me!" James shouted as he dropped his spoon in his bowl of cereal sending milk everywhere.

"Lily, do not throw things at your brother!" Harry said as he helped Albus get dressed in the kitchen. It had been a hectic morning.

"Okay, buddy all dressed. Go brush your teeth," Harry instructed Albus.

Albus smiled and saluted his father. "Okay daddy!" he said.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Wingardium leviosa," Harry said, making the milk float in midair. Magic always seemed to calm the kids. James started to clap and Lily was mesmerized. Harry set the milk down. "There, now you two what did mommy say before she left?"

"She said no fighting," James said stubbornly.

"Exactly, now please stop bugging your sister," Harry told him then kissed the top of his messy head, then attempted to smooth it.

Ginny was on a business trip in Ireland, writing a long column on Quidditch, it was a very big opportunity for her and Harry would not let her turn it down. Plus it was only two days; Harry could handle that, a few days off work.

Harry lifted up Lily, she was getting so big. "Baby girl, we can do this right?" Harry asked her, planting a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Mama," said Lily.

"Mama will be home soon, dada is going to be here with you today!" Harry told her.

"No mama?" asked Lily.

"Honey, she will be home soon," Harry responded.

Lily almost burst into tears, but instead hugged her father close. Harry rubbed her back, and walked into the playroom to find James on his toy broomstick, running right into Albus. "James!" said Harry.

Albus started crying and Lily started screaming, "Ames! Ames!" She never knew how to say James right.

"What?" asked James as if he had nothing to do with it.

Albus was used to this; he picked himself back up and continued playing with his trains. Harry walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't let him bother you," Harry told him. "James, I could drop you off at grandmas and you won't be able to come along today," Harry told his son.

Harry was going to Hogwarts to visit Teddy. They were attending a Quidditch game together, Teddy was ecstatic. Harry has not told the kids in hope that they would be surprised.

An hour later they were all set. Harry held Lily tight to him, and then he held Al's hand while James did the honors throwing the powder. But Harry was the one who said, "Hogwarts, Headmistress Office."

With a whirl and smoke, they arrived in another fireplace. Lily was crying, she hated this form of transportation. Minerva greeted them immediately. "Oh, hello Harry," she said happily.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Harry as he soothed Lily.

Albus already went running with James, exploring her office excitedly.

"I am fine, school is functioning properly," Minerva replied, with a huge smile.

"That's great, ready for the Quidditch game?" Harry asked her.

"Oh of course," she replied.

Harry looked up to Severus Snapes' portrait, he was there looking at Harry and his family, eyebrows raised. "Hello Professor," Harry greeted the portrait.

"Potter," he said as if Harry were eleven years old again.

"This is Lily, say hi Lily," Harry said as he motioned to his daughter who was on his hip.

"Hi," Lily said in her small voice, she was scared of this new place.

"James is over there, the taller one. Come here Al, I want you to meet someone," Harry said.

Albus came reluctantly. "Al, this is Severus," Harry told him.

Snape seemed to freeze for a moment then lock eyes with Albus. "You have your grandmother's eyes," was all Snape's portrait said before walking out.

The Quidditch stands were packed tight. Teddy was seated right next to Harry, bouncing in his seat. Teddy introduced us to all his friends, and showed us his dormitory. Albus and James were over the moon about getting a sneak peek into Hogwarts, while Lily looked around curiously. Teddy was sporting Gryffindor colors, he was sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat told him that he could make a reasonable Ravenclaw as well.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the very first match of the season. The rivalry was still there, but now as much as there was when Harry went to school. Slytherin was seen more as a cult of Death Eaters children when he was in school, now they were just plain kids who were ambitious.

This was the only event that both James and Albus sit still for; their eyes were glued to the game. Teddy sat chatting with Harry, as his eyes were on the game. He asked about everything.

Slytherin lost to Gryffindor, by only a few points. Teddy was heading back for the house party. Teddy hugged Albus, James, and kissed Lily's cheek. "Don't let them boys out of line," he told Lily. Then he turned to Harry and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you for coming, I really missed you," Teddy told his godfather.

"Anytime, I am here for you Teddy," Harry replied.

"Tell Ginny I miss her," Teddy said.

"Of course, now go have some fun with your friends. We will visit again, and I will see you during the holidays," Harry told him.

"Of course," Teddy said as he walked off and waved, running after his friends. There was no reason to worry about Teddy, because Hogwarts was right where he fit in.

**Sorry it took me so long, I was writing for some of my other stories. Hope you liked this, review!**


	76. Merry Christmas Love

**December 25, 2009 **

"Daddy, the presents come?" asked Albus as he looked underneath the Christmas tree, and seeing wrapped boxes.

"Yes Albus, go ahead yours are the green ones," Harry told him as Harry sat back and watched James do a dive into the pile of presents under the tree. Not even hesitating as he ripped open his blue ones.

Ginny sat next to Harry helping Lily with opening her presents. Lily seemed more interested in the wrapping paper and the noise it made. "Silly girl," Ginny told her daughter.

"Lily, don't you like your presents?" asked Harry.

"Paper!" Lily said happily as she held up wrapping paper. Completely ignoring her new doll and miniature broomstick.

"It's official, you are the cutest," Ginny said as she tickled Lily's tummy.

James was already done opening his presents and ripping them out of the box whereas Albus was looking at each present thoughtfully. Harry laughed as he observed James trying to figure out how to work his mini caldron set.

A few hours later, Harry had his family in their sweaters that Molly knitted them. James was fidgeting in his, and Ginny hated how hers clashed with her hair. "It's tradition love," Harry told her. "I think you look beautiful."

Ginny rewarded Harry with a smile and a kiss. "Thanks Harry, we need to celebrate later," Ginny whispered to Harry and he laughed.

The moment was interrupted by Albus. "James just made Lily hiccup bubbles!" he said pointing to his sister on the floor, clearly hiccupping bubbles.

"James, did you give Lily the potion that you made from your caldron set?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Well, maybe," James said, reddening in the face. Then he pointed his finger at Lily who was laughing at the bubbles that were coming out of her. "She likes them!"

Harry shook his head. "We have to go, James just put it away alright? We have to go to grandma and grandpa's," Harry told James.

"Yes daddy," James said, happy he was off the hook. Ginny sighed as she found an antidote for Lily.

The Burrow was bustling, and seemed to be bursting at the seams. With five tables put together, they made it work and everyone had a seat. Molly made a huge meal, everything you could imagine and more. She was duplicating plates of food with a wave of her wand just to please everyone.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other with Lily on Ginny's other side. Albus wanted to sit next to Rose, claiming he no longer needed help eating. James was sitting next to Fred, both boys basically had their faces in their plates. "Look, daddy! I'm a doggie, like Sunny!" James yelled happily. Harry looked at Ginny who rolled her eyes, and continued eating. It was Christmas, if James wanted to eat that way, so be it.

Harry was putting a charm on the dishes to clean them, when Lily tugged at his pant leg. Harry laughed and picked her up. She must have been tired because she just laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you tired, after all that food?" asked Harry as he rubbed her back.

Ginny smiled as she came into the room with Ron and Bill. "Lily you have had a long day, haven't you?" Ginny asked her daughter, smoothing her hair back.

"You don't want to open presents?" Ron asked his niece.

Lily's eyes widened and she looked at her uncle. "Paper?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny immediately started to laugh. "Paper?" asked Ron confused.

"Lily likes to rip the wrapping paper, she could not be less interested in the present," Ginny explained.

Ron and Bill started to laugh. "You are a strange baby," Bill told her.

Lily just smiled at her uncles.

Teddy seemed simply happy just to be there, with his friends and adopted family. Harry missed Teddy more and more, even though he did see him on his occasional trips to Hogwarts. Harry laughed as Teddy tried to have Lily dance to the music Molly had playing, wizarding music. Lily's cubby legs were unstable, and she struggled to keep balance. Teddy eventually just picked her up and they danced to the music. Lily giggled the whole time. Harry laughed, as he saw Albus start to dance with Rose, both just going crazy.

James eventually joined in with Victorie, and soon all the kids were dancing. The adults sat back and laughed, Molly snapped pictures left and right. This was something never to be forgotten. Harry then stood up and held his hand out to Ginny. She looked confused, as she stared at him. "Dance with me," Harry told her.

Ginny giggled. "Oh, Harry," she said as she stood up, taking his hand. Right there, in the small living room they danced, they smiled as they saw Ron and Hermione joined, and soon everyone was dancing. Harry and Ginny spun clumsily in the small living room, Ginny began to quietly sing along. "_Suddenly, I find you and I collide." _She sung quietly so only harry could hear.

"_I remember the day, you came," _Harry began, deciding to play along.

Ginny smiled then continued,_ "Your eyes, your cloak, even your smile."_

"_Look how far we have come," _Harry said, thinking of how true it really is.

"_Put me under your spell," _Ginny continued as she laid her head on his chest.

"_And now I am yours," _Harry told her, still singing along.

"_Forever, forever and always," _Ginny finished.

The song ended and Harry smiled to himself. "Merry Christmas love," he whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Merry Christmas Harry," she replied then lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

**Okay, so I like the ending…a lot. Hope you liked it to, please review! **

** -Megan **


	77. Ice Cream, Shopping, and The Big 60th

** February 6, 2010**

"Daddy, I am ready to go to Hogwarts just like Teddy," James said as he licked his ice cream cone, getting it all over his shirt.

"Really?" Harry asked his son. Ginny shifted a laugh as she fed Lily her ice cream.

"James, you not eleven," Albus informed his brother.

"Teddy gets to go!" James said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Teddy's eleven," Ginny told James.

"Only six more years' son," Harry reassured his son.

"No fair!" James said crossing his arms.

"James, just enjoy your ice cream, if you are good we can visit the Qudditch shop," Ginny said to her son. James immediately stopped whining and ate his ice cream.

"Cream daddy!" Lily said as she reached for her father's ice cream cone.

"I did not take you for a cookie dough kid of girl," Harry said jokingly as he fed Lily. Only Harry's family would end up in an ice cream parlor in the middle of February.

An hour later they ended up in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. James was drooling over the new Firebolt. Albus was in Harry's arms, looking at a toy snitch. Lily was with Ginny laughing at the magical mini Quidditch pitch. "Zoom, zoom," Lily said as she clapped her hands.

Albus reached up and caught the toy snitch, smiling proudly at Harry. "Are you going to be a seeker just like daddy one day?" Ginny asked Albus, ruffling his hair.

"Seeker," Albus said happily. "Like daddy."

"Daddy, can I get a broom?" asked James.

"When you turn eight, you can get your very own broom," Harry told James for the millionth time. "You can get a toy snitch like Al," Harry offered.

James nodded, disappointed. "Okay, daddy," James said.

When they finished up, reporters started to spot them, and Ginny decided it was time to go. "Harry, we should get to the Burrow anyway," Ginny whispered. Harry nodded took her hand and James' then they vanished.

The Burrow was brightly lit, and music was playing. Arthur would be sixty today, and of course Molly was throwing a huge celebration. As they walked in the door, James already took off into the living room, hugging his grandfather. "Happy birthday!" James said as Arthur hugged James back.

"Thank you my boy, now come here Albus!" Arthur said joyfully.

Albus could not hide his smile as he walked up and hugged his grandfather. Lily squirmed in Ginny's arms, and Ginny set her down. They watched Lily wobble her way to her grandpa. "Birfday!" she said to him. Arthur laughed and picked her up.

"Happy birthday dad," Ginny told him.

"Thank you baby girl," Arthur said as he kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"The big sixtieth Harry, it will be yours before you know it," Arthur told his son in law, Harry laughed and joined the rest of the family in the kitchen.

It was a typical Weasley family evening, everyone missed the fact that Teddy was not there. Especially Victorie, who seemed shy without Teddy, Harry gave her a hug and told her, "He will be back soon."

Ten year old Victorie blushed. "Thanks Uncle Harry," she replied.

"Common, let's go sing happy birthday to grandpa," Harry told her, after that she seemed to cheer up and become more herself.

Arthur smiled the entire party, and laughed especially hard at all the gifts he got, and every single one of them was a muggle item. Harry and Ginny got him a toaster, thinking he would enjoy it. At the end of the evening, Lily fell asleep on her father's shirt, and Harry kissed her head, enjoying the moment. Soon enough, Harry would be sixty too. Time flies. Things change. But not everything. Something's, sometimes the best things tend to stay the same. Like Lily, who would always be his little girl. Or James who would always be there to make him laugh. Or Al who no matter what made his day better. Or Ginny who loved unconditionally.

**I know, it's been awhile. Review! **


	78. A Decade and Forever Together

**May 12, 2010**

When you spend your life with the same people, you start to notice the small things. Like how when Harry sleeps, he always sleeps on his back, he does not snore, but occasionally he will tremble from his dreams. At that point I kiss him awake. You notice how is dark hair always sticks straight up when he wakes up.

Now though, I see his green eyes as he leans in to kiss me. How they almost have grey flecks, and are rimmed with a darker green. His lips are refreshing and I let my tongue explore his mouth, and he chuckles. He runs his smooth hand down to my waist, I pull his green shirt over his head. Until the kids wake up, it's just me and him. Me and my husband. It's hard to believe that it's been ten years of marriage.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered as he kissed my neck. "I love you."

"Mommy, daddy looks really happy today," Albus informed me as I helped him put on his pants.

I laughed. "You want to know a secret my baby boy?" I asked him, as I tried to smooth his hair down in the back, but it just flung back up.

"Mamma, I keep secret, not like James," Albus said seriously, nodding.

"Okay, daddy and I got married today ten years ago," I told Albus. His face looked confused for a second, but Albus was smart. He already understood the concept of a year; he was my three years and eight month old brain child.

"Are you and daddy together forever?" he asked me, his eyes curious. I looked into his; they had little grey flecks too, just like his father's.

"Yes, honey daddy and I are going to be together forever," I promised him.

"And ever and ever and ever," Harry's voice said from the doorway.

"Ever!" said Lily who was in Harry's arms.

I turned around and laughed, I kissed Harry immediately. When the kiss broke Lily asked, "kiss?"

Harry chuckled. "You can always have my kisses Lily," Harry said as he planted a slobbery kiss on Lily's cheek making her giggle wildly.

"Where is James?" asked Albus as he looked around for his older brother.

"Your brother is in the backyard, running after Sunny. That dog has way too much energy," Harry said.

"Sunny!" Lily called, clapping her hands, her dimples she inherited from me clear. I kissed her dimple.

"Yes honey, but guess what?" I asked her.

She thought for a second then shrugged in her two year old way. "Hunh?" she asked.

"You and your brothers are going to grandmas tonight," I told her.

Lily's face lit up. "Coco?" she asked.

Harry laughed, and I knew why the last time that Lily went to my mothers, she got Hot Chocolate, and completely loved it. Now every time she went to grandmas my mother made cocoa. "I'm sure she can make you some," Harry told her, as he kissed her forehead lightly.

When James came in he was covered in mud, looking guilty. "Bad boy!" Lily screamed pointing her finger.

"What did he do now?" asked Albus as if he were much older than a three year old.

I pulled out my wand, whispered the spell to get James' clothes clean again, he looked amazed as the mud began to disappear. "James, do I want to know what happened? I asked him.

"No," James replied, his face getting red.

"Then go change," Harry said, stepping in. "Now."

"Okay daddy," James said running to his room.

Harry gave me an exasperated look. "Oh James," Albus said rolling his eyes.

Harry began to laugh and he tickled Albus in the tummy. "You are silly," Harry told Al.

Al began to laugh uncontrollably in my arms, squirming. "Daadddyy!" he said laughing.

"Okay, okay let's go get some breakfast kids," I told them, to be honest sometimes I thought of Harry more as a fourth child.

Breakfast involved Harry dropping his wand, James getting a hold of it, and setting off fireworks in the kitchen. "I can do magic!" he said so proud.

"James, never grab another wand if it's not your own. It's dangerous, Lily was sitting right next to you!" I told him forcefully.

"James, get ready to go to grandmas. Now," Harry said as sternly as he could manage.

"Bad boy!" Lily said to him.

"Lily, stop!" James said as he left the table. Albus trailing behind him silently.

My mother greeted us immediately, she took Lily out of my arms, kissing her and hugging her countless times. "Oh, my little Lily!" she said.

"Gandma!" Lily said, he lisp still as present as ever.

"Look, grandma, I lost my first tooth!" James said, showing her his lost tooth. He would show anyone that would listen.

"Oh, brilliant James, getting so big. Oh, and here is Albus, Harry he looks just like you," my mother said as she pushed Al's dark hair out of his face. My mother said that every single time we came over, which was often.

"Just like daddy!" Albus said proudly.

"That's right, just like me," Harry said, giving his son a high five.

"Well, let's let your parents go, Rose and Hugo are in the living room. Ronald and Hermione were called into work. Lucky you have the day off Harry!" my mother said with a laugh.

James and Albus' eyes lit up and they ran to greet their cousins. Lily squirmed, and my mother set her down, we laughed as she wobbled off after her brothers. "Well we better get going," Harry said, grabbing my hand.

I giggled and my mother smiled. "They will be fine," she said.

"Okay, Albus always has milk before bed, and James he needs to be really tired before he sleeps so wear him out or give him a sleeping drought," I said, giving her a few pointers since they were staying overnight.

"Ginevra, you give him a sleeping drought?" my mother asked.

"No, well not too often, mother please," I complained.

"Alright, alright got it. You two have fun tonight, and happy anniversary," my mother said as she reached in to hug us.

My mother was more than capable of taking care of my children, but it's hard to not be there with them at night though. To tell them a story. Or rub their back. Or make their nightmares go away. "They will be fine, common love," Harry encouraged. I smiled, then we Apparated.

At first I was confused, and then I realized where we were. I was standing in the middle of where I first felt that rush, that thrill of Quidditch. We were standing in the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.

"On January 17, 1997, right before I got my skull smashed in during that game by Cormac, I could not help but stare and watch you. That year, you made a nervous, I remember feeling so infatuated, so in love. From then on out, I was so in love. I remember out first kiss in the common room, and Dumbledore's death, how your arms were the ones I wanted to comfort me. How broken I felt when I hadn't seen you when we went off looking for Horcruxes. I used to look at your dot every night, wondering if you were thinking of me. Now, here we are. Married. Three wonderful children. And you and I…I just want to let you know I might not show it every day, but I love you. I've loved you ever since I was sixteen years old," Harry said as if he had it all rehearsed, and then he smiled.

My heart seemed to melt. I kissed him; I kissed him like we I was fifteen years old again kissing my school yard crush. Except now he was more than that, he was my Harry. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and he spun me around.

When the kiss broke, I smiled at him, his eyes gleamed with happiness. "How did you get Minerva to let us come here?" I asked, I just could not help but asking.

"I promised to come visit in Defense against the Dark Arts classes next week," Harry said as he pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, and Harry?" I said to him.

"What love?" he asked.

"I've loved you since before I can remember," I told him honestly.

"You know what that calls for?" Harry asked before kissing me quickly again.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Quidditch," Harry said as he got out his wand, and summoned two brooms.

The rest of the evening was full of picnic sandwiches, broom riding, and stolen kisses by the lake. Let's face it; we took another day to be teenagers again. Except this time, we had forever together.

**Hope you liked! I love Ginny and Harry 3 Review, thanks! **

** -Megan **


	79. Cheers To Thirty

**July 31, 2010**

Seems like yesterday I was finding the Sorcerer's stone, fighting dragons, and on top of it all finding out how to destroy Voledemort. It seems like yesterday I turned 11 and learned the truth about my parents. It seems like yesterday I met the Weasley's. It feels like yesterday when I was able to walk out of war and find life. It feels like yesterday when I married Ginny and had three wonderful children. But here's the thing, now that stuff is history. Now I am officially thirty. Thirty years old. How is that possible?

It does not help matters when the first thing you wake up to is your two year old saying: "Daddy you old."

"Thanks Lily," I said as I kissed her cheek. She climbed onto the bed with a drawing, it was mostly scribbles, and her small hands could not yet manage holding a crayon. Lily loved crayons and muggle things, she was like her grandfather in that way.

James and Albus then came in carrying a plate of some kind of food they put together. Ginny was trailing behind them, a box in her arms. Albus spilled the milk all over the floor, Ginny got it cleaned up with the wave of a wand and I laughed it off. "Oops, spilled milks!" Albus said as he gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Albus said to me softly.

I ruffled his already messy hair. "Thanks buddy," I replied.

James plopped the food on the nightstand and turned to me. "Mommy said not to say that you are old, so daddy you are a baby!" James said clapping his hands.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "James, I did not say that," she said.

I laughed. "It's okay, I am getting old," I said jokingly.

Ginny sat on the side of the bed, and gave me a kiss. Our kids made gaging noises and I chuckled. "Happy Birthday Harry," she whispered. "And for the contrary, I don't think your old yet Potter." I gave her a smile and she winked.

After breakfast, which was quite interesting since my children cooked it, we got dressed and Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose came over. Rose had a book in hand, but immediately ran to give me a hug. "Happy birthday Uncle Harry!" she said happily.

Hugo also came up, his stubby legs jumping for me to pick him up. I swung him in my arms and he laughed happily. "Birthday!" he said.

"Thank you Hugo," I said as I kissed the top of his head. Hugo loved me ever since I took him on a broom ride, which Hermione hated me for, and Ron never got around to it claiming Hugo was too young.

Hermione gave me a hug, and rolled her eyes in her very 'Hermione' like way. "Oh, Harry, Happy birthday!" she said excitedly.

Ron clapped me on the back. "Happy birthday mate, seems like only yesterday we were only eleven," he said. I nodded in agreement. "You know we should really go out and celebrate, Ginny and Hermione wanted to try this new muggle restaurant…"

I guess I should have figured it out, but they completely surprised me. When we got to the muggle restaurant, I was expecting a quiet dinner with my family but instead when we got there, the whole place was filled with old friends, Weasley red hair, and family. I was completely surprised, Ginny gave me a dazzling smile, and I kissed her cheek. "You did not have to do this," I told her.

"You can pay me back when my thirtieth comes around," Ginny said as she shifted Lily on her hip.

Lily clapped her hands and screamed, "muggle!" at a waiter. He gave her a strange look them walked away. Everyone burst into laughter, Lily's cheeks turned bright red when Albus shushed her.

Arthur seemed fascinated with all the muggle things in the restaurant; he almost went into the back to look at all the gadgets before Hermione stopped him. "In muggle places, the customer usually does not go back there," she told him.

"Oh, really? Fascinating Hermione, really," Arthur said.

I noticed that Minerva came, she sure was getting older but she still looked like herself, a smile on her face as usual. All the kids were there, Teddy was coloring with Victorie, telling her about the crayons that came with the kids menu. Albus was showing Louis, Roxanne, and Fred how to use crayons since they never had them before, most wizards don't even know what a crayon was.

Teddy sat next to me, and Lily sat on my lap. Teddy talked my ear off about going to Hogwarts for another year. "I cannot believe Neville is going to be a professor!" Teddy said as he looked at Neville.

Neville once worked in my department, but then took time off to raise his kids deciding his passion was not finding criminals after all. He became a stay at home dad for a few months before agreeing to become a Hogwarts professor. Frank sat next to Neville, and was blabbing to Lily.

I looked around the table and could not stop thinking of how lucky I really was. I kissed Lily on her cheek, making her giggle. "Happy Birday!" she told me happily.

"Thank you, love you my baby girl," I replied.

The dinner went smoothly, and I was pleased that people did not give me gifts, them being here was what I wanted. After we stuffed ourselves, and a ton of 'happy birthdays' we left for home.

Teddy came home with us, "I cannot wait to be a second year, so much better than first year," he said as he climbed the stairs, helping Lily along.

"Daddy, when do I go to Hogwarts?" asked Albus.

"Too soon for me to believe," I replied. My little boy was turning four in a matter of months, time does fly.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "But until then you three have to go to bed when your mother tells you," Ginny told them as she ruffled James' hair.

"But mum!" James complained.

"But nothing, common I'll tuck you in," Ginny said as she hauled James onto her hip with effort.

He was yelling, but he finally surrendered. I picked up Lily then led Teddy and Albus upstairs. I told Teddy and Albus to wait up while I put Lily down. I rocked her and smoothed her hair back. She was completely beautiful. Lily stuck her thumb in her mouth, closing her eyes. "Good-ite," she whispered quietly. "Lobe?" she added.

"I love you my Lily," I told her as I rocked her silently and watched her eyes fall.

Next was Albus, who came out of the bathroom running at me. "I brushed all my teeths!" he said proudly.

In the next room I heard James bargaining with Ginny ways not to go to bed. I got the easier share tonight. James never liked going to sleep…ever. I carried Albus into his room and sat down with him, he did not put up a fight, and instead he yawned and asked for a story.

So I started: "Once upon a time there was a knight who loved a little girl more than anything, they grew up, and he continued to love her. But she never loved him back, she loved a warrior. Then one day the knight had to make a choice, the choice between bad and good. He choice bad, he had to live with his mistakes. Until one day, he found he created a mess, he tried to fix it to save this girl he still loved but nothing worked. When that girl died, he fell apart, but he promised to keep her son safe. And he kept that promise, and when he died, he died a hero. Not a knight not a man, he died a hero. He kept someone else alive, he _lived to love_, and that Al is a true hero," I told him.

Albus' eyes began to close but not before he whispered, "the girl, it was Grandma Lily right?" asked Albus.

"Yes, Al," I replied. This was not the first time he knew things like this. Grandma Lily came to him in his dream sometimes.

"The knight kept daddy safe?" he asked.

"Yes, he kept me safe," I told him.

"I am glad he was a hero because daddy you are alive," Albus said, yawning.

Sometimes, moments like these were the ones I thought Albus was too smart. He figured things out too quickly. "Yes, he was the definition of a hero," I whispered.

"You a hero too daddy," Albus said before he drifted off to sleep.

Some say I am a hero. Some say I am the Hero of The Age. It's not true. I did what anyone with a little bravery would had. A hero was someone like Severus or Albus or Remus. Not me. I don't need that title. All I needed was what I had right here; family. They were my heroes. They gave me a reason to love life; I am thirty and cheers to another ninety more.


	80. Promise Me You'll Hold On

Personally, worries come from the heart. They describe who you are and what you care about; they are not simply careless mindless things. This morning I was worried about my husband going off on yet another mission. I worried about my kids in his absence. I worried about that column that needs to be in by this afternoon for the paper tomorrow. I worried about James causing trouble. I worried Lily and her cold. And Albus and his knowing ways.

That was until I got the news.

James was chucking apples at Albus while Lily hummed a song Harry sang to her the night before he left. I sat at the counter scribbling down the Quidditch scores from the previous match. "James, enough _now_," I told my son; who had been getting a little testy in the three days since Harry left.

I turned to Albus, who remained calm and I picked him up. "James tell him you're sorry," I told James.

"Sorry," James told Albus, and then I kissed Al's head.

"My sweet boy," I whispered to him.

"I miss daddy," Albus said simply.

"Dada?" asked Lily who then began to cry. "Where dada?" she asked me over and over, her brown eyes pouring with tears.

"Oh Lily, honey," I said as I stroked her hair. That's when I heard Hermione's voice amidst the sound of Lily's cries.

"I did not hear you…" I began, but then I saw Hermione's face and immediately I knew something was wrong.

Her hair was pulled back, her eyes filled with tears. In her arms was an asleep Hugo and a worried looking Rose. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Kids…why don't you go play. I n-need to t-talk to Ginny," Hermione told them. She set Hugo down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Lily, who stopped crying in the shock of Hermione's presence. I set her down next to Albus who immediately tried to cheer her up. "Be good," I whispered to James as I followed Hermione into the study. He nodded solemnly.

When we got into the den Hermione put a charm on the room, making it so the kids could not hear us. "Harry and R-Ron, they they are hurt," Hermione chocked out as she collapsed on the floor into a crying mess.

I immediately collapsed along with her. "What…what happened?" I said, as tears fell.

"About ten minutes ago I got a Patronus," Hermione whispered. "It was Kingsley. He wanted me to tell you. They are alive, they…are being retrieved but-t they are seriously h-hurt," Hermione said as she literally shivered at the words she was saying.

I swallowed. Harry. My Harry. The man survived Voledemort. A war. I screamed in rage but the tears flooded out anyways. I hugged Hermione close.

"Ginevra, your husband needs you," Dumbledore's portrait said from his place on the wall.

I turned to him. "H-how can you be sure?" I asked him.

"I have portraits in more than one location. Both Ron and Harry are on their way to St. Mungo's as we speak," he informed me.

I looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Thank you, Albus," I told him.

Our children looked worried, they knew something happened. Something bad. "What's wrong mommy?" asked James.

"You guys are going to go to grandma and grandpa's for a little while, okay?" I asked them. I did not want to tell them. They are too innocent. Too fragile to know right now.

My mother immediately understood, and took the kids, vowing they will be in good hands. "Ginny, honey, keep me posted," she said as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"I will," I promised.

St. Mungo's was empty, I heard a nurse yell something. "HE IS _HARRY POTTER_, we cannot let him die!" she screamed as she rushed into a room carrying potions. Two rooms looked occupied in the entire floor. One for Harry. The other for Ron.

I turned to Hermione, let out a tear and fell to the ground.

When I woke up, I was in a white room Hermione sitting next to me. I looked at her for information. She had been crying, still. "The healers are still working on them," she got out. "You've been out for twenty minutes."

Every other worry in the world seems so insignificant when something you love is in harm's way. The only thing that matters, right now, is Harry and Ron. I immediacy stood up. I needed to see Harry. I don't care if the healers were working on him. I need to be there, I need to hold his hand. I am his wife, I am _never_ supposed to leave his side. _In sickness and in health_, I vowed I would be there.

I raced through the hospital with Hermione on my heals. I came to the room with all the commotion. People tried to stop me, but something about my face stopped them. I must have looked broken. Because that's how I felt.

I came to his room. I stepped inside. His body was covered in burns. There was a long gash across his chest, and on his cheek. The healers turned to me, and I stood there and I walked up to Harry's side, kissed his hand and held it tight. "You cannot ever leave me, you hear me. You cannot leave me. I won't let you," I told him forcefully.

Harry opened his eyes a tiny bit, and only had enough energy to whisper, "I won't, I promise," before he passed out again.

I took his glasses off him, and stroked his hair. And in front of all those Healers I cried.

He looked so close to death. But he promised he would not leave me. And his promise is what kept me hanging on.

_**Hope you liked it, your hero will be safe. It's just something I see happening. Harry's job is not exactly what you would call safe. Please review! **_

_** -Megan **_


	81. Never Stop Smiling

My sons face was solemn; I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. I had not seen my children in two days. "I missed you," I whispered to James as I hugged him tight. For once he was not joking, he held me tightly. No matter how joking James really is, he is always the one to make you feel better, like Fred.

I turned to Albus who was crying. "It's okay, daddy is okay," I assured him. I wiped his tears and kissed his head; feeling hopeless.

Lily looked at me with her big brown eyes glassy. "Daddy?" she asked simply.

"Yes, daddy is okay; common sweetie," I told her as I picked her up. My mother grabbed James and Albus by the hands and together we found our way to Harry's room.

A healer was giving Harry a steaming potion that did not look particularly tasty. Despite of his pain, Harry smiled at Lily, Albus, and James reassuring them that he was okay. "I'll give you guys some privacy, let me know of there is anything you need," my mother said lightly before she walked out of the room.

The Healer left too, leaving me with my family. Lily was the first to talk, "daddy?" she asked. As if she was not sure who Harry was, he looked so weak, so not like the strong daddy she knew.

"Yes baby, come here. Daddy missed you," Harry said as he held is arms out.

I put Lily next to him on the bed. Albus and James stepped forward, still is shock. "My boys. Not causing too much trouble for grandma I hope?" Harry asked them, as if it were just a normal day.

James ignored this question. "Are you okay daddy?" he asked.

"I'll be okay James," Harry croaked. "Al, you okay buddy?"

Albus broke down in tears. "I heard grandma says you almost dead!" he sobbed.

Harry tried to get up, but it looked too painful for him to manage. "Albus, honey daddy is okay now," I soothed him.

Albus stepped closer and Harry reached out to ruffle Al's hair like he did every morning, this simple action seemed to calm Albus. "I am okay, I won't ever leave you guys," Harry promised.

Albus nodded as if he trusted his father fully.

"I love you guys," Harry said as his eyelids began to fall from exhaustion.

"Rest Harry, we'll be here when you wake up," I promised him. Lily wrapped her hand around his finger, and he held her hand.

Harry gave Lily a smile before closing his eyes. "Daddy go night," Lily observed.

I gave a little laugh and kissed her forehead. "Yes, daddy go night night; he is very tired," I responded.

It turns out Ron was in better condition than Harry. He came into our room with Hermione to talk. Lily was asleep next to Harry, but Albus and James both sat patiently by my side listening to their uncle.

"What happened was well, even though Harry made the plan, we ended up not following it. We separated from our unit; it was a bad idea. So when—," Ron said then stopped himself and looked at Albus and James. "So when the bad guys came around it was just Harry and I, when one of the bad guys sent a curse it was coming straight for me but Harry stepped in front of it. That noble prat…" Ron mumbled.

"Daddy save day!" James said happily.

"Well, Ron I am so glad you are okay," I told him, he was my brother. He was annoying and just plain Ron sometimes, but I love him nothing can change family.

"Thanks Gin, Harry should be okay in no time. You know him, all brave and whatnot. Even after all these years," Ron said shaking his head.

I laughed. "Harry does what is right but in the most unselfish way possible," I agreed.

"Saved my life," Ron said as he looked at his best friend. "Anyways, Hermione should be back soon with the kids and if she finds out I was out of bed…"

I nodded in understanding. "I will tell Harry you stopped by," I told him.

When Harry woke up next, a smile spread across his face, I kissed his lips lightly. "My stupid noble husband…" I said to him.

"You heard the full story," Harry guessed.

"Of course I did," I replied.

"Daddy is stupid!" James repeated laughing.

"James, I was joking, don't say that again," I told my son.

"It was stupid, I could have just knocked Ron out of the way, but my first reactions were to jump in," Harry explained.

I nodded, of course he did. He is Harry Potter. He was alive, and for that I could not be happier. I remember the first time I saw him close to death, it broke me. During the Battle of Hogwarts. It seems so long ago but yet so far away.

"Lobe daddy," Lily said.

"I love you all too," Harry told us.

The rest of the evening was a filtration of visitors, Harry was weak but he greeted each and every one of them. Kingsley promised a hold on missions for a while. My mother offered to take the kids another night while I was with Harry.

After the kids left, Harry look exhausted. "Get some sleep," I told him as I kissed his forehead.

He ignored my suggestion and looked at me, his green eyes staring into mine. "You know, when the healers were working on me—I saw Fred, my parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, everyone. They told me to go back, that my children needed me. I told them…I missed each one of them. They told me they knew. But before I went, Fred…he told me to tell you that he loved you. He also said—," Harry smiled. "He said to never stop smiling."

I laughed and nodded. "He used to tell me that when I was little. Every time I was mad or sad or hurt, he would turn to me and say never stop smiling, and he would wink. I miss that," I told my husband. "He has been gone a long time."

Harry just nodded, then he moved over and patted at the small space next to him. I cuddled next to him, and soon I heard his even breaths telling me he was asleep. That night, I dreamed of my childhood. The whole time Fred whispering: never stop smiling.


	82. It's Okay, Daddy's Got You

I went home after two weeks at St. Mungo's. I walked in the house and Lily immediately came clumsily running and collided into me. Pain shot through me, I was still weak, but I held her close. I was home again, with my baby girl; who needs me.

"Lily," I said as I stroked her check. I ignored my pain and picked her up, my knees felt a little weak but I wanted to prove to her that daddy was okay.

Ginny came into the door with James and Albus at her heels. "Harry! You're not supposed to do that!" My wife said frantically.

"Shhhh," I told her as I noticed that Lily started crying, silent tears running down her freckled face. "What's wrong?"

"Dadddy no go away," she sobbed into my shoulder.

Albus stepped forward. "It's okay Lily," he said with a smile.

"Daddy is not going anywhere for a long time," I promised Lily.

"Honey, daddy is going to be okay now, okay?" Ginny said as she tried to pry Lily out of my hands, but she clung to me.

"Stay wid daddy," Lily said, her lisp still present.

"It's okay honey," I told her as I found my way to the couch. I pulled out my wand knowing the one thing that cheered her up. She always liked the fireworks I made; she claimed that Ginny's were not the same.

James and Albus climbed on the couch next to me, I pulled out my wand and whispered the simple incantation. It felt good to do magic again, no matter how simple. Lily sprouted a small smile as her eyes were trained on the sparks. They changed color in mid-air, they stayed green for a while, theyn bright yellow. I assumed that meant I was happy.

It was one of the best days I've had in a really long time, after dinner, we went outside and had an old fashioned bonfire just like how muggles do it. Ron and his family came over. I sat in my chair, magically started the fire. Lily and Albus both insisted on sitting on my lap.

Ron looked healthy again as he too sat with his daughter on his lap. "Are these those things muggles have?" Ron asked as he held up a charcoaled marshmallow.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, I have told you they are called sm-ores," Hermione said as she stretched out the syllables.

"Uncle Ron, try it…goooood," James said as he ate this third smore. Rose shoved one into her father's mouth, causing Hugo and Albus to laugh. Ron's face formed into a smile. "Good," he said as he chewed.

"Ronald you are such a pig sometimes," Ginny said as she carefully bit into her smore.

Lily held my hand the entire day, refusing to let go of me. Now, she messily ate a marshmallow, getting her hands all sticky. Albus was getting his marshmallow roasted just right; I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You know who would have liked these?" Ron asked out of the blue.

Ginny sighed as she hugged James chest. "Fred," she answered. "He loved marshmallows."

"Yeah, one Christmas I was about eight and mum was making dessert, he stole all the marshmallows ate the whole stock. Mum was furious, from then on he would hide marshmallows everywhere just to annoy her," Ron said, laughing slightly at the memory.

When Ginny started to laugh, so did everyone else. I laughed because somehow, against all odds, and against all reason. We were here, together, and somehow happy.

Later that evening, I sat in Lily's room, rocking her to sleep. I watched her eyes fall as I told her the story about a certain daring hero by the name of Prongs who fell in love with a beautiful red-head. As I was about to place her in her crib, she opened her eyes. "Don't go," she said, her lip quivering.

I looked into her eyes, and knew there was no way I could refuse her. "It's okay, daddy's here, daddy's got you," I promised her as I kissed the top of her head.

**Kay, well review! Thank you for reading I hope you liked it **

** -Megan **


	83. Nightmares

I heard James scream— nightmares, again.

"It's okay, I will go see what's wrong," I whispered to Ginny.

"Harry it's okay, you just got home," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I have got this," I assured her as I kissed the top of her head. She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes.

I shrugged on a pair of sweat pants, grabbed my wand and whispered, "lumos,"a tiny light came to life and found my way to James' room. I've been home for two days and both nights James woke up in terror.

The five year old was huddled underneath the covers. "James, buddy," I said calmly.

"Daddy," he asked, peeking out from under the covers. I could see his brown eyes, poking out from his Quidditch comforter.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat on his bed. James crawled into my arms as if her were two years old again. I held him close, rubbing his back.

"The bad people were trying to get you," he said with fear. Never before had I seen brave, funny, and mischievous James so scared.

"I am right here, with you—always," I whispered to him, as I stroked his hair, his tender curls winding around my fingers.

"Daddy, promise me that they won't come and get you again," James whispered.

That's a loaded promise, even after all this time; it's hard to think of myself as safe. I swallowed my fear, and looked at my son. "I promise," I vowed. "No more bad guys, now close your eyes," I told him.

"You won't leave?" he asked.

"I won't leave," I promise him again.

I sat for hours listening to my son's even breaths, making sure the nightmare were gone. As I sat there I thought of how lucky I was to be holding him. If he only knew that his nightmares almost came true before he was even born. And that his father still has nightmares about those memories.

**Short and sweet…review? Thanks!**


	84. Still Part of Us

The wind was light on my back; the sun was setting and the sky was almost glowing. Harry sat on the porch, rocking Lily and Albus who sat on his lap. James held my hand and smiled at me, together we walked to the broom shed. "Choose which one you want to take," I told him and ruffled his hair.

His eyes went wide, and he smiled. "Really?" James, who had just turned six asked.

"Really, go ahead," I replied. Harry and I agreed to let James fly, when he was six, of course he could only go ten feet in the air, and a cushioning charm to break him fall just in case.

James wandered through the shed, over the years we have collected many brooms. After my short career with the Holy Head Harpies, I got to keep all my brooms. But James walked right past all those; he went straight to the back and picked out a broom that I had not ridden in years. "How come you and daddy never use this one?" James asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and walked back to join my son. I took the broom into my hands, it was light and old, but still looked efficient. I wiped away the dust; you could still see the initials F.W. carved into the wood. My mother gave me the broom when I moved out, claiming she could not let it go but at the same time could not look at it any longer. So I took it, I only rode it once or twice. Years ago, before the kids came along. I looked at James. "It was Uncle Freddie's," I told him.

James understood that I had a brother who was not longer with us, he looked solemn. "Would he let me ride it?" James asked.

I blinked back tears; there is nothing more Fred would want. "Of course, he would love for you to use it," I told him and kissed him on the head. "Common let's go show daddy how well you can fly."

James got three feet off the ground and my heart already began to pound. I held Harry's hand tightly as I watched our first born fly solely by himself. Albus sat on the grass with his arms crossed, looking upset. We promised him when he was six, and he just nodded, looking annoyed. I know what it's like to be the younger sibling; it sucks. "Few more years, alright buddy?" I asked him, tickling him slightly.

Albus nodded and turned to Lily who was aimlessly pulling grass from the ground and throwing it at Harry's feet. Meanwhile, James rode Fred's broom like he was born to fly. Although only ten feet off the ground, he kept balanced and never panicked. "He is a natural," Harry whispered to me. "Just like his old man."

I nudged him in the side. "I think he got it from me," I told him with a smirk. Harry sighed and kissed my cheek.

James managed not to fall off and could not stop talking about it all night. At bedtime, he insisted on a Quidditch story, which I had plenty of; I told him one about my days at Hogwarts. I kissed him goodnight, then I went to go check on Albus and Harry.

The room was dark, Albus was asleep and Harry sat in the corner in the old rocking chair. I smiled at him and crossed the room; I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let's go for a ride," I whispered to him.

Harry raised his eyebrow, and smiled. He kissed me full on the lips then nodded. We snuck out to the backyard; it was almost as if we were young again, those days just after the war when we could spend the nights flying.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt whereas I grabbed Fred's, the one James rode. Harry smiled and ran his finger across the engraved initials. "I thought that one looked familiar, it's been a long time," Harry said.

"It's about time I use it, now come on Potter," I said simply as I raced out of the shed, just like a love-struck teenager, hoping that a boy will chase after me. Luckily this time, I know he will.

It felt good to ride again; it made me feel young and happy. Fred's broom was surprisingly light and fast. It felt right. Harry and I soured through the night sky, racing after each other. Harry finally stopped and met me, we were high up, but he leaned over he kissed me passionately. Right then, I swore I could hear Fred laugh.

Chills went down my spine. I looked at Harry, he looked at my strangely. "Did you just laugh?" I asked him.

"I was about to ask you that…" he said as he looked up and chuckled.

"We love you too Fred," I said. Harry laughed and continued to kiss me.

Right now, in this moment I was happy. I had the sense that Fred could somehow hear me. It made me feel better that maybe just maybe Fred is always there looking down, and hopefully laughing at this crazy life I have. I hope he knows that no matter what, he is still part of me, part of my life, and part of my children's lives.

**So thanks for reading, and please review! **

**-Megan **


	85. Our Teddy Bear

**I miss Teddy. Like a lot. I bet you guys do too, so here you go!**

"She used to call me her Teddy Bear," Teddy said one evening as I sat with him at the kitchen table. James was chasing after Lily and Albus throwing toilet paper, but my attention immediately shifted to Teddy.

"Who?" I asked him, I sensed I knew what he was talking about.

"My mom, that's what grandmother told me," Teddy said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

I looked at Teddy, he was twirling his wand casually in his hands. Teddy was almost thirteen now, and is finishing off his second year at Hogwarts—Teddy decided to visit during spring break at Hogwarts. "That's just like your mother, coming up with nicknames for everything," I chuckle.

Teddy smiled. "I would like to still think I am her Teddy bear," he said as he managed a smile, it reminded me so much of Remus' rare smirks.

"You still are Teddy or should I say Teddy Bear," I told him lightly.

Lily them came wobbling into the room screaming, "TEDDY BEAR!"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Teddy said looking down.

Teddy and I could not help but laugh as I picked up Lily and spun her around.

** I know, it's short. So I am seeing a lot of people on Tumblr liking this fanfiction, so I just want to thank you guys. That is truly amazing. I just wanted to let y'all know that I probably won't ever really end this story, I want to do a next gen with the kids at Hogwarts too but I will ALWAYS add to this one. Who could not love Harry and Ginny? Anyways so thanks, and as always review! Oh, and for those of you in the US hope you had a great Thanksgiving have a great holiday. **


	86. Just Don't Mix

"Daddy, why do we have to get all growed up?" Albus asked me as he sat on the floor, playing with his magical train set.

"Because you don't want to be a baby forever!" James said sarcastically.

I looked at my son and laughed. "It's sad really that we have to grow up, but I can tell you a secret, you don't always have to act like a grown up," I told him.

Albus smiled and James laughed. "I not ever ever gonna be a grown up!" James said as he threw his toy wand at the wall and chased after Lily.

"He never will grow up," Albus said as if he were sixty years old.

I gathered Albus up in my arms and tickled him, his laughter filled the room. "Promise me you won't grow up to fast!" I told him, I was not going to stop tickling him until he promised.

"I-I….I promise!" Albus got out, who is laughing uncontrollably.

I stopped tickling him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you," I told him.

"I swear I think I have four children sometimes," Ginny said as she appeared in the doorway, shaking her head with a slight smirk. Lily is perched on her hip, smiling.

I go up and kiss her cheek. "Morning sweetheart," I whisper to her.

"What about me?" Lily asked, outraged.

"Oh, you want a kiss too?" I ask her.

"Yes, pwease," Lily said.

I laugh and kiss her cheek as well, and she smiles.

"You ready?" Ginny asks as she sets Lily down, her curls bouncing as she runs off to find James.

"Of course," I tell her.

"Dad! I don't want to go! Leo always picks his nose!" James cried, crossing his arms in protest.

Today was the day that I told Dudley we would visit him, in the spirit of the holidays. My children have only gone to see Dudley and his family twice before, and both times hated it. Ginny hates Dudley because of our childhood stories. But after Petunia and Vernon died, Dudley reached out, and I became the bigger person. Plus, Dudley and Petunia came to our wedding all those years ago, it was then when I forgave them.

"James, it won't be long. Only an hour, just be the polite little boy I know you are," I told my son.

James shifted back a laugh. "Yeah, okay," he said jokingly.

Lily—who was almost two—was the only Potter who seemed to not mind going to see Dudley. Dudley has two sons, that were Albus and James' ages, and he had a little girl that was only a few months older that Lily named Harper. And somehow, Harper did not have a sour attitude, she was very kind. "You ready to go Lily?" I asked her as I picked her up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lily cried as she clapped her hands, her red curls bouncing.

Dudley lived in the same house we grew up in; I guess he decided it would be a waste of money to not just keep it to himself. We traveled by floo powder which always frightened Dudley's family, but Ginny hated any muggle means of transportation except for train. Lily and I were first to go through, when we arrived we landed in Dudley's living room, Ginny and the boys soon followed.

Dudley was sitting on the couch, his wife Anna, and his children by his side. Harper jumped up immediately and ran towards Lily who could barely keep her balance when Harper hugged her.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, Dudley and Anna. The boys have grown so much," I say, I really hate small talk.

Dudley nodded. "Yes, Leo has grown quite a bit and so has Max," he says.

"Boys, tell Harry hello," Dudley demands.

"Hello," the boys say in unison.

"Why don't you children run off and play," Dudley says, as he gives his son, Max a nudge.

In the middle of a conversation about Dudley's work, a loud pop came from the kitchen. Ginny squeezed my knee; somehow we just knew James had done something. "I'll go check on them," Ginny said immediately, eager to just leave the conversation. Anna immediately then got up to join Ginny.

I turned to Dudley, and chuckled. "Kids," I said as I shrugged.

Then James came running into the living room laughing, Ginny's cheeks were bright red as Max came into the room covered in red gel. I knew what that was. Dear Uncle George must have given James one of his exploding red snap bombs, when they go off they will dye your skin red for a month. "James! What did I say?" I yelled.

Dudley was speechless, Lily and Harper simply laughed, Ginny looked livid, while Albus took a seat next to me rolling his eyes. "He told me that you was not a hero!" James said, outraged. "So I took my present that Uncle George said to use when I am really mad at someone! Daddy, I was mad!" James said, his finger pointed to Max.

It was then that Ginny decided to speak. "Well, as wonderful as this has been we really must get going. Anna, use a little vinegar when trying to get that off of him. Harry, James, Lily, Albus, common!" Ginny said as she grabbed my hand and Al's. James quickly saw what was happening and held my hand, I grabbed Lily, and soon we were apparating from Dudley's living room.

We fell onto our kitchen floor, laughing hysterically. "Did you see Dudley's face?" Ginny asked laughing so hard she held her stomach.

"It was very wrong James, very wrong indeed," I told my son as he rolled around the floor in laughter.

Lily seemed a little upset until I tickled her, and she started giggling wildly too.

Ginny reached up to kiss me. "We will just send Christmas cards from now on," she told me, and then she continued to kiss me.

**Soooo sorry about how long it's been. I feel horrible, thank you for reading, I thought I would catch you guys up with our dear old friend Dudley. Please review! If you could also take a peek at my Hogwarts fanfiction, where all the kids go to Hogwarts I would really appreciate it! .net/s/7603786/1/The_Best_of_Things**


	87. I Don't Know How We Do It

I sit at the kitchen table, writing a quick piece for last night's Quidditch game, ready to send it off using our owl, Athena. Lily is whining because she has a sore throat, she just won't take the potion for it. Albus is drawing a picture while James refuses to get dressed, simply running around in his underwear. Harry was finishing up something at the office, and promised to be home by four. "James, you have ten minutes to find clothes or its nap time," I warned him.

James shoots me an annoyed look and rolls his eyes. "I don't want clothes," he said, crossing his arms. A typical five year old.

"Nap time it is," I told him.

"Fine," he said, giving up as he ran towards his room.

"Albus, honey can you go get Teddy. He went out to ride his broom, tell him that we need to go soon," I asked my youngest son, knowing he was most capable of the job.

Albus nodded. "Yes, mommy!" he said. I helped him shrug on his coat and boots and he trudged outside to get his god brother.

I send off my writing piece, and turn to Lily. "Hey honey you okay?" I asked as I pick her up. I've tried everything: potions, spells, even muggle medicine. Lily just would not take it; I bounce her on my hip. Her cheeks are flushed as she leans her head on my shoulder.

Teddy and Albus come in both grinning ear to ear. Teddy was getting so old, tall too. Up to my shoulders. "You ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yes, thank you for taking me," he says politely.

"No problem sweetheart," I tell him. I promised Teddy I would take him to get him new robes while he was on Christmas break, because of his recent growth spurt Teddy's robes were much too short. He admitted to looking silly while wearing them. "Now, could you go get James, and make sure he has some clothes on please," I asked him with a smile.

"Of course, come on Al!" Teddy says as he puts an arm around Albus.

I laugh gently and kiss Lily's head. "You'll be alright honey," I promised.

"I got dressed mum!" James said as he marches downstairs in a mismatched outfit.

"Thank you, now we must go so we can get back before dinnertime," I tell my children. Lily clings to me closer, and I rub her back.

"I can take both James and Al through floo since you have Lily," Teddy offered.

I smile and kiss his forehead. "What would I do without you? We will wait for you three make sure you say it clearly," I tell him before I grab some powder, step into the fireplace and shout "Diagon Alley!"

The entrance to Diagon Alley was crowded, I hold Lily tight as she begins to fall asleep. James, Teddy, and Albus come through only a minute later. It really was crazy to think I could handle four children on my own in Diagon Alley, but I promised Teddy.

I grab Al's hand and Teddy grabs James' hand and together we make it down the narrow crowded main street. Witches and Wizards called my name and my children's names, but it was like this anytime in the wizarding world. "Mommy, home," Lily whispers to me.

"I know baby, it will be quick," I promise her I got you. I silently cursed myself for not waiting for Harry.

"Mum can we go to the Quidditch shop?" asked James excitedly.

"James, were getting Teddy's robes that's it," I tell him.

"Please?" asked Albus, apparently he too wants to go.

"No, your sister is sick, were getting Teddy's robes," I insisted as I pushed past a man screaming, "Albus! James! Lily! Ginevra! Here!"

When we finally arrive at the robes shop, I take a deep breath. The shop owner looked up and gasped. "Mrs. Potter, what can we do for you today," the older woman says as she grabs her wand happily.

As I rock Lily back to sleep, I ordered James and Albus to sit quietly; luckily the shop was not too full. Only an elderly wizard who seemed oblivious to our presence. "Teddy here needs some new dress robes before term starts," I reply to the owner as I ruffle Teddy's hair.

"Well, we must get started then!" the owner says, clapping her hands and smiling.

An hour and three meltdowns later, Teddy had new robes. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"No worries dear, now let's get these kids home!" I say, just happy to leave.

"But mommy! The Quidditch shop!" James cries in outrage as we tumbled through the streets full of people and reporters.

"We're going home, I am sure daddy would love to take you one day," I tell James.

We raced by a book shop where I see books and magazines plastered with Harry's face, and some even of the children and I. It's been years and he is still the only hero. What about all those other people that helped in the war? It's time witches and wizards found a new hero—moved on.

When we got home, Harry was cooking dinner. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. "Thank god," I said, motioning to the food.

"When I saw your note I knew you would be busy," Harry said, running a hand through his think dark hair.

"Lily is sick, James is in a bad mood, and poor Albus and Teddy stuck in the middle," I told him.

Harry kisses me quickly. "I don't know how you do it," he replies.

"I don't know how _we_ do it," I correct him. I certainly did not get this far by myself.

**Kay, well thanks for reading and as always review!**


	88. Forever and Always

**Inspired by a song: **_**Forever and Always by Parachute.**_

**I don't do these very often, but I love this song! I suggest it. **

"_I want you forever, forever and always,"_

He whispered it to me just two summers after the war, my first reaction was to give him a tender kiss, knowing I will always want him as well. "Forever and always is our love," I whispered to him before falling asleep on his chest. It was before I fell asleep when I realized that those words Harry said would be the words I would remember for a lifetime. It was then when I knew I could never lose his love.

_Through the good the bad and the ugly, we will grow old together forever and always. _

The good, there was so much good. It was those tender moments I love the most, when Harry would stroke my hair after making love or when he kissed me before heading to work. It is the little moments that make up a lifetime of good memories.

The ugly, it was scarce, because we were always there for each other. The worst was Lily's premature birth or Harry's hospital visit after being attacked on a mission or when we did not speak for three days because we were both just so exhausted with work and the kids. But what is marriage without hiccups? They made us stronger.

_They talk about the kids they are gonna have, and the good life. _

I want two kids I decided one night, just after we got married. Harry turned to me, with a terrifying look on his face, he was scared. I smiled and brushed his hair back. "Not right away, and you will make a wonderful father Harry," I reassured him.

This seemed to cheer him up. "What shall we name them? Albus and Severus?" he asked jokingly. Little did we know that was actually what we were going to name a child.

"What if we have girl?" I asked.

"I just hope she has your eyes and your hair and your smile," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Well, I hope our baby boy has your eyes and your messy hair," I told him.

Harry chuckled. "We have time to worry about that later, love," he said as he took me into a deep kiss.

Nine months later, James was born.

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay. Stay there forever, forever and always. _

When we moved into this house it seemed so big, sitting up here on a hillside, but we grew into it. It is our home and this is where we stayed. We raised our children here and loved in this home. Harry and I, we won't ever leave.

_Grow old together._

I saw my first gray hair at fifty-two and I screamed as I plucked it out. Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. At this point, Harry had many gray hairs, and it made him, in some way, look more appealing to me.

"You still look beautiful to me," he said then placed a kiss on my lips.

It was then I decided, I don't mind growing old—if it means growing old with Harry.

_We'll still love each other forever and always. _

Not a night went by when I did not think or say _I love you Harry._ Even when we were furious with each other. Some nights he'd whisper those same words, "I love you, forever and always."

"Forever and always is our love," I would always answer back.

_She sits by his bedside and holds his hand too tight._

Harry is leaving me, his breathing is low and his pain is high. He is one hundred and ten now, our children have become mothers and fathers, and we have lived to see grandchildren and great grandchildren. They are ours, our babies. We have lived a full life. With Harry gone it will be hard, I don't know it I will get by.

Tears stream down my face as I crawl into the bed, hold his hand, and kiss him. "I will be there as soon as I can. Remember, forever and always is our love," I tell him, as I squeeze his hand.

"Don't rush yourself love, don't rush death…I will be okay, I have Ron now and my parents though I won't be whole. Just remember, that I love you, forever and always," he manages.

I swipe a tear running down his face. "We made it, till death do us part," I whisper.

"Not even then, love," Harry murmurs. "Tell the kids, tell them I love them."

"I will," I vowed.

His last words are: "_Please just remember even if I am not there I will love you forever and always."_

One year later, my time has come. Hermione has left me too; no one is left besides my children. I turn to Lily, and look into her eyes, she is crying on Al's shoulder. "I love you three, I will be okay, and I will be with your father finally. Don't forget, I loved you. You are three wonderful, extraordinary people who raised extraordinary children. Don't worry about me," I tell them.

James turns to me, he has such a handsome face, even as he grows old. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I ever caused you," he says.

I manage a laugh. "You made my life exhilarating James," I told him as I reach for his face.

I turn to Albus, who is crying the most. "You Albus have made my life full of love," I tell him.

Finally, I turn to my baby girl, who is sadly not a baby anymore. "You Lily, you have made my life beautiful," I say as I squeeze her hand.

It's getting warm now, I feel like I am walking towards the sun. I know my time is up. I close my eyes and I am gone. I am in a meows, it is so sunny. It feels as if all my sadness has drained out of me.

It's not Harry who is there to greet me, it's Fred. I cry in happiness as I wrap my arms around him. I'm young again. I feel like only a teenager. "I missed you so much," I whisper in his ear.

"What are you talking about? I never left," he tells me with a smile.

"I knew you were there," I said.

"Enough, Harry is probably getting antsy," he murmured.

He leads me along, and I see him. Standing on a hill, he does not have glasses but his eyes are as clear as day. I run and so does he. When we collide he twirls me around. "Forever and always," he whispered.

"And then some," I reply before kissing him.

Behind him I see every person I have ever loved and lost. I find I can't cry, it's impossible not here. "You made it," says my mother. Harry does not let me go, not even for a second. We are infinite. We are love. We are forever. Forever and always.

**No this is not the end of this fanfiction, I just felt it needed to written. I know I have not written in a very long time, but I just recently had a death in my family, my workload has lightened and I am getting through it. Just stay patient and I will post more regularly. **


	89. Lily's Love Story

_June 7, 2009_

_Do you know what love is?_

You will one day, one day will come around where Lily will feel that flutter in her heart and fall in love. Now though, she sits on my lap pulling at my hair, giggling wildly. I love her eyes and her smile. Boys will fall at her knees one day. James and Al are asleep after a long afternoon at Uncle Ron's. Harry is also asleep, today is our anniversary and we spent the whole day together, tangled in the sheets while the kids were away at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's.

I haven't written something for me since I was a teenager, but I think I need to again. Life goes too quickly to not really capture it, to write it out in words. So I'm beginning a journal.

Today, I felt like a teenager again. I was not a mom. I was just Harry's. Just like when we were younger. I can't wait till Lily comes home one day, and has this same feeling. The feeling of complete happiness, that somehow brings safety, like a blanket that promises to always keep you warm.

Somehow we've kept it together through kids and life and houses. By some kind of fate or destiny we are still strong.

Lily just kissed my cheek. A part of me wants to tell her to never grow up, to stay like this forever, but right now I want to tell her that love is something exciting and wonderful something that's completely blissful.

But for now, I will tell her the stories of her father and I—tell her that there is love that can last forever. No matter how scary love can be. I keep her close, I breathe in my little girl and remind myself to never let go of this moment.

_August 10, 2028_

Lily came home today and I could tell, I could tell she was in love. The way she looked as if she were dreaming, a thousand miles away. Harry asked me if I knew she was alright and I told him the truth, she has found love.

I pulled her aside just before she left and asked her what was going on. She said she was in love. His name was Chase Wood. Oliver and Katie Wood's baby boy—of course he is eighteen now. I just pulled into my arms and held her, I told her to savor it. Then she asked me if it would last because she never wanted it to end. I cried when I told her there are no promises in love. Then she whispered, _mom, I just know._

That's it. That's when I knew my daughter would be filled with that kind of happiness and security that Harry has brought me.

_November 11, 2032_

I always knew that Lily would make a beautiful bride, but she was breathtaking. She was my second baby to get married, just months after James. She swirled around the room in the hands of her new groom, and I could just tell they would last. The way he caressed her face and kissed her so tenderly. Chase really has become another son to me, he is funny and kind and athletic. He is what Lily needs. She needs some funny to pick her up from her realistic views. She needs someone as kind as her. She needs someone to beat at Quidditch; she is becoming a legend in Quidditch, beating all my records.

When I danced with Harry, he simply smiled. We are happy. Our family is happy. And my baby girl, she is going to be alright, Chase will see to it.

**This is a little bit of Ginny's diary. Hope you liked, review please!**


	90. Loving Albus

Albus he is always been known for his generosity and kindness. As a father, I was proud when he was three and insisted on giving a bum food while in the muggle world. Or when he was eight and stayed home with a very sick Lily instead of going with James to get a new broom. Or when he was thirteen and just to make sure Ginny was alright after a slight accident and came home from Hogwarts for two full weeks. Albus never did anything to hurt anyone—he was the kindest person I knew.

There are three books written about my family, written by various crazed reporters, but all three of them also see Albus as the kind and generous kid. It's that obvious. Apparently, it was obvious to the various girls who had broken his heart too. Unlike James, who simply went from one girl to the next, Albus genuinely loved them. Ginny assures him that those girls are simply fools.

During Albus' fifth year at Hogwarts, he decided to become a healer. This fits him perfectly— helping others, that's who he is. Albus is smart too, extraordinarily smart, so he focused on his studies. Then a year after he graduated, he came to the yearly Christmas party holding hands with a girl that's been there his whole life, ever since they were children—Alice Longbottom.

I turned to Neville astounded; he shrugged his shoulders telling me he already knew. I turned to Ginny, confused. Albus was our last to fall into love, the kind of love that changes your life. His love was the best kind of all, it was kind and sincere and maybe for Alice it was worth waiting for.

Albus went to school and I watched him grow and learn and become a healer. I watched him move in with Alice after a very long wait. Alice was everything we could have asked for, she was as kind as Albus, but she was cleaver. Although, Alice was a bit clumsy like her father Neville but Albus never cared.

They were twenty five when they got married on a hot summer afternoon on the beach. Albus looked nervous, but with his best men by his side, James and Scorpius, he looked more confident. Alice's looked beautiful in her dress. I nodded at Neville as he walked her down the aisle. We were all family now—well officially.

I cried at Albus' wedding, Ginny held my hand. We looked into each other's eyes and realized, our kids are all grown up and married and happy and having their own babies. I looked next to me and there was three year old Remus, who was named after his grandfather, smiling up at me. Teddy and Victorie sat, holding hands. Victories baby bump getting bigger by the day. I could just imagine them having a huge family, because a real family is was Teddy craved, and now he had it.

Ginny and I went home to our home which no longer echoed with the sounds of children's cries. Or had crayon drawn all over the walls. No longer held such things as diapers or bottles. Those days were over, it was our turn to sit back and watch our children do that. But that's life.

So that night I held Ginny close as we looked through photos. We had one more to add though, right next to the ones of Lily and James' weddings—Albus' wedding. I remember telling her that night, "We did it. Remember all those nights we thought it was too much?"

"Yeah, I do," Ginny replied. "But we did it. They are happy." She said and reached up to kiss me.

In the end, what more could you want for your child but happiness?

**Well, someone requested a Albus love/life sort of one so here you go! Review please, tell me what you think. **


	91. Shattered

**Since the other song inspired one went over so well let's take another shot! **

_**Shattered by OAR**_

_How many times can I break till I shatter? _

With every step of my life, something inside of me broke. Maybe it was the way the Dursley's treated me like their pet. Or when I found out who my parents were. How about when I saw Sirius die? Or Dumbledore get killed? How about when I saw Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and so many others dead? Maybe it was when I looked into Severus' eyes and saw the truth. Maybe it was when I heard the screams of Hermione being tortured. Little by little, at some point I shattered. My heart broken to shreds and I was forced to watch; like dropping glass, there is nothing you can do except watch it fragment into a million pieces, there is no time to catch yourself when you are breaking inside. Breaking so much, you feel completely shattered.

_Over the line, can't define what I'm after._

When you are lost, it comes to a point where you feel hopeless. After the war, it was hard to find purpose again. I did not know where to go or who to love, or who to turn to. I was lost, because my whole life had been about defeating someone—now my existence had another meaning. How do you just change purpose in one day? You can't. Ginny guided me towards hope and future and light, maybe that's when I truly fell in love. I remember sitting by the fireplace in the middle of the night and she told me, "We can be lost together."

We cried so much that night. That night we made all these goals and dreams. We confided in each other. Somehow, then I knew I would not be lost forever.

_I always turn the car around._

Two years after the war, I was putting Teddy to bed, when he told me, "You're kind of like my daddy."

I was baffled, not knowing what to say. I kissed his forehead. "You have a daddy in heaven, I am the person that your daddy sent to love you," I told him.

"I know, so I can be a happy boy," Teddy said, with a bright smile.

"I also think he sent me you because you would make me happy too," I whispered to him.

It was true, maybe even fate. Teddy was in my life for a reason, to help me find happiness and reason, in the life of a three year old.

_While the rain still falls._

Still there are days. Like when James asked me about the war the other week, he asked why I almost died once. How do you explain things like this to your child?

Ginny also cries herself to sleep every year on Fred's birthday, no matter how much time has past, the brokenness is not just going to erase itself from memory—no matter how much times passes.

_Push me back to you._

Maybe we all have to be shattered. Maybe it is like some kind of test, because everyone has battles they fight. So when the moment came, and I saw all those people again after this life, my heart somehow felt whole again. Something I never experienced. I looked at them, and all that pain washed away. I took a deep breath, and I felt renewed. They looked at me and smiled. "It's been a very long time," said Dumbledore.

I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. "It has."

"I'm glad you lived a great life," he said.

For a second I felt lost, there was no Ginny here. I left her behind. I felt a mixture of guilt that I'd left her. Then, as if he could read my mind Ron said, "You can still be with her…and your children."

"Always," said my mother.

My days of being shattered are gone.

**I'm not trying to say Harry had a miserable life, because he didn't. But he had to carry all these nightmares of his childhood, and I don't think that kind of loss ever really can go away. His children and Ginny filled his heart, but his heart had always been shattered—I think Harry would always be missing someone. **

**Anyways, review please! And thank you so much for reading. **


	92. Fate or Chance?

Lily always hated going to Gringotts, she hated these dark tunnels and the goblins. Frankly, after robbing it, I was not too fond of the place either. I held my daughters hand as I lead her to our safe, the one my parents had set aside for me, all those years ago.

The vault was opened and I collected some coins, Lily wandered around the chamber, skipping like the cheerful six year old she was. I was surprised when she called, "daddy, look!"

I turned and walked to the corner where she was standing, she had moved a pile of coins and there was a note. I'd never seen it before. Shocked, I picked it off and blew off the dust. I read the outside: _To our son. _

I gasped and Lily looked to me for answers. Wanting to keep it to myself, and shield her from the fact that it was from her dead grandparents I tucked it into my pocket—even though the anticipation was killing me. "Nothing, we'll talk about it later sweetheart," I told her.

She nodded, understandingly. "Let's get out of here," she said, eyeing the goblin.

When we got home, Lily ran off to find her brothers and I sat down next to Ginny on the couch. I took out the letter. "Lily found this, after all those years. They left me something," I said.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she understood what it was. "Harry, did you read it?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"I need to," I said. "I want to, but then I don't want to."

"Common we'll read it together," she said, taking my hand.

I nodded, and unfolded the note.

_Harry, my boy—if you are reading this I am so sorry. Although, I'm still with you, you must believe that son. I don't know how old you are—you could be eight or eighty if and when you find this letter. I never did want you to have to find it, but your mother and I placed it in our vault for you, with everything that's been happening lately it was a good option. _

_You have to know every decision I made I did it with you in mind. I wish I could have seen your firsts. Maybe this is my great-great grandson finally finding this letter and reading it, regardless I wish I could have been there. Harry, I love you. I'll never truly be gone if you really look. Don't ever give up, that's my advice. More importantly, don't give up on loved ones. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad_

I never give up on the people I love. Ever. Some would say it's my fatal flaw. Maybe, this whole time it was a piece of my father, guiding me.

Ginny was crying already, and I squeezed her hand as I unfolded the second letter.

_For some reason I am gone, and this letter is written to you, which we both know is not the way that life should work. I am your mother, and I should be there. But it's a crazy world out there sweetheart, which I'm sure you are aware of at this point. In a fair world, I would be there to see you grow and see your own family, but life is not perfect. Right now, I feel nothing but injustice for you, because I love you so much. How do you say a good-bye to the single most precious person in this seemingly war torn world? You can't, so I'm not. _

_I would have read to you every night, those little muggle stories that your father always said were silly. I would have kissed you, right on your temple. I would have rocked you to sleep. When you were ready to go to Hogwarts, I would have cried as I watched you board the train. I would have written you every day. I would have met the love of your life. I would have watched you get married. I would have been that insufferable loving grandmother that loves life and has no complaints because I've lived such a happy life. _

_I'm sorry I was not there to do those things. But here's the thing, regardless of whether I would have lived or not, I loved you every second—and never stop. That's never going to change. _

_I don't know what challenges you've faced, or what burdens you have harbored, but you have to be safe, be strong. You are so brave, I can tell already. I know you are going to be extraordinary. Just know that no matter where you are going in life that mummy is always here. Not physically, but in some way I am there. With you, because a love like mine could never be separated from you. _

_ Always, _

_ Mummy _

Ginny kissed me on my temple, and together we cried. "I never knew them, but I miss them somehow," Ginny said aloud.

"I know, but I know they exist. They exist in our children, in the way we live, in the way we make decisions, they are here," I told her solemnly.

"I have to believe that they are, I have to believe that our whole lives are not just randomness and chance, I have to believe we are the way we are by fate, by someone guiding us," Ginny said into my shirt.

I rubbed small circles into her shoulder. "Thankfully, they lead me to you," I replied.

She looked up and kissed me. "Thankfully," was all she said.

**Little bit of Lily/James. I kind of missed them. Well, let me know what you think guys, and as always thank you for reading. **


	93. Perfectly Ours

I never wanted my child to feel like this. So when Albus came to me and asked, "mommy do you love James and Lily more?" I felt like a failure.

I turned to Harry, who slightly choked over his breakfast. "What, Albus?" he asked appalled.

"Do you love James and Lily more?" asked our perfect seven year old, with three missing teeth.

"Honey, why would you think that?" I asked him as I lifted him onto the counter, looking him in the eye.

"I don't have magic yet. And you kiss Lily twice before you bed and me once. And when I do my school work I do it myself. And I never get to pick dessert. And James got that big party for his birthday," Albus listed.

I looked to Harry and saw that the blood had drained from his face. "How long have you been thinking about this?" I asked him.

"A while," Albus admitted.

Harry stood and picked him up. "Common, you, mommy, and I are going to go outside," Harry said as he pulled Albus from the counter.

I nodded and told James and Lily, who were playing in the living room with a toy broom to be good, and I would be listening. I put a simple listening charm on the room so I would be able to hear them and went to join Harry and Albus outside.

We each took seats on a swing, and both Harry and I turned to Albus. "You know that we love you, just the same as Lily and James," I told him.

"If it ever does not feel like it, you can tell us," Harry told him as I took Al's hand.

"What about the extra kisses and not having magic? I'm not good enough," Albus said, crossing his arms.

My heart sunk. I knew how he felt; I was constantly proving myself growing up. "Don't say that Albus, you are wonderful you are amazing. I never noticed we gave Lily extra kisses before bed, it's only because her room is on the way back to ours," I tried to explain.

I looked for Harry to help and he swallowed. "Al, I don't care about your magic. You don't need to have magic to be ours, to be an extraordinary person. You are you. You are smart and kind and our little 60 year old in a 7 year olds body."

Albus looked at his shoes. "I think we worry about you less than James and Lily simply because you are so strong and perfect," I explain.

"I'm perfect?" is all he asks.

"To your mother and I, you always will be," Harry promised him. "Oh, and we will give you two kisses each night as well."

"Promise?" Albus asked.

"We promise," Ginny vowed.

"If I never show magic, will you still love me?" Al asked.

"Albus, our love is unconditional, it's forever, no matter what," Harry said.

"I kind of love you guys forever too," he says before smiling that dimpled smile that makes me melt.

I kiss his head, and I am thankful for him. So thankful for Albus, for simply being him.

**Well, thank you for reading and let me know if you liked it. As always I love reviews! **


	94. Expanding Vocabulary

"Mommy, James penis!" two year old Lily informed me as I sat on the porch with a cup of tea, trying to relax.

Sighing, I grab my wand and follow Lily. A few nights ago, during bath time she asked why Al and James looked different. Harry laughed and simply told her it was a penis and only boys have them. Well, now everywhere we go she likes to just say 'penis' randomly. It's not something you want your two year old daughter to say, certainly not in the middle of a Weasley family dinner like last night. My mother almost choked on her dinner roll.

"Lily, you need to stop saying that all the time," I tell her as I pick her up.

"Why?" she countered.

"Because people don't talk about it," I tell her.

We entered the kitchen to find that James has still not gotten dressed and has decided to eat breakfast naked. "See, penis!" Lily says her pointer finger out and I cannot help but laugh.

"James Sirius, you are five years old—put some clothes on!" I say harshly.

"But mommy, this it is hot!" James complains.

It's true, summer is here, but he is not a monkey. So I grab my wand, whisper the freezing incantation and suddenly the room is like an icebox. James jumps up and runs upstairs. "Mum, that was not fair!" he yells.

I return the room to normal and turn to Lily. She smiles, shrugs, and says, "James penis goes bye-bye!"

I simply shake my head and laugh, wishing I could go back to having Lily's innocence. Then Albus walks in—thankfully fully dressed.

"Mum what are we doing today?" Albus asks.

"Well let's see, Teddy will be here in a half hour so I hope your brother will be fully clothed by then. After that, I am pretty sure Hugo and Rose are spending the day here because Hermione went with Aunt Fleur and Uncle Ron needs to work," I say. Just the thought of six children here exhausts me.

"Yay! Rose _and_ Hugo _and_ Teddy!" he says clapping in excitement. "Where is daddy?"

"Honey, he is at work, he'll be home in a few hours," I tell him as I push his jet black hair back and kiss his forehead.

There is a _swoosh_ sound from the fireplace and I know that Teddy has arrived. Lily wiggles out of my arms and makes her way to the living room while Albus runs after her. Lily collides with Teddy and he laughs, spinning her in circles. "There's my Lily Luna!" he says. Teddy has always preferred to call Lily by her first name and middle name, he says it just flows. It's their thing.

Teddy sets down Lily and kneels down to Albus. "You are getting too big little man," Teddy says as he ruffles Al's hair.

"TEDDY!" James screams as he jumps down the staircase, this time clothed.

"Teddy, James's penis is gone!" Lily informs us all.

Teddy bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Who taught her that?" he gets out in between laughs.

"Harry did," I tell him, shaking my head.

"Teddy you have penis?" Lily asks then.

Teddy tries to keep a straight face as he tells her that yes, in fact he does.

"Okay, well why don't you all go play. Give Teddy a minute to settle in, you're staying for the week right dear?" I ask him.

"Yes, thank you for having me," Teddy says politely.

"Teddy, don't be silly. Rose and Hugo should be here shortly," I tell him.

"You think Victorie will come too?" Teddy asks hopefully.

"I don't think so, but she might," I tell him, trying to be hopeful. Teddy adores Victorie.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione arrives with Rose, Hugo, and (surprise) Victorie. "Ginny, she threw a fit when she found out Teddy was going to be here, they are inseparable," Hermione tells me apologetically, for leaving me here with not six—now seven kids.

"Have fun, hopefully they won't burn the house down or anything," I tell her with a smirk.

"I owe you one!" Hermione says before grabbing Floo powder and leaving.

Rose is trying to teach Lily the concept of hopscotch, something she learned at her muggle school. Rose and Hugo go to a muggle school, until they go to Hogwarts, Hermione still believes in the importance of muggle education. I home school my kids, as hard as it is, I could not imagine sending them off into the muggle world alone. I know it sounds silly, but I can't.

I let the kids go out in the backyard while Hugo and Lily took a nap. I sat out on the porch watching as Rose ran after Victorie and Albus, James and Teddy whispering to each other, giggling. Soon, hopefully, Harry would be home. This morning he seemed stressed out because of work, I hated seeing him like that.

As I thought about my husband my thoughts got lost and I zoned out—until I heard a squeal coming from the yard. I turn to see Victorie and Teddy on the tire swing that Harry put up; Teddy's lips were on Victories for a split second before Teddy looked at her and looked the other way, embarrassed. Just like that, James jumps in and shoves the tire swing, singing, "Victorie and Teddy sitting in a swing k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

The tire swing, or just plain karma, swoops up and Teddy and Victorie are thrown to the ground. Unfortunately, I can't do anything but watch as the tire swing swings back at James and hits him right where Lily would bluntly call—his penis.

Teddy and Victorie are laughing as I run over to help a crying James. Albus and Rose look confused, and then join into the laughter. I scoop James up and take him to the porch, sitting him on my lap. "You'll be alright," I tell him kissing his forehead.

Lily then walks onto the porch rubbing her eyes, Hugo by her side. She takes one look at James holding his area and giggles. "James penis hurt?" she asks.

"Yes, honey," I tell her simply.

I laugh and continue to rub James' back. "Let me tell you a little something about karma…" I begin to tell James.

**Well, sorry I took so long. Review please **


	95. A Small Victory

"James, it's not that hard just kick," I tell my son who is defiantly not a swimmer.

"Dad! I could just use magic when I get older," the six year old reminded me.

"Listen to your father James, it's a good thing to know," Ginny added as she sat dipping her feet into the lake water, Lily on her lap.

"How can Al do it and I can't?" demanded James as he watched him younger brother easily swim back and forth.

"You are trying too hard, it is easy come on you can do this," I try to encourage.

James simply shook his head. "I want to go back to the dock!" he said, he really did look upset.

"James, look at me! This is how you swim!" Albus encourages him, by showing him.

"Daddy, please take me back to the dock," James pleads.

I look into his eyes and know I cannot deny him, he looks so upset. James is so brave and fearless, but this one thing is hard for him. We've all got that one thing that will never be easy, maybe for James, that's swimming. So, I take him back to the dock, where he sits next to Ginny in his towel.

"It's okay sweetheart," Ginny whispers to him as she grasps his shoulder.

I take Lily from Ginny's arms and carry her into the water. Her feet lightly touch the water as the water rises up to my stomach. Albus comes swimming and blows water into Lily's face; she then sticks her tongue out at Al. Albus just giggles and dives back into the water—like a sea serpent.

"Harry, I'm going to go into the house and grab the sandwiches. James is just going to sit here and wait!" Ginny informs me as she makes her way back to the house.

James busies himself with playing in the dirt along the dock. So I go back with bouncing Lily in the water, watching her face light up. Within minutes, I hear a screech and look over to find Albus standing on the dock—looking guilty—and James in the water, struggling to swim. "Daddy!" he cries.

I rush back to the dock and set Lily down as quickly as possible, but as I turn to help James, I see that he is getting it—he is pumping his legs and swinging his arms—staying afloat. "James, you've got it buddy!" I tell him.

James then realizes that he is treading water and his face lights up. "I got it!" he cries in victory.

"I knew you could, that's why I pushed you in!" Albus says smartly as he plays patty clap with Lily.

"Jamie swims!" Lily shouts, giving her eldest brother a smile.

I lift James up and throw him into the water like I do with Albus, James laughs as he reaches the surface—and in that moment, it looks as if my son could do anything. Maybe there is not anything James couldn't do—of course with a little nudge.

It was a small victory, but a great one. I feel as if it is the greatest accomplishment in a long time.

Ginny comes back carrying sandwiches, and sees James swimming on his own. "Did I miss something?"

We all laugh when Albus proudly announces, "I purposely threw James into the lake; but he can swim now!"

**Thanks for reading, reviews are really appreciated! **

** -Megan **


	96. Knowing You Are Here

Have you ever wondered what really happens after this whole life? Heaven and hell, the good and the bad—but have you ever felt that it could be something more. Like sometimes, just sometimes you can feel a presence around you? A sign comes to you and you know that somehow your loved one is there.

When I was little, when I snuck out at nighttime while at the Dursley's, I would spot a shooting star—rocketing across the sky and for a second it was like I did believe in magic. It made me think of my parents, and for nights I would sit gazing at the moon somehow trying to get to them.

When Sirius died, when I would look into a fire it was like for a split second I could see his face in the smoke. I don't think I went crazy, in fact sometimes I see it today. It only last for a split second, only enough to think it's an illusion.

Since Dumbledore died, I have not gotten a chocolate frog card since that has had anyone _but_ him on it. Years ago, I bought a twenty-five of them—all of them with Professor Dumbledore's face. Even my children can't get chocolate frogs without his face on them. It is almost like he does not want me to forget him, but little does he know, that's impossible. It makes me feel safe, like his watching over us.

During my third year, Remus Lupin told me his favorite song and played it for me. To this day, this song appears almost every time I switch on the radio, it's called _I'll Give You a Gallon If _about a poor wizard who tried to prove himself, the song goes on to prove his worthiness, he will give his whole self-worth to prove himself. Quite a sad song, but it reminds me of him. Except Remus, he was a hero—he never once had to prove himself, not to me.

I could go on with the way it seems Fred misplaces Ginny's things or the way my socks go missing—I have an inkling it is a free-elf I used to know. But I'm not because these things, whether they are simply chance or an actual sign or I am simply crazy these moments bring me comfort and hope.

So every time I buy a Chocolate Frog, look into the stars, look into a fire, or turn on a radio I feel a glimmer of relief—they are okay, and for that moment I believe they never left—and that's the best feeling in the world: being whole again.

**Thank you for reading. I'm not trying to damage anyone views or disrespect them; I know this can be a touchy thing. I just have been having strange experiences lately and maybe it's my loved ones that have passed on (or I'm crazy.) But I thought it would be cool to relate it to Harry. **

**Review, thanks!**


	97. Warming of the Heart

"Daddy, when we leave?" Lily asks as she spins in my office chair.

"When I'm done sweetie," I tell her, as sweetly as I can manage. Truth be told, I should be done by now, but Lily comes with a lot of duties. First she is the star of the office, then she is hungry, then she has to go potty, then she wants to go see Ron…the list goes on. Ginny is busy with Al and James, who are both sick and refuse to take an awful smelling potion—I can't say I blame them. So Lily is with me.

I focus back on work, and wave my wand summoning some maps, then Lily starts tapping her foot repeatedly, spinning in the chair faster, her small legs twirling the fastest they can. I watch as her red curls whip around her face and she giggles—the thing about Lily is the smallest things mean the world to her. "Okay, let's go sweetheart," I tell her, giving up all hope of getting work done.

Lily jumps up and gives me a wondrous look. "Where?" she asks, clapping her hands together.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask her as I pick her up.

"Hmm," Lily wonders as she smooth's out her tutu she just received for her birthday. "Hogwarts!" she says excitedly.

I laugh and tickle her stomach. "Why would you like to go there?" I ask her.

"Hagrid!" she replies. Lily has always loved Hagrid, Hagrid tells her stories about all kinds of creatures, and she if completely fascinated.

Since I do have secrets as how to apporate into Hogwarts, something Minerva taught me once, telling me I'm always welcome, I think why not? "Sure, you know what let's go; but I am not promising Hagrid's food will be at all like mums," I say to her.

"Daddy, I'm not hungry," she claims, patting her belly and smiling.

"Okay, let's go then," I say before grabbing her tight and vanishing.

Lily is the only one of my children who can apporate without being phased by it. James pukes, Albus cries, Lily loves it. Which is not a surprise, she is bold. James is a joker, but Lily, she has Ginny's strength and guts. "Yay!" Lily yells as she looks around.

We are right outside of Hagrid's hut, immediately I am filled with a sense of yearning to be a child again, to be twelve and knocking on Hagrid's door. I shake those feelings away, and knock on his door. We hear grumbling and soon a scraggly Hagrid appears, looking disgruntled. "I told ya' class dismissed!"

When he sees that it's us he beams. "Harry! Lily! How are ya?" he asks as he takes me in for a hug as if I'm eleven years old again.

Hagrid hasn't changed; he still serves gross, hard food and has that loud chuckle I've missed. Hagrid showed Lily all his new creatures, Lily even wanted to take a few home, but I told her mommy would not be too happy about that.

After a while, Hagrid walks us up to the grounds where we were going to visit Minerva, Harry had missed her dearly. "Agrid, when I come to school here, then will you be a teacher to me?" Lily asked with a sweet smile.

Hagrid smiled. "Always," he promised her. "I'm not leavin!"

"You're not going to school yet baby girl, you've got a few more years to go," I tell her as I pick her up and kiss her head.

Eventually, Hagrid wanders off to convince the Potions professor to give him a potion for his Jobberknoll's. I hold Lily's hand and I show her the school. I show her all the portraits—one she recognizes as Professor Dumbledore because he is in a portrait in our home. "Who is that?" she asks pointing to a greasy-haired gentleman, who is staring at Lily.

"This, is Professor Snape, he helped save my life once," I tell her. "Your brother's middle name is after this man."

Lily's mouth forms an O as she stares at Snape's portrait. "Hello, I'm Lily," she says sweetly.

Severus has s gentle expression towards her. "You look very much like your grandmother," he says.

"Grandmother was pretty," Lily tells him.

"I know," says Severus.

"I see her in my dreams," Lily says, when my children say these things it gives me chills, because Albus also has dreams of his dead grandparents.

"Me too," Severus replies, shortly—his is words holding so much meaning.

"Harry!" I hear Minerva's voice say as I spin around to see her. "Lily!"

"How are you doing?" I ask, smiling as I hug her.

"I'm fine Potter, how is Miss. Lily here?" she asks, bending down to her level.

"My brothers are sick, so I'm with daddy," she says smartly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I see, well by all means wander around. Students will be in classes for another hour, you are welcome to drop by Defense against the Dark Arts, I am sure the students would love a visit," Minerva says. I usually make a trip to a Defense against the Dark Arts class once or twice a year, but now that I have Lily, it's not the time.

"I will, another time, Lily really just wanted to see Hagrid then we just wandered around. Maybe wait for Teddy, surprise him," I tell her, the thought of seeing Teddy bringing a smile to my face.

"Say no more, I will go get him. Maybe you three can go to the Quidditch Pitch this afternoon," Minerva suggests, a smile rising to her lips.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother," I tell her, although Lily is jumping up and down at the idea of seeing Teddy.

"It's no problem Potter," Minerva assures me as she sweeps down the corridor.

Teddy looks older—taller, his curly hair the same color as Remus' today, he looks so much like Remus, it's unbelievable—but Teddy, he is a happy spirit, like Tonks. "Teddy!" Lily screams as she jumps into Teddy's arms. Fifteen year old Teddy spins Lily around in his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"I've missed you kiddo," he tells her.

I walk forward and bring him towards me. "Can't forget about me," I tell him. "You are growing up too fast, you are making me feel old," I whisper to him, a little fear clear in my voice.

"I'm still just your kid, same old Teddy," he promises. I can't help but smile, he considers he his parent.

We head to the Quidditch pitch, and there is a picnic set up, no doubt Minerva's doing. So Teddy, Lily, and I sit in the middle of the field and have lunch. Lily asks meaningless questions that a four year old would ask like: 'what is your favorite candy?' and Teddy answers every single one of them. Teddy tells us about his schooling, and how he was studying for his OWLS. He talks about Victorie and his friends. Lily chases down a butterfly and Teddy laughs.

It was the first day in a really long while; where I wish I could just stay in that moment forever. When Lily was still so young and Teddy so happy and free. The thought of leaving it for the real world of work and sick kids makes me tired just thinking about it. So together we spent the whole afternoon together. I missed Teddy so much it hurt sometimes, and he is genuinely happy. I know Remus would be happy to see it—he would be grateful to see his son shine with such happiness, the kind he rarely had.

As we're walking Teddy back to the school, Lily is falling asleep on my shoulder. "I love you guys," she says as she closes her eyes.

Teddy sweeps a hand across her forehead. "I love you too," he tells her.

It was the kind of day I won't forget. A kind of love I won't forget. A kind of happiness I won't forget. It warms your heart, and lifts your spirits. Gives you something to hold onto.

**Like it? Sorry, I know I've been a crappy updater lately, but I've been super busy. School is taking it out of me. 35 days till summer, so that's a positive. Please review! Thanks **

** -Megan **


	98. Just Like Daddy

"Daddy, can't see," Al says, squinting as he tries to find the right puzzle piece.

Ginny looks to me seriously as she juggles Lily on her hip who is pulling her hair and James at her leg pulling at her skirt, wanting attention.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Ginny asks Albus who is sitting on my lap squinting.

"It is blurry," he says, his big green eyes looking pondered.

"Harry, how old were you when you got glasses?" Ginny asks me.

I swallow hard; passing on my bad eyesight to my child is not a wonderful thought. "Four," I answer, I only remember because I was four when I got my first pair of glasses, Uncle Vernon promised me that I would never stop doing housework to pay for the glasses . Dudley called me four-eyes for years. Aunt Petunia always told me I had my father's pitiful eyes—but, in reality she knew all along that I have my mother's eyes.

"Albus is three and a half," Ginny replies.

Suddenly, I get up and walk into the study with Albus on my hip. Ginny with Lily and James follow us. I dig through my old office drawers till I find them. Aunt Petunia sent them to me years ago, before James was even born, she found them when she was cleaning out my old cupboard under the stairs. My old glasses, my first pair; in the note Petunia said she thought it best not to throw them away.

They were tiny, round rims and thin lenses. I handed them to Albus, who analyzed the quizzically—his eyebrows turning up in wonder. Lily makes a grab for them, but Ginny stops her. "Those are for your brother," she tells her softly.

"Broder," Lily repeats.

Albus tenderly puts them on and smiles. "Much better," he says, smiling at Harry.

James giggles at his brother and says, "You look stupid." Harry turns to his elder son and gives him a look.

"James Sirius," Harry says sternly, there are a lot of things Harry will put up with but James' name calling was never one of them.

Ginny tenderly touches Al's cheek. "Well I think you look as handsome as daddy," Ginny says and she is rewarded with a smile from Albus.

And right there that smile, that's what it's all about.

"I'm just like daddy!" Albus says happily, bringing his hands together.

"Just like me," I tell him, ruffling his hair.

**I know, I would hate me too because I never post anything anymore. So sorry, I love and miss this story. Summer is coming and there will be more, I promise. Things have been crazy lately. **

** Megan**


	99. Baby, Do I?

_**Inspired by Do I by Luke Bryan **_

_It feels just like we're always running._

_Rolling through the motions everyday._

Harry feeds the kids breakfast, and gets them settled. He kisses them goodbye, and tell them that he loves them. James usually replies with a mouthful of breakfast, "I lob you loo."

Lily always with an extra kiss and Harry throws her up in the air. "Have a wonderful day sweetheart," he says.

Albus without fail always says, "Be careful daddy, I love you!" Harry usually kisses the top of his head and ruffles James' hair.

He then usually turns to an exhausted me, and kisses me. "And I love you," he usually says before departing. For the rest of the day, I miss him. It makes me wonder if our lives are just the same day on repeat—with nothing but simple variances.

_What happened to that girl I used to know?_

_I just want us back to the way we were before._

We were so full of life. I would kiss him and he would kiss me even more passionately. He would stroke my hair and I would play with the ends of his hair. He'd rub my back in the mornings, when the sunlight was shining through. Maybe this is what happens when you have kids; maybe some of that magical lust goes away.

I wish it didn't have to.

_Remember when we didn't have nothing?_

_But a perfect simple kind of loving._

_Baby those sure were the days._

_There was a time our love ran wild and free._

I remember when I used to run into his arms when he got home from work.

I remember when he'd kiss away the tears I'd shed at Fred's funeral.

I remember when he'd kiss my big belly, which held our child.

I remember for our first wedding anniversary, we spent two days together, lounging around the house—among other things; never getting tired of each other.

I remember when he carried me through the door on our honeymoon, saying all the muggles do it.

I miss that passion; I miss us, just us. I love him, so much—and he is right in front of me and I still find myself missing him.

_Give you everything that you ever wanted._

He gave me a beautiful life.

Full of happiness.

We gave each other three, perfect children.

A beautiful house.

A good life.

That's all we both ever wanted.

So why am I feeling like this? I'm so lucky to have him.

_Do I…_

_Still give you what you need?_

_Still take your breath away?_

_Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I?_

One day, this day happened to be our eleventh wedding anniversary—Harry kissed me and I felt that spark in me again. He told me he missed me, I told him I missed him too. It's like we were connected—feeling the same emotions this whole time.

I cried, I told him I loved him so much. I told him I don't want an ordinary life with him, but extraordinary. He told me, "We have a great love-story; we just need to keep it alive." It takes effort on both parts.

So that night, Harry said he'd surprise me. The kids were with my mother and father, probably having the time of their lives. Harry told he to dress up, I put on an emerald dress with a slit down the back. When I walked out, Harry was knocked breathless.

We did not even go anywhere though; which was the best part, we went out to our own backyard, which was transformed: lanterns floated around us and music was playing. Harry took my hand and that night we spun around together, and he made me wonder if we were even missing anything this whole time. "You gave me everything," I told him.

"You are my everything," he relied.

The night ended with us on our backs, tangled in a mess of blankets, looking up to the stars. Harry's arms wrapped around me, my head on his chest, and I felt right where I was supposed to be.

**Did you like it? Every marriage has trouble times, and Harry and Ginny are no exception. Too cheesey? Let me know, please review. Thanks for reading. **

** Megan**


	100. Letters From Heaven

Molly,

I want to thank you for bringing life back to my son. I want to thank you for taking care of him and becoming his mother. I thank you for loving him. I never knew you before…before I died. I wish I did because from everything I see you are an amazing mother.

Harry is okay today, partly due to you and when I met Fred here, it broke me to know the pain that you were feeling. When I met Fred here, and he told me who he was, the first thing I did was take him into a hug. I told him he'd be okay. He was scared to leave. I told him that I would take care of him while his family continued to live. I want you to know that I am going to take care of him; I told him I'd love him for you. Just like you've done with my son all these years. I just want to let you know that I admire you for what you are doing, and I hope that one day you see that I returned the favor.

We never wanted things to be like this, but it's not the end and you _will_ see your son again. We love him. Just as you did. Just as you love Harry.

With all my love,

Lily

James Sirius Potter,

If I could write one letter, and it would magically find its way back to the living world it would be to you. I believe it was as if part of my soul that went to you—like some greater power went and took the best of the best that had gone on and created you. You remind me of myself so much. I see how you give your father so much hope and excitement. I'm looking out for you, because for some reason, I am drawn to you. I'm drawn to the way you are so like Fred, James, and I and I marvel at what a miracle you are.

I know I should not choose favorites, but James you have a spark in you that I can see. Maybe I'll find a way to guide your light. I'm looking out for you.

Forever,

Sirius Black

Albus,

Have you heard you have your mother's eyes? I bet you have.

There is something different about you, you are so much like Lily, your grandmother, and it astounds me. When that day comes where I meat you in this heaven, I want you to know that you carried Lily's light. You made me see hope in the living world again. For that, I am thankful.

Severus Snape

George,

If I could dream here, I'd will myself to relive our memories. Our times together and I'd dream about what it would have been like if I'd have lived. You still have our family, and they are everything. Do not worry about me, I'm okay here. I have a small family here—though no one replaces you. Don't stand at my grave and cry, I'm not there. I'm in you. I'm the sun that shines and the jokes you play. I'm in everything you do and I won't ever really die. Because we are connected and even though I am gone, I am alive—through you. Until we meet again.

Your Better Half,

Fred

Victorie,

You made my son happy. You gave him light. I could never thank you enough. I'll always be here, looking out for you, my son, and my beautiful grandchildren.

Tonks

Lily Luna,

Why would I write to you, and not my son? I write to you because I see your curiosity in your family. Your father has accepted my death, but I see sometimes that you haven't. Even though you've never met me I see the way you search through old photo albums and ask questions. You love us without knowing us—and that's what I love about you.

But stop dwelling on the past, I'll always be there for you in some way.

When you were born, you were premature. You were not breathing. It was me; I gave you that stroke of miracle. When you fell out of the tree when you were nine, perfectly fine— I was there.

But someday, hopefully a very long time from now, we will meet and I will tell you everything about your family. I know you and your father both have questions, but just live Lily. I am proud of you and everything you are. You brought a beautiful ray of sunshine to my son's life.

Love,

James Potter

Teddy,

Words can't describe how proud of you I am. I love you so much and you carry me in every fiber of your being. Keep living your life, and I know you miss your mother and I and wonder about us, but we're okay. Trust me; the living world is the hardest part on your journey.

Love you forever,

Remus Lupin

**Weird? I wanted to do something a little different. Let me know what you guys think, I may do another one of these type of stories. What I was going on was: If the people who died could write one letter to the living world who would you send it to and what would you say?**

**I love the Lily/James the first relationship for some reason. I see Lily as a little girl who wonders about the missing people in her family, and I see James really taking a liking to her. **

**Review! Thanks **

** -Megan**


	101. The Infinite Kind of Love

I watch as the waves touch my feet. Ginny sits next to me, looking at me with ease. The kids are inside, looking after their kids, who are chasing after their kids. My hair has gone gray but yet it is still uncontrollable. I know I've lived a great life, a full one.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asks, taking my hand into hers.

It's funny, you'd think I would be remembering some drawn-out insane metaphor about my life, some cheesy sayings about how I lived a good one, but all I can think about are my kids. "Our children," I tell her with a smile as I dig my feet into the sand.

"Really?" she questions.

I nod. "I remember every detail, and they are all just springing to mind. I love them, so much," I say as I look down. My children are even old now. It's my time, but a world without them, a world without Ginny. It's depressing.

"Tell me," she urges. "I want to know what you are thinking."

So I begin:

"James, yes I'll start with him. I know that James hates milk and the color orange. He loves pancakes but only with lots of syrup. He loves the color green and prefers to wear mismatched outfits. He loves to fly and cannot sit still. I've always wonder if he even needs sleep, he has so much energy. James hated it when you tickled him and has a short temper. But when someone else smiles, he cannot help himself but smile too. His laugh is contagious and he has the most endearing dimples. He hates to brush his teeth. He'll swear up and down that he did not do it. His brown hair is all waves that come together at his forehead, and sometimes just below his eyebrows. He is a kid at heart, but turned into an excellent father. I can almost predict his reaction to just about everything, because well, he is my son, and I know every detail about him—and I would not have it any other way."

Ginny laughs and nods, urging me to continue. I clear my throat and begin again.

"Albus, he is a mystery I've yet to solve. Albus hates to see others hurt. His laughs are rare, but genuine. He is shy and quiet, but does not mine being that way. He was always a mama's boy, without a doubt. He has my green eyes, with a speck of brown in the left one. He has a lopsided grin that usually gets him what he wants. He is not afraid to show affection. He does not care what others think. He loves to explore. His favorite colors are blue and red. He loves animals. Not so great with strangers. He trembles in his sleep (unfortunately, not unlike me.) His hair is jet black and uncontrollable. But unlike James, Al is a little more unpredictable with his actions. He still surprises me every day—his tenderness astounds me, but his genius will always puzzle me. It's like he understands the world, for the good and the bad. I've never meet someone who fully understands this world the way he does.

Now Lily, Lily is like a breath of fresh air. In the morning she is _always_ smiling. She rarely even cries—to tough for that. Her favorite color is pink. She is a daddy's girl. Oddly enough, her favorite flowers are lilies. She loves to swim and misses her grandfather Weasley more than anything, who she was fascinated by. Lily loves to wear dresses. Lily has zero patience and her face scrunches up with she is mad. When you hold your arms out for a hug, she always is there. Her red curls are long and grow incredibly fast. She shares James' dimples that seem to make a room happier. She sleeps like a log and hates silence. She and James have a surprisingly tender relationship while she and Al are inseparable. She is the one that insists she does not need to be looked out for. Her brown eyes are like a little bit of heaven and her laugh is never-ending. I could not get a day without her laugh—I don't know how I'll do it."

When I finish I realize I'm crying. "I don't know how I'll do it," I say again.

Ginny kneels before me, and looks it my eyes. "Turn around," she whispers.

When I do I see all three of my kids, with tears in their eyes. "We don't know how we'll do it either," Albus says as he walks towards me. Lily and James on his heals

"I'll wait for you, I always will. But don't rush, enjoy your grandchildren, enjoy things," I tell them.

"Daddy," Lily says as she looks into my eyes. "My laugh won't go away, it's…it's imprinted in your brain, your soul," she says.

"I know," I tell her.

Albus turns to me next; he places a hand over mine. "You solved me, if anyone solved the puzzle that was me it was you. You understand the world the way I do, don't you see? We are so much alike. I carry you with me," Albus says.

When I finally register it, I understand now. Out of all three of them Albus is most like me. Maybe that's why I found him so hard to comprehend.

My tears have stopped, I turn to James and I laugh. He starts laughing too. I laugh for all the things he has brought me, all the joy. All the moments that were so utterly James. "Never stop James, stay young, your youthful spirit kept me going, it kept a lot of people aglow," I tell him.

I wrap a finger around one of Lily's curls. I look into Al's eyes, and I give James a smile. "I don't want you to watch me die, now go kids. I'm okay, it's not goodbye. I've got a whole family waiting for me anyway," I tell them as I think of Ron, my parents, George, Fred, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Dobby, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Tonks, McGonagall, Bill…it seems like the list never ends. I smile at the thought of their faces. "I'm okay. I love you, I love my grandkids, I love my great grandkids, I love every fiber of you guys. I got lucky, I really did," I tell them.

"No, we got lucky," James corrects me.

These are my kids. Regardless of what happens to me, I know them. I love them. And as I know I'm vanishing, these are things I'm never going to forget, because you don't forget people that have such an imprint on your life. You remember every detail. Like the way they smile or their faces. You understand them and accept them until there is nothing left to understand. You know them inside and out, good and bad.

When they leave, I decide to take a nap; my arms are folded around the woman that I love. I tell her I love her and not to worry about me, I kiss her forehead, and close my eyes. I go the most peaceful way imaginable. Sirius was right—it was easier than falling asleep.

And when I open my eyes, all I see is light, and happiness and the embrace of my mother's arms—finally.

And guess what? I still can hear my daughters laugh. See James' smile. Feel Al's loving heart. I carry them in my heart.

**Was that weird? I liked it. This would be the last time Harry sees his kids. He had a good life. **

**I get that you want to see some happy fun, "yay for babies!" type of stuff but I like writing this stuff too. Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter? I'm open to anything, anything along Harry and Ginny's lives. **

**Thank you and please review!**

** -Megan**


	102. Home

When I walk in the house is completely silent, which even at midnight is rare. I was sent on a mission two days ago, but had to leave early because James was terribly sick. Ginny sent me her patronus, which she's never done while I am on a mission. I knew I had to go home. I left Ron in charge, knowing he'd follow through. The mission was easy, but would take a while. I knew it was better to just come home, and be with my son.

Ginny is still up, and she has Lily in her arms, Lily smiles widely, showing her dimples, then reaches for me. Two days has been a long time to be away from her. I kiss Ginny then kiss Lily on the forehead. "Is James asleep? Did you go to a healer?" I ask, almost frantic.

"No, he has been up all night, throwing up. We went to the healer and they told me that it was an unknown muggle disease. He must have got it when we went to that muggle park a week ago," she says frowning.

"Is Al asleep?" I ask her.

"I don't know he is balled up in blankets at the floor of James' bed, making sure he is alright. The healer just recommended we let it pass," she informs him.

"Did you ever think about going to a muggle doctor?" I ask her. "They do work, you know."

Ginny sighs. "I don't know Harry, it's weird. I don't know about that. If he gets worse I certainly will go, but we'll see in the morning," she says, a little annoyed.

"I'll go stay with him, get some rest you two," I tell them.

I turn to go upstairs when Ginny says, "I'm glad you came home."

I stride back to her and kiss her. "Always," I promise. "Why don't you and Lily lie down in our bed, I will tell you if anything goes wrong."

Hesitantly, she nods. "James has been asking for you all day, go," she urges.

When I get into James' room I see Al sleep on the floor, adorably curled into a ball. Then I see James, looking almost green staring at his brother. "Hey buddy," I say as I take a seat on his bed.

James manages a smile. "Daddy," he says sincerely.

"I'm here," I tell him. "Do you need anything?"

"No, my tummy and throat hurts," he says, barley audible.

"I'm here, you'll be oaky. I had this once when I was a little boy," I tell him. I think back to the time I had the flu at the Dursley's, they punished me for throwing up on a throw pillow.

"Really?" James asks.

"Really," I confirm.

"Can you sleep in here?" he asks, so innocently.

"Of course, but I am going to put Al to bed first, okay?" I tell him.

James nods and tries to close his eyes, shifting in his covers. I pick up Albus and carry his across the hall into his room. Albus opens his eyes a little, and then all the way when he sees me. "Dadddy!" he says, happily.

"I'm home, I'm going to take care of James now. Don't worry," I promise him as I lye him down.

He nods and smiles. "I love you daddy," he says, closing his eyes and yawning.

"And I love you too," I tell him.

Back in James' room, I slip off my shoes and he cuddles into my side. "Thank you daddy, I love you," James says, and he closes his eyes. I see he is shivering and I hold him closer.

Two 'I love yous' in one night, I'm on a roll. "I love you too, James. Feel better buddy," I say as I kiss his forehead.

"Thank you for being here," he says before he sleeps into dreamland.

I stroke his hair and count his breaths, I'm thankful for this—this moment with James, to nurture him. His breathing calms me into obviation and I too am calm. I'm home with my son—where I belong.

**I thought it was a cute one. I've written a lot of heavier stuff lately and I thought this would lighten it up a bit. Review, please. **

** -Megan**


	103. A New World

I gaze into the mirror and I wonder if I look okay. I'm wearing a green sundress and my hair is lightly curled. It's my first date with Harry, well the first one since the war. It's June already, and Harry finally asked me out on an official date. Of course this past month has been hard, extremely hard. Everyone still cries. My parents are not the same, and George never leaves his room but somehow here I stand, ready for a date.

I stare myself down in the mirror and swallow my fears and worries. I push back the thought of what Fred would do if he saw me now—waiting to start a life, well a date, with Harry freaking Potter. He'd wink at me and a sly grin. A tear escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it up—not wanting to ruin my make-up.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door and my mother comes in, wordlessly she stands behind me and we look at our reflections. I see how I've got her nose and lips, her eyes. She kisses my cheek, "you look beautiful so stop crying. For one night sweetheart, it is just you and Harry, the rest of the world is gone. Think like that," she tells me as she takes my face in her hands, looking into my eyes.

I nod and look down at my feet. "I know, it's been hard," I say.

My mother nods, her eyes growing watery. "I'm just glad Harry asked you out on a proper date," she says, then manages to fake a smile.

I smirk. "I am too," I reply.

My mother then takes my hand and squeezes it. "You'll be fine; I can see the way you look at each other. There is nothing else Fred would want more, to see you both happy," she says, her eyes tender. I nod—it's true, Fred only ever wanted happiness. "Don't be out too late," my mother then says.

"Don't worry, we won't be," I assure her.

"Come on, Harry is waiting for you," she says, leading me to the door.

Harry is at the bottom of the stairs wearing dark muggle jeans and a dress shirt—he looks so perfectly ordinarily him. I smile at him and he gives me my favorite smile of his. He reaches his hand out and I take it, we then lace our fingers together.

Ron is staring at us, as well as Hermione. My father and mother spy from a floor above. "We'll be back soon enough," I yell as Harry leads me out the front door.

We get to the garden before I can feel his lips on mine, the fire in my stomach erupts and I pull him closer. He leans his forehead against mine and he chuckles. "Do you even want to go on the actual date?" he jokes.

I bite my lip and nod. "Of course," I tell him and I step back, taking his hand as I do so.

We walk for what seems like forever, we are by the lake and there is a table set up with a meal waiting. The glow from the lake is incredible, the way the moon harnesses the entire landscape is breathtaking. I turn to him and smile. "You thought this through," I tell him.

"Well, this is where we spent every day for the past month," Harry says, shrugging.

"It's beautiful Harry," I tell him as I give him a quick kiss.

Dinner goes well, we talk about everything. Things are just so easy with Harry; there is never a reason to be embarrassed with him. I can tell him everything. This is what love feels like. I know it. I don't know any other feeling so amazing so brainwashing so hopeful. When I'm not with him, I am thinking of him. That's what I think real love is.

"You know this is my favorite meal," I tell him, as I take a bite.

"I know, I know you better than you think I do," he says confidently.

"You think so Potter? What's my favorite color?" I ask him.

"Blue, but not just any blue—sky blue," he answers spot on.

"Alright, so you got one. What's my favorite song?" I ask him knowing this one is tricky.

He pauses for a second, and then he pulls out a radio from underneath the table and switches it on. "You don't have one. You change your mind every day," he says. "But you love music, all of it."

I laugh, he does know me well. I stand up and hold out my hand.

He laughs and joins me. We rock back and forth slowly, both of us not particularly good at dancing. "I like this song, might be my new favorite," I whisper in his ear.

"Really? It's a muggle song," he informs me.

"I love muggle music," I tell him, even though he already knows.

He laughs and I listen to the lyrics as we sway._ "I, I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever—we'll still love each other, forever and always."_

When the song has ended Harry's hands are embracing my face and we're kissing again. "That's my new favorite song too," Harry says.

I look into his eyes and I suddenly feel full of energy. I look from the lake and back to Harry. "What to go swimming?" I ask him excitedly.

Harry looks a little dumbfounded as I pull him towards the lake. "What?" he asks.

"Come on, let's swim," I tell him, a smile spreading to my face.

Harry looks a little hesitant, but then eventually smiles. "Why not?" he wonders.

I slip off my dress, leaving me in only my bra and underwear—I can feel Harry's eyes on me and I don't feel a bit self-conscious. I turn to him, "come on Potter!" I tell him, reaching my hand out. He smirks and takes his shirt off and his jeans, leaving him in his boxers; I take a minute to admire him before he winks at me. He then takes my hand and we jump in.

The water is warm but exhilarating. We both surface the water laughing. "Best first date ever," I tell him.

"I am going to have to agree," he says as he kisses me lightly.

For hours we kiss and spend time chasing each other, trying to dunk one another. We laugh—a lot, and I'm thankful for this. This one night with Harry, the first night in years that I have no worries or fears, I just felt love. It felt like the world of hate and worries is exploding to pieces around me and there is nothing left but hope and a new world—one where Harry and I can be together forever and always.

**The song I used was Forever and Always by Parachute, which I loooovve. I hope you liked it, I think it's sweet. I think it's important to see the earlier parts of their relationship too. **


	104. Missing Your Everything

When we get home from the train station, I feel like something is missing. My heart hurts slightly as I hold Lily's hand and I look to Albus. This year will be different. James won't be here with his trouble. He won't be ruining dinner with his messiness, or making remarks. No, this is merely a second home to him now.

"You okay, mum?" asks Lily sadly. "Miss James?"

I nod and kneel down to her level; I kiss her on her forehead. She'll be with me for a few more years, thankfully. "Yeah, were all going to miss him quite a bit won't we?" I ask her.

Harry grips my shoulder. "It's will be almost…dare I say, boring around here," he says.

Albus sighs. "I am going to go to my room and wash up," Albus says.

"Okay sweetheart," I tell him, as a run a hand through his hair before he runs off.

"Lily honey, can you take the dog for a walk around the garden?" I ask her, I want a minute to talk to Harry.

"Of course!" she exclaims. "Sunny!" she calls for our dog.

When she has left, I sit at the dining room table. Harry sits close and takes me into his arms and I put my head on his shoulder. "He'll be alright," Harry assures me.

"Of course, I know that. Hogwarts is amazing, he'll have the time of his life—but something is going to be missing, every day," I tell him. I never imagined I'd feel this way when one of my babies went to school.

"Now, he'll be home for the holidays. We will see him. He has an owl, we'll write every day," Harry promises me.

"I know," I whisper, slowly my mind will wrap around it. It will.

Harry kisses my head. "I'm going to make us all some lunch," he says.

When lunch is ready I call for Al but he does not come. I wonder into his room to find he is not there—he is in James' room, sitting on his bed. As I come closer, I realize there are tears in his eyes. Slowly, I sit next to him and he puts his head in my lap. Together we sit there, I stroke his hair while he holds James' baby blanket.

"He did not take it with him, he said it was too childish," Albus says.

I laugh. Of course, James would say that even though he does still love that blanket. "We'll send it to him," I respond.

"He'll be so embarrassed," Al laughs, I wipe the tears from his face.

"We'll be alright, and he is having the time of his life," I tell him honestly.

"Can you promise me something?" Al asks seriously.

"Of course," I reply easily.

"Don't tell him I cried," Al says.

"Oh, I'd never do that," I promise him. "This will be out little secret. Come on, let's get some lunch."

The next morning, James wrote us saying he was placed in Gryffindor, and in that morning the Potter household never held so much pride.

Thanks for reading, review please!

-Megan


	105. Then and Now

I stared at the way the flames in the fireplace have a way of moving, they are relentless, roaring waves that make a soft, _crack crack crack. _I tried focus on this sound and not my mother as she held George in her lap, stroking his hair. Voledemort was dead—but what we lost was unfathomably, infinitely gone. My brother. Gone. Remus. Gone. Tonks. Gone. So many. Gone. It felt like the world could never see beauty again. It was not allowed to. Now that they were gone, a world without them would be bleak. No flowers should grow. The sun should not shine. It was then I saw the crack of sunlight shine through the common room windows.

Greif poured through me like a relentless river; it seemed to attack every part of me. Fred would never see this sunrise. For the first time in my entire life, for a few seconds, I did not see the hope in anything. I did not see the point in the world with wars and watching people die. You fight so hard and so long, but yet you lose everything—or so it seemed.

I know exactly what we were waiting for. We were waiting for Harry, "Our Savior" so they say today. I sat on the floor with my family surrounding me and we waited. We waited for him to come down. I don't know how long I was down there—an hour, minutes, days. It didn't matter because right then this world meant nothing to me.

I heard a creak in the floorboards, it was a familiar sound after all my years at Hogwarts—someone was descending the stairs. I could feel the energy in the room change, everyone's attention shifted to Harry. At first I did not turn my head, I kept my eyes on the flames—trying to hold it in, because if I looked to him I know I'd cry. Harry represented, and still does to this day, everything we had lost. A broken boy from a broken family thrown into a very broken world and had lost so much. He represented our pain; but in so many ways he represented our hope as well, he was still standing after all that hardship.

When I finally turned my head, I felt slight warmth inside my chest. Today I like to think of that feeling I had as the purest kind of hope you can come by. Harry was alive—and he was looking at me.

I looked more closely, he was wearing a clean shirt and pants—provided by the house elves, who took to Harry's every need. His face was tired—defeated. There was a large scratch under his left eye and a huge gash on his hairline. There was a single tear that left his right eye; I remember seeing it drop to the ground. For a second we all just stared at him.

I got up slowly, I walked towards him. I did not want anything from him; I just wanted him to feel okay for a fraction of a second. I wanted him to know that _no one_ knows his pain, but we will help. More than anything, more than I cared for myself, I wanted Harry to be okay. Maybe that's what love is, caring so much for someone else that you set your own feelings aside.

I took him into a hug, and together we cried.

We were all a little bit lost, a little broken, but most of all we felt the endless sorrow of grief. It's like an endless black hole that can never be stitched up or fixed, it's always there, we just learn to tip-toe around it.

For tomorrow looked no brighter then, as I held Harry in my arms and thought of burying my brother. However, now as I sit with my three year old on my lap I am reminded that things can get better, and _life goes on_. Every day, I hold onto that feeling, that light I felt when I first saw Harry after the war. I've become wonderful at tip-toeing around the big black hole that is grief, because if I don't it is enough to swallow you whole.

-An excerpt of Ginny Potter's book: _When Harmony Begins_

Chapter 3, _Walking the Line between Grief and Hope_

This much anticipated novel will be in book shops in numerous villages on May 2, 2010.

**I picture Ginny writing a short novel on what her life is like after everything is over. I don't think it would focus on her romance with Harry, because that's personal, but more of her grief and her family's grief—how the wizard world is reacting and how to move on. I'd love to know what you think. Would you like to read more from Ginny's book? **

** -Megan **

**American readers, I know this is a little late but HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! **


	106. Father, Son, Husband

I sit on the back porch, rolling my wand between my palms. Today, it's Halloween. Lily has an idea where she wants to dress up like a muggle for Halloween and go trick or treating and I told her that she might need to rethink that.

Lily runs after Al and James tackles the poor dog to the grass—laughing as Lily comes tumbling onto him. It's a chilly day, and the wind is heavy. Ginny is with her mother, spending time together like a mother and daughter should.

While this day holds so much joy in the moment, I think of what this day really means. It's October 31st. The day both my parents were killed. Wizards are out there now, celebrating the start of their hero, the start of—me. But to me it holds a kind of sadness. Thirty years later, I wonder what it would have been like if they were here all along.

Would they be bouncing James on their knees, watching the sun go down with me? Would they chase after Lily, and spin her around? I wonder if they'd love my children as much as I do. I have three, wonderful, amazing, frustrating children who mean the world to me. It finally explains to me why my mother would throw herself in front of me that night thirty years ago. I'd do the same, without hesitation.

Lily comes running up to me. "Daddy!" she laughs, jumping into my arms.

"Hey sweetie," I tell her, as I kiss her forehead.

"What you thinking?" she asks, as she studies my face.

"About your grandmother and grandfather, my mum and dad," I tell her.

"Like what?" she asks. Lily asks a lot of questions, she is in that phase.

"Everything," I say to her.

"What if they were here?" she asks, then she smiles, showing her adorable dimples.

"Well, if they were here grandmother would be pushing you on the swings, because she'd know that was your favorite. She would feed you all the cookies we have because you probably would have her wrapped around your finger. Grandfather would be running around with the boys, trying to get me to join. We'd play some Quidditch and we would talk about old times," I whisper in her ear.

Lily smiles as she stares at her crazy brothers, running after one another. "I love them," she says with that kind of honesty only a child can hold.

"I know, I love them too," I tell her as I hold her close.

I'm a father.

Lily Luna, James Sirius, and Albus Severus—three names that I probably have etched onto my heart, my soul.

I'm a husband.

Ginny brought me back to life again; she walked me through love and how too love life again. She gave me everything, and for that, I could not love her more.

I'm a son.

I don't know if I'm very good at it, but I hope that somewhere in the sky Lily and James are looking down and grinning; maybe even a bit proud.

Reality hits me and I realize: I've been missing my parents for thirty years.

**I know, I know, I've been a bit of a downer lately. Let me know what you think!**

** -Megan**


	107. Father and Daughter

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

I stroke Lily's fine curls, as I start to rock her. I rub slow circles onto her palm and she wraps her hand around two of my fingers tighter. The boys are asleep and so is Ginny, it's one of those rare, valuable moments of peace when you have a 4 year old, 3 year old, and a ten month old baby. I hold her close and savor the moment.

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

This morning Lily laughed for ten minutes straight because James spilt his milk all over Albus. I did not find it funny, because in all reality it just created another mess but I kept thinking how lucky Lily has it. She has no responsibilities. She has done nothing wrong. She is a clean slate—if only that would never have to end.

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

I look back down at her, and it looks like she is far away, off somewhere dreaming. "I told you when I first held you; I won't let anyone get to you. I won't let people run away from you, because I'll always be here for you. No boy will ever break your heart. I'm your dad and I can't let that happen," I whisper to her softly.

I hold her until I feel like I'm going to pass out, then I put her in her crib and kiss her cheek. "Love you," I tell her before turning off the lights.

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

Fourteen years later, Lily is head-strong. While she is home for the summer she is constantly willing to break the rules and everything Ginny and I do is just not enough. "I want my own life!" she tells me one day.

"Lily, that's not going to happen—you and your brothers are my life. Now get to your room, and wash up. If you use magic again, you will be expelled!"

"You just don't understand dad…and tell James and Al to stay away from my room!" she yells from the top of the stairs.

I massage my forehead between my fingers, and Ginny comes in and kisses my cheek. "Is the always good cop taking a turn?" she asks referring to me.

"I just don't know what to do with her sometimes," I tell my wife.

"Me neither, there is no guidebook on raising a teenage daughter," she says, exasperated.

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

"I'm sorry I yelled dad, I just hate being treated like a little girl," Lily says later that night.

I offer her a hug and she accepts. "I just can't believe you are growing up so fast," I tell her.

"It's time to start believing it dad," she says, honestly. "You know I'll always love you," she adds.

I smile and kiss the top of her fire red locks. "There's my sweet Lily I've been missing," I tell her.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

Lilac walls with endless fields of flowers, so endless it's as if you could walk through them. Harry put that charm on it when Lily was just born, adding to the rooms personality. Lily's room has gone through multiple phases: toy cluttered, Quidditch equipment scattered everywhere, clothes everywhere and Lily refusing to clean. All of them still hers though.

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

I came through the Floo network most nights, and when Lily heard me arrive, she always came running. I would pick her up and spin her around, and then she always filled me in on her day.

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

Lily learned to walk early, we were outside, and she just got up and came to Ginny like she knew how to do it all along. I remember Ginny started crying and I just laughed.

Lily had a phase where she said "penis" all the time, after an interesting bath time one evening. Her favorite word was "mum" and she could never pronounce James so she just said "Jam".

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

Maybe my dad was right; maybe I should have stayed at home for a few more years. I feel alone in my new flat. I'm going to miss the way my mom cooks breakfast and the way dad kisses my forehead. I'm going to miss the way Albus is always spitting off facts, and beating James at Quidditch without much effort. Here, for the first time, I'm all alone.

So I send a Patronus to my house, asking for my dad. It's not too late; he should still be awake, going over case files. "Dad, you care for some tea?" I ask.

Within minutes, he is here. "It felt weird to be alone," I tell him.

"Then let's have some tea," he says.

That night we sat on the couch and he told me embarrassing childhood stories, and assured me I would be fine on my own. "You grew up," he says at some point, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I say, taking a sip of tea.

"It happened so fast. I remember holding you in my arms, rocking you to sleep," he tells me.

"I love you, dad," I tell him wholeheartedly.

"I love you too my Lily," he says. "You'll be fine, I'll see to it. I always have," he assures me.

In that moment I am just so thankful for my father. For everything he has been though, for everything he has done, for the amazing person that he is. How I couldn't imagine life without him.

**I just like the song inspired ones. I'm not huge on Taylor Swift, but this song is simply wonderful, it's called 'Never Grow Up'. **

**This is the first one where I've done writing of the children's point of view. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. I hope everyone is enjoying summer!**

** -Megan**


	108. The Fighter

I knew I was in trouble when they called Harry. I sat in the headmistress' office until Harry arrived, I practically had to beg McGonagall not to get my grandmother; she is just getting so elderly I don't want to worry her with my nonsense.

In minutes, Harry and Ginny appeared in the office. Harry looked at me worriedly and Ginny swiftly sat in the seat next to me. "What happened Teddy?" asked Harry.

I never get in trouble, I'm a good kid, and they know that. "A kid was bullying some other kid so I told him to stop," I said, shrugging my shoulders, hopeful I would not have to disclose the whole truth.

"I have a feeling Mr. Lupin is not letting on the whole story," McGonagall said, her voice tender but eager. I know she likes me, but she can't play favorites.

"Teddy, just tell us, please," Ginny said, as she put a hand over my knee.

I look to Harry who was pacing beside me. I cleared my throat and gulped. "I..I told him to stop pushing a first year, and he turned to me and said 'just because you're Harry Potters godson does not mean you have to fly in and save every hopeless kid in this school. You think you're a hero? You're nothing but a nerd who is popular for being Potters godson but in all reality if your father was still around, you'd be a nothing,'" I tell them, the words replaying in my head. I look to my feet, afraid to look Harry in the eyes. "Then I punched him in the face," I add.

McGonagall is first to speak. "Teddy, why didn't you just tell me that?" she asks.

Harry clears his throat. "He did not want me to know what the kid said about me—about his father," Harry spits out. He looks angry, but not with me—with something much more deep. "You know it's sad that there are still truly awful people in this world, still, after everything," Harry says, as he paces and runs his hands through his hair.

"Teddy, what that boy said, it means nothing. He means nothing to you—you are someone. You are who you are because of you, not Harry," Ginny tells him gently.

"What upset me most was the way he…he degraded Harry like he was nothing," I tell her honestly.

I finally turn to see Harry looking at me. "Truth is you are always going to get a lot of grief for being my godson and I'm not saying you should go around punching people, but you don't have to accept what that kid said to you. Anyone who ever says something like that about your father ever again, you give them what they deserve Teddy. No… no one should ever talk about Remus Lupin like he was nothing," Harry tells me seriously, but the way he looks at me is gently, loving. "Don't worry about what they say about me, I've heard worse," Harry then says, rolling his eyes.

I feel my eyes start to sting and I slowly get up to hug him. "Whatever grief I get about being your godson, it's all worth it," I tell him sincerely. "But I will not let anyone speak badly about you either, because that is not what _my _father would want," I say.

"Oh, Teddy," Harry says as he chuckles lightly. "What would I do without you?" he asks looking into my eyes, smiling.

**I just love Teddy. I see him at about 13 in this one. Let me know what you think! **

** -Megan**


	109. Missing You Unexpectedly

You know what is absolutely mortifying? Having your father come to one of your classes.

It started off as a normal day at Hogwarts; Fred woke me up at the crack of dawn so we could do our nightly explorations while Luis and Patrick, who was Oliver and Katie Bell's child, slept soundly—their snores filling our round dorm.

After our exploration, we met them back at breakfast and shoveled food in our mouths in order to be ready for our Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. Al sat beside me, on the other side of him was that weird kid that he has become attached to—Scorpius.

Luis is chatting my ear off about how he is nervous for our new potions lesson later, potions is not his thing—to say the least. Almost blew up the classroom last week. For a second year, that's pretty extensive especially because what we are doing is still basic.

"Luis, you'll be fine. Just be careful, and follow directions," Patrick says, as he stuffs his face. Patrick has always been the nicest, most cautious of all four of us.

I laugh. "I say you just blow the classroom up, maybe they'd cancel class for a few weeks," I tell him humorously.

"Don't say that," Albus says, butting in on my conversation.

"Al mind your own business," I tell him, he shakes his head and turns back to Scorpius.

"Fine, you get in trouble again, don't come crying to me when mum goes insane," Albus says back.

I sigh and turn to Fred and Luis; we share brief eye contact meaning: _brothers are so annoying_.

Class begins rather normally, until our professor announces he has a surprise. Then the back door opens and when I turn my head my father is standing in the doorway along with my little sister in toe. Every head shoots back to me and my face goes red.

"Thank you for having me professor, I hope you don't mind that Lily here tagged along," my father says, as he walks to the front of the classroom—Lily happily skipping behind him.

When she reaches my desk she holds out her arms for a hug. Everyone is looking at me at this point so I try to ignore her. "Don't be rude James, hug your sister," my father says.

The classroom erupts in giggles, and I see my sister smile with glee—it's not very often I'm the center of mortification. I stand from my desk and give her a hug, for laughs I even spin her around. "You are so going to pay little sis," I whisper to her.

"We'll see about that," she says as I put her down. She smiles and returns to my father's side.

"Enough of that, Lily come sit quietly, these kids want to hear some stories," my father says.

My classmates are completely silent as they listen to my father—because to them, he is a god. To me he is just a dad. I don't look at him any other way, even though he really is a true hero.

When class is over, I stay behind to talk to my father; even though I don't think he should be here he is my father and I've missed him. My professor leaves as well, saying he'll go fetch my brother.

"Dad, that was embarrassing," I tell him as I jump on a desk and sit across from him.

"James, relax, you really don't like when the jokes on you, do you?" my father asks with a smile.

"No, I don't," I tell him honestly.

"I've missed you James," my father says to me truthfully.

I can't help but smile, because I too have missed him. I miss the way he ruffles my hair in the mornings. The way he picks at me to make my bed. The way he usually lets me get away with things. I miss him. "I miss you too dad," I tell him, shrugging. I've never been too in touch with my emotional side.

Then, Albus comes running into the large classroom, Lily sprints towards him, and her arms flailing. They collide and Albus squeezes her tight. "I missed you," Albus tells our little sister. He then kisses the top of her head and looks to my father.

"Come here," my dad says, holding his arms out, a wide smile across his face. Sometimes, I truly believe that Albus is his golden child. "How's your first year?" my dad questions Al.

"Good I guess, met some friends," Albus says shyly.

"Ha, more like a bunch of freaks. Dad he is hanging around the Malfoy kid," I tell him, knowing he would not approve. I've heard that my family and the Malfoy's never really got along—although my father never did say a bad word against them, but Uncle Ron, that's a different story.

"Ehh, I think Al has a pretty good judge of character," my father says, as he ruffles Al's hair.

My brother has always been the shyer one, the more tender one. He has deeper feelings, or whatever. I've always been there to torment him, but I'll stick up for him any day. We're the same height, which bothers me endlessly—I am over a year older. I've got messy dark hair like him, but everyone says I look more like my mother, while Albus is a clone of my father—he even wears glasses.

"It's been weird without you both home," Lily says, as she looks at the ground. "I really miss both of you, even if James doesn't miss us."

Now I feel guilty, I love my family, I do—I just don't say it every day.

"That's not true, I miss you Lils, like the way you sing along to every song and how you love pancakes and how your laughter fills a room. I've missed you, okay? So just don't say that," I spit out.

Lily then wraps her arms around me. "I miss the way you used to always spill my milk in the morning," she tells me, smiling so her dimples show.

"Oh, is my James showing emotion?" my father asks, as he hugs all three of us.

"I'll be back to spill your milk during the holiday's," I whisper to Lily with a wink.

**Well, first one in James' perspective…did you like it? Let me know! Thank you **

** -Megan**


	110. Everywhere to Me

_"I used to love mornings," Fred said to me as we sat in a green meadow. _

_ "I know, I remember," I tell him truthfully. _

_ "You don't have to remember everything about me," he says. _

_ "My kids would love you, they do, they really do," I tell him randomly. "I try to remember things about you, I have a notebook. I write down things about you—so I don't forget." _

_ "It doesn't matter Gin, one day we'll be together, remembering me is useless. Remember that I love you, that is it," Fred replies very calmly. _

_ "I want to remember you, everything about you," I explain, again. _

_ "I have to go. Keep your eyes open Gin, I'm everywhere," Fred says before disappearing. _

My eyelids fly open and I remember my dream. Could that have been real? No. It couldn't have. Could it? I get out of bed—wanting to clear my head. I leave Harry to sleep, I glance at the clock: 6 am. It will be hours before James and Al are up. I walk around the house with my wand, putting things away tiding up. I know I can't fall back asleep, it would be impossible. I fold baby clothes, and sit in the nursery that is awaiting the baby that is in my belly.

My mind keeps rolling. _Keep your eyes open Gin, I'm everywhere. _It was just my dreaming imagination. I focus on something else. The baby is kicking, I'm having my third. I wonder if Fred knows. I think he does. I hope so.

Eventually, I find myself in the attic. It's old and dusty with boxes everywhere—most of them holding the contents of my youth. A small broom from when I was five or six, broken pencils, pictures. I go through boxes of clothes and old jewelry. The last box I don't recognize. Written on it in my mum's handwriting it says: _You'll find this eventually. You said you did not want anything of his. I think you'll change your mind eventually. _

I open the box to find some of Fred's old clothes. I remember the fight my mother and I had, years ago. I told her to get rid of Fred's stuff—it was too much of a reminder. It looks like in the end, she kept it. She left it in my attic for years and years.

I pull out a red hoodie that Fred loved to wear, I especially remember him wearing it around Hogwarts. I pull it close to smell it—seeing if it still had his scent—his outdoorsy smell. My stomach hallows to find it smells like nothing but old, dusty attic.

The next article is his Quidditch jersey. I run my fingers over the stitching and think of how good he was. Think of all he taught me and all the games I've played with him.

Time passes and soon I hear footsteps and Harry is at my side—he kneels next to me and I lean into him. I pull out Fred's Weasley sweater with an embroidered "F" on the front. I pull it over my head and put it on—stretching it over my belly. Harry kisses the top of my head, comforting me.

I don't cry though. I just let Harry hold me as I think of my brother. _It doesn't matter Gin, one day we'll be together, remembering me is useless. Remember that I love you, that is it. Keep your eyes open Gin, I'm everywhere._

Remembering Fred is never useless—not to me.

"He would have been thirty today Harry," I say aloud for the first time. "Ten years of birthdays he has missed."

"I know," is all Harry says.

I bury myself in Fred's sweater and in a fleeting second I smell his scent. _Keep your eyes open Gin, I'm everywhere._

He is everywhere.

**Well, I updated. Yay! Let me know what you think. You guys are amazing, thank you for sticking with me. **

**Oh, this was set April 1, 2008. Just throwing it out there. **

** -Megan**


	111. Not Old, Not Yet, Not Ever

**August 11, 2012**

"Happy 31st," Harry whispers to me as I open my eyes.

"Ahh, I'm old," I reply as I look into Harry's green eyes looking into mine.

"Not as old as me," he reminds me.

"That's true, you're an old man," I joke as I roll on top of him and kiss him warmly.

"It's quiet," Harry observes. "The kids must be sleeping in."

A smile plays on my lips and I think about how last night we got home late, and the kids will be asleep for hours to come. "That must mean we can have some actual privacy," I tell him.

I see Harry's eyes light up a bit at what I am saying. "And as the birthday girl…I want to be smothered in love," I say as I start a trail of kisses down Harry's neck.

"Well I have to give the birthday girl what she wants," Harry insists as he finds my lips and we become tangled up in each other.

Hours later after much love-making, Harry and I end up in each other's arms simply talking. With my head on his chest, I can feel his heart beating and that simple sound brings me so much—happiness. No matter what, with a beating heart, you can do anything. _We_ can do anything. "Thirty-one is not that old," I say as I draw circles on Harry's chest with my finger.

"No love, it's not," Harry tells me reassuringly.

"I feel like every year I'm simply running out of time," I say honestly. Maybe everyone is haunted by the fear that they are simply wasting their lives.

"It's not about time, it's about what you do," Harry says smartly.

"I suppose so. There is just so much to do, you could never experience everything," I reply as I think of all the things I still want to do.

"What are some things you want to do?" Harry asks seriously.

"I want to travel, go to Italy, Australia, America, Greece, I want to see the world," I tell him. Suddenly, the thought of us traveling the world makes me smile. "What about you?" I ask him.

"I want to see our kids grow and have children. I want to travel the world with you. I want to just relax. I've always wanted to go camping too, I know it's a muggle thing but it sounds fun. There are lots of things I'd love to do and see," Harry says softly, I can almost see the smile on his face as he speaks.

"Let's do it, why not? Everything," I ask suddenly as I sit up.

Harry smiles and then kisses me. "Sounds like a plan," he promises.

I feel like a child on Christmas morning again as I think of all the things we could do. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of pitter-patter footsteps coming from upstairs. "But first, we should get dressed," Harry says before he kisses me one last time then pulls a shirt over his head.

**Short and sweet! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. Please review! Thanks **

** -Megan**


	112. Family I've Never Had

Ginny is making dinner as I sit and read _The Daily Prophet_—just like any other morning. We are expecting a letter from Lily soon, she traveling the world with her fiancé Chase Wood, and they are loving every minute of it. Albus and James have a place in which they share with their cousin, Fred, in Diagon Alley. The boys say it's their "bachelor pad," and are embracing every moment of their young adulthood—even though James is due to be married in less than a year. Ginny and I miss all of them—more than we ever could imagine. But time goes on and people grow and things change. In the end I think we did alright with our children. They all turned out pretty extraordinary.

When our owl appears in our window, I quickly let her in—expecting it to be Lily, seeing as how she writes us every Saturday. To my surprise, I see that it is from Neville. Ginny reads my expression and leans her head in to read.

_Harry,_

_Minerva was admitted to St. Mungo's last night. We went to see her this morning and it does not look good. I hope that you find the time to see her—I know you will. She has to pull through. I know she will. She just needs someone right now. She has us. Her students are her life. _

_ Neville Longbottom_

I look to Ginny and she stares at me with her mouth wide. "We need to go see her, now," I tell her urgently. Because Neville's right—she has us.

Minutes later, we're gone.

Minerva looks more elderly than ever. Her forehead is folded with wrinkles and she looks thin—too thin. She is awake and she smiles at me, making her look even more fragile. "Harry, Ginny," she croaks.

"We came as soon as I heard," Ginny says as she takes a seat by her bedside.

I approach slower, taking it in. Minerva McGonagall is a fighter—not the fragile woman I see in front of me. In the past years since the war, she has become family. Often visiting, Christmas dinners and birthdays would not be the same without her—without her laugh or smile or stories.

I finally sit next to Ginny and smile at Minerva. "I'll be okay," Minerva says shortly, she seems so sure.

"I know," I say, trying to keep my thoughts positive.

"And if I'm not, I'm okay with that. I'm an old woman Harry," McGonagall says.

I strain my mind and realize she must be in her nineties. She ran Hogwarts, she fought a war, she taught hundreds of students. She is the definition of a good person—a hero. "You are not that old," I tell her warmly.

"Harry, you've always been too nice," she laughs.

Ginny smiles at me. "She is right you know," she adds.

"It's a curse," I say as I hold up my hands. I enjoy laughing with her, as if it is just a normal evening after a birthday or holiday.

Minerva stares at the wall for a minute as if she is contemplating saying something. "You know Harry, when I saw you that night Hagrid dropped you off at the Dursley's, I never quite imagined how much you would ever mean to us—all of us," Minerva says as she looks into my eyes.

"I was just another student," I say honestly.

Minerva shakes her head and lets out a small sigh. "You've always been too humble Harry. You've become a hero of many sorts to me. I watched you grow, defeat Voledemort, go through so much pain, get married, have children. You and Ginny are more than just students, I hope you agree with me on this—but you've become my family when I don't have any and for that I can never repay," Minerva says softly.

I feel a tear sting my eyes and Ginny leans her head on my shoulder. "You have become our family as well," I tell her honestly.

"I just wanted to tell you, I've never been upfront about my emotions, but you needed to know Harry. You gave me a family when I was most alone," Minerva says tiredly.

"You'll never be alone," I promise her as her eyelids fall.

"I know that now," she says as she surrenders to sleep.

I stay by her side through the night and till the morning. Ginny sleeps on my lap as I hold Minerva's hand.

That morning, the Healer tells us that Minerva can go home but he does not know how much longer she has. It could be years or months. He gives her a potion to take daily and we thank him. "I'll be okay," she says, squeezing my hand lightly. "Go home Harry."

Eventually, I do but I promise to come by her home the next day to check in on her. Between Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, myself—and even Hagrid—she'll have plenty of company.

For decades Minerva has been there for me. She is the grandmother I never had—the voice of reason I've always needed. So I'll be there for her—we all will.

Always.

**I was watching The Deathly Hallows Part II last night and I was reminded how much I love Minerva McGonagall. I always imagined Harry and her becoming very close in the years following the war. Anyways, tell me what you think. **

** -Megan**


	113. Here's to Nine Years

"Daddy, that's my favorite," James says as he points to a bright star, just to the right of us.

"Then it is my favorite too, it's our star," I tell him with a smile.

James looks up to me, his brown eyes full and happy. He is nine years old today. Nine years can pass by so fast. I remember it seemed like Ginny and I were just kids when James was born.

I look back to the stars and soak it all in. Ginny, Al, and Lily were inside getting ready for bed while James and I decided to stay outside and ride brooms. After a while, James and I ended up staring up to the sky.

"Dad, what was it like before I was born?" James wonders aloud.

I chuckle lightly as memories flood back. "Your mom and I, we were young and lost but in love. We got married young but every day was something different. Every day I'd learn something new about her. I don't know James, we were in love and when you came that did not change, we just grew up a bit," I tell him honestly.

"What about before you were in love? What were you doing when you were nine?" James asks curiously.

"Nine years old, I was living in a cupboard under the stairs, listening to my cousin wine about not getting pancakes with his eggs in the morning," I say, laughing slightly.

"I never liked Mr. Dudley," James says referring to our most recent visit to Dudley's place—a little over a year ago. Let's just say that James made sure we won't be invited back anytime soon.

"He is okay now," I offer in Dudley's defense.

"Anyone who treated you bad is not worth my time," James says, sounding so adult, so unlike his normal playful self.

"Anyone who treats _you _bad is not worth _your_ time," I clarify for him.

"I'll always stand up for you," James promises. "I'm tough," he adds.

I sit up and ruffle his hair. "Happy Birthday James," I tell him.

James laughs and jumps up. "Let's fly, one more time," James practically begs.

"It's getting dark," I say, very parent like.

"Flying among the stars is the best," James replies, with a mischievous smile.

"We never fly at night—how would you know?" I ask him.

"Let's race!" James shouts before he can answer and runs towards his broom.

I run after him and swiftly get on my broom. These past nine years has literally flown by, and it's defiantly been a time of firsts, but James taught me to how to be a parent and how to give more love than ever thought imaginable. I could not imagine life without this little rule-breaker.

**Please review! Back in school and things are chaotic, so sorry I haven't been around too much. Have a good weekend!**

** -Megan**


	114. Stealing Treasures

"I've got something to show you," James whispers to me as he creeps down the hallway strategically—even knowing which floorboards creek.

James has been home a grand total of two days for the Holidays and he is already making me an accomplice while sneaking into dad's office. For a first year, James has gotten in quite a bit of trouble already, but dad's office is his—although, sometimes mum uses it when they have to "talk." Which is my parent's term for: _Let's not discuss this in front of the kids._

James picks the lock without using magic; something Cousin Fred probably taught him I'm sure. When the door pops open, we listen for any further noise and James walks in. I stay back, the wrongness of what we are doing settles in. "I can't," I tell my brother.

"Come on, Al, don't be such a prat, you have to break a few rules every once in a while," he insists as he grabs the collar of my pajamas and pulls.

But that's the thing—I don't do things like this. I don't break the rules. I don't cause mum and dad any grief—from the little I've heard they've had enough. But James is looking at me, and I haven't seen my brother in two months, I don't want him to think of me as his _coward_ of a brother—so I step into my dad's office.

The walls are enchanting and after a minute I realize that they are the grounds of Hogwarts. They are live projections I soon realize, kept up with a charm. "He spies on me?!" James asks outraged.

"James, it's not you. Dad loves Hogwarts, it brings him comfort," I tell him smartly.

James just shakes his head and pulls open a desk drawer. "Let's see," she mumbles.

I come up behind him and peak in. To James, there seemed to be nothing of use, but inside the drawer was newspaper clippings and magazine clippings. The first one reads:

_Harry Potter: Our Savior in Suffering_

_How Young Harry Is Making It Through These Challenging Times_

Underneath was a picture of my dad, when he was very young he is crying as he looks at a war-savaged Hogwarts. Anger spreads through my veins, of course he is upset—my dad lost a lot that day. This anger fuels me to look at the next clipping. It begins with a huge picture of my mother and father holding hands, smiling at one another in a passionate way—something I catch them do a lot. The title began:

_How Ginny is Healing Harry's Heart _

I then find a few more where only the picture remains; a few of my parents carrying infants in their arms—no doubt a few of them me. One of my Uncle Ron and his wedding announcement. I find Uncle Fred's death announcement and although I never knew him—it brings tears to my eyes.

_He was a son. A hero. A brother. He was happiness. There is a cold feeling that has taken over without him—the kind that sends shivers down to the soul. But I'm going to stand here and remember his face and his jokes and never forget that his last stand was beside me. He will always stand beside me. Just as I will always stand beside him—right beside him, forever._

_-George Weasley _

_May 6, 1998_

I flip to the next one and smile because it's of my parents, swirling around a dance floor—looking happier than ever.

The next one is a picture of Teddy as a toddler and my dad, walking down Diagon Alley. Underneath is another picture of man who looks very much like Teddy—he is scruffy but handsome in his own way, his eyes look kind. It reads:

"_Remus Lupin was everything; he was a father figure and a soldier. He was a hero. He was a dad. A fighter. A tender heart whose soul can never be replaced. He taught me how to be a fighter, to be a man, and a truly great wizard. I know my parents are with him now, thanking him for everything he ever did to help me. I'm standing here today, and I look at his son and I am just so sad that Teddy won't get to know him. I'm so sad that a person as beautiful as him could be killed in such a savage war. I'm heartbroken—I really and truly am. I'd give my life for him to be here today with his son."—Quote by Harry Potter at Mr. Remus Lupin's funeral_

My heart breaks a little for my dad. He really was a broken man, I think my mum helped him and I think we helped him but I still think there is a huge part of him that is unfixable. I sigh as I come to my last finding—multiple pictures stored in a wooden box. I delicately lift the aged picture. It's of a redhead and a dark haired man. The man has a wide smile on his face while spinning the woman around happily. As I stare at the picture I see the green eyes—my green eyes, dad's green eyes…and grandma Lily's green eyes. I flip through the rest of the pictures, hungry for more I find one of them holding my father, another of my grandparents with Hagrid, a few of their Hogwarts years, and one of them just simply holding hands. The last one is of my grandparents, lying side by side on grass: James has his eyes closed and Lily looks forward and opens her green eyes, smiling slightly—they look young, and happy.

I look over to James, who is rummaging through the desk—still not finding anything useful. I look at the picture again, and Lily's eyes. I want to keep it. I've never stolen a thing before in my life but I feel as if Grandma Lily would want me to have it—like the picture was waiting for me. So I stash it in my pocket and smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here," James says happily as he shoves what looks like parchment paper into his shirt.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh, just something that is useful for school," James says with a smile.

I don't care what James has, because as we leave dads office I feel the weight of the picture in my pocket and the happiness of seeing Grandmother Lily's green eyes.

**I know I know I'm terrible, it's been a really really long time. Sorry! Happy Thanksgiving Americans! School is out for a few days so…I'm happy and have time now! Please review…does anyone have ideas for the next chapter? **

** -Megan**


	115. You and Me

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time._

I sit in the living room of the Burrow with my mother; she holds my hand, stroking it softly. We've just come home from Lupin's funeral—the final funeral of all those who have passed during the battle.

It's over. It's all over.

I don't even know how many days have passed or how to move on—how to make Harry move on.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I say to my mother and before she can stop me, I stand up and walk upstairs.

With Ron and Hermione away recovering Hermione's parents, Harry has been going through all this alone. George won't even come out of him room—he's locked himself in there. No matter what we do or say his twin is gone, and there is no fixing it.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here._

I get to Harry's door and take a deep breath. I knock lightly, waiting for him to answer. "It's Ginny," I say through the door.

"Come in," he says, barely audible.

Harry is sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, his eyes that were focused on the wall jump to me. I can see the redness from tears on his face. "Oh, Harry," I say as I cross the room.

"I don't…I can't…how can I go see my godson...knowing all this…feeling all this?" Harry begs me; I see tears in his eyes.

"You just get through it, you move on," I tell him tenderly.

Harry scoots over on the bed and pats the empty space next to him. I lay next to him so that we are looking eye to eye.

"You know, I never thought we would ever live to see an after, I never thought about how we would move on…afterwards. I feel like we are at a crossroad and we don't know what else to do, but Harry you need to see Teddy, he needs you in his life," I whisper to him.

_Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right._

Harry takes my hand and weaves his fingers through mine. "They're dead, Ginny," he says.

"I know, I know," I tell him.

"But you, you keep me going," Harry says, as if he has been waiting to say those words awhile. "You give me something to look forward to," he adds.

I kiss the back of his hand. There has not been a lot of interaction between us since the war but there has been small, meaningful looks and hugs. "Will you come with me? To see him?" Harry asks me.

"Of course," I promise. "I'll always be here," I add.

Harry closes the space between us and kisses my lightly on the lips. In the comfort of one another, we fall asleep—without nightmares—for the first time in weeks.

_This clock never seemed so alive._

It was the end of the world to us then. Now, fast forward twenty years, we have three beautiful kids, Teddy is healthy and happy—and somehow we're okay, we'll always be okay, we have each other.

**BAM! Please review, I hope you liked it. **

**The song is You and Me by Lifehouse. **


	116. Among the Stars

Harry ran his hand across the bed, trying to feel for his wife—_nothing_. A glance at the blurry clock told him that it was the middle of the night. Slowly, Harry heaved himself out of bed, feeling for his glasses and his wand. "Lumos," he whispered as he wandered down the hall. He takes a peek into Lily's room, even walks into both of the boys' rooms and Ginny is nowhere to be found. As he walks past the back window Harry sees a glowing light.

Harry wanders outside and finds Ginny lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. Ginny looks Harry in the eyes and pats the space next to her. Harry lies down next to her, taking her hand and putting their entwined hands on his chest. "You okay?" he asks.

"I had a nightmare, that's all," she tells him honestly.

"About what?" he wonders.

"About Fred he told that he was _waiting in the stars for me_," Ginny says with a ragged breath.

Harry seems to be at a loss for words and pulls Ginny closer. "The stars are beautiful," Harry whispers. "He's waiting somewhere beautiful," he adds.

"I just feel closer to him some days," Ginny says as a tear escapes her eye. After so much life, three kids, marriage, family, careers—there is a part of her that will be broken forever.

"I know you do," Harry tells her as he pulls her against his chest, stroking her hair.

They laid like that for hours, until the stars disappeared and the babies inside started crying for their parents. From that night on, Harry would sometimes find Ginny outside in the middle of the night, crawling into the dark, looking her brother among the stars.

**AH. I haven't updated in forever. I'm so very sorry. **


End file.
